Chronicles of Legendary Eevee
by Last Warrior 7
Summary: After the storyline in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red Rescue Team, An Eevee with the spirit of a human finds a way to another world.  However, when Eevee's partner, Sparky is kidnapped the rescue team leader vows revenge and thus sets out so save his friend.
1. Chapter 1

This Is a Fanfiction based off of Pokemon Red Rescue team. It occurs after the original storyline. If you have not played the game don't worry the story will still make sense for you the game merely serves as the main characters past. All that is important to know for the story is that Michael was once a human who was turned into a Pokemon and in the end he chose to remain a Pokemon and give up his human life after destroying the falling star that threatened to annihilate his world. Yet, his efforts to be a hero are in vain as the other Pokemon see him as unnatural. The story might be a bit slow at first, but if you can read on I promise you will enjoy it. The first few chapters in this story mainly set the stage for the rest of the story. The story is separated into three parts which occur at major turning points in the story, each Part has its own storyline and plot that is closely connected with the story. Note: The symbol means a change in time or setting, which I am revising to say the current POV and time, yet I have not completed this yet.

Without further ado, may I present...

_**PART ONE**_

_"Every story, every masterpiece, begins with something simple that sets the stage for so much more."_

_"_THE CHRONICLES OF

LEGENDARY EEVEE

Chapter 1: Beginning

_Sorrow blanketed the area, as thick as the putrid smell of ash and death. Huge columns of black smoke still rose to blot out the sun, drenching the area in an unnatural gloom. Amidst all this, a spectral white figure accompanied by an aged Medicham carefully picked their way through the gruesome scene, careful not to disturb the numerous bodies upon the ground both human and Pokemon._

_"All this, because of him, to think that it would lead to this." solemnly said the Gardevoir._

_"The Trinity shall come to bear darkness, accompanied by destruction and death upon death." replied the old psychic type sage, leaving the Gardevoir to ponder what he meant. There was this lingering feeling left in the air after the carnage, a feeling that sent shivers down anyones spine and promised only more bloodshed to come. The very air itself seemed polluted with this otherworldly, demonic feeling of doom._

_The pair continued to survey the scene, existing in this vision of the future only through their power. All of this had yet to happen, yet the carnage and sorrow felt indistinguishable from reality, the vision was so vivid. The world was deathly silent, the kind of foreboding silence before a great and terrible storm. They stopped in front of one body in particular. One the Gardevoir recognized and let out a gasp._

_"Is there truly no one who can prevent this, no one who can stop it." she cried _

_"The future is never set in stone. Even what you or I might see can be changed by the smallest of actions."_

_The body the Gardevoir had recognized was the small brown fox-like body of an Eevee, one they both knew very well. The Eevee's black eyes still stared out unblinking in death, consumed by a deep sorrow and anguish. His wounds were vastly different than the others they had seen. The cause of his death appeared to be largely internal, muscles shredded from over exertion in the heat of battle and numerous gashes covered the body with an oily red. Yet, the body was still unmistakably recognizable despite this._

_The Eevee I was seeing in the dream was me._

I shot awake as if someone had attacked me, looking frantically around to prove that the carnage I had seen was just a dream. The smell, the horrible feeling in the air, it had all been so real it was terrifying. My ears swiveled around frantically picking up every little sound from the call of a Hoothoot to the gentle wind outside, searching for any signs of trouble. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, I took a deep breath to calm myself down and got up from the floor. In the middle of the night, I had rolled off the soft straw bed I always slept on. Tail still drooping with sleepiness, i curled up on the bed and tried to return to the peace of sleep.

"_What was that dream" _

Before, I had strange dreams in which Gardevoir had appeared to me and reveled to me what I was, ultimately leading to my role in saving the world from a falling star. I had not seen Gardevoir in my dreams since I had chosen to come back after the fallen star had been destroyed, which made her sudden presence all the more foreboding. This dream, with its dark feeling, was totally unlike any I had before. I had been a whole year since I had had any kind of dream predicting anything, I had believed that my role was over and I would live a normal life again except as a Pokemon. Opening one eye a crack, I found to my dismay it was about an hour before dawn. Yawning deeply, I wondered if I was going to get any sleep before morning arrived and Sparky woke me up to get our work done.

Θ Later that day Θ

It was just another boring mission, same old story. Some idiot thought it would be so cool to venture into Western Cave, then got himself lost and his family came crying to us for help. I was seriously considering leaving him there for a few days to teach him a lesson. It got so irritating sometimes how everyone thought they could be so careless and rely on people like us to get them out of every situation.

"Out client should be in this area" stated Sparky in a mock military fashion, walking right beside me with his lightning bolt shaped tail waging happily, at least someone was enthusiastic. The glowing moss provided enough light to see in the dark underground cave as we traveled through it. My paws were already soaking wet from all the dripping water in the cave, and I was still somewhat tired from my restless sleep. Letting out a yawn, I readjusted the strap on my shoulder that held the toolbox.

"You want me to carry it for a bit" Sparky offered, trying to break the silence.

"I'm fine, it is not that heavy" I said, not helping much to contribute to the conversation. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk I was simply tired from my disturbed sleep. It felt like I had not slept at all thanks to that nightmare. Sparky appeared to be in deep thought for a few moments when he suddenly asked,

"Do you ever have any regrets? You know, about choosing to come back and remain a Pokemon rather than return to being a human?"

"Sometimes..." I said, trailing off. The question had caught me off guard and brought up an interesting point. Things had not exactly turned out like I thought they would when I had made my choice. At the time, I was happy to be able to remain in this world as an Eevee, yet that feeling that I didn't belong here never faded, nor would the townspeople let me forget that I was not natural. Before Sparky could respond, the hallway opened up to revel a large room.

Curled up in a ball and crying in the corner of the room was the Teddiursa we had been sent to find. A Machoke was stalking up on the normal type threateningly with a feral grin on its face. Springing into action, I dropped the cumbersome tin box and cleared the distance with a quick attack, striking the bulky fighting type headfirst in the chest, causing him to stagger back a bit as it focused on me. I nimbly jumped to the side to evade a Karate Chop aimed at my forehead.

A bolt of lightning shot from behind me and connected with the Machoke. While it was temporarily stunned by the violent electrocution, I focused energy to my tail, causing to to glow with a metallic sheen. Spinning around, I knocked its feet out from under it with Iron Tail. The fighting type crashed to the floor, smacking its head against the unforgiving stone floor, knocking it out cold.

I turned towards the terrified Teddiursa who was still pathetically sobbing in a corner. Putting on a friendly smile, I moved to comfort it, but it ran towards Sparky instead, barreling into him with a tackle-hug, purposefully ignoring me. Seeing out client unharmed, I lead the pair back the way we came to exit the dungeon. The Teddiursa always made sure to avoid my eyes, staying behind Sparky as all times. I knew why everyone acted this way towards me, I was somewhat used to the ostracizing by now. They saw me as different because of what I was, and they always acted like this, despite the fact that I had just saved its life. Instead, I looked forward as I lead us out of the cavern, trying to hide the frustration building in me.

Θ

After saying goodbye to the thankless Teddiursa who had simply left as soon as he could, we decided to call it a day and head back to home. Sparky, the Pikachu was as energetic as always, setting a brisk pace home with a smile on his face. I however, simply walked alongside him deep in thought. Noticing I wasn't saying anything, Sparky said,

"That was a close one wasn't it?" he said, desperate to start a conversation.

"I guess" said I said uninterested. I didn't mind my partner probing, I just didn't feel like talking right now, and it wasn't because I was still tired. Then again, if I couldn't talk to Sparky, who else did I have to talk to, he was my only friend in this world. The only person who would bother to listen to me because I was a human inside. Even the people I saved were glad to desert me the insant they made it to safety, forgetting totally how I saved their life just earlier.

"Aww, what's wrong Michael?" Sparky inquired

"I don't know, I guess I am just bored of all this. At first there was always something happening or a place we had not explored, but we have done everything. Nothing really appeals to me like it use to. Sparky, what keeps you cheerful all the time when you do the same thing every day" I said.

"I love being a rescuer, I could do it every day for the rest of my life and never say a word. But you are right, sometimes it's same old story same old rescue, same old person saying thank you a million times. Also you didn't look that good this morning did you not get a good nights sleep or something?"

"I had a vivid nightmare" I confessed

That stopped Sparky dead in his tracks. He turned abruptly and said "Did you see Gardevoir, what did you learn" he prodded.

"I saw her but she wasn't talking to me, It's kinda difficult to describe." I complained

What do you remember?" questioned Sparky.

"Death." I answered simply.

Sparky muttered an "Oh" and continued walking, deciding it was better not to pry. He probably had nightmares that he never wanted to talk about as well. Then again, he would probably end up talking about it anyways. He always was more talkative than me. Always trying to find a way to cheer me up these days.

Ever since the event with Gengar, everything lost meaning to me. What was the point in anything anymore? Sparky had been there to witness what had happened and was always trying to break me out of my depression, but never succeeded. It was the one biggest failure of my life and I would never forget what had happened, what I had done to him. Sometimes I still saw that look of betrayal in his eyes at the end. What I had been forced to do was unforgivable in my mind, Sparky forgave me, but I couldn't forgive myself for it, not ever.

Before long we stood in front of the rescue team base, ironically shaped like an Eevee's head.

"I am off to find out more of a rumor I heard. You have a good night Michael, and try to get some sleep you look exhausted" yelled Sparky as he ran off back to Pokemon Square.

I watched Sparky go and yawned deeply and made my way to the house. These days it was only Sparky that still called me by my human name. Everyone else referred to me simply as 'that one Eevee' if they bothered to talk about me, not that I had a problem with that as I was an Eevee. It was strange, as if my uniqueness was starting to fade and I was becoming just as normal as any other Pokemon. Yet, I would never really be truly accepted here, I was a Pokemon who was really a human deep down. That distanced me from the others. They would never let me forget that. They didn't outwardly show their opinion towards me, but I could tell that I was not a part of them. Sparky was my only true friend here.

My only family.

That made concealing what I knew from him all the more painful, I had not told him everything.

The death the dream had shown was his own.

* * *

><p>Not much action in this chapter, but there will be plenty as the story moves. His name is Michael because it is an ordinary name, after all he used to be an ordinary human before Fate put him on the path he was chosen to follow. Like any good story, not everything is revealed in the first chapter, what would be the point in that.<p>

Important: The Gengar event mentioned earlier in the story **IS NOT **the one where Gengar brings you back to life. It is a much sadder, and darker event.

Review, if you didn't like something in the story or if you think there is something I could do better tell me, I love to hear from reviewers. I will respond to all reviews in only a few days.

Read on to continue the epic story, next time with Chapter 2: The Temple and the Door.


	2. Chapter 2

THE CHRONICLES OF

LEGENDARY EEVEE

Chapter 2: The Temple and the Door

I laid in deep, soothing sleep on my bed of straw. None of the nightmare before presented itself again and I was able to sleep peacefully for the first time in a long time. It was in this darkness that I saw the spectral shape of Gardevoir appear before me in the environment and manner which she had always appeared. I strained my hears to hear her message and heard her say but one sentence in her soft, almost mournful tone.

_"Two hearts, as one"_

Her message delivered, she faded away. I knew better than to call after her through experience. Then I was suddenly disturbed by nudging paws. I ignored both the voice and the nudging, i wanted to sleep some more. Suddenly i was zapped by a painful electric shock. Jumping awake now, I glared at Sparky.

"What was that for, I was getting up soon anyway" I demanded. Sparky was trying to keep a strait face but failing miserably and started laughing. I wondered what was so funny for a moment before I discovered , much to my embarrassment, that the weak electric shock had made my fur get all static and now was standing on end. I joined him in laughter for a bit before smoothing down my fur.

"Guess what, I found a new dungeon." Sparky's excitably exclaimed.

At the mention of the new dungeon I sprang to my feet, Gardevoir's message already forgotten in my excitement.

"Come on lazy bones let's get the move on you need to get packed before we can leave." He goaded.

Ignoring the friendly jab to my pride at being called lazy, I grabbed the old and battered toolbox and started walking to Pokemon square with Sparky.

Sparky was excitedly telling me how it was made out to be an ancient temple a hundred times older that Pokemon square. I was only half listening, there was a new dungeon unlike anything he had encountered before, I simply could not wait. Sparky said he needed to check the Post Office to see if there were any emergencies and I offered to get the items that would be needed for the trek.

"You sure you don't want me to get the supplies" he offered. I knew what he was referring to, yet I didn't want to feel like deadweight.

"I'll be fine" I said bluntly

Θ

I walked across the small wooden bridge and entered the small village known as Pokemon square, a village our base was located very close to. As I walked past several Pokemon conversing along the street, all conversation stopped and they stared at me as I walked past. I tried to ingnore their silent stares, for despite their polite actions when I attempted to talk or interact with them, all their eyes said the same thing.

_"Freak"_

It was something I simply had to live with. They all knew what I was, and though most of them never expressed their opinion, I could tell I was not one of them. Why, I have been living here for over a year, why haven't they learned to see past that difference. Their respect was simply because they knew how strong I was, and that they still needed me. I was a rescue team leader, and I had saved many others from terrible places few teams could ever think of going to.

It was almost like the world had forgotten that I had only a year ago saved every one of their hides by putting my life on the line to persuade Rayquaza to destroy the falling star that otherwise would have wiped out the life on this continent. Sure, they were enthusiastic enough during that time, but the excitement soon faded. I had learned to accept what I was, why couldn't they. I guess some people will never change. Still, not everyone rejected me, though the majority of those people did so because I was a valuable customer at their shop, I always wondered what they really thought beneath all those smiles they plastered on their faces all the time.

I entered the building that looked vaguely like a giant Kangaskan, and began withdrawing items from storage. The store owner, a Kangaskan (which probably explained the buildings architecture) noted my enthusiasm and asked in a warm manor that made me wonder if she really did see me as just another Pokemon,

"You seem awake for once, whats up"

"Sparky and I have discovered a new dungeon, we plan on exploring it today"

"What's that a new dungeon" Interrupted Alakazam who had apparently also come to the storage building. Like me, he was a renowned Rescue team leader. Only everyone saw him as a leader. Sparky was the celebrity in my team, everyone credited the stars destruction with him despite the fact I was the leader and the one to deal the final blow on Rayquaza. Sparky actively attempted to correct these rumors, but it was like trying to catch feathers on the wind.

I repeated what I had told to Kangaskan to the nosy Psychic type who seemed to make it his business to find out what the "human" was doing.

"So when do you think you will be back, human?" asked Alakazam with a curious and mocking gaze.

"I don't know, it took only three days to clear Western Cave so I will probably be back sooner than that" I answered politely, not wanting to start a fight, again.

"Take your time, I will take over your rescue team duties while you are gone. It has been some time since I have seen you this motivated." He said kindly, though I knew it was because he wanted me gone like all the others. I thanked Alakazam anyway and headed back home with my new supplies to await Sparky's return. I just wanted to get away from all the angry and shunning stares all around me. Everywhere I went, if felt like i was the one on display in some freak show. Why couldn't I just be normal like them, Why?

Θ

"So this is it" I asked Sparky pointing to a ruined tower like structure just barely protruding from the ground.

"Oh no, this is just the tip of the iceburg Michael. Apparently this is one of the four tallest towers of the structure poking from the ground."

"Why is the tower the only part still visible? Was it buried in an accident?"

"Yes and No, The natural disasters earlier helped sink it faster but it is so old the ground has near swallowed it up through the passing of countless centuries." answered Sparky.

"Another question, how do we get in"

Sparky didn't answer but launched a thunderbolt at one of the walls of the tower. Surprisingly, the old stone held fast and not a scratch was left on the wall.

"Shoot, I thought that would do it." commented Sparky.

"I'll try the roof" I volunteered. I leapt high into the air and launched a shadow ball attack at the faded red shingles of the tower. This time a section of roofing gave way to the powerful attack dramatically. The team jumped on the roof and entered through the improvised entrance.

The room was dimly lit and unfurnished. The only feature in the room besides ancient wood floors and stone walls and a strangely familiar musky scent was a staircase in the corner, leading down. Upon walking down the stairs we were greeted with a spectacular sight. The spiral staircase lead down around the shaft endlessly until darkness concealed the rest. It was like looking into a bottomless pit. I lead carefully trying a few of the stairs until I was certain they could withstand my weight. We traveled down and down the staircase as it just lead on endlessly without reward. The stairs seemed to just keep going. Then quiet suddenly one of the ancient wooden planks under my feet gave way and I was falling. I desperately tried grabbing the staircase as I went down but my momentum shattered the wood until I painfully slammed against a stone floor. Centuries of use had weakened the thin stone floor and I was falling again into darkness.

Θ

When I opened my eyes, I was in a dark, wide room with a low ceiling. It hurt to stand, but somehow nothing was broken. Just how I avoided breakage on the unforgiving stone floor eluded me. I shook my fur vigorously to dislodge all the dust on my fur from the stone floor. Looking around, I found the doorway that probably lead deeper into the temple. As I walked towards it, a section of the stone wall caught my attention.

I seemed a great deal older than the stone around it and was cracked in several places. Most importantly, the stone was covered in intricate, unfamiliar runes at my eye level. I couldn't even begin to decode what it said, the runes were like nothing i had ever seen before. I touched the ancient writing with a paw, feeling the rough stone underneath. Some light somewhere flickered, and i heard a voice. It was garbled and confusing, but i could make out a little of what the voice was saying as the runes glowed ever so faintly under my paw.

_"Two...as one, now...in..._

_When the Battle...awaited...come...last,_

_...dawns light...upon...the bloodshed to come,_

_the three shall...known...the world._

_The Free,...Hero, and...Warrior,_

_But without the ...,_

_The ...of the origin...Darkness..._

_and the...lie...really is,_

_Then all three...fail._

_The Free shall fall, consumed by...,_

_reduced to ashes ... the fires of...,_

_bound...black chains...his own..._

_Only the...can save the ..._

_...Hero shall fall, through...fault of...,_

_blindness shall...the...from seeing what...to be..._

_only the...can save...now._

_Alone the...shall fall, kept hidden...the Free's hatred and_

_...Hero's misunderstanding,_

_But as long...the warrior...strong,_

_not a life...be taken_

_only in the ...will the...fall._

_The Red moon will...the Black,_

_and all shall...upon the...three._

_The...will be unleashed...the world_

_and its...torment...begin_

_The Trinity shall bear..., _accompanied by destruction,__

__and death...death,__

__till death turn in upon itself.__

_T_he strange voice stopped, leaving me confused. A lot of words had been missing from, whatever it was.

__"What the heck was that" __I said to myself. As confusing as it sounded, it was not total gibberish, something about it carrried a foreboding

feeling with it. I looked back at the now lifeless runes and realized I must have been hearing them somehow. I was sure of it, the first line has said 'Two hearts as one'. That was what Gardevoir had said in my dream. Had she been referring to this all along?

"Whatcha doing" Sparky suddenly said from behind me and I jumped with suprise. I spun around, tail flying, and said.

"Sparky, did you hear a voice just a moment ago?"

"No, why did you hear something" Sparky replied with a confused look on his face. Sparky didn't hear it, does that mean I am imagining things. This dungeon must be messing with my mind. Sparky then took a look at the stone tablet behind me.

"I guess this is for decoration. They really need some more color here, everything is gray or black" Sparky commented with a smile, continuing on down the doorway at the end of the room.

_"Its not like we are living here. Then again, i guess no one has been here for a very long time." _That had been worrying me. I could smell the musk of the dungeon very well, but I couldn't detect any signs of life in the dungeon execpt us. Pokemon naturally live in dungeons like this, so why was this one unihabited. This dungeon was getting stranger and stranger by the minute.

I started down the passageway that Sparky had gone through a moment earlier when I heard Sparky yelp with surprise. Thinking it was an enemy I quickened my pace and arrived at the bottom where Sparky was. Looking around I found no enemies.

I did find what Sparky was yelling about though. It was a very large room, so big it could house Pokemon square itself with an innumerable amount of pillars supported the arched ceiling. But it was not the rooms size that was so startling. Directly in front of us was a gigantic fifty foot tall set of double doors made entirely of bronze. Inscribed on the door was every known legendary Pokemon with Mew in front, then Celibei and Mewtwo, then the legendary dog trio and so on. The drawing was ancient and bought a sense of Mystery to it. Sparky was yelling with excitement while I was stuck speechless by the massive intricately carved doors.

Sparky immediately started trying to open the door and even attacking it when it would not budge the door remained shut. It was in watching Sparky struggle in vain to open the door that I suddenly remembered something that Gardevoir had said to me. I approached the door slowly and was suddenly bombarded with thousands of voices in his head. They were all subtle whispers and each one unique. One of these voices struck a chord in his memory, and without even realizing it I spoke the words one of the voices was telling me.

_"Two hearts, as one"_

There was suddenly a stream of light that appeared in the crack between the two giant doors. Slowly as they opened the light got brighter and brighter until both of them could barely make out anything. Then Sparky mustered up the courage to walk forward into the light. Once more, Michael followed his friend into adventure like so many times before as they walked together through the door. As I walked through the door, I heard that voice again one last time.

_"And so it begins"_

* * *

><p>To those of you who followed my advice, thank you for now you understand one more vital piece of the story. I know the reading may have been a bit boring up to now but in the next chapter you will not be bored, I guarantee that.<p>

anyone notice this, "The Trinity shall bear..., accompanied by by destruction, and death...death"

didn't Medicham say something very similar in the first chapter?

review!


	3. Chapter 3

THE CHRONICLES OF

LEGENDARY EEVEE

Chapter Three: Discovery and Disaster

_The light utterly blinded me, and even when I shut my eyes tight against the unnatural glare, the bright white light seared through every corner of my vision. A strange, warm sensation shot through my body and I felt suspended in space. I looked around and flailed, calling out to Sparky but there was no sound escaping from my mouth. Getting frantic I bucked and thrashed in the empty space as the warm tingling feeling was starting to make me go numb. I could hear voices, some of them crying out in pain, and others screaming at me in protest of something I hadn't done yet. I called out again, but no sound came from my mouth, and I no longer felt anything at all. The strange calmness that arose strangly reminded me of that time when I had died from the impact of the falling star. The eerie peace of mind and the stillness and void of everything terrified me beyond reason. Gengar, someone who had always hated us before, had been the one to drag me out of that abyss, at a terrible cost. I mentally pushed away the tragic thoughts of Gengar, and what I had done to him in return for his deed..., _

_I felt ground beneath my feet once more, but it was not the smooth stone of the strange structure I had been in before. The ground was coated in ash, and cracked ad dry. I looked up around me to see the blinding glare receed to reveal the ruined outskirts of some city. A strange, fetid smell was in the air, mingling with the horrid scents of ash and death. I looked around, and the devastation continued as far as the eye could see. I spun around, and I noticed for the first time my paws._

_My paws were coated in blood, fresh red blood._

"Michael...come on wake up. Hey! Wake up!" Impatiently called out a voice that I reconized as my best friend Sparky. I opened my eyes again, fearing to see that horrid vision that had now haunted me twice, but instead I woke up on the cold gray stone of the temple that I had been in only moments before. I groaned and got to my paws, feeling strangly lethargic and drained. Sparky eyed me with concern, but didn't say anything. He looked completly fine, had I been the only one to pass out when I crossed the giant doors?

"What happened, I thought we went through the door?" I said, feeling confused at the intensly familiar surroundings.

"We did, can't you see. Look closer at the room." Sparky answered and grabbed the base of my forelegs to help pull me to my feet, despite my protests that I was okay. My legs wobbled a bit, and I felt dizzy. Why as I so weak? It didn't make any sense, why had I been the only one to experience something in the light. Was is because I was a human?

Heeding Sparky's advice, I examined the room again. It was exactly the same as the one earlier, but something felt different. I noticed none of the pillars had collapsed, and the stone floor was a deep gray color in contrasted to the washed out color of the earlier room. Several banners that hung from the walls were also new. Furthermore, sunshine spilled out of the windows rather than earth. I was about to suggest that they had gone back in time to Sparky but my friend was already moving toward the staircase in which they had entered the room earlier.

"I knew it! Hey Michael, come over here and see this!" yelled my eccentric friend, sounding like a little kit that had just discovered something for the first time. Already recovered from my sudden dizziness with the vision, I trotted over to where he stood and found Sparky pointing at a hallway that had not been present in the earlier room. Sparky explained that this hallway had collapsed in the earlier room and I was so preoccupied with the door that I had missed it.

_"Me, too preoccupied about the giant bronze doors, you were the one who was yelling and trying to open it." _I thought to myself, shrugging at the thought. Still, I was shocked at the change in senery as much as he was. Following the hallway it lead to another set of double doors. This time the doors were made of wood and dwarfed in comparison to the earlier door. I shoved against the door with my shoulder, and to my surprise it swung open easily. These idea of a door was a new concept for me, back in the Mystery world there were no such things as doors except in human tales. Was this giant momument built by humans? A bright burst of sunshine greeted us as it lead outside.

"What the-" is all either of us could manage.

The landscape was vastly different to the one we both knew very well. The plains had been replaced with a slightly forested and rocky area that seemed dominated by towering mountains the same color as the stone of the temple. Turning around I saw the gigantic structure we had just passed through. Towering above all the trees and hills, the castle was impossible to miss, its strange sense of majesty seemed to somehow fit in with its surroundings. This was simply unbelievable, could we have found a way into another world. The very thought filled me with excitement at the possible chance of starting over. Was this the mythical home of the humans that I had supposedly come from? Aside from the landscape change, it seemed as normal as our own. For a while, me and my friend simply sat and tried to comprehend what just happened when a orange and black striped pokemon came wandering by.

"Excuse me, do you know were we are" I asked the Pokemon from afar and walking up to it in an non threatening way. It seemed very confused by the fact of being talked to and said in reply,

"Growlithe." with a snarl.

Okay I get it your name is Growlithe, but do you know where we are?"

There came another reply of "Growlithe" before I decided it was probably better to find out on our own. The puppy Pokemon made a stance as if to attack but decided better of it and turned tail to run, leaving us both confused. The mountainous area was covered by lush forests that draped the mountains in green. The forest seemed to resonate this sense of peace and life, but in a different way from my world. Something about it was more defined, the thousand smells and tracks and sounds all filled me with excitement as if this kind of environment was my instinctive home. This place was just amazing, making the simple landscapes of the Mystery World dull in comparison. Everything felt different, I was more like a wandering eevee than a Rescue Team Leader here. Several Pidgy were flying overhead, there calls alien and confusing to my ears. A few hours later, Sparky and I had attempted to converse with several of the more friendly looking Pokemon, but all of them showed that surprise at being talked to and their language was different. I was getting frustrated for no reason at all at being unable to communicate here.

"Why is it that all the Pokemon in this area don't know how to speak" I muttered, trying to break the silence for once. Sparky like me had been trying to cope with the sheer level of difference in this world. For some reason, it didn't look like he shared my excitement of this place.

"I don't know, but I am started to think maybe its us that stands out in this place rather than them. Do you remember how startled that Growlithe was when you spoke to it." stated Sparky.

I nodded and the conversation went quiet for a moment until we heard loud clumsy footsteps in the distance. Instinctively, we fled from the path and watched the figures approach hidden from within the bushes, their branches tugging and getting tangled in my fur. A very strange looking figure emerged from the distance. It looked like a skinny Machoke with white skin and fur only on its head. It also appeared to be wearing some kind of clothing, and somehow balanced on its two skinny legs as easily as I do with my four. Even weirder, there was a Maril on its shoulder and it actually looked happy to be there. When the human had passed, my friend whispered in my ear,

"That was a human, wasn't it. I never thought they would look so strange, but you would know all about them wouldn't you?"

"No, I wouldn't. I told you I don't remember anything of being a human except that I was once one. That and a name" I replied slightly agitated, no matter how many times I told Sparky...

Not having much else to do, we decided to continue in the direction that the humans had gone earlier. I was naturally curious of them, did they live in burrows like I did or caves, or even trees? They seemed to stick out dramatically from the environment around them. After a while we came across a small clearing and decided it would be a good idea to stop for lunch. Opening the toolbox I had brought with me, I pulled out two apples for lunch, pretty much the only food I had brought with me. I was getting tired of having to lug this thing everywhere, I could find food easily enough on my own without a tin box strapped to my shoulder. For a long time now the old box had been losing its usefulness, but I was unwilling to abandon it just yet due to tradition. After eating them, Sparky climbed a tree and brought back some berries that were pink and heart shaped, their name I couldn't remember at the moment.

It was not long though before us both heard a unnatural sound and a huge "_Thing"_ burst from the woods. The giant hunk of metal and stuff moved as if it were alive but it was not, and was easily five or six times my size with huge rubber wheels to move itself. It skidded to a terrifying stop and I had to fight the instinctive urge to run and hide in a burrow somewhere. A door opened and a strange looking male human stepped out. He wore black clothing with a large red R painted on his chest, whatever it meant I did not know, but something about the man set me on edge. He had appeared so suddenly it was almost like he was waiting for us. Sparky had a determined look on his face, hiding some of the terror I know he must be feeling at seeing a hunk of steel _move._ We stood side by side as we always did before a battle when the man pulled a small handheld device out if a pocket and pointed it in our general direction. The device made a beeping sound and a small smile showed on the mans face, which somehow looked sad and worn out at the same time.

"Who the heck are you!" Sparky demanded and then immediately regretted as he remembered he was not supposed to talk. The man pulled a strange red and white orb out of another pocket and tensed as if preparing for battle.

"So you're the Mystery Pokemon, lets get this over with." He said and threw the orb. The ball hit the ground in front of us and a red light poured out. Sparky and I watched in surprise and fear as the red light grew and took the shape of a rocky looking green dinosaur. My tail involuntarily started swishing nervously as I watched with shock at the enemy that had just appeared out of no where. Did it come out of the ball, that was impossible. What was going on! I was strong for my size and species, but I cowered at the sight of the massive Tyranitar that loomed in front of me, brandishing its lethal claws threateningly.

On a command from its trainer, the Tyranitar formed a glob of superheated energy in its mouth and shot it out in a beam attack I recognized as Hyper Beam. Quick reactions born of being a rescue team leader for so long prevented me from taking a direct hit, but the attack struck the ground near me and the explosion singed my fur, sending me tumbling a short distance away before I landed awkwardly on my side, a bit stunned. My fur cushioned the impact with the hard ground a bit, but it still hurt.

The Tyranitar then suddenly lurched forward and slammed into Sparky who could not evade its enormous bulk in time. Recovering from the attack I launched a Shadow Ball and rushed in, my tail glowing and becoming heavier. The Tyranitar got stuck by my Shadow Ball and didn't have time to react before I slammed my hardened tail right into its face. Doing a small backflip to land on my feet I watched it stagger back for a moment, then shake its head and glare at me with battlelust in its eyes. I realized with horror it was far from being done, I had gotten soft from not having to exert myself so often back in the Mystery world. The word 'prey' crossed my mind before I scrambled backwards on my paws to avoid getting crushed by its heavy foot as it attempted to stomp me flat.

"Sparky I need help!" I yelled as the dinosaur bent its body and snapped its lethal jaws at me, barley avoiding losing my tail as I tried to jump out of the way. It spun around and a rock hard tail smashed into my side and I cried out from the pain and went rolling on the ground from the impact before landing in a dazed belly up position. I twisted to my feet as instinct yelled at me to protect my vulnerable stomach, and pushed out my back legs like a spring as a crush claw attack hit the ground where I used to be. I fired an attack blindly in its direction in haste to stop it, but the Tyranitar barely felt my attack through its stony hide. Where was Sparky, I was getting clobbered? Not wanting to give the Tyranitar an advantage I put some distance between us before turning my head to see that Sparky needed help as well as he was fighting a battle against a Sandslash, using his blade like Iron Tail and Double Kick with abandon. This was bad, this was really freakin bad!

My distraction cost me as the Tyranitar suddenly lurched forward when I turned my head to look at Sparky with speed that was impressive given its anatomy. Too distracted with Sparky's plight I turned around just in time to see a clawed hand grad a handful of my fur and lift me painfully off the ground. I squealed in spite of myself as a good bit of my fur got ripped off as it held me suspended in the air. I realized with dread that it was charging a white glow in its left claw. Desperately I used Iron Tail to try and hit it to make it drop me but I couldn't reach it, and my teeth hurt barely hurt the Tyranitar through its tough hide. It suddenly let go of me and a rock hard fist hit me in the stomach so hard my back bent with the force and my breath was expelled in a hiss from my lungs and I felt flying for a bit before landing with a thud on the ground, still desperately trying to draw in breath. Sparky, who had been holding his own against the Sandslash despite the odds was unaware of the Tyranitar about to flank him. I tried to yell out a warning but there was no air in my lungs as I was still curled in agony from the Focus Punch the Tyranitar hit me with. Sparky was tackled by the dinosaur and went down in a flurry of blows from the two enemies.

I forced myself to get up, Sparky was in trouble, I had to save him. Taking in rapid quick breaths, I concentrated my energy in a ball and shot it at the Tyranitar. not giving myself time to catch my breath I rushed in headfirst and slammed into the blue stomach of my foe. I turned my tail into steel and spun around to hit the ankles of the Tyranitar, hoping that hitting it there would have more effect. Behind me Sparky did a kung fu Double Kick to the Sandslash's face, exhaustion and pain showing on his face. I started charging a Shadow Ball in my mouth to hit the Tyranitar again, hoping that relentlessly attacking it would chip it down and stop it from hitting me again. I was barely older than a kit in some terms, and my attacks were weak despite everything I had gone through, my small size made it difficult to fight.

Pain lanced from my head and neck as the Tyranitar drop kicked me and I landed on the ground in a heap. Its claws glowed and it delivered a Crush Claw right on my back. Too winded and beat up to even try to get up in time, it picked me up again by my fur and threw me a bit in the tail before hitting me with some part of its body and I was sent flying again, this time smacking against a tree before landing on the ground. Sparky has down for the count and held captive by the Sandslash, the very image of my best friend defeated and defenseless gave me strengh as I tried to collect my energy in front of my mouth to fire my signature Shadow Ball attack. A flurry of hard pellets flew from the Sandslash's mouth and hit against me, feeling like rocks themselves and I lost my concentration from the mud shot attack. Before I could even try to get a hold of myself a heavy foot planted itself on my back, trapping me in a crushing pin.

My rib cage bent with the painful pressure on my back and I couldn't breath. I was going to be crushed, all it had to do was press down and I would be a bloody smear. Crying out soundlessly in pain, I saw Sparky being locked in a cage held by the hunter, who was looking at me with sympathy.

"I only came for the Mystery Pokemon, run away while you can." he said and turned away, telling the Tyranitar to release me. My lungs re inflated and I gasped for breath, feeling life giving oxygen fill my lungs as I panted on the ground. I caught sight of Sparky, imprisioned in the small metal cage, and memories of all the times Sparky saved me flashed through my mind. I gritted my teeth and willed myself to get up. Rising in a unsteady heap of fur, I let a cry of determination and charged at the hunter, fighting to save the only only one who had ever bothered to reach out and befriend a lonely kit, abandoned in the woods with no home. There was a flash of green and a fist smashed on the back of my skull, and sound and color distorted as I was knocked to ground with brutal force. There was a few seconds of mind crushing pain before everything went dark, and I lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authrors note: **There must have been a mistake in the formatting when I revised this chapter earlier in the year, because somehow my title and chapter name got deleted and the writing reverted back to the suckish first draft. For anyone who happened to read this I really apoligize but now it is revised and restored. Also, this story is one of those that you have to keep with in order to understand, the plot really starts picking up later in the story.

THE CHRONICLES OF

LEGENDARY EEVEE

Chapter four: Sorrow and Anger

When my consciousness returned, it was raining. For a long time I just laid motionless in a trance, trying to deny what just happened. Dull pain was throbbing from behind my ears, and one of my legs was twisted underneath me at an awkward angle, feeling numb from lack of circulation. The rain soaked into my fur, plastering it against my back and adding to the lead weight of failure I was already feeling. I glanced up, looking for someone to help me through this pain, but one horrible thought echoed through my mind, bringing with it despair.

"_I am alone."_

Tired tracks and scorch marks on the battle scarred clearing where all that was there to be with me in my pain. I cried for the first time in a long time, feeling so utterly worthless and abandoned. Always before, Sparky had been with me, to prove that I was not alone in a world that wanted me to just fade away, but now he was gone. Gritting my teeth I tried to stand and I stumbled from a sudden wave of dizziness. Shaking my head as if to clear my head, I tried again until I managed to unsteadily remain on my feet. Several long scratched on my back from the Tyranitar's claws were stinging with the rain that was falling, cleaning the wound painfully as I walked. With shaky paws I undid the latch on the tin toolbox that was the symbol of our team and hastily grabbed at any remaining food to only bring up a single Oran berry. The sweet taste of the fruit was bitter on my tongue, and only served to cease the pains in my stomach. The supposed healing powers of the berry was only a myth, the sugars in the berry seemed to give you temporary strength, but they were only a source of food.

The ground at my feet was becoming soft and squishy as the rain mixed the dirt into mud, and my tail and ears were sagging even further under the weight of the water absorbed in my coat. Yet the heavy rain was strangely comforting. When you walk in the rain, no one can tell you are crying. For the second time in my life...I had lost everything...

If only I had been stronger, this never would have happened...

Θ Later that day Θ

The persistant rain drummed loudly against the roof of the stone structure, echoing loudly in the gray forgotten halls. The once mysterious feeling that the stone walls seemed to send was now replaced by a feeling of sorrow and lonelyness. The magnificent bronze door in front of me seemed to call to me, offering a way back home, to a world I knew rather than a one I didn't. Yet, even back in the Mystery World where i had first woken up as a Pokemon, that place never felt like home to me. Everyone hated me back there, because I was a Pokemon with a human spirit. Without Sparky...that place just seemed like a familair nightmare waiting to be played over and over again. No one learned to accept me for who I was there, so why should I return at all?

Sorrow washed over me like a wave as I recalled my partners energetic spirit, always so awed at the ordinary, always determined and happy. I recalled all the times Sparky stood up in front of everyone and defended me. How Sparky was always there for me, how Sparky was always fighting by my side. Then when the time came for me to save Sparky, I had failed. I cursed my weakness again and again. Why couldn't I have been strong enough? Why was I always too weak, no matter how strong I got! On my own, I was worthless!

I turned from the bronze door, having finally found a way to start my life over again. I would find Sparky and rescue him, no matter how long it took. I would not rest until the one responsible got what he deserved. I would get stronger until I could learn to protect those close to me, rather than watch in helplessness. I was an eevee, but somehow I would find a way to become stronger than anyone, until they all learned to respect me. The Pokemon back there always wanted me gone, well now they got their wish. I left the temple, knowing I would never return...ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes : <strong>This is the shortest chapter in the entire story, in fact the chapters tend to get longer as the story progresses. For everyone who decided to read this far, this is where the story really begins.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:** For anyone that is confused on how Eevee can be a human and a pokemon at the same time should know he is not some kind of half breed. He is a Pokemon with the soul of a human, which gives him certain advantages over others, which you will find out as you read this story.

Also the Sparky that appears in this story is an OC and is not related at all to Richie's Pikachu. About three days have passed since the last Chapter.

Now on with the story...

THE CHRONICLES OF

LEGENDARY EEVEE

Chapter five: The World Beyond

My shoulder collided with the unforgiving tree trunk, sending jolts of pain across my joint and rustling the leaves of the tree ever so slightly. I fell to the ground, exhausted and sweaty, but still determined. It just wasn't fair, my species were a small size and that didn't give us much capacity for strength. I was a lot stronger than others of my kind, but that didn't change the fact that I had a serious disadvantage. My teeth were sharp, but for reasons unknown to me I was one of the few Eevee's to be born without claws, making matters even worse. Grunting and panting, I spun around and slammed my hardened tail into the tree, yet all that happened was that I got hurt from the vibration. Frustrated, I struck the trunk several more times until my tail hurt and I was leaving small marks on the surface of the wood. Still having anger to vent, I formed a Shadow Ball with some difficulty and shot it at a rock.

Finally, I let myself fall down from sheer exhaustion and laid on my side. When I trained like this, it allowed me to express some of the frustration i felt about being beaten so easily by the Tyranitar. It had knocked me around like a doll despite my attacks, the added guidance from its trainer gave it another edge in fighting. Everything I had done, the Hunter had thought of a way to counter it. I was still angry with myself for losing. Maybe if I had just tried a little harder, Sparky would still be by my side joking about anger issues. But he was gone, because I was not strong enough. Always before, I had relied on Sparky's strength to cover for me in fights, but when he needed me I had failed. What a great friend I was. I tried not to imagine the torment Sparky must be going through in that horrid cage.

I heard clumsy footsteps I guessed to be a human's and quickly got up and dove into the small burrow under the roots of the tree I had been hitting. I strained my large ears to pick up on the sounds and peeked from my hiding place as several more pairs of feet appeared. There were at least two of them, walking alongside a Pokemon with black fur I did not recognize. They both wore black leather jackets over their strange cloth-like fur that I didn't understand. Interested in them but not willing to show myself, I stealthily crept out of my hiding place and followed them, swiveling my ears in their direction. It appeared like they were arguing.

"Shut your trap, we do what Corvey says and thats it. We will capture the Mystery Pokemon and get our money, its really not that hard, idiot."" Grumbled the taller figure.

"All of this is because of that stupid eevee of his that supposedly saw the future. I sweat next time I see that useless ball of brown fur I am going to set Mightyena on her." Muttered the other one as they mounted strange metallic, two wheeled machines that looked very strange.

"No you won't." reminded the other one and suddenly the two wheeled machines that the pair had been on sped off in speed that startled me. How the heck did those things move, they weren't alive. For some reason, I got the feeling that those two were connected to Team Rocket. But what did they mean by Mystery Pokemon? I shook my head, humans never made sense, so why should they. Their conversation did raise a good question, how did the Hunter know where to find us, it was almost like he was just waiting for us all along. Had someone sent the Hunter to capture Sparky? The two ultra fast machines were long gone at this point and it was no use trying to follow them when they could move that fast. Instead, I opted to find something to eat and head back to the burrow I had found. My legs were sore and tired, I would be prey in this condition. Stuffing an apple down my throat, I drank from a nearby stream to quench my thirst before curling up in my underground shelter.

Θ Later that night Θ

_I knew that was dreaming, yet something did not feel right. Gardevoir, who had always before appeared in my dreams was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, the landscape changed to revel the shadowy outskirts of some city. Both the city and the nearby mountains were utterly destroyed. Rubble covered the cracked ground, and all the vegetation for miles was scorched or obliterated. The worst part were the limp bodies of various Pokemon that littered the wasteland, But these Pokemon weren't fainted._

_They were dead._

_Most of them had been crushed or pieced through from kind of attack. As I looked around surveying the destruction, one body in particular was all too familiar. Sparky's lightless eyes stared back at me. My dream had become a nightmare. What could have caused such bloody, needless destruction. I turned to flee from the horrid scene, trying to escape this demented state of reality that appeared before my eyes._

_In front of me floated Gardevoir. A thousand years of grief could not compare to the deep sadness I saw in her eyes. She spoke so softy, it was a barely audible whisper._

_"Beware the Trinity."_

The nightmare dissolved and I returned to reality with a start. My paws and tail flailing from my sudden awakening. The burrow I had taken shelter in was pitch dark and the silence of the night helped calm my nerves until my fur laid down flat again. I curled up again on the cold hard ground in an effort to sleep but the images from my dream were too vivid to find peace in sleep. Silently, I began the long wait for morning.

Θ that morning Θ

I sat underneath the shade of a large Oran tree in one of the small forested areas in the mountain range. When mourning had finally come that night, I had decided to continue my journey through the range in search of Sparky. Never losing sight of where the castle lay, I traveled until midday where I decided to rest for a moment from the suns burning glare, eating a delicious blue berry with vigor.

With my awesome jumping ability, I was able to reach the fruit laden branches of the tree with ease even though I could not climb trees like Sparky. Sometimes I wished I wished I had claws, it would certainly help in close combat. Now I sat lazily on my side finishing the remains of my food.

From the few days I had spent training, all the food I had brought with us save for the reviver seed was gone. Now all that remained in the toolbox were the few keepsakes I always brought with me to every adventure.

Rummaging through the old tin box, I pulled out an aged envelope and letter. I smiled, it was me and Sparky's very first rescue mission. I laughed as he remembered how inpatient Sparky was back then to become known as a rescue team. Now there was probably no one who did not know of us back home, seeing as I was a human who had somehow turned into a Pokemon. That alone was probably the reason we were known so much, or was it that we had saved the world. Either way, they treated our team and Sparky with due respect. They simply avoided all contact with me. I replaced the item and pulled out another.

The next item was a blue bandanna with the image of the rescue team. Sparky had made this himself when we had first formed our team. It identified me as a rescue team leader along with the diamond rank badge I also carried in the toolbox . However, I never wore the odd looking badge unless I was in town or at a formal occasion for fear of damaging the artifact. If fact, I had left the old badge back at home, it was not needed for explorations.

The last was considered to be the most precise of all to me. It was a framed picture of me and Sparky standing in front of our newly renovated home. The picture had been painted by the Smeargle we had rescued during one of our missions. It reminded me of that time in my life when things were so much simpler.

I felt the sadness of not having Sparky by my side pestering me to get a move on like an open wound. I missed him so much and the more I missed Sparky the more I hated that weird looking Pokemon hunter. If it hadn't been for that hunter, Sparky would be with me right here talking a million miles an hour. If only I could have defeated Tyranitar, if only i could have been stronger. I had become soft from not exerting myself in combat so often back home, and now I was paying the price. Why was he even after us in the first place, he mentioned something about wanting to capture a Mystery Pokemon, but I was the Mystery Pokemon, not Sparky. Why did that strange man want to capture me, and why did Sparky have to take my place.

My ears twitched as I detected sound from somewhere behind me. I Spun around, jumping to my paws in a fighting stance to see a human dressed in a red sports jacket and matching pants staring at me.

I had mixed feelings about this human. Naturally I was curious of them but the back of my mind reminded me of the brutality I had suffered at the hands of the earlier one. I held my ground and stared challengingly at the trainer bristling out my fur and flattening my ears. While I did look slightly intimidating, the trainer looked unfazed.

"Wow, an Eevee, I didn't know they could be found in these parts. Your mine, go Gray" he yelled as he threw a strange red and white ball to the ground. A Donphan appeared in a flash of red light from the device. What in the world was that thing, how did the Donphan fit in there? Was it a device used to capture Pokemon? What would happen if i got stuffed in one? The Donphan faced me and prepared to attack.

"So he means to capture me like Sparky was. Well I won't let him."

The Donphan started out with a Rollout move and charged at me at full speed. I waited until the last possible second, then nimbly darted out of the way, if I dodged too soon it would simply change its trajectory in time to still hit me. The Pokemon slowed down to turn itself around and came at me a second time. Like before, I easily jumped out of the way of the approaching Donphan.

Rollout was a continuous move, but even it could only last for so long. The instant Donphan was forced to stop I smashed into it with a skull rattling Tackle attack.

I was always strong for my size, and my attacks never ceased to surprise my opponents with how much power I could put into my attacks. The few days I had spent tackling rocks had gotten me back into shape again after so long of slacking off.

I attacked the ground type again and again with Quick attack before it could recover, each time jumping out of reach of its sweeping tusks. In desperation it bravely fought back with another Rollout. This time I charged the rolling Pokemon and matched my foes attack with my own tackle which I immediately regretted after slamming into its tough back causing me some pain, but the plan worked and it was stopped. In the brief time frame after we impacted I charged up a Shadow Ball and shot the Donphan at point blank range.

The newly evolved Donphan had been no match for me. I almost pitied it as it had been ordered to fight me by its master. What kind of person enslaves others to do his fighting or him.

Too late I saw the pokeball spinning towards my head. I reacted too late to dodge it as my attention had been on the defeated Donphan and it struck me on the side of my head.

Red light poured out of the open ball and engulfed me, threatening to suck my very aura into its container...

And did nothing. The wasted pokeball fell to the ground beside me, both Pokemon and trainer confused as to what happened.

"Wh-what the heck!" the trainer began, confused. The trainer recalled the defeated Pokemon back into its ball. I took a threatening step forward and snarled showing my teeth and the trainer made his decision and fled. I watched for a moment to see if he would return with reinforcements, but when no one came, I walked back to the tree. After sharing a few more precise moments with my only possessions, I made my decision and locked the toolbox.

Making a wide stance with my back legs for balance, I began to dig with my front paws. When I was certain it was deep enough, I set the toolbox in and covered up the hole. I didn't want to lose anything else from home, and the toolbox could easily get broken or stolen in a fight. This was the best option to protect it. The memories would only serve of cruel reminders of what I had lost. On top of that, I was not sure if I would ever return to that world anyway, this one seemed to welcome me more. Besides, I traveled faster and fought better without having the cumbersome old box on my shoulder anyway. It would only slow me down on my quest to make the Hunter pay for his crimes, I no longer needed it.

Θ At sunset, that day Θ

I stood on top of the last mountain in the small range. The passing wind ruffled my long fur and I paused my journey for a moment. I had chosen to leave this range and travel beyond the mountains in search of Sparky. The brilliant sunset was showing its final moments of orange fire as the sun sank below the horizon.

Yet, I had to admit that finding Sparky was not the only reason I was leaving. I was eager to explore this place. Back home, everything was what I had seen before. Here, everything, even the mountain range I had resided in for the last few days, was new and exciting. This world was so big, I doubted that even if I traveled forever i would see the end of it.

How I wished he could share this excitement of discovery with Sparky. If only they had never crossed paths with that hunter.

I stood there for a few more moments letting the warm wind ruffle my brown fur. Then, with one last long glace toward the castle concealed in the mountains, I began the decent off the mountain into the world beyond.

* * *

><p>Review. Things may have been a bit slow this chapter, but I promise push foward and things will heat up tremendously.<p>

After two chapters...It Begins!


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: This chapter is one of the longest yet in this story, and this was actually the first chapter to be published in first person, the others were originally written in third person but i later changed it. About two weeks have passed since Michael arrived in this world, and since then he has learned how to speak Pokemon. -Until otherwise stated, assume he is always talking in Pokemon from here on out.-

THE CRONICLES OF

LEGENDARY EEVEE

Chapter Six: The Legend Begins

"JERK!" I yelled in Pokemon as a truck narrowly missed me and splashed muddy water all over my brown fur. I knew that to him it was just sounded like "VEE!", but I did so anyway. In an instant he was gone, those abominable things. They were not even alive how did they move, were they machines of some kind? I glared at the disappearing vehicle for a few moments before shaking myself dry to get rid of the majority of the dirt and continuing on my way, which was actually just wandering around this asphalt nest humans live in.

It had not taken long for me to learn how to speak Pokemon, it just came naturally for me, which was not surprising a I was a Pokemon. To humans it simply sounded like we were saying a variation of our species name. It was actually harder than that to learn, as the language focused more on body language than what you were actually saying. For example if my ears are flattened and my fur is bristling and my tail whipping back and fourth like it is now, it means I am pissed. There were many other body actions that showed emotion, and I somehow instinctively knew them all. I had been traveling several weeks now and had by chance or fate stumbled upon a massive human city. To a small fox-like creature like me, the city was a fascinating and slightly terrifying place.

First there were humans and humans and yet more humans with their strange ways and customs. I had never seen much of humans to start with and then to encounter so many of them in one place was bewildering. In addition they seemed to have that unsettling presence that made it seem like you were the one who was small and not them being large. Almost like it was them who was normal and you were the strange one. The sheer number of them and their size was slightly intimidating at first. The vast majority however, were too distracted with their own lives to pay even a glance in my direction.

Then there were the awe inspiring massive steel monoliths known as sky scrapers. They seemed to continue forever into the sky with their perfect edges and glassy walls. It confused me how something could be so tall and skinny and yet be strong enough to stand for so many years. The humans conformed their surrounding to meet their need, unlike us which adapted to our environment. Their box-like dens were simply huge and weird looking.

Last there were the abominable machines known as cars. Which were these human transports traveling at unnatural speeds that seemed determined to crush you the instant you crossed their path. I had no idea how something made of metal could even move, much less carry humans inside of it and move at speeds a Syther could envy. They were so huge I knew getting hit by one at the speeds they travel would kill me. Yet, no matter where I walked, it always seems like there is a car speeding at me and I have to scramble to get out of its way.

This was not the first time I had nearly become road kill and probably not the last.

As I weaved between the legs of unaware pedestrians on the sidewalk, I wondered how a Pokemon could go so unnoticed in a city with this many people. There were Pokemon in the city, running in the alleyways or in the corners of a street, but the majority stayed close to their human trainers, glaring at me with either expressions of resentment or curiosity. Unlike humans, other Pokemon could tell there was something weird about me. Even here, I was subject to he prejudge that I had sought to escape by coming here.

In my distraction, an unaware businessman practically tripped over me. I yelped with a combination of surprise and pain and the man stepped on my tail and I backed to the wall of a nearby building. The jerk kept walking as if nothing happened, as if it was my fault his surprisingly heavy foot stepped on my tail. I restrained the slight urge to bite him, instead sitting down where I deemed was safe from the hordes of humans and tried to groom the messed up hair on my tail and flank. The people just kept on coming, just how many humans were crammed in this small area anyway?

A short amount of time later I had to run yet again as a teenager with red hair threw one of those annoying Pokeballs at me. I was pretty sure the Pokeballs did not work on me because of my human side, but I didn't want to tempt fate and end up enslaved to one of these humans. How cruel were trainers in this world, thinking that if you owned a Pokeball that immediately entitled you to try and catch any wild Pokemon that crossed your path, and the Pokemon had no say in it. That was simply downright cruel, how could so many Pokemon be so friendly to their masters who had stolen them from their family?

I heard excited voices from a young female as she ran across the street and bet down to touch me, it was quite obvious she was not a trainer though. I backed away at first, not sure if I wanted to be touched by a human. Her hand lightly touched my fur and I flinched at first but allowed her to touch me as I sat on my haunches. Her hand stroked my back and it felt so good. I had never been touched by a human before but it felt really relaxing as she stroked my fur, even as dirty as it is. The girls mother however, grabbed her hand and and pulled her along as she walked away.

"But mommie it's so cute." she whined. Cute? I had been called many things in my life, cute was never one of them. Even as my species go, the spiky fur on my head and greater size set me apart.

"Hush, you don't know where its been." She said before leading the little girl away by the hand. I felt strangly sad at her departure, the short experience had made me forget how lonely I was these days without Sparky. Did she think I was some kind of feral stray? I guess that was true in a sense. I had nowhere to call home here, or anywhere. The Mystery World had never felt like home to me, even with Sparky. Was I doomed to be an outcast for the rest of my life because of what I was? I pushed away the depressing thought and instead tried to understand this confusing city more. Everything was so strange and unfamiliar here.

One thing I had come to understand about humans is that a lot of the things they did made no sense at all. Like I found this building that had strange food in baskets and bowls all inside to give away. I did not reconize any of the foods, but they smelled so good I had to go inside. How could humans stand to be around this many interesting smells and not do anything about it. Humans must have no sense of smell at all. The food was being displayed to everyone, so why did I get chased out of the store by a man when I wanted to try something. Food was for others to eat, why did he chase me out?

Food was really difficult to find because of that experience. Many humans carried more than enough food with them, but they wern't willing to share any of it with me. Even when I asked, the majority responded with a wave of their arms saying "shoo". While I was wandering around looking for food, I started hearing yelling from a nearby Parking lot.

Two trainers were having an intense argument yelling and screaming at each other. Then one of the trainers said something that caused the argument to go silent.

"Your going to regret that" said trainer number one who threw a pokeball from which a Quilava emerged. The other trainer took out his own pokeball and threw it saying "Go Squirtle".

They were going to make their Pokemon fight for them when it was their argument, how stupid. Yet, this could be interesting. The Squirtle obviously had the type advantage, yet the Pokemon looked small and inexperienced in contrast to the Quilava which looked like it had been fighting battles for a long time. The trainers yelled for their Pokemon to use their moves and dodge and the like. The Quilava was fast, dodging the pathetic water attacks from the Squirtle with minimal effort. The Trainer got frustrated and ordered his Pokemon to Tackle the Quilava. With its guard down as it charged the fire type, it tripped the blue turtle and blasted him with a weak fire attack. Crying out in pain from its burns, it was unable to dodge as the Quilava slammed into it and knocked it out cold.

The other trainer must have known Squirtle could not have beaten Quilava from the start, yet he made it battle anyway because of his own pride.

"_How barbaric." _I thought. Then again, battles were still frequent even in the wild, and many were probably for no good reason. Also, most tended to be a lot fiercer than trainer battles and sometimes didn't end when one fainted. It also seemed like the Quilava had held back a bit on its fire attack to avoid completly roasting its foe. In the wild, that Squirtle would be dead, but they would have been battling in the first place.

Just then, the trainer with the Quilava noticed me sitting on a parked car watching the fight.. Before he could do anything however, I had jumped off the car and fled into the crowded sidewalk. It was all too easy for me to evade trainers in the crowded labyrinth of a city. I wasn't afraid of the Quilava and it's trainer, I just had no reason to fight it, and I didn't feel like getting hit in the head with those stupid Pokeballs anyway.

In the few weeks I had spent traveling in this world, I had made very little progress in finding Sparky or information about Team Rocket. I had been able to understand from wild Pokemon that they are a criminal organization that captured Pokemon for money, and all their members wore a red R on their uniforms. I knew the hunter was a member of his organization because I recalled him saying something about Team Rocket and he wore a red R on his black shirt. Of course I could try asking one of the humans here for information, but that would probably lead to more trouble than it is worth. As I had brutally learned with the encounter with the hunter, Pokemon were not supposed to be able to talk in this world. With this many humans around, it was better to let them think I was a normal Eevee anyway. Plus the average person probably did not know the first thing about Team Rocket.

While I was going over the facts in his head, I heard a commotion coming from an alleyway. Inside, I found a Houndour and a Mightyena arguing over a slice of bread. At first, I wondered why they didn't simply split the food in two and even offered the idea to them, which they ignored. When the fight turned serious, I simply knocked them both out and ate the bread myself, which was delicious.

Θ

It turns out that the sidewalk that I was on lead to a grassy area called a park. The grass felt so good under my paws, which were raw from traveling on the burning pavement for so long. I spotted a Growlithe walking side by side with a business man in the park. I followed them from a distance for a bit, I was curious to know the reason the Pokemon could be so friendly to the one who had taken it's freedom. When the opportunity presented itself, I approached the man's Growlithe who was drinking from a fountain in the park.

"Hi" I greeted, not knowing what else to say in a situation like this. The dog Pokemon stopped drinking and acknowledged me with a nod as I jumped up on the fountains edge to sit next to the Growlithe.

"So why are you this man's pet" I asked.

"I can see you don't have a trainer from your appearance, and yes, he is my master" Answered the fire type somewhat rudely. I ignored the comment on my appearance.

"But why do you submit yourself to him, don't you want to be free" I said

"You wouldn't understand as you are wild, but the bond I share with my trainer is more valued than freedom. Besides, in a way, I am free. He doesn't force me to do anything I don't want to and cares for me and gives me a home." He answered.

"Except fight other Pokemon so he doesn't have to fight himself"

"Pokemon battles are another thing, and I am not unwilling to test my skills ever so often in a battle against a stranger. He would never make me fight someone I refused to fight though."

I had more questions that I wanted to ask, but there was a call of "Growlithe" and the Pokemon ran to his master. When he was gone, I wondered how the Pokemon had been able tell I was wild due to my appearance, it couldn't be that obvious.

When I looked at my reflection in the water, I understood the Growlithe's reasoning. My fur was unkempt, especially on my back and forehead, and my paws and legs were downright dirty. My tail was pretty much the only part of me that even looked groomed. So I took a bath in the fountain, much to the dismay of some of the Pidgy that were also enjoying the water. Then again, the fountain was here in the first place to serve as a bathing place for Pokemon, or at least I thought so. A Zigzagoon glared at me as I jumped out of the water, still soaking wet, and shook myself dry. Eevee fur was very absorptive, so it would take more than that to dry off, so I picked a spot on the grass to sun myself and watch some of the other Pokemon in the park.

It appeared in this world, Pokemon had only two choices in life. They could remain free and fight for survival in the wilderness, or they could live an easy life with humans. Yet, I was starting to see that the latter was not as bad as it seemed.

The Quilava, which had been battling earlier, was now playing with its trainer in the park. The trainer threw a red plastic disc and the Quilava raced to catch and bring back. The game was entertaining to watch and seemed like lots of fun. For a moment, I was tempted to join their game.

"_What am I thinking, I am not like them. And I never will be"_ I thought to myself. I turned and ran from the park, not wanting to be tantalized any further with the images of a happy carefree life. A life I could never live because of who and what I is.

"_I don't belong in this world"_

Θ That night Θ

Night had fallen, and even the dark clouds of the moon could not hide the glow of the full moon, casting shadows upon shadows in the night. All seemed peaceful and silent in the night, but that was an illusion.

A girl of about thirteen with long red hair ran down the deserted streets of the night. The man chasing her had sent out a Houndoom, and now she ran to evade the viscous Pokemon. She was more afraid of the man chasing her than the Pokemon itself.

Still running, she turned left into an abandoned and dark alleyway as means of escape. She found, to her dismay, the Alleyway was a dead end. No longer seeking to escape as she knew by now he was too close she hid behind some trash cans.

In her terror, she had forgotten about the Houndooms keen sense of smell. She heard footsteps and peered from her hiding place to see a rough looking man standing at the end of the alleyway.

"Good boy" he said, patting the dark type on the head, and slowly began walking down the alley. She retreated fully behind her cover and put a hand across her mouth to quiet her breathing. It took all the courage she could muster to stay motionless as she heard the slow footsteps antagonizing get louder. The footsteps stopped abruptly as she could see the outline of the man from her hiding place. For a moment, there was nothing but silence.

Then the man turned back toward the road, and that gesture gave her a small measure of hope, he hadn't seen her.

Suddenly, the man smirked and reached behind the metal cans and grabbled her by the hair, and she yelped with pain as he threw her against the nearby wall, were she weakly crumpled to the ground.

Grinning evilly, the man took a step forward and the red haired girl took a deep breath to scream for help. The man was staring directly at her.

But his eyes were not focused on her face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" he warned gesturing toward Houndoom who had a ball of flame in his mouth ready to fire it at her mercilessly at his masters command. She knew what he meant and was forced to let the scream die in her thought unfulfilled. She could only watch, eyes huge with fear. As he stood over her small form, she whimpered

"Please, don't hurt me"

The man stared at her for a moment grinning, relishing her fear. Then said,

"Oh don't worry, it won't hurt that much"

Tears poured unchecked down her face. Reaching down, he grabbed her by the front of her shirt and lifted her to his eye level. She could smell the rancid odor of alcohol in his face. Now almost laughing insanely he bought his other hand up and struck her cruelly on the face. Then he prepared to rip the flimsy fabric of her shirt.

He never got the chance, a Shadow Ball suddenly crashed into the unsuspecting Pokemon. Houndoom was knocked back by the powerful attack but was far from finished. The thug let go of his victim and looked for his enemy.

I leapt down from my perch overhead, my expression fierce and threatening. I had heard more than enough, this man would pay. Even if she was a human, I was still supposed to protect those in need.

Charging up a powerful Shadow Ball, I launched it not at the Houndoom, but at his master. The dark type instinctively countered the attack with Flamethrower, and the two attacks smashed into each other throwing up and cloud of smoke.

Using the smoke as cover, I ran strait past the Houndoom and directly confronted it to distance the girl from the fight so she wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. The man yelled an order and the hellhound charged me. The mans order had given away what it was going to do, and I anticipated its attack and leapt over it to dodge.

Landing behind the Houndoom, I wasted no time in attacking it before it could figure out where I was, slamming into its flank with a Tackle attack. The Houndoom took the attack but quickly recovered to its feet, where it ran strait at me to try and pin me down. Because the Houndoom was twice my size, it was able to fasten its teeth around the back of my neck as I tried to escape its pin. The thick collar of cream fur around my neck prevented me from serious injury. I felt my feet leave the ground as it picked me up and tossed me against the wall. The impact hurt, but I was able to recover to my feet fast enough to prevent it from finding my neck for real this time.

Instead of attacking the Houndoom, I tackled the thug in the stomach, causing him to double over. I was not bound by the rules that trained pokemon had to abide by. I jumped to the side swiftly as the Houndoom missed me with another tackle, causing him to hit a wall. Fighting in close quarters like this was hard, but all my experience fighting in the narrow hallways of a dungeon was proving to be an advantage right now.

I flattened myself against he ground to dodge a flamethrower, remembering at the last second to get my tail down as well. Using that crouching position, I hit him in the chest with a quick attack while he tried to recover the breathe he spent spitting fire at me. I side-stepped to dodge his snapping jaws and slammed his shoulder with and Iron Tail, and then leapt back to put distance between us. Grunting in pain and fustration, the Houndoom ignored its masters orders and charged me head on. Like before, I jumped over it to dodge and fired a Shadow Ball at it as soon as my paws touched the ground. The black ball of energy knocked it on its back and as it struggled to its feet I shot another at it, this one nailing the hellhound in the face.

The black dog slumped down unconscious and the thug fumbled out a pokeball and somehow made it disappear in a flash of red light and return to the ball. Still clutching his stomach a bit, he glared at me and I snarled, snapping my teeth in the air threateningly. He backed out and turned tail and ran. I felt somewhat surprised I had been able to intimidate him, I thought it would take more than that. The red haired girl was looking at me with a mixture of surprise and wonder in her eyes. I relaxed and smiled to her before I ran off to find somewhere else to sleep.

* * *

><p>I understand the last part of this chapter may have been overly dramatic, but this is the second time I have revised this particular battle scene.<p>

Only two chapters remain until...


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note:** This chapter has been modified from its earlier version. I hope it now makes more sense and is more entertaining and realistic to the audience.

. -If you think you know who or what the Trinity is, tell me in a Review, you will get a cookie if you are right.-

THE CHRONICLES OF

LEGENDARY EEVEE

Chapter Seven: Motives

Night was waning, and soon dawn would arrive to chase away the darkness of night with the light of day. A single Pokemon, an old Medicham, sat meditating by the tranquil peace of a nearby stream. The faint sounds of the water were all to be heard in the last hours of darkness.

The spectral image of Gardevoir appeared from the void of the night, invisible to all save the Medicham itself.

"You have seen it too" she asked, and the old psychic type sage nodded.

"The events of the prophecy are unfolding, is there still time to stop it" she asked.

"It is not over until the red moon eclipses the black, only then is all hope lost" he sadly prophesied.

"With the way things are turning out, will what we fear come to pass, will he be able to overcome it in the end, or will he fall"

"It is not I who shall be the judge of that. Already, he has begun to wield the power that is his alone, the power all humans ultimately possess. The only power that can save them now"

"What power?" asked the Gardevoir.

"The power to change fate"

Θ Random Trainers POV Θ

"Mudkip use Tackle" I yelled and my water type sprinted towards the Rattata that was my opponents Pokemon. Not only did I get to battle another trainer for the first time ever since I started my journey, I could enjoy the view from the top of the cliff were we battling at. I was sure I could beat him, as he was using a Rattata of all Pokemon.

Somehow, the normal type nimbly dodged Mudkip's attack and retaliated with a surprisingly strong quick attack. The situation would have been okay were it not for the recent rain that had made the ground slippery and Mudkip went skidding off the edge of the cliff.

Frantically I ran to the edge to save him, but it was too late. Screaming in anguish at my own stupidity, I ran as fast as I could down the path to the bottom, my battle now forgotten in my concern for Mudkip's safety.

At first, I was afraid of seeing my only and first Pokemon smashed on the rocks at the base of the cliff. Yet, I couldn't find the water type anywhere. I called out Mudkip's name, not expecting an answer.

My Pokemon came bounding from a bush into my arms, completely unharmed. I was too relieved to care just how he had survived the fall. I hugged him tightly and promised I would never let anything like this happen again. Eventually, the other trainer found me, surprised but thankful Mudkip was okay.

No one noticed the Eevee perched on a tree branch overhead, watching the heartwarming scene longingly. The Pokemon watched for as long as his lonely heart would let him, then left undetected, never asking for a reward, or even a thank you. The truest rescue of all is the one done anonymously.

Θ Michael's POV Θ

I set my eyes upon the massive granite boulder in the large rock quarry. A creature my size, even others who were larger, should have no chance of shattering such a stone. Even my Shadow Ball attack barely damaged it.

But the move I was creating would, a move I was making myself, my own signature strike.

First off, Pokemon have two kinds of attacks. Special attacks like flamethrower or my own Shadow Ball. This kind of attack was most often ranged specific to ones type. The other was physical attacks, which my type was attuned to. They all involved physically assaulting your opponent and were all direct attacks.

My new attack, once perfected, would combine the two forms of attack into one and would be delivered ultra fast by my speed. The problem wasn't power, the problem was getting the fine tune control I needed.

Concentrating, I drew upon my reserve of energy and formed a Shadow Ball. Instead of firing it, I continued to charge it beyond its normal size. It was difficult, even as much as I used Shadow Ball, each inch beyond the normal size was increasingly difficult.

When it was about twice my size, it suddenly went out of control and its spherical shape distorted madly. Despite my attempts to stabilize it, the thing blew up in my face.

I found myself on my back a few feet away. Cursing angrily, I got up and shook the dust off my coat. The only thing left to do is to try again.

So far I had only succeeded in performing the move once, so I knew it could be done. I had to perfect it as soon as possible. So the next time I fought Tyranitar, I would be the victor.

Θ

The street was alive with merchants and townspeople, all busy on some errand or another, too busy to care about anything beyond their own scendules. Among the crowd of people in the city, a girl with long flowing blond hair that seemed to catch the light stood out among the crowd, carrying a small backpack and wearing a flowing white dress that seemed to add color to her already stunning hair. He walked with a bounce in her step that added to the happy aura she seemed to emit, a slight smile on her face as she walked. A small green and white Pokemon that was somewhat human shaped sat on the girls shoulder, waving her slender green legs like a child on a swing set. Following close behind was a pretty Delcatty, and a Pikachu that seemed to be too full of energy to sit still. Several people occationally stopped to stare at her and she regarded them with a friendly smile, but paid them no mind. Finally arriving at her destination, she sat down in the soft grass of the park, taking a small packet of crackers out of her backpack. The Pikachu immediately began running and playing in the grass.

"Its really disappointing how they have no Pokemon Contests here, everyone here is way too obsessed with battling and earning small trinkets from gyms." She sighed, not letting another failed attempt to propose a contest hall in the city. She patted her lap, inviting the Delcatty over and the cat like Pokemon without hesitation jumped on her lap. She smiled as a purr sounded from the Pokemon as she stroked its short but luxurious fur. Star, the Pikachu, was way too full of energy to sit still, now playing in the tree's of the park. The Kirla on her shoulder however, continued to stare off into the distance, looking distracted. The blond haired girl offered her a treat, but the Psychic type refused.

"Come on, cheer up Kyiko, its a beautiful day, whats bothering you?" She said with a smile to the Kirla on her shoulder, still petting the Delcatty on her lap.

_"Its the Vision again. I keep seeing it so vividly, the horrible destruction and death that will follow that black day, the day of the Trinity." _Kyiko said through telepathy. Her words were spoken with the icy calm that defined her personality. The Delcatty stopped wagging her tail and stared at her trainer for her answer, now involved in the conversation.

"Kyiko, other than those few visions you have shown me, we know nothing about the Trinity. I want to stop it too, but we have nothing to go on." She said, her smile now faded. There was a tense silence broken only by her Pikachu, Star, who wanted her ears scratched suddenly. She did so, getting a small part of her smile back at how much Star enjoyed it.

_"When the Battle long awaited has come at last, __And the Dawns light shine upon the bloodshed to come, __The three shall be known to the world." _Kyiko prophesied.

"_It means that on the day the Trinity truly awakens, there will be a huge battle and many will die. But that is only the beginning._" She continued. The Delcatty was still dozing on her lap, enjoying the attention. She was starting to notice a person across from her had been staring at her for a while, fumbling with a pokeball on his waist.

"_Katherine, we should get going, I don't like the city much and the trainer across from you has been staring at you for a long time." _Kyiko complained.

"Come on, I will leave you alone if you can beat me." The annoying and probably perverted trainer. Katherine sighed and got up to look for Star. She called out to the Pikachu several times, to no answer. Now worried, she paced around the area searching the treetops.

"Kyiko, can you sense Star?" She asked, ignoring the bothersome trainer impatiently waiting. For once, worry showed in the Pokemon's eyes.

_"Katherine, she is in trouble, Team Rocket!" _the Psychic type relayed and Katherine took off into the forest area, totally forgetting about the trainer.

Θ Michael's POV Θ

Compared to most, I was actually having a quiet and peaceful morning. The late autumn leaves were a brilliant red and the not quite cold wind ruffled my fur as I wandered in the forest. It was a beautiful day. Despite the peaceful setting, I was on full alert, my ears swiveling to every little sound that happened. Thats when I heard a faint cry of help. Creeping through the bushed that he sound came from, two images registered in my mind at once.

Two rough looking humans wearing uniforms with a red R on them,

And a Pikachu in a cage.

_"Sparky!" _I inwardly yelled but something held me back. The two humans were talking, and thanks to my human half I could understand everything they were saying.

"You stupid idiot, this is not the Mystery Pokemon. If it was, the scanner would be beeping. Now we are going to have cops involved." One grunt said, a Mightyena by his heel. The other grunt had a Vibrava on his shoulder and looked the other in the eye, no amusement in his gaze.

"So what, we can still use this one for random anyway. Besides, the Pokemon the Hunter captured was a Pikachu, so wouldn't it make sense that the Mystery Pokemon would also be a Pikachu." He argued.

"Retard, the hunter said the Pikachu was traveling with a spiky haired Eevee, pay attention to the information you steal." THe grunt shot back.

_"They are talking about me!" _I suddenly realized. They were in league with the hunter, yet for some reason they appeared to be working against him. I shook my head, that didn't matter, I had to save Sparky. I charged up a dense ball of energy in my mouth and shot it at the unfortunate pair, throwing up a lot of dust and smoke. I dashed forward to try and reach the cage but the Mightyena suddenly emerged from the smoke and intercepted me, ramming me head on.

Our attacks were equal in strength so they cancelled each other out, but with our foreheads still locked I powered up energy in my tail and suddenly spun around and slammed the wolf in the jaw. He staggered and the distraction was enough for me to tackle him, sending us into a roll while I lashed at him with my teeth. Before I could defeat the wolf, the Vibrava tackled me off of him and prepared a trap with Sand Tomb, but I rolled to the side to dodge. I ran past the Vibrava, I didn't have time to beat the crap out of them, Sparky was right in front of me. I grabbed the bars of the cage with my mouth and attempted to run but the weight of the cage slowed me down and I took a hit from the Mightyena, barely avoiding losing a leg to its snapping jaws.

Once again concentrating energy to my mouth, I shot the Mightyena point blank and send him tumbling. Not giving myself the chance to catch my breath I powered up another and fired at he Vibrava, knocking it out of the sky. I leapt on the Mightyena to finish it and went back to the cage before they could recover, my sides heaving as i fought for breath. Grabbing the cold metal bars in my mouth, I ran from the Team Rocket grunts that threw a net in my direction. I ran until i set down the cage and fumbled with the latch, trying to get it open. Surprisingly the grunts did not follow me, maybe i was too close to the city. The instant i open the cage door I realized something.

This Pikachu was not Sparky, in fact this Pikachu was a girl! I was frustrated that I had failed again to find Sparky but I didn't let it show to the very grateful Pikachu, who threw its arms around my neck as soon as the cage was opened.

"Thank you, Thank you I won't forget this." She said as i pulled away from the huge, unused to this kind of attention. My ears twitched and I heard the clumsy footsteps of an approaching human, calling out "Star". The Pikachu ran towards the sound while I fled. The Pikachu was safe, my part was done. I didn't want to meet the trainer and have the awkward moment, right now I just wanted to sulk a bit. I had been so hopeful that I had found Sparky at last, but it was just another Pikachu. I broke into a run, feeling my tail stream out behind me as I ran, the exhilaration of running helping clear my head as I ran from the approaching trainer.

Θ A few hours later Θ

The night was calm and warm, one of the last in the approaching cold. But for now, my fur coat easily protected me against the cold. I lay comfortably on my back in the grass watching the stars, feeling the cool grass under my fur. Despite their differences, the two words had the same night sky, and looking at it brought back memories. Memories of all the times Sparky and me watched the night sky back home, talking about out lives. The painful memories of home, or what I called home at that time.

The moon was full for the second time since I had first stepped through those fateful bronze doors. I wondered if I regretted coming here in the first place. True I was alone, but his world was more defined and real than the other I had come to know so well. There was so much beauty here that it made the journey anywhere worthwhile. Living here made me truly feel alive.

I was disappointed to find that the Pikachu I had saved was not Sparky. Nevertheless, I was happy that I had saved at least one more Pokemon from the clutches of Team Rocket. One success out of so many failures I vividly remembered but pushed away.

I let my mind wander, staring up at the wondrous night sky. If it hadn't been for that hunter, Sparky would be by my side instead of in bondage somewhere. If only we had never crossed paths with him. If only I could have been stronger.

I was faced with the problem of what I was going to do when I finally caught the hunter. I longed for revenge of some kind against him in payment for the suffering he was putting me through, but the problem only became more complicated. What exactly would I do when I found him.

_"I could kill him" _I thought.

Immediately I rejected the stray thought. I was not a killer, and I had killed someone only once in my life, in order to save the life of an innocent Pokemon. I still felt guilty about the death, no matter how just the cause, and the memory of it haunted my mind eternally. A topic I never wanted to recall. No, I wasn't about to become a killer for any reason. Besides this was a quest to save Sparky, not for revenge.

Or was it?

Why was I always thinking more of finding the hunter rather than Sparky? Which motive was driving me, rescue or revenge? I could find no answer for this and pushed these troublesome questions from my mind. The dilemma was left unsolved.

I then turned my thoughts on the strange dreams I had been having. The gruesome images and Sparky's marred face still plagued my mind. I could recall Gardevoir's words exactly, "Beware the Trinity" she warned. But what was the Trinity.

The problem is a lot of legendary Pokemon come in trios, such as the three legendary dogs or the three original legendary bird Pokemon. It could even be referring to the awesomely powerful trio of legendaries that made the world, Rayquaza, Groudon, and Kyogre. There were probably more that I was missing, which made the Trinity even more confusing. I soon abandoned the topic and returned my attention to the clear sky above, clearing my mind of all these problems.

Time found the Eevee curled up in the grass under the stars, peacefully sleeping. In the faint light of the full moon, Eevee had two shadows.

* * *

><p>Review. Yes i know this chapter is long but some importent things happened. once again i will answer all questions.<p>

The next chapter...It begins


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: For those of you who decided to stick with this story, Thank you and I will not disappoint. This chapter is a turning point in the story, and it only gets better from here. This is one of those stories that gets better as you read it.

If you think you know what the trinity is, send me a review with your guess. You get a cookie if you are right.

THE CHRONICLES OF

LEGENDARY EEVEE

Chapter Eight: Showdown

The cool winds of autumn were rapidly fading. In its place, the inevitable winter prepared its reign over the land. The once brilliant trees were now bare and lifeless in anticipation of the coming freeze.

I walked on, oblivious to the cold. When you walk alone, the cold of reality is nothing compared to the coldness of being alone. I would manage, my thick and fluffy fur and muscled body would serve until temperatures dropped further. Even when they did, I would find a way to go on, because that is all that there is for me to do. I had no warm home awaiting me like the rest of them did, only a promise to keep me going. I was simply a wandering Eevee, saving others simply because I know it is right.

I don't know how long I have been traveling, every day seems to blend into the next, still fruitlessly searching for the hunter. I was beginning to doubt I would ever find him now.

A sudden cold breeze passed and I shivered a bit. I wasn't too cold yet, but night would prove to be a challenge. I made a mental note to find a shelter before sundown. Walking through the barren forest, I saw a young couple and their Pokemon, an Elekid a, strolling happily down the forest path toward the city ahead, as if they did not have a care in the world.

I watched the happy trio, a spark of anger building in the depth of my mind. Why did they get to live such a happy life? Why were they never alone and hurt like I was? What had they done to deserve such a carefree and easy life?

Why was I so alone in this world?

I gritted my teeth and turned from the path I was on. I was not about to let jealousy twist me. One day, I would not be alone. Somehow, the event had triggered a memory I had for so long tried to forget, a great failure I could never forget.

_"I saved your life, and you repay me by taking mine"_

Those last words had scarred me. The memory of that event would never be forgotten, no matter how hard I tried. Sometimes, when I looked down, I could still see my brown paws stained with blood. After all, if I had been just a bit faster, stronger, it would have never come to what I had to do. If only I would have taken the time to understand how he felt, and seek help when he couldn't do it himself, before it had been too late. It was a failure I would never forget, just one of many I could never forgive myself for, but this was one of my greatest, along with my failure to protect Sparky, or even save him. I would not give up though, not until I saved him and the hunter receives what he deserves. I kept walking, stubbornly refusing to give up because there was nothing else left for me to do.

Several hours later the mid afternoon sun beat down faintly upon the land, betraying its promise of warmth. I journeyed the barren forest, ears perked up and all senses alert for any sign of trouble, yet finding none. The day seemed to be peaceful on the first glace, yet a foreboding feeling set my nerves on edge.

The weather was considerably colder, and I was beginning to think of entering the city for a place to sleep. A while ago, a kind old man had let me sleep in his building, but I doubted I would experience the same generosity twice.

While I was distracted with these thoughts, I practically walked strait into some human made machine. I stared at the partially hidden truck like machine, wondering how I could have missed it. Sudden realization struck me as I remembered I had seen this thing before. I hopped up on the hood and cleared the dead leaves concealing it to confirm my suspicion.

There was a red R painted on the hood. This was the hunter's machine, the same one that had attacked me and captured Sparky.

I yelled for Sparky…and got no reply. My heart sank as I checked the cages in the back, and found them empty. I had been too late, Sparky could be anywhere, but the hunter was here. I would force Sparky's whereabouts from him. Tyranitar was about to find that I was not the soft Pokemon I used to be.

Θ

The Pokemon Hunter walked out of the city carrying the food he would need on his next mission. Everyone needed to eat, and he was no exception.

Although he was disguised as a normal civilian, he still carried his four Pokemon with him on his belt. He also carried a rare form of Pokeball known as a Dark Ball. He didn't know what it did, but guessed it was better than the average ball. The company that made them had gone bankrupt a long time ago, so the odd black sphere stuck out from his other four red and white balls. His Pokemon were not even his, they had been assigned to him by Giovanni to "help out" with his mission. In his whole life, he had never been able to keep anything of worth to himself. A long time ago, joining Team Rocket had seemed like a good idea, but now those visions of glory were forgotten...

His black machine that served as his transport came into view. Even the large black Chevy was not his own, he had borrowed it from the headquarters. Strange, some of the leaves and branches he had placed on the hood were gone...

Some sixth sense compelled him to jump to the side, and a Shadow Ball shot through the air he used to be a moment earlier.

"I have finally found you!" Yelled out a hostile voice. He looked to see a spiky haired Eevee glaring at him with anger, fur bristling in its rage. Its voice as well as the Eevee's appearance was familiar. He had seen this Pokemon somewhere. The memory was like a spike, and he sadly realized the eevee was here for retribution in account of his friend. The Pokemon fired another Shadow Ball at him and the hunter dived to evade it. Grasping one of the two black spheres from his belt, he sent out Tyranitar in a flash of black light.

"I remember you now. Coming to take back your friend are you" He yelled, pushing his emotions away. This was his last mission. Capturing the Pikachu had been a mistake, this eevee was the Mystery Pokemon that Giovanni wanted so badly. With a flick of his wrist a pokeball smacked on the ground and a furious Tyranitar burst from it's confinement.

"You should have run away while you had the chance. Now you are going to join your friend!" He yelled, the borrowed Tyranitar already ignoring him and acting on its own will. If this little brown fox wanted to fight, then so be it.

Θ

I leapt to the side and ran swiftly to evade the destructive beam that shot across the ground where I used to be. Despite being faster than I used to be, it was still difficult to completely dodge the Hyper Beam. Jumping high in the air, I dodged the last of the attack and counterattacked with a Shadow Ball. Despite its large bulk, it sidestepped deftly to evade the attack. It raced forward, both claws glowing, to deliver a series of Crush Claw attacks. Apparently, it could fight very well on its own.

Where as I was fast, the Tyranitar was strong, each attack smashed rock and earth. I danced around the flurry of blows, nimbly dodging every attack, working my way around behind it. When it over extended an attack, I side stepped behind it and performed a Take Down and Shadow Ball combo.

While the combo damaged Tyranitar and knocked it on its stomach, the fight was far from over. I wasn't about to lose an opportunity to attack like this and leapt into the air to mercilessly fire a Shadow Ball at the prone Tyranitar. It rolled out of the way and grabbed me before I could touch the ground and threw me against the ground.

I quickly dodged before it could follow up its attack with a Crush Claw. After putting some distance between us, I fired another Shadow Ball, which it knocked away with its Crush Claw and fired a Hyper beam in return. Running swiftly and using Quick Attack to boost my speed, I zigzagged, making me a difficult target to hit as I sped around him. Even with my display of speed, I did not completely dodge it as some of the explosion from it exploded beside me, knocking me off my feet. Tyranitar however, was too far away to follow up the attack before I got to my feet, tackling him headfirst.

He braced himself and took my attack, and immediately followed up with another series of Crush Claw attacks. I tried to dodge like before, but I miss stepped an attack and his sweeping claws grazed my back and fastened painfully on my scruff. He lifted me off the ground in the air and prepared to hammer me with a Focus Punch.

He never got the chance. Spinning my weight wildly, I smashed his face with an Iron Tail attack and freed myself form his grasp.

I did not use that attack often, it was hard to hit with and I had to spin around to strike, exposing my back to the enemy, a fatal mistake in close combat. Plus, I was not very skilled at that move either, I stunk at steel type moves.

My ploy was good for getting away as steel is super effective to rock, but my blow lacked power, Tyranitar was stunned only for a moment. Powering up a Shadow Ball, I fired and closed in for close combat. Like before, it side stepped and met my attack with a barrage of Crush Claw attacks. This time, I was able to work my way around it, just like before. When I attack with Take Down, it had anticipated I would do that and spun around and backhanded me with Crush Claw still active, sending me tumbling head over heels.

There was no time for me to recover as it fired another Hyper Beam. I attempted to dodge but I was too slow and I received a glancing blow from the attack.

The fight was dragging on fat longer than the previous fight. I was tiring fast, my breath exhaling in puffs in the cold air as I sought to catch my breath. This was bad, I was used to quick battles and if this dragged on any longer Tyranitar's superior endurance would give it the winning edge. I didn't have the strength to keep fighting for much longer, I couldn't hold out forever against Tyranitar's relentless assaults.

I had to end this now, before the fight dragged on much longer. It was risky, but it was my only option. I summoned a Shadow Ball with visible effort and continued to charge it beyond its normal size.

Tyranitar and its trainer watched, intrigued as I continued to enlarge the Shadow Ball. I would only have enough strength for one shot, if I lost control of it, the battle would be over. Gritting my teeth, I poured energy into it, forcing it to grow and maintain its shape. When it was a little over twice my size, I didn't give it the chance to go out of control.

I started running.

Using Quick Attack I ran a breakneck pace, as fast as I could possibly go. The energy covered me as I ran, becoming a huge running blast of semi transparent black energy, heightening my agility and strength to levels undiscovered. This was it, all or nothing, my last ace in the hole.

"SHADOW TACKLE"

"Tyranitar, Focus Punch"

In the instant before the white Focus Punch and the black Shadow Tackle collided, I jumped with speed that surprised even me. The Dark types eyes widened as it saw its attack strike empty air, and turned just in time to see me come barreling into its chest with unparallel force.

There was a massive explosion. I probably should have predicted that as my Shadow Ball explodes upon impact. When the smoke cleared, I struggled to my feet panting desperately for breath. That attack took a massive amount of energy and had a heavy recoil, but my efforts paid off.

Tyranitar was unconscious and lying on its back in front of me.

My feeling of victory was suddenly replaced with dread as a Scizor rammed into my side. Sometime during the battle, he had sent out a Scizor and a Sandslash. On top of that, he still had yet to send out Arbok. Yet, I could only see Scizor, where was Sandslash?

Ironically, that instant Sandslash erupted from under me with a Dig attack, knocking me in the air and on my back. I swiftly rolled to protect my soft and vulnerable stomach from Sandslash's claws.

Just barely jumping in time to dodge another attack from Scizor, I strained to gather the energy for one more Shadow Ball. Due to my fatigue, it took much longer that normal to form one. I was forced to fire the unfinished ball of energy before getting tackled by Sandslash. Scizor easily dodged my attack and prepared for its next assault.

"Sandslash Slash attack, Scizor use Metal Claw." Yelled the hunter from somewhere to my left. Simultaneously, their claws glowed and I prepared to dodge a volley of blows, still trying to catch my breath.

Sandslash ran first, slicing three times with his claws. I ducked under the first, sidestepped the next, but was forced to leap away to dodge the last.

Right into Scizor who hammered me with his "claw" with his Metal Claw attack. Slamming into the ground, my head erupted in pain as I saw a few stars. I struggled to my feet. I couldn't lose again, not like this.

Sandslash's claws shredded my side, leaving deep bloody gashes. I cried out in pain and collapsed on my stomach. But my foes were not done yet.

Scizor crushed my back right leg with his pincer and threw me threw the air where I landed in a crumpled heap. I tried to stand, but any weight on my injured leg caused me to fall. My side was alive with pain as warm blood flowed out and stained my fur. I tried to move, but could not.

A Dark Ball arced through the air toward me. With no chance to dodge it, the black sphere hit me in the chest. I assumed this was like any other pokeball and wouldn't affect me. I was wrong, so wrong.

I screamed with unbearable agony as the black energy knifed its way into my very soul. I withstood the torment for a moment before I collapsed, eyes tightly closed in pain.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: This chapter is one of the reasons this story is rated T. Don't worry, it won't get very bad but still.

Has anyone noticed the Arc's? My chapters up to this point come in sets of three's. The first three chapters are part of the "Story's Beginning" Arc. Usually the chapters in an Arc share a similar name and theme. (Sorrow and Anger, The World Beyond, The Legend Begins) all have three words and are part of the "New World" Arc. The three recent chapters, Motives, Showdown, and Awakening, are all part of the "Revenge one seeks" Arc and are all one word. Please note, not all chapters in an Arc will have similar names, just take the first chapter for example. In addition, after this point, chapters might be repeated in other arcs (in a part 1 part 2 and so on manner).

Now on with the story…..

THE CHRONICLES OF

LEGENDARY EEVEE

Chapter Nine: Awakening

The Hunter watched with glee as the evolution Pokemon screamed with torment as the Dark Ball's energy forcibly merged with its body. Black Lightning cascaded the small body, and to the Hunter's surprise the Dark Ball fell to the ground instead of sucking in the Pokemon.

"Maybe this is why Giovanni sad he was special" thought the Hunter as he saw the Dark Ball on the ground beside the tortured Pokemon. Considering the effect it had on Celebi, he wondered what it would do to this strangely powerful Eevee. The seemingly weak Pokemon had put up one hell of a fight against Tyranitar, all the more reason for me to capture it and add it to my team.

The Hunter realized suddenly that when it awoke, it would be under no ones control as he had failed to catch it. Realizing what this meant, he ordered Sandslash to kill it before it awoke and…

The Sandslash ran toward the prone lightning encased Eevee, feeling no remorse for striking down a helpless opponent. The body still did not stir as the glowing claws reared up to deliver the final blow. Time seemed to slow down as the ground type approached its limp target.

In the instant before the claws shredded its body, the Eevee's eyes snapped open.

And then it disappeared.

The Sandslash's attack struck nothing but rock. Confused, the Hunter looked around, and found the Eevee a short distance away from where it used to be a fraction of a second ago. The Hunter was awed by this feat of incredible speed.

The Eevee shifted its gaze from the Sandslash to the Hunter, and he felt all the blood drain from his face.

If looks could kill, he would have died right then and there. He would remember that glare until the day he died. Its look was one of pure hatred. The normally round eyes were now angled and distorted to add a menacing look, but the scariest feature,

There was a crescent shaped slash of blood red in the Eevee's normally black eyes, glowing with a light of its own. The brown fur on its body suddenly spiked up like a Jolteon, and turned black like ash in a fire.

But the freak show was far from over. Huge jet black claws sprouted from its ebony paws, and its obsidian teeth enlarged to the point where they stuck out of its mouth.

Suddenly, the black _Thing_ disappeared and slammed into Scizor headfirst, sending it tumbling a distance away where it laid unmoving. There was no time to think, forget trying to dodge an attack that fast.

The hunter noticed a fresh wound on its head where it had struck Scizo, and the crippled back leg at an odd angle, oozing blood as it was forced to perform beyond what it had been originally capable of.

The sudden influx of energy was forcing its body to perform beyond what it was able to do. Unable to control the massive energy, the Eevee's body was tearing itself to shreds as the limits of mind and muscle no longer existed.

The Sandslash ran forward ignoring its trainers command, intent on avenging its fallen comrade. As it closed in, something strange happened.

The Eevee's tail was suddenly covered in black light. It enlarged, becoming much longer than its original length, towering over its host. The tail split into four as it grew, becoming writhing, tentacle like tails that whipped to and fro as if they had a mind of their own.

Suddenly, all four of the semi transparent black tails surged forward at Sandslash, expanding in a manor similar to Vine Whip. As they struck Sandslash, there were multiple audible cracks and the Pokemon crumpled to the ground.

The strange tentacle like tails retreated into their original shape, fading as they did so. The hunter noticed blood trickling down from the corners of the Eevee's mouth, and it seemed to be breathing heavily.

The Hunter sent out Arbok, his last Pokemon, hoping it wouldn't be able to keep fighting for much longer.

Some of the black lightning started collecting at the front of the Eevee's mouth, forming a dense pure black ball of energy with traces of red. Instead of firing the super dense Shadow Ball at Arbok, the Eevee shot it at the black machine, reducing it to rubble.

The Arbok attacked, its fangs aglow with purple toxin, ready to sink them into the unsuspecting Eevee. They say nothing is faster than a striking snake. Whoever said that never say this. In a display of incredible, tendon tearing speed, it disappeared and appeared behind Arbok and sent its enlarged fangs into it. Arbok screamed and squirmed to dislodge its opponent, to no avail. The demented Pokemon seemed to enjoy this for a moment, and then released Arbok to fire a Dense Shadow Ball at it, knocking the snake away.

The hunter could only watch as the lightning enshrouded Pokemon that had so easily taken out his Pokemon turned to face him. Suddenly, it bent over coughing up thick globs of blood stained the ground and its black claws. The distraction soon passed and it started forward once more. It wasn't about to lose, not when it was this close.

The Hunter turned to run, only to find the demonic Eevee waiting for him. It tackled him halfheartedly in the chest, breaking two of his ribs. Standing over him, it yelled in a deep, anguished tone.

"Where is Sparky"

"I don't know. I sold him to the Boss a week ago to make up to the Celebi incident. We only met up for that, he could be anywhere by now" Pleaded the hunter, aware that his death itself was staring him in the face.

The Eevee gathered dark lightning at its mouth, forming a dense Shadow Ball that cracked lethally. Those red stained eyes held no mercy.

"THEN, DIE!"

Θ

The explosion echoed dramatically in the sky, nearly deafening all under it. In the last instant, I sent the supercharged attack into the sky. An expression of shock and accusation crossed the Hunters face before he passed out, whispering one last message.

"What are you?"

I looked at the downed hunter, then at my paws. Clawed, black paws stained with red blood… my paws. I stared in horror at what I had become, terrified of the sudden bloodlust that had overtaken me. I couldn't bear the images, I ran. Whether to escape what I had become or the guilty sight of the hunter and the fallen foes, I didn't know.

_"What had I almost done. What had I almost done. What had I almost done again. What has happened to me?"_

The strange black lightning that surrounded me was beginning to fade, and I felt my fur starting to lie down flat again as it resumed its normal color. My running was getting slower and slower…..

Quite suddenly, like someone pulling the plug on a machine, my body locked up and quit running, slamming face first into the dirt. Whatever had been holding back my pain until that point vanished and an immobilizing pain wracked my body. I almost screamed with the pain, it felt like every part of me was on fire, or worse. Suddenly struggling to catch my breath, I made the mistake of taking too big a breath and suddenly started coughing uncontrollably, hacking up thick globs of blood on the ground and my paws. Mercifully, the coughing subsided and I could breath again, careful to take only quick shallow breaths this time.

Mastered by tremendous pain, I had no choice but to lie there, praying something hostile wouldn't come by and take the chance to end me. My breath was coming out if thick puffs in the cold air. In the heat of battle, I hadn't realized how much the temperature had dropped. To make matters worse, I had lost a large amount of blood, making the cold all the harder to withstand the freezing winds.

I tried to stand, only to be greeted with a stabbing pain in my joints especially that of my back right leg, and crumpled to the ground. I couldn't remain here, I needed to move. Gritting my teeth, I slowly rose, careful to distribute all the weight on my three "good" legs. A wave of dizziness nearly knocked me to the ground again, but somehow I regained my balance. I looked down to see a small trail of blood behind me…and blood on my paws.

_"Murderer"_

No, I hadn't killed anyone the blood on my feet was mine, but I had come so close to killing the hunter, so very close.

_"I save your life and you take mine"_

No, I didn't mean to take his life, I didn't kill him. Gengar's death was his own fault, he had gone insane, and there had been no other way to stop him. Yet, he was dead, and by my attack.

I staggered on, limping badly and leaving a dripping trail of red from my side. As the feeling of dizziness rose again, I wondered how much of this stuff you could lose before...

There, in the distance was a campfire, a human campfire. At this point, I was willing to risk even asking a human for help. Anything was better than freezing to death in this cold. Yet, I had barely taken a few steps in that direction before my injured body failed me and I crashed to the ground once more, this time not to rise again.

No, I couldn't die here, I had to save Sparky. Yet, I had failed, I had been too late. For all I knew he could be dead. I was going to die alone. Vaguely I wondered if the cold or my wounds were going to kill me first as I watched the fire dance in the distance with its tantalizing promise of warmth.

"I'm sorry Sparky, I failed." The last thing I heard before blacking out was a Pikachu calling out to me.

* * *

><p>Another cliffhanger. This is one of the most importent chapters in my story. From here on out, you will begin to notice changes in his personality. Chapter 10, Different hearts, will be here soon, i just need to work a few things out and type it.<p>

Review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note**: This begins the second part of the story. For everyone who has made it this far, thank you. I know I spent a lot of chapters setting the stage, but now my favorite part of the story begins. I will not disappoint. Also, updates might be quicker now. It is literally impossible for me to get writers block, I have already planned out the rest of the story, I just need to write it and type it. You will now see a quote at the beginning of each part (there are three). That is a clue as to what the chapter is about. Also, Michael is a biblical name that means the Archangel. That is one of the reasons for his name. There will be a few scenes that may come across as boring, but everything that happens is important to the story. Also there is a poll up on my profile to guess what evolution Michael will become if he evolves. In this Part you will find many clues, but the best is to look at his fighting style.

(Now a few months later when rewriting this chapter, I laughed at my bold declaration that I cannot get writers block. I have had it twice so far since then, TWICE!)

Now on with the story….

PART II

"_Sometimes we despise that which only saves us."_

THE CHRONICLES OF

LEGENDARY EEVEE

Chapter Ten: Different Hearts

I woke up enwrapped in something soft and warm. Weakly I struggled against my bonds sending painful jolts of pain from my legs, which only proved that I was still alive. I was still alive, what was going on, I should be dead.

I escaped from the blanket to face the slight chill outside. I fought the urge to dive back under the blanket for warmth, I needed answers. Strangely, my whole left side was covered in some cloth material, and my back leg was completely enwrapped in a similar stiff cloth. Examining myself as much as I could without irritating the wound on my side, I found similar bandages in other areas as well. I tried to remember how I got here but I could only remember passing out in the forest on the verge of death.

A delicious smell caught my attention and sent my stomach crazy. To the side of me were two bowls of food and water. The "food" was large pellets of some brown material I did not recognize. It smelled so good I took a nibble, and found it to taste as good as it smelled. I quickly devoured the whole bowl and sucked the water dry. How long had I been unconscious to be this hungry? Furthermore, while I still hurt all over, the pain was nothing compared to earlier.

_"Where am I?" _I wondered looking around for answer. Apparently it was some kind of human campsite in a small clearing with a smoldering fire pit in the center. Despite the obvious, it appeared that there was no one here.

Suddenly, I sensed someone coming. Quickly I got to my feet, sending jolts of pain accompanied by a slight dizziness. Two trainers dressed all in black appeared from the woods. They both wore a red R on their shirts.

_"Team Rocket"_ I realized and flattened my ears against my neck and growled. Despite my cocky show, I knew I would have to escape. I couldn't fight in my current condition.

A Vibrava and a Mightyena suddenly appeared ready for battle in twin flashes of red light. Great, with a flying member on their team, chances of escape were slim. Maybe I could keep them at ranged though.

"Did you really think you could escape?" The grunt mocked. Crap, when I rescued that one Pikachu they must have figured out that I was a Mystery Pokemon. The two hostile pokemon advanced and I raised my hackles and snarled, but they didn't back off. I summoned my energy and began collecting it in front of my mouth. Immediately I realized something was wrong, my energy was not responding like it always had. What was going on? I fought to stabilize the Shadow Ball but it dissipated forcibly despite my efforts.

I didn't have time to try Shadow Ball again, I felt a stabbing pain on my side as Vibrava tackled me on my injured side and I went rolling on the ground. Due to my injuries I couldn't get up in time before the Mightyena attacked me from behind and pinned me roughly against the ground, fastening his teeth around my neck. I was suddenly grateful for the thick tuffs of fur around my neck at that moment.

"We have tracked you this far and this time we are sure we have the right one. Now there is no where to run" said the male Rocket grunt as he walked slowly towards me, preparing some high tech cage like device that expanded in his hand.

I hated this feeling of helplessness. I fought against the hold on me but my captor tightened his grip on my neck and I stopped. If only it weren't for these injuries, I could fight back. If only I was stronger….

Suddenly the weight on me vanished and a Pikachu leapt into my sight launching a Thundershock at the grunt approaching me. The yellow mouse was vaguely familiar, where had I seen it before? Suddenly a Delcatty joined the fray as well.

I heard human voices all around me, I was caught in the crossfire of some battle. Who was on my side, who wasn't. I turned my sights on the Team Rocket pair that had attacked me earlier. The Delcatty seemed to be gracefully clobbering the Vibrava and didn't seem to need any help. That left the Mightyena.

Despite my throbbing muscles and head, I charged the Mightyena. My Tackle attack was ridiculously slow and it dodged my assault easily and counterattacked. I tried to dodge, but my back leg caused me to fall to the ground and I was once again rolling across the ground as I was hit by its hard skull.

My attack, however, had not been in vain. The Pikachu seized the opportunity and took advantage of the Mightyena's distraction and unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt attack on the wolf, which fainted. At about the same time the Vibrava crashed to the ground, defeated by the pretty and graceful Delcatty.

"Give it up you goons" I heard a voice yell from somewhere behind me with a hint of humor and threat. The two "goons" gave each other a nod and sprinted into the woods, taking their defeated Pokemon with them. As the two left, I turned my head to see the other human who was after me, aware of my bleeding side and even weaker state.

It was a slender human girl in a white dress and had long blond hair. To my relief, she did not wear the Team Rocket logo, yet I remained on guard. I got to my feet somewhat awkwardly upon seeing her, trying not to show any weakness, and failing miserably. I half expected the Pikachu or Delcatty to begin attacking me as well, but to my surprise they kept their distance.

As the girl advanced toward me, I flattened my ears and took a nervous step backwards and weighed my chances of escape. It was obvious she was a trainer, she wanted to capture me like all the others, just like how Sparky was captured. Seeing my reaction, she stopped walking forward and to my surprise, she stopped a short distance away from me and squatted down, extending her hand toward me. I was confused at this behavior, she could easily see that I was hurt and yet she didn't try to catch me. The blond girl only waited patiently for me to make the first move, giving me the choice.

Instinct told me to trust her, but I still doubted. Weren't all trainers simply out there to capture Pokemon like me and use them for their own personal gain? Yet she was just waiting there, with a look of genuine concern on her face. There was still one more thing I needed to know. Hesitantly, I walked forward and sniffed her hand. Her smell was the same as the one who had bandaged my leg. I decided I could trust her and brushed up against her hand. She responded my scratching me behind the ears, which sent a shiver of pleasure down my spine for some reason. It just felt so good...

Then she did something I had not experienced before, her hands gripped my midsection and she picked me up. Surprised by sudden feeling of my paws leaving the ground, I let instinct take over and went limp, allowing myself to be carried with my tail and hind legs dangling.

It was so awkward being carried, but it was much preferable to having to walk back to the camp myself. The blond girl was mindful to my injuries as she carried me back to the smoldering fire gently in her arms, which smelled faintly sweet. Her free hand stroked my fur again, helping me relax as she spoke to me.

"Your lucky, you came about as close as you can get to breaking you leg. There are some cracks in the bone, but the majority of the damage is muscular. You pushed it too far, now you need to give it time to heal. Why don't you stay with me until is does" She said.

I was relived that my leg wasn't broken and I wasn't going to be a cripple for the rest of my life. Even though it was awkward being around a human (even more so being carried by one) she had a point. In the wild, I might not last two seconds in my current condition. It was better to lay low here until I was better. Maybe I could also find out why she were being so nice to me.

She replaced the bandage on my side and I fought the strong urge to bite her when she touched the sensitive area. After the awkward moment the blond haired girl set me down and I thanked her, careful to use only Pokemon language. Talking in human could get me in a load of trouble, or at least she would treat me differently because I could speak. Neither of which I preferred.

As the Pikachu came running up to me, I realized where I had seen it before. It was the same Pikachu that I had rescued a while ago. It ran so close I was sure it was going to run into me before it pulled the brakes not a moment too soon.

"Hi" the hyper Pikachu said.

"Where am I?" I asked the electric type.

"We found you, or well I did, passed out a bit from our camp. What happened to you? How did you get all those injuries, you looked three quarters dead?"

"I got into a fight with a Tyranitar" I replied, boasting a bit.

"And you won, Wow. But what happened after that, it doesn't look like you won that fight?"

"Turns out he had some more Pokemon I had forgotten to take into account during the battle. I barely managed to get away" I half lied.

"Well it is a good thing we found you and got your broken leg mended by Katherine, by the way thank you for saving me earlier." The Pikachu replied. I thought about telling her that my leg was not broken but decided against it. This Pokemon was just too darn curious and it would be better not to edge it on. I muttered a 'don't mention it' and scanned the campsite for some more of that food.

Thankfully, I was able to get some more of that unique and delicious food from the blond haired girl by pawing at her legs weakly and making a cute squeal. After finishing a second bowl, I tucked my legs underneath me and laid down on my stomach and tried to forget the questions rampaging in my mind. For the first time in a long time, sleep was not far off.

Θ Several days later Θ

For the majority of the next few days, I simply slept. The days were uneventful, save for the occasional awkward moment, and for the most part I was left alone, which suited me fine. I don't know why I was being so lazy, maybe it was my body's way of recovering faster. Being in the company of humans was uncomfortable, but I was able to sleep in peace at least. I kept preparing myself for the moment when she would try to catch me and what I would do when she found out that pokeballs don't work on me. Well most pokeballs…

My mind kept going back to the battle with Tyranitar. What had happened to me after that point with the black light? All I could remember is a trance like state of uncontrollable rage and bloodlust.

The sight of my altered body still terrified me, how easily it had obliterated three opponents in the span of a minute. Three foes that now were crippled of scarred, because of me and that monster I had become.

I held up a paw, half expecting it to be black and clawed and stained with blood. What had happened to me back there? I remembered that on the verge of killing the hunter in that state of endless rage, something strange had happened.

Someone had forcibly returned me to my senses and sent the deadly attack into the sky.

Was it Gardevoir? No, I couldn't sense her presence in that battle. Besides, she could only talk to me in my dreams, not control my actions. If it wasn't her, who was it? There had been no one else there, what had happened?

My thoughts were interrupted by the high pitched cries of some of the other Pokemon. They appeared to be playing some kind of game with Delcatty and a Kirla who was named Kyiko that involved a situation similar to the game of tag, but modified for Kyiko, who was trying to hit the cat with a ball of water she was hovering withe her powers. Star the Pikachu woke me up (I looked like I was sleeping at the time) and invited me to join.

I declined, I really didn't like to get my fur wet, especially not in this weather. The Pikachu would be dry in minutes, where as I would have gained ten pounds for a few hours from all the water absorbed in my coat. Besides, I just didn't feel like playing, and it wasn't because of my injures. It just seemed pointless to me right now, playing and having fun.

How long had it been since I felt like playing…..longer than I cared to remember. I closed my eyes and pretended to go to sleep, which I did for a moment. It didn't last long as I was awakened by a stray of water, so much for being able to sleep in peace.

Θ That night Θ

_The peaceful black of my sleep suddenly shifted to revel the outskirts of some city, everything in sight completely devastated by some horrible disaster. _

_ "I've had this dream before" I realized surveying the death and destruction all around me. Everything appeared to be the same horrible detail as before, yet something felt different._

_ I heard sobbing._

_ I turned toward the sound that had been absent last time and saw the blond haired girl who had helped me, being held by a man I guessed was her father. Beside her, the reason Katherine had tears in her eyes was the unfamiliar body of a female eevee with blue eyes that stared off into death. Katherine looked as if she had been hit with a powerful attack, and red soaked her dress as she was dying. She stroked the soft fur of the female eevee and the still alive Delcatty beside her and uttered her last words._

_"i'm sorry Kyiko, you were right. I couldn't stop the Trinity, but I had to try..." Then she went limp and her father let out a wail as did the Delcatty and Kyiko._

_What was going on, they hadn't been part of the dream before._

_ Suddenly Gardevoir appeared before me, whispering her message._

_ "Only you can stop the Trinity"_

The dream dissolved and I woke to the semi darkness of midnight. The fire was now just glowing coals but the half moon provided just enough light to see.

Something I have done has affected the dream. Now she was in the dream too, destined to die at the hands of a mysterious foe. Why was this "Trinity" following me? How is the prophecy connected to Sparky and them…and me? Why?

My leg was mostly healed and I could walk without pain. Only the scar on my side still pained me, the rest of my wounds have healed. It was time to leave, I didn't want to impose upon their hospitality any longer.

I felt bad about leaving in the middle of the night like this after all she has done for me, but this was the only way. It would only be harder if I waited for morning. Maybe, if I left, she would no longer be involved in the Trinity. Whatever would kill Sparky would kill them too if I remained here.

My leave was not as stealthy as I would have like. The Pikachu's ears twitched and it woke up and ran up to me.

"You're not leaving are you?" Star asked in a worried tone, trying to hide some of the hurt in his voice.

"I can't stay here, I have to go" I said keeping my tone expressionless.

"But why, if you need a home we would be happy to take you in. Ash and them are nice, you just have to open up to them, and we would treat you nice"

"I am wild, freedom is my birthright. Besides, I could never settle down as a trainer's Pokemon. There is still something I have to do.

"We can help you. I can tell you are hurting so much inside, you don't have to do this alone. Trust me, I know what you are going through-

"What would you know! Every day you wake up surrounded by friends, food and shelter, anything you want! How can you possibly understand what it is like for me!" I yelled back in anger. The Pikachu was taken aback by my sudden display of anger, but maintained a strait face.

"What is it that you must do? You are still hurt, you could die out there." Star warned.

"Then I will die trying to save him" I responded, turning my back on the Pikachu and walking away from the camp. Before I left, I turned my head and said, "Sparky would do the same for me." And then I left, forsaking the warmth of the camp for the chill of the night, once more continuing my quest to save Sparky.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note**: This chapter was difficult to write, and I had a lot of trouble with the title. I actually had chapter 12 written before this was even started, so I needed to finish this first so I could publish them together. This chapter starts about a week or so after the last one, and it is in the dead of winter.

This is a double update, in thanks to all the review that I have been having over the past few days. Thank you all so very much.

Readers, this is your last chance to guess what the Trinity is.

Now on with the story….

THE CHRONICLES OF

LEGENDARY EEVEE

Chapter eleven: Tainted

It was cold. The sky wasn't snowing yet, but it would start soon. The freezing winds scattered any lingering warmth. Thankfully, the cover of trees in the forest helped shield against the majority of the wind. I was never more grateful for my long fur, even though some of it was missing were my scars were.

Somehow, being on my own helped clear my head. When I was with people, I was constantly reminded of one fact which set me apart from all the rest.

Everyone else in this world had a family, where was mine?

For the hundredth time today, I cursed Fate for leading me on this path, for ever encountering that damn hunter. I had learned however, it was not chance that I had crossed paths with him.

He had been hired by Giovanni, his boss, to capture me but ended up capturing Sparky instead. It wasn't fair, Sparky was the one who had paid the price for my failure. Curse my weakness, if only I had been stronger I could have prevented all this from happening.

The hatred was still there, it had simply been transferred. It was like an open wound in my soul, forever festering. The anger had not lessened over time, it kept on building and building as the days went on, always waiting to burst out at the first opportunity. I couldn't let it go, how could I, it was his Giovanni's fault that Sparky was gone, his fault that I was all alone in this world, and my fault for being too weak to defend him.

Damn it, what had they been thinking, sending an _eevee _of all Pokemon to save the world from a falling star all those months ago. I have no claws, my teeth are small, and fur instead of a thick hide. What had they been thinking?

Then again, this Eevee had defeated Groudon, where a Blastoise, Octillery, and Golem put together had failed.

True I was stronger than the rest of my kind, but I am a Mystery Pokemon. My human spirit gives me an extra edge in battle that most Pokemon lacked. My dual spirit allowed me to grow stronger than others of my kind.

But that same dual spirit distanced me from everyone else. The silent glares, the conversations behind my back, the reluctance to acknowledge me as a normal being. All that was the price of my power. I would never be truly accepted anywhere. Heck, they probably did not even miss me back in the Mystery world.

Now I was on a new mission, to save Sparky and defeat the mysterious known as the Trinity. Whatever it was, I would stop it. I was still a rescue team leader, even here.

They might shun me, I don't care, I will still save them. Why, I don't know anymore, I just do. What else is there left for me to do?

Θ

Through some stroke of luck, I found a small bush that contained a few green fruits that apparently resisted the cold. My stomach groaned at the sight of edible food, the first encountered in over a day. I memorized the plants smell so I could find others like it later, and snatched one of its pear shaped fruits from its branches.

The fruit was incredibly bittersweet, but I didn't take much note of the taste as I quickly devoured it in my hunger. I picked another, and another, until I was finishing a third when a foot suddenly kicked me in the chest.

"Get out of here you little fox, this is my food!" a Mankey angrily yelled, glaring at me and brandishing his fists. I bristled at the insult but restrained the anger flaring up in my chest. I glared back and replied.

"This bush does not belong to anyone; if you want some then go find your own!"

"Our food should not be wasted on a pathetic little pup like you!"

I snapped. Anger exploding to the surface, I snarled and leapt at him yelling,

"I'll show you pathetic!"

My teeth met his forearm and he flailed wildly to dislodge me, leaving red gashes on his arm. I growled again and tackled him in the chest, knocking him on his back. I leapt up to bite the Mankey again and got a Karate Chop on my forehead.

I was temporarily stunned as dim stars danced across my vision. By the time I shook my head to clear them; the Mankey was scurrying towards a tree. Not about to let it get away, I ran after it charging up a Shadow Ball aimed for the fleeing target.

"Wait a minute, what am I doing?" I thought, letting the Shadow Ball dissipate forcefully and skidding to a stop. The Mankey reached its tree and awkwardly climbed up to the top branches, staring accusingly at me holding its injured arm. I could see almost every rib on the poor creature, and I hadn't realized I had taken all the fruit on the bush, save the one I had been working on. What right did I have to the forest Pokemon's food when they did not have enough themselves?

"I'm sorry…" I began, knowing I would get no answer. I pushed the half eaten pear to the base of the tree and left. The bittersweet taste in my mouth now tasted like guilt. I turned away and began walking, unable to meet its accusing gaze any longer.

I didn't get far before it threw the half eaten fruit at the back of my head, which I made no attempt to dodge. I kept on walking, ashamed of letting my anger get the better of me.

Θ

Why had I attacked him, he was simply hungry. Everyone was on edge due to the shortage of food. He had every right to be angry as some outsider passes through and devours some of the precious little food the forest Pokemon had been saving. Why had I suddenly gotten so angry and attacked him brutally. Was some of the anger I restrained pushing its way to the surface at every opportunity?

I would have to be more careful in fights from now on.

That brought my attention back to the fact that Shadow Ball was suddenly incredibly difficult to control. The problem wasn't with the move or some injury, my energy just wasn't responding like it used to. It felt totally foreign to me, it was almost like I had evolved.

Evolution…..

Being honest, it was a topic I always put off. Sure it was exciting, getting new powers and growing larger in size, but it was unsettling. Your whole body changes dramatically, all marks of distinction, even injuries are erased. Likewise your style of combat also changes when you evolve. It was not a change I eagerly waited for.

Also, I didn't know how to evolve. It was simple for other Pokemon, get older and you will get an evolution. I had five choices to choose from.

I didn't know how to evolve into Espeon and Umbreon, though I knew it had something to do with the time of day.

That left only the three stone evolutions. But I didn't have a stone and even if I did what was I supposed to do with it. Find it, touch it….eat it? Evolution was a mystery to me, and I was an _eevee_ for Pete's sake. Then again, if I had found a way to evolve earlier, would I have been able to defeat Tyranitar….

A sudden powerful gust of wind tore its way through the trees and chilled me to the bone through my fur. I looked up and saw the sky dark with clouds.

"Awww great, it is going to snow soon" I said out loud, despite the fact there was no one to hear me. I added shelter to the top of my list in place of food. That could wait, I needed to get out of this weather now.

Suddenly, a jolt of dull pain shot through my head. I looked around for my foe, but finding no one.

Another jolt completely immobilized me and brought me to the ground. There was no one here, who was causing this.

"What's going on" I managed to say before a third jolt caused darkness to cover my vision like a shroud.

I felt myself falling…..


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note:** Yes I know this is a short chapter, but it is the most important chapter yet. Also, it is one of my favorite chapters. I have been waiting to publish this chapter for some time now. If fact, I was waiting to publish this since I was writing chapter 8!

Now on with the story...

THE CHRONICLES OF

LEGENDARY EEVEE

Chapter twelve: Yin and Yang? Part One

_When I opened my eyes, I realized immediately I was in my mind. Everyone has a kind of landscape that is unique to them. Mine was a rocky canyon with very few trees or vegetation. In my mind, I was alone, not even Gardevoir could come here. Yet something felt wrong. Some foreboding feeling that all was not as it should be._

_Then I saw it, a fleeting shadow from some stranger. Confused, I ran in the direction of the intruder. How could there be anyone here but me, it was simply impossible. This was inside of my very consciousness, no one could come here. I ran after the shadow through the red rock of the dark canyon. _

_No matter how fast I ran, the unseen intruder was already one step ahead of me turning another corner, why couldn't I catch him. I paused to catch my breath, convincing myself I was chasing a mirage, it had to be that, there could be no one here but me._

_**"It is about time you and I met."** rang out an unidentified voice from somewhere behind me. I spun around behind me to face the mysterious voice, my tail flailing…..to find no one. Convinced I must be imagining things, I turned back around, and stared into deep crimson eyes._

_There was another Pokemon in front of me. It was an Eevee, but no just any. It was me, down to every detail save color. Where I was brown and cream colored, he was ebony black and dark gray._

_The black eevee made no move, just stared at me with no expression on its face, but its eyes betrayed a deep sorrow and anger._

_"Who are you?" I managed to say, my words echoing strangely. The stranger said nothing for a moment, considering what to say, then replied,_

_**"Who me, I'm nobody."**_

_For a while, neither of us said anything, waiting for the other person to do something. I suddenly remembered my battle with Tyranitar, how I had acted after the black light had hit me and said,_

_"You are Darkness"_

_The stranger laughed, a strange sounding laugh that seemed to convey sorrow rather than joy, a laugh I would not soon forget. Then he looked back at me and replied,_

_**"You call me Darkness, then does that make you Light?"**_

_I was stunned by his riddle. No, I was not light; I had flaws and hatred like everyone else. I had done bad things, and I had done good things in my life. What was he trying to say?_

_**"You ask me who I am, a more appropriate question is who are we?**" he said, slowly walking toward me. He gestured to the side with his tail and I saw the illusionary image of a human. Even though I had never seen my human side I knew it was me._

_**"Who are we?"** he repeated, arranging himself in a triangle in front of us. Cold sweat ran down my neck as I realized there were three spirits here…..in me. He stopped and looked me straight in the eyes and said,_

_**"We are the Trinity"**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note**: I am so sorry for the long wait, nearly half a month for this update. It took me a long time to finally get this chapter right, I had to rewrite some scenes so many times I lost track. No wonder this was the hardest chapter for me to write so far, its unlucky number 13! On top of that, I have been having a lot of school work lately, and for some reason I couldn't seem to get much work done during the thanksgiving break. (And a very angry reviewer. What the hell Lazer Bllade!) For all who have been waiting, thank you, and I will try to update quicker in the future. A once a week update is the norm for me. This is the final chapter in "The Trinity's identity" Arc, the first Arc of part two. Chapter 10 was part of this arc for a reason, one of the characters from it you will see again. Also, you won't encounter Ash again in this story for a while, maybe not until the end. I have an idea going for him to meet Ash and friends in part three, but I don't know if I should include it in my story, please tell me, do you want Michael to encounter Ash again before the end of the story?

In the meantime spent while writing this chapter, I revised a lot of the other chapters of my story, if you want to go back, you might see some of the changes I made.

Important notice readers: unless you have already figured this out, the conversations between Medicham and Gardevoir are not known to Michael. The only time he sees them talking is in the first chapter, all the other conversations between them (like in chapter 7 and this chapter) are kept hidden from Michael. The prophecy introduced in this chapter will also be found in chapter 2 now as part of my changes to previous chapters. If anyone has any comments on the prophecy (good or bad, they both help me out) please tell me, I spent a great deal of time coming up with it from the original version and was deciding whether or not to include it in the story for a long time.

I have a poll going on my profile too. Try to guess Michael's evolution (if he evolves at all). A hint, examine how he fights, try to guess the evolution which most closely matches his fighting style. Another hint for those who read this whole authors note, it is not Espeon, his fighting style is the farthest thing from psychic's way of fighting.

One more thing, now in addition to the symbol, I tell whose POV it is or how much time has passed.

Now on with the story…

THE CHRONICLES OF

LEGENDARY EEVEE

Chapter Thirteen: Scars

"Have you seem it too, the hatred that grows in this heart." Asked Gardevoir, her spectral form floating right beside the old Medicham that was meditating beside a silent stream.

"Aye, and I fear of the tragedies to come. Dormant as it is, that hate may be what decides the fate of the Final Confrontation." He said without opening his eyes, still meditating.

"Why do we wait? Why not tell him what he needs to know, who his real enemy is in this war. Tell him the answer he must seek?" She said.

"That is something he must find out on his own. That level of understanding is not is not something that can merely be told to another. The only way he will know the answer is if he finds it out on his own. Only that understanding can save us from the Trinity" he replied.

"And if he fails?" she asked again.

"Then we die" said the Medicham casually. There was silence for a long while before the Medicham began to chant. He recited the Prophecy he knew so well.

_Two hearts as one, now three in one_

_When the Battle long awaited has come at last,_

_And the Dawns light shine upon the bloodshed to come,_

_The three shall be known to the world_

_The Free, the Hero, and the Warrior_

_But without the understanding,_

_The knowledge of the origin of Darkness itself,_

_And the great lie Evil really is,_

_Then all three shall fail_

_The Free shall fall, consumed by his hatred,_

_Reduced to ash by the fires of jealousy,_

_Bound with the black chains of his own making_

_Only the Hero can save the Free_

_The Hero will fall through no fault of strength,_

_His blindness shall prevent his from seeing,_

_What must truly be done_

_Only the Warrior can save them now_

_Alone the Warrior shall fall,_

_Kept hidden from the world by the Free's hate,_

_And the Hero's misunderstanding,_

_Left to fade in darkness eternal_

_But as long as the Warrior is strong,_

_Not a life will be taken,_

_Only in the end will the Warrior fall_

_The Red moon will eclipse the Black,_

_And all will rely upon his answer_

_The hatred will be unleashed to the world_

_And its unending torment shall not fade_

_The Trinity shall bear darkness, Accompanied by Destruction_

_And Death upon Death_

_Till Death turn in upon itself._

"The Prophecy says only they will be able to stop the Death that is to come. Have you realized yet that the Free, the Hero, and the Warrior are all one person, three in one, the Trinity" He said.

"Michael" she breathed.

"Unless he can find a way, no one can." he said sadly.

"So he has to bear the burden of all those lives because of what he has become" demanded Gardevoir.

"Who else can bear the burden" he asked, and Gardevoir had no answer. Once again there was silence as Medicham sat in silence and Gardevoir waited, until Medicham spoke again.

"I believe, even among the many others that don't, that what we have seen shall not come to pass, and he will be able to do what he must to bring peace"

"That is a lot to chance on" she said.

"Maybe it's not chance" he replied. At this, Medicham opened his eyes and got to his feet and started walking, Gardevoir following close behind.

"Rest easy Gardevoir, the Final Confrontation is still suns away, and a lot will happen until then." He said, trying to reassure the spectral ghost that accompanied him.

"Last time what was expected of his was so much simpler. He simply needed to meet Rayquaza at the right time and persuade him to destroy the falling star. This time, how can we expect him to know what to do?" she questioned. Medicham stopped walking and turned to face her.

"We have to have faith in him, no one else will. How can we expect him to find the truth when everyone expects him to fail?" he shot back.

"But when will he uncover this "Answer" you speak of that will somehow stop the Trinity. When will it happen?" She countered.

"Only at the last instant before all is lost, on the day of the Final confrontation itself. Everything he has experienced and learned will be tested, and I can only hope that when the time comes he will know what he must do, however hard it is for him to do so." After saying this, Medicham continued his short trek back to his cave home. The old cave was dimly lit by patches of glowing moss around the dome like ceiling. The old sage then began stuffing a backpack with needed supplies. Most of the pack was soon filled with strange but powerful herbs used to heal burns, as well as other medicines for other bodily injuries.

"We will help him the best we can, but in the end it is up to him" he said slinging the now packed backpack over his shoulder and heading back towards the entrance of the cave.

"Where are you going" Gardevoir asked.

"To where I will be needed" he replied simply, mentally bracing himself for the long, hard journey ahead of him.

Θ Michael's POV Θ

I awoke, strangely warm. That didn't make sense, didn't I fall asleep in a clearing? I made the mistake of uncurling myself and my fragile shelter collapsed, throwing fresh snow all my fur.

Somehow, I had formed a shelter by burrowing under a large pile of leaves, and when the snow fell it created a warm air pocket underneath. The same trick wouldn't work twice as now the makeshift shelter was ruined.

_"I must have sleepwalked"_ I told myself, knowing it was a pathetic excuse for whatever really happened. This didn't make sense.

Nothing made sense anymore.

I was the Trinity, that's impossible. That means I would be the one who would kill Sparky, Ash, and all those innocent lives I saw in my dreams. That dream would become reality unless I figured out a way to stop the Trinity. But I was the Trinity, how was I supposed to stop myself? I was on a quest to save Sparky, not kill him. My heart wanted to scream that I was not the monster know as the Trinity, yet my mind knew it was not so. Human, Pokemon, and whatever my shadow represented. Three in one, I was the Trinity, the one doomed to cause all this destruction.

"What am I supposed to do!" I yelled out to the cold and empty sky. I got no answer, not that I had expected one. I was just a lost Eevee wandering in a unfamiliar land, with no home or family to return to. The world didn't care about me, I was an outsider here, and an outsider back in the Mystery world. I didn't belong in either world. And now I was the Trinity.

None of this made sense. How would what I was doing lead to so much death? Why was my quest to save Sparky so intertwined with this horrible massacre I kept on seeing? I was not a murderer, how could I ever cause something like that to happen.

_"Why? Why am I the Trinity?" _

Θ A Few hours later Θ

It was so cold, I was sure if it started snowing I would be done for, I was becoming numb all over, and my ear tips were beginning to hurt. If my coat got wet, I would be dead very soon. I am so grateful that my winter coat had come in, even if some of it was missing where my newest scars were. Fuzz was growing over the scars now, but it wasn't enough to hold off the cold. I needed to find shelter before I succumbed to the freezing temperatures.

I was walking with a limp now, favoring my back leg that had gotten injured by Scizor as the cold amplified the old pain. I was freezing and tired, and all my old scars were paining me again in this weather, especially the old one on my left shoulder.

That scar served as a painful reminder from my past, a memory I so badly wished I could change or forget, but I knew I would never forget….

Flashback

In the months after the falling star was destroyed, Gengar slowly lost his sanity. He had done something he was by nature forbidden to do, and now he was paying the price. By pulling me and Sparky out of the Abyss when we had died in the destruction of the star, he had broken the rules he was forever bound to.

At first, the slow change was noticeable only by the pained expression on his face, or his reluctance to talk to anyone. Soon, even when he did talk, it was jumbled and confused, no one could understand him anymore. He couldn't sleep anymore, and he grew increasingly violent and attacked a civilian before storming out of town. Soon, he was attacking every Pokemon he met.

As reports of his attacks increased, Sparky and I took the responsibility upon ourselves to find him. It was a poorly planned mission; neither of us knew what to do other than knock some sense into him. Both of us were in shock that he had gone insane. We were unprepared when he ambushed us….

The battle went bad, my normal attacks passed right through him and somehow he seemed far stronger than before. We knocked him out twice, each time sure that we had defeated him, but somehow he was pushed back into fighting. Sparky was down for the count, and I wasn't faring much better. A deep gash ran through my left shoulder from a new move he had learned called Night Slash.

The unconscious ghost suddenly sprang upright like an alarm going off, his pupils no longer visible in his insane, bloodshot eyes. He formed another blade of dark energy along his unbroken arm and I prepared to counter it with Iron Tail.

Suddenly he made a beeline for Sparky who was still unconscious. Iron Tail forgotten I rushed in to intercept him before he could kill Sparky with his new blade like attack. There was no time to do anything else, and my normal attacks would pass right through him. There was only one thing I could do in time, and I did so.

My Bite attack struck a fatal blow to Gengar in my mad desperation to stop him him time, a huge ragged gash along his body. My paws were stained with his blood as he fell, eyes only now regaining their light. He uttered his last words, and to this day, I still remember them.

"_I saved your life, and you repay me by taking mine"_

End Flashback

I would never forget the look of betrayal in his eyes as he spoke his last words. I was supposed to save lives, not take them. If only I could have been stronger this would have never happened. If only I had at least tried to understand what was happening to him, maybe I could have gotten help. I regretted this failure above all others, even losing Sparky. Ever since then, I lost interest in everything, even growing stronger. What was the point in anything anymore?

I knew it would happen inevitably on one mission. Sometimes there is no way to stop someone other than killing them, as much as I regretted it. Yet, Gengar's death had struck me hard. As much as I sometimes despised the lying ghost type, he was one like me. He understood the pain I felt because he felt it too. He sought attention in his lonely life through schemes and pranks, I sought it though trying to be a hero. He and I were alike in so many ways, I curse myself for not realizing it earlier.

And in the end, he saved me and Sparky from death, at the cost of his sanity and eventually, life. Part of me said he was already dying, slowly in excruciating pain. He had violently attacked anyone he saw in hopes of finding someone to end his torment. But he was still dead by my doing, and that would never change.

Θ Sometime after sundown Θ

I was snowing, things had taken a turn for the worst. It was a little past sundown, and navigating the forest was becoming increasingly difficult. I was shivering profusely as I ran, it was so cold. To make matters worse, the snow was not sticking on the ground, only serving to freeze the earth and eventually me. I couldn't make the leaf based shelter from before, and the ground was too hard to dig through and make a burrow deep enough. I made a mental note that if I ever got the chance I would learn how other eevee managed to dig in ground like this without making your paws bleed in the process. If, I got out of this at all. My body felt frozen.

Like a beacon of hope, the entrance to a warm cave opened up in front of me. Without hesitation I walked inside and shook the snow from my fur. There was a fire a little further in the cave still flickering. I walked towards the warmth, already feeling the ice crystals on my fur melting in the wonderful heat.

An old Zatu, and several Natu huddled around a medium sized fire, joined by a Vulpix and two Rattata. All conversation stopped as I entered and everyone, including the unblinking Xatu, was staring at me.

"Can I stay here just for tonight" I asked in a friendly tone. Something must have gone wrong because the Zatu along with his Natu and the Vulpix, glared at me hostilely, taking fighting stances.

"You are not welcome here Trinity" The Xatu spoke harshly.

I recoiled in shock, how did he know I was the Trinity, and why was he preparing to attack me. I haven't done anything-

Suddenly a Flamethrower emerged from the Vulpix and I dodged to the side. A bluish glow surrounded my body and I was lifted off my feet and brutally tossed back into the freezing cold, tumbling a bit on my landing.

"But why? Please, I just need shelter for the night, its too cold out here" I pleaded. The Xatu appeared at the entrance backed by the Vulpix and glared at me again.

"Die out there then, at the very least by doing so then they will live" she shouted. The Vulpix Launched another Flamethrower at me and I scrambled to my feet to dodge, now turning to leave. I ran from them, shocked at their outward display of hatred towards me. Why? Why would they do this, I haven't done anything to them, I was simply asking for shelter.

Their rejection hurt far worse than any of their attacks. Why, no matter where I go, do people judge me before they know me? Why is life so cruel, why is everyone so cruel.

Xatu's words cut me deep. I was alone in the world, who would care about my death. What propose would my existence serve if I will only end up destroying all I long to save? My death would only serve to save them, what good would my life do? Who would care if I just faded away….

NO! I couldn't think like that. Sparky was imprisoned somewhere, waiting for the day I would come to save him. He had accompanied me to the ends of the world as my partner and friend, even when everyone else thought me a threat to the world; he stayed by my side in my search for the truth. It was my turn to pay back that debt. I couldn't let him down, I had to go through this to save him, I had to keep going. He was all I had left to save. I couldn't give up, I still hadn't found it yet. I believed that one day, if I was strong enough, I would have a family too. That thought kept me going, always.

I pressed on, still stubbornly seeking that place called home, yet knowing I would never find it.

* * *

><p>This has been my longest chapter yet, and i am quite proud of it. The chapter was supposed to relay this tragic feeling, if you couldn't feel it tell me what i could do better. The next chapter Winter storm, will be much easier to write.<p>

The poll to guess Michael's evolution is still up, go to it if you want. Also, i have posted some tips for writing on my profile, you should check them out they are pretty good. Sorry for the lenghty authors note at the start of this chapter.

Review! I respond to all reviews in only a few days!


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note:** For the few who have played Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red Rescue Team recently, try to imagine the music that was playing in the short movie scene between Frosty Forest and Mt. Freeze. That sad music that makes it seem like the cold and sadness will never end, ever.

-This Chapter takes place two weeks after Scars.-

THE CHRONICLES OF

LEGENDARY EEVEE

Chapter Fourteen: Winter Storm

The cold just won't quit, will it ever end. I have survived it so far, but how much longer can I last? Will my journey ever end, am I to forever chase some feeble hope of happiness?

At some point, something broke in me, and I no longer cared about the cold. I just accepted that I could suddenly drop and freeze without warning. I couldn't feel anything anymore. I didn't care where I was going, I just kept on walking, the promise of revenge always luring me on in this frigid land. I wandered, lost in a world of snow, alone. Maybe the cold had begun to numb my mind too.

That strange entity I named Shadow still existed in me. I could sometimes feel him shifting under my skin. It was strange, in that spot in me where he resided, I could feel the powerful emotion of sorrow always emitting from him. Sorrow deeper than I knew, sorrow that promised no lifting, sorrow that brought the promise of no hope, ever.

This confused me, why was he so impossibly sad? Did he know something I did not? Sometimes I felt like trying to talk to him, but I never did. Why should I, it is his fault I am the Trinity, he was an outsider in my mind. What did I have to talk to him about?

The wind picked up, scattering the loose snow and whipping it around in a flurry. A storm was building and I had to find shelter before I was caught in the full force of the approaching blizzard.

"Why did I ever come up this mountain in the first place?" I sarcastically asked myself. It seemed like my life these days was one big quest for shelter each day. I could only stay in one spot for a few days at most. I continued my search for Sparky, even in this deadly season. I wondered if I could survive long enough to see spring come at last. If the seasons were this intense in this world, spring must be truly beautiful.

Icicles were beginning to form on my fur, and I was getting steadily weaker. Soon, I had to stop running altogether and take a slow walking pace trying to beat the storm. I was closer to freezing to death than I had ever in my life. My tail and ears were instinctively pressed tight against me in an instinctive response against the cold, but they did little to help. I always knew one day I would die, but not like this.

I stopped to rest for a moment and looked around hopefully for food, but found none. It had been a whole day since I had least eaten anything, and that had hardly been enough to keep me going. This was bad, I couldn't find anymore of those bushes with cold resistant fruit. What was I going to do for food?

That was when I noticed the tracks in the snow. At first, I thought they were my own until I realized they belonged to another Eevee.

"What's an eevee doing way up here?" I wondered. Then again, the same could be said about me, but I stood a better chance than most at withstanding the cold due to my unusual build.

I started following the trail, excited at the idea of meeting another of my species. Maybe they had a warm den they could share. There were several impressions in the snow were the Pokemon must have fallen, and it looked like whoever made it had been in a hurry.

The trail came to a sudden halt at a misshapen mound of snow. Upon closer examination, there was a female eevee partially buried in the cold snow. The freshly fallen snow made her brown coat appear white, if it was not for the trail I would have missed her.

I nudged her, and she did not even stir. I lifted my ears and leaned in, listening for a heartbeat….

It was faint, but present. She must have passed out from hypothermia. I needed to get her out of this weather for her to have any chance of surviving. I would soon share her fate if I couldn't find shelter before the storm hit.

I bent down and grabbed her scruff with my mouth, lifting her as much as I could off the ground. I was glad then for my unusual size as this would have been far more difficult if I was smaller. She was so cold, I don't think she was going to make it even if I did find shelter.

I dragged her through the snow, praying to all I knew for shelter of any kind. I was feeling lightheaded, and my strength was almost gone. I was on the verge of shutting down in the same way she did from the cold. It was strange, I no longer felt anything at all, even inside me.

_"Not yet, please…..I don't want to die this way" _

Maybe fate had decided to answer my prayers for once, a ray of hope appeared in my desperate hour when I spotted a knothole partially hidden by branches in a massive tree. Gathering what strength I had left I jumped on the branch and entered the small haven.

The entrance was not large enough for both of us to enter at once, I had to set her down and then climb in, nearly getting stuck in the small doorway. I felt the grateful rise in temperature from the absence of the wind and snow.

I considered going back outside in search of food, but the howling winds made me rethink that. The storm was in full force now, I could easily get list in the blizzard and not be able to find my way back here and die. Going outside right now is suicide.

Instead, I turned my attention back to the freezing eevee beneath me. She was still weakly shivering, and her wet fur wouldn't be able to hold any warmth. Even without the wind and snow, it was still cold and she would freeze soon, and I was not faring much better. Only my fur was somewhat dry and I stood a chance.

I curled myself around her, using my tail to cover her like a blanket. Her fur was wet and she was as cold as ice, but there was a faint warmth still struggling in her. I wasn't that much bigger than her, but it would suffice, I hope. This was the only way both of us would survive the night.

_"This is going to be so awkward when she wakes up"_

Yet strangely, it did not feel that awkward, maybe it was just my human instinct that bothered me, Pokemon did this often. Some part of me was hoping she would live, despite the odds. Exhaustion finally caught up to me and I fell asleep amidst the raging blizzard outside.

Θ ? POV third person limited Θ

"She went up into the mountains." I observed the huge fire type lifting his nose off the ground. She was there, somewhere.

"Forget her then, why go through all this trouble for her, she's basically useless," Argued the Mightyena standing beside his partner. Despite his long black fur, the cold was starting to get to him; he didn't have his comrade's fire.

"I need to set an example for the others. If I let one escape then they all will start trying to escape. Besides, I am tired of going after her on her little escapees. When I find her, I'm going to kill her." He said without even turning toward his partner.

"Why not go searching for that one Mystery Pokemon we are supposed to find. I'd rather bite his face off" muttered the Mightyena.

"No one knows where he is, Vibrava lost his trail when it started to snow. We can't waste too many resources looking for him at once. We will find him, eventually. He can't run forever," Said the huge, dog like fire type.

"We would already have him if it weren't for those damn trainers, losing to a bunch of kids and a Pikachu of all things," Said the Mightyena.

"That's why I am better than you" Said the fire type arrogantly.

"You sure you can defeat him on your own, he took down a fully grown Tyranitar."

That earned a rough cuff across the nose from his partner and the Mightyena yelped. After shooting him a quick glare, the fire type said,

"I could easily kill a little fox like him, but we need him alive. In a fight, I cannot promise that."

Despite the loyalty the fire type showed to his master, deep down he wanted nothing more than to see that Eevee writhe in pain as he burned him alive. Yet, his master's word was the law, he had to be alive when they got him at last. Alive, not unharmed.

"I'm heading back, you have fun when you find her" said the Mightyena as he turned tail and began the trip back home.

Being a powerful fire type like he was, he could not feel the cold, the snow evaporated the instant it touched him. Flexing his huge muscles hidden under his blood red fur, he began trudging up the mountain, following the trail in the snow that she had carelessly left.

A Swinub crossed his path and he shot a intense blast of flame that incinerated the poor Pokemon. These weaklings were pathetic, he craved a good fight like food and water. Only a good fight was rare these days. Just one more motivator to find that accursed Eevee his master wanted. He didn't even bother to walk around his handiwork that blotted the white landscape.

Wherever he went, he left a trail of ashes as he tirelessly tracked his target through the blizzard.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: <strong>Yes, the Mightyena and Vibrava mentioned earlier are the same ones from Chapter 10 when those agents attacked Michael. Also, Human/Pokemon hybrids are called Mystery Pokemon. The description of the fire type was left vague on purpose, but you will easily guess who it is as the story progresses. If you must have a hint, it is not ninetails and does not have wings, nor is it one of the starters.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note: **This chapter turned out to be as hard to write as thirteen due to poor planning on my part. Also, I have had finals coming up and couldn't get in the mood to write. Don't worry, I will be quicker with the updates. I might revise this chapter heavily later. Don't forget about the poll.

Also, I have been working on a new story, it is not up yet but it will be before the end of this arc, I am planning for it to be my fan fiction big hit, and has a much faster paced plot than this. I intend to finish this story before the end of march, lets see if I can keep that goal. This chapter came out pretty long, but don't worry it won't be boring. This chapter again does push the T rating, but nothing bad.

THE CHRONICLES OF

LEGENDARY EEVEE

Chapter Fifteen: Companion, part 1

Sunlight somehow shone through the protective branches and illuminated the small hole. I woke up slowly, enjoying the sunlight, the first warmth in a long time. Then everything came back and I remembered where I was. I felt something soft and furry next to me, and glanced down and saw the Eevee I had saved. In the midst of the night, she had instinctively pressed close to me for warmth, and now she was uncomfortably close. She was curled in a tight ball against my stomach, so close I could feel her breathing. She was alive, that at least was a relief, but now what was I supposed to do in this situation?

I got up as carefully as I could to try not to wake her. She stirred, but curled into a tighter ball and did not awaken. She looked exhausted, her paws had frostbite and there were small cuts and bruises all over her.

_"Did she jump through a window or something" _I wondered. I decided to let her sleep and go out in search of food, my stomach was killing me, and it had been forever since I had eaten. She should be safe in here until I get back. I jumped out of the shelter and began my quest for food.

Θ ? POV Θ

_I __had __to __get __away, __I __had __to __get __away,__I __had __to __get__…__._

_I ran frantically through the snow, slipping several times on the frozen ground. It was so cold, everything was going numb, but I had to keep running, if he caught me….._

_ I did not want to think about that. Arcanine knew how to kill me in more ways than one, and all of them were painful. Particularly the one he had been hinting at for a while. I couldn't let him catch me, I had to keep running. I knew I could never outrun Arcanine, but I ran in blind terror, I had no choice now but to run and hope. I had to escape. _

_ Every sound, every snapping twig made me jump with fright, fearing to see my tormentor come bursting out of the undergrowth. I had to run and hide, if he found me it was all over, I could hope to fight him. My chest was burning as I fought for breath to keep running, I couldn't stop now._

_ I slipped and fell in the snow, getting partially buried in the cold snow. I just laid there for a moment, fighting to catch my breath. I was so tired, maybe if I just rested for a moment I could run again. I just needed a quick rest….._

I heard a sound and jumped awake, smacking my head against something. It took me a moment to realize I was in the knothole of some tree.

There was another Eevee at the small entrance, a large male eevee. He was a darker shade of brown and his fur spiked up on his forehead and back, giving him an intimidating appearance. I felt afraid, I was trapped in an unfamiliar place with a fierce looking stranger. He looked like he could easily overpower me if he wanted to, I backed away a bit, now afraid, curling up to cover myself with my tail.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said, seeing me back away. The voice was kind, yet strong. He made no move toward me and sat on his haunches at the entrance.

"Where am I?" I asked, my voice coming across more squeaky than normal.

"Not far from where I found you in the snow." He answered. Wait, I must have passed out in the snow from the cold. Did he find me and carry me to here? Was that the reason I was alive?

"Here, you should eat" He said, pushing an apple toward me. I hesitantly stepped closer to reach the apple. It still bore a sticker, he must have stolen it from a store. Then again, there wasn't much else one could do for food right now. I bit into in, not realizing at first how hungry I was. The more I ate, the better I felt, I had been so long since I had eaten anything this good.

Despite his appearance, he was nice, and he had just saved my life. I felt like I could trust him. Yet, there was something about him that didn't feel right, some weird feeling that he was not what he appeared to be. I pushed away that feeling, he was the only person I could turn to right now.

"I'm Azure, what's your name" I asked in a friendly tone. He paused a bit before answering but said,

"Michael"

"That's a strange name, did a trainer give it to you?"

"No. What about you, don't you belong to a trainer?"

"Not anymore" I said sadly. He seemed to get this, and nodded, then turned to leave. Not wanting to be left alone, I followed him.

Θ Michael's POV Θ

Seeing that she was alright, I left, trying to escape that awkward situation. I was quite surprised when I heard her following me. I ignored it at first, maybe we were traveling in the same direction. After a minute or so I was clear she was following me. What did she still want? I waited for her to catch up.

"Can I come with you?" She asked hesitantly looking at me pleadingly with her large blue eyes.

"You don't want to, I'm not going anywhere in particular, just wandering looking for answers. Its survival, not some fun adventure, and I can't afford to have you slowing me down" I said, trying not to come across as harsh. The life I was in right now wouldn't be right for her. She looked sad and her tail stopped wagging, still staring at me with those large pleading eyes.

"Where is your family" I asked and got a gasp. She looked away, her tail dropping.

"My family is gone" She said softly.

I felt a pang of pity for her. She was just like me, homeless with no family to turn to. Even if she had been a trainer's Pokemon it was clear she had either run away or had been abandoned. She had no where to go, I couldn't just send her away. Maybe just until I can find a place for her to stay.

"Alright you can come, but you have to do everything I tell you, okay" I said and immediately her expression brightened.

Θ Several hours later Θ

She did a good job trying to keep up, but I had to stop and wait for her several times. She didn't talk a lot, the conversation went off and on between bouts of silence. I learned that she had been born in a valley on the other side of the mountains we were heading towards. She asked a bit about me when she got over her shyness, and I answered her questions the best I could without giving away what I was. She thought I was a normal eevee, if she found out I was a mystery Pokemon she might treat me differently, I didn't want that. Navigation was getting very difficult as I could not see the sky and right now I was pretty lost, and not about to admit it.

"At least this forest has not become a Mystery Dungeon" I said to myself after passing a familiar rock.

"What's a Mystery Dungeon?" She asked. I didn't realize she had heard me. Still, it was a good question, I didn't know that much about them myself, but I decided to answer the question the best I could.

"No one knows how they are made, but sometimes a certain area becomes afflicted with some kind of anomaly of nature. Because of it, the areas true landscape becomes in a state of limbo, and the layout changes each time someone enters it. Time gets all messed up, each step drains your stomach but at the same time wounds heal incredibly fast." I explained.

"Wow, so it is a new experience every time you go there" she said.

"Somewhat, certain features remain the same though. This is why so many people get lost in them, because there is no possible way to create a map for them. That's why rescue teams were formed."

"That's so cool, but why haven't I ever heard about these things before" She asked.

"I'm from...….far away" I said catching myself before I reveled too much. I wasn't ready to revel myself as an outsider just yet. Conversation went silent for a long while and the only sounds heard were those of nature. One thing I was noticing was that the scenery was changing dramatically as we left the mountain. It seemed like early spring was nearly here and bright green stalks of grass were beginning to poke out of the thin layer of frosty snow. Trees had new buds forming on their branches and best of all, it was getting warmer. It felt so great not to be freezing my tail off.

There were noticeable differences between me. For one, my coat was a darker shade than hers, and her eyes were an unusual deep blue color rather than black like mine. She was smaller than me, then again maybe she was normal sized and it was just me who was larger than normal. Her fur was always sleek and shiny, and laid down flat unlike mine which stubbornly spiked up.

The forest eventually opened up into a big field, and the warmth was soon replaced by the winds that had been blocked by the trees. The plain was huge, it would take several hours to get through, I had hoped to reach the city before the end of the day but she had slowed me down a lot. Now I was just hoping the reach the woods that I had seen on the other side of this huge plain. You can see a lot from walking down a mountain, everything looks so small like it can be cleared in an hour but when you get there it is a lot bigger than you imagined. Night had just recently fallen and it was starting to get cold again.

I noticed Azure was lagging behind, panting. Her frostbitten paws were probably bothering her again and she wasn't used to travel like I was. There was no place to stop for the night in this field, we had to keep going. I stopped and waited for her to catch up.

"Can we take a break?" She asked, looking thoroughly exhausted. I was right, her paws were acting up again. We couldn't stop, we had to keep going, but she didn't have the stamina to keep walking much farther. I walked up to her and pushed my head under her stomach, hoisting her on my back. Surprised, she squirmed a bit.

"Would you rather be carried by the scruff" I stated, already knowing her answer. I started walking again trying to be smoother. She held her front legs around my neck a bit tightly and let her hind legs and tail dangle. She wasn't difficult to carry once she stopped squirming, I was strong for my size and she wasn't heavy. She was probably also grateful for the warmth as the night was getting colder. As the night went on, she gradually relaxed to the point where her arms hung limply too. I kept walking pushing aside sleepiness as I could see the tree line at the end of my vision. It was maybe one more mile, just one more mile. It seemed like forever before I finally entered the protective covering of trees. Finding a shelter proved to be easy as I found a small uninhabited cave shortly after entering the forest.

"Were here" I said to the limp form on my back. I got no response. I looked back and saw she was asleep on my back, her face buried in the thick tan fur of my mane. Was she that exhausted or did she just trust me? I found a dry part of the cave and set her down, careful not to wake her. Either I wasn't as smooth as I liked or the transition from my warm back to the cold floor woke her. She glanced around sleepily.

I laid down near her a comfortable distance away, folding my legs underneath me and closing my eyes to sleep. She curled up in a tight ball like before using her tail like a cushion before falling asleep again. I stayed awake a moment longer, wondering how the heck I got myself in this situation before falling asleep myself.

Θ The next morning Θ

I woke up first, which was surprising as I had spent half the night carrying her on my back. Still, she probably hadn't fully recovered from however she got so exhausted and beat up in the first place, and it had taxed her a lot trying to keep up with me. I got up to go look for food, leaving her to sleep again. I wondered to myself if it was really fair to be putting her through this.

She deserved better than traveling with me, she wasn't used to the kind of rigid life I lived. I found her company nice, but how long did she want to stay with me. I agreed to let her come with me out of pity, she had nowhere else to go, but was I really making the right decision then? She could get injured traveling with me, I wasn't leading a safe lifestyle at the moment.

Then there was the problem of the Trinity. If she stayed with me, there was a good chance she could get dragged into this prophecy. I didn't want that. I kept asking myself if it was worth it to bring her with me, knowing she would be in danger. I snatched a few Oran berries off a bush and headed back to the cave.

She was awake, but still lying down when I arrived, staring at me with those large blue eyes. I set the berries at the entrance to the cave.

"There is a city strait out from here, you can't miss it. You should go there, I am sure you will be able to find someone to take care of you." I said now turning away.

"But-" she began but I had already started walking away. I knew it was not fair to her, but it was a better life for her than with me. I broke into a sprint so she couldn't follow me. This was the only way to protect her from the Trinity. Yet, why was their this feeling that what I was doing was wrong.

I ran until I had to stop and take a quick breather, then switched directions and started walking away from the city. This sixth sense kept on bothering me, telling me to go back. Why should I, she would be safer without me around, or would she. That unexplained feeling only grew greater as the day went on. Do I go back, or not.

_"Arrggg, what do I do?" _

Θ Azure's POV Θ

Why did he leave, what did I do wrong? I tried to follow him, but he ran and I couldn't keep up. My sense of smell was not good enough to follow him. I quickly got lost, I have no sense of direction whatsoever. The forest was getting more frightening with each hour, I didn't like to be alone. I was able to find more food, but I couldn't seem to find a way out of the forest. Tired from walking, I sat down to rest for a moment.

I had escaped Arcanine because of the blizzard that hit the mountain, but would that stop him? He was brutal and relentless in everything, he probably wouldn't quit until he found me. Last time Arcanine had caught me in a matter of hours, and gave me a beating I wouldn't forget, promising to kill me if I ever ran again. I had no choice, it was either run and get killed by Arcanine or…..I didn't want to think about that.

I kept thinking about that strange Eevee that had saved me from certain death in the snow. What had I done I offend him, I tried to keep up the best I could, my paws still hurt when I walked. He was the first of my kind I had seen in a long time, ever since Espeon evolved and my parents were killed-

A blue lightning bolt suddenly shot out from a bush and struck me. My teeth clenched uncontrollably as the electricity painfully coursed through my body and all my muscles locked up. I collapsed, paralyzed on my stomach struggling to breathe.

A rough looking Manectric stepped out from the bush, an evil grin on his face. An ugly scar crossed one eye, forcing the eye to squint and other large scars crossed his body with its short blue and yellow fur. He walked up to me, his eyes scanning my body. I was scared, I couldn't move at all as he walked up to me.

"Well, what a cutie" he said chuckling to himself, the evil smile widening. He walked around behind me and his intentions became clear.

_ "No, please no"_

I wanted to scream, but my jaw was locked in place from his thunder wave, I could barely breathe. I felt his clawed paws grip my shoulders as he mounted me. I could feel his hot breath on my neck, as he prepared to use me against my will. I wanted to struggle, run, scream, anything but the terrifying paralysis rendered me helpless. I cried, being the only thing I could do right now.

Suddenly the weight on me vanished and their was a furious snarling sound as an unseen savior wrestled the Manectric. Their was a yelp of pain and I heard a familiar voice growl,

"You PERVERT!"

It was Michael, he came back….

Θ Michaels POV Θ

I tackled the infernal dog off Azure and we went rolling on the ground for a bit, both of us seeking to tear the other into pieces. I had the advantage due to my surprise attack, but his size made it difficult. I gave him a gash on his leg before we sprang apart, my fur bristling and my lips peeled back in a snarl.

"You PERVERT!" I growled. What he almost did was unforgivable, I was going to make him pay. Thank everything I had made it in time. He growled at me, his cold eyes gleaming.

"Mind your own business"

"Make me" I said with an arrogant tone, the rage in me was building, I really wanted to tear him to shreds right now.

"You think you can beat me, little fox" he taunted.

"I think I can handle one perverted electric canine that is all bark and no bite" I countered, my anger starting to get the better of me.

He snarled and suddenly launched a Thunderbolt at me with startling swiftness. Pure reflex saved me as I jumped to the side to avoid electrocution. The element of surprise gone, he ran at me launching another bolt of lightning. I jumped to evade it and was forced to counter another bolt in midair with Shadow ball, landing on the other side of him. He spun around and leapt at me, baring his dirty yellow fangs. I spun around with Iron Tail and smashed him in the jaw with my metal tail.

He staggered back and spit out a broken tooth, now looking furious. I wasted no time in shooting him in the face with Shadow Ball, sending him back a bit. He recovered skillfully to his feet, causing electricity to coat his body. I was familiar with this technique, Sparky used to employ it often in close combat. By coursing his body with electricity, he would electrocute those in contact with him for too long. So long as I made my attacks swift and didn't use Iron Tail, I would be fine.

Whatever, I charged him with Take Down anyway, determined to bash his skull in due to my anger. I effectively overpowered the Quick Attack he attempted to counter me with, the recoil leaving me a slight headache and the electric trap worked better than I thought. He shot another bolt at me before I could counter. My teeth clenched and I twitched uncontrollably, I hated electric moves almost as much as fire moves. He took advantage of my temporary lack of motor control and slammed into me. The electricity hurt far worse than his physical assault, I rolled to my feet, feeling somewhat fried.

He was suddenly covered in a huge release of pure electricity, enveloping himself in the power. I recognized this move as Volt Tackle, a powerful ending blow resembled my own ace in the hole. I brought out my own power, forming a Shadow Ball twice my size. It was going to be Shadow Tackle verses Volt Tackle.

Only, the shadow ball distorted wildly and blew up in my face, singing me a bit with my own attack. Shadow Tackle had failed, and the Manectric began to run at me with Volt Tackle.


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note: **This chapter was not that hard to write once i got into the mood, i just got distracted with Christmas and my brother coming back from college. This turned out to be the longest chapter in my story by far, i was considering splitting it up into two chapters but decided against it. If you can guess who the mysterious voice is at the beginning of this story then tell me, the bold print is a big hint.

-? POV has been censored to cut out a lot of very nasty curse words with (beep). also if you can guess who the mystery fire type is then you have been paying attention to the many hints. his identity will be revealed in the next chapter, which will be out soon.-

THE CHRONICLES OF

LEGENDARY EEVEE

Chapter Sixteen: Companion part 2

The Manectric began running and the electricity covered his entire body, turning him into a moving bolt of energy. Shadow Tackle had failed, and it was too late to hope for a clean dodge at this range. My mind was racing as I desperately ran to the side to try and dodge but he changed his direction to intercept me. This is bad, what do I do?

**"Use Sand Attack."**

Who said that? It didn't matter, I was already spinning around to hurl a cloud of sand into the eyes of the Manectric. Sand was a part of the ground, and the intense barrier of electrical energy shielding him could not stop it from getting into his eyes and he was forced to close his eyes. Taking advantage of the situation I jumped to the side and narrowly avoided the insane electrical attack, my fur getting a bit static as I barely dodged it. Unable to see where he was going or clear the sand from his eyes, he crashed into a tree, dealing obvious damage to himself and the innocent tree.

I was taking deep breaths that had been close, way too close for comfort. I needed to get a hold of myself. Getting enraged would only lead to me making poor decisions like how I got hit with that Thunderbolt earlier. I resumed my battle stance as the Manectric rose from the tree, its eyes now clear of the irritating sand. Letting out a primal roar it launched a Thunderbolt at me. I ducked to dodge the bolt and ran forward with Quick Attack to clear the distance between us. My attack missed and I landed behind him as he side stepped my assault.

I spun around baring my teeth to tear into him and we jumped at each other, meeting in midair. Unable to overpower him, I ducked under his snapping jaws and spun around to hit his jaw with Iron Tail like before. He saw the attack coming and got into a crouch to dodge it. Too late I realized I had exposed my back as the Iron Tail missed its target.

He pounced on my back, knocked me over and rolling me on my back as I fought his pin. I was pinned on my back, my soft white stomach exposed. Instinct screamed at me to escape and protect my stomach but he got me in a pin with his longer limps. To expose your stomach to an enemy is the worse thing that can happen to you. There are no plates of muscle or heavy fur to protect the precise organs. I flailed my limbs and head to ward off his jaws and escape the pin but my hind legs were held down. If only I had claws this would be easier.

His jaws got around my arms and clamped on my right shoulder painfully. By the way he bit me, I couldn't bite him back and now one arm and my head were held by it. My struggles tore the wound sending pain lancing from my shoulder. My tail was slapping uselessly against him, and my paws couldn't do any real damage to get him off. One of his hind legs came up and gutted me in a scratch down my stomach. It stung indefinitely more than the wound on my shoulder and my free hind leg kicked out to try to hold back its claws. I was getting torn to pieces, with his hold on me I couldn't escape, struggling would only tear the wound on my shoulder and his legs were going to gut me. Liquid warmth was pooling on my stomach.

I somehow found the concentration despite the terror of this situation to turn my tail into steel. I slammed him as hard as I could _between his hind legs_ with Iron Tail. His yelp of pain allowed me to escape the pin and I threw him off. I twisted to get to my feet, sending jolts of pain from the scratches on my stomach. My fur was feeling sticky and warm, this was not good. I had a moment to catch my breath as the Manectric cringed from the blow I dealt it.

No one ever said this fight was fair, he had claws and I did not. I resumed my battle position, each breath causing my stomach to sting. The wounds weren't fatal, but any more and I could have bled to death. I powered up a Shadow Ball and shot the cringing Manectric which was bowled over by the attack. Once again it skillfully rolled to its feet, but it was slower to rise. I expected it to launch another blot of electricity at me but instead it charged me with Take Down.

I met its attack with my own Quick Attack striking it before it could get too much speed. In the brief hesitation when it suffered the recoil of its attack I attacked. My teeth left a gash in several places before I clamped down on its left foreleg. I bit down savagely until I heard something crack and the Manectric howled in pain. I got cuffed across the face and it freed itself from my jaws. I shook my head to clear the dizziness and glared defiantly at the Manectric who had stumbled back, now balancing on three legs like a tripod, holding its bloody leg close to its chest. The fight was gone in its eyes, and it bowed its head in submission and backed away awkwardly. I snarled at it and it broke into a limping scurry as it fled the battle.

As soon as it was out of sight I collapsed on my stomach, relieved it had not seen how weak I was and admitted defeat. The gashes on my stomach stung painfully from touching the ground as I collapsed. Words could not express how grateful I was for my long fur. That alone had prevented serious damage from the bite it gave me. The ground was spinning ever so slightly, he got me good. I was going to be in a lot of pain for a short time thanks to this.

Azure padded up to me, apparently recovered from the Thunder Wave, and nudged me. I stirred to show I was conscience.

"Are you okay?" She asked hesitantly seeing me stir slightly.

_"What a stupid question! Am I okay? Do I look okay! I feel shredded! What exactly qualifies as 'not okay' I think I am pretty close to it right now?"_

"Just give me a minute" I admitted, not willing to test out my shoulder just yet. She kept looking at me, worry evident in her large eyes. I was surprised; I thought she would be mad at me for leaving her. Instead she was worried about me.

"Hey Azure" I said to get her attention and she moved so I couldn't have to crane my neck to see her.

"Did I make it in time before he…you know" I said unable to find the right words.

"You were just in time." She said rubbing against me with her soft fur.

"Ow!"

"Sorry."

Θ The next afternoon Θ

The warm touch of sunlight gently awakened me from my sleep. I uncurled myself and stretched, sore from sleeping on my side for so long to not aggravate the wounds on my stomach. Seeing as it didn't hurt to stretch the scars must be healing nicely. I was always a fast healer. I checked the sun and found out to my surprise it was nearly noon. I had fallen asleep yesterday under a willow tree close to the clearing when it wasn't even dark yet. I must have been more exhausted than I thought. Then again, sleep was hard to come by for all the sleepless nights I have because of the Trinity and the horrifying dreams that follow. Then I noticed Azure was no where to be seen. That was odd, usually she was paranoid about being alone. I took the moment of privacy to clean the wound on my shoulder, which was also healing nicely. I could put my weight on it and feel only a twinge. No sooner had I finished then I heard Azure coming, she wasn't very stealthy.

She carried several large Oran berries in her mouth and showed surprise at seeing me awake. She set them down near me and said,

"How are you feeling." trying to sound helpful.

"Fine" I said, moving towards the Oran berries and eating one, enjoying the super sweet taste. She ate a few for herself but simply sat and watched me eat the rest, her tail swishing around nervously. She was lacking her normal enthusiasm. What was she afraid of again?

"Azure, I am sorry I left, I was trying to help you. If you travel with me, there is a very good chance that you could get hurt. I don't want that. You should find a trainer, there are plenty of nice trainers who would take you in a heartbeat." I offered.

"I can't get another trainer. My master still has my pokeball." She said softly in a way that made me thin she was afraid of her trainer. I was about to ask why she was so afraid of him but stopped. It was none of my business anyway what happened to her. I couldn't just leave like before; she would end up in more danger on her own. She would have to come with me until I could find someone to take care of her. It didn't look like she even knew how to survive in the wild. How did I get myself into this situation?

"Lets go" I said in a neutral tone.

"Wait, are you sure you are okay?" She said with a hint of worry.

"I'm fine." I said starting to get annoyed. So long as I didn't have to fight anything like that Manectric again I would heal in no time. I was already feeling much better. My shoulder still stung at times but I ignored it along with the scars on my stomach.

Azure still looked like she was afraid of something, walking really close to me at times. What was she always so afraid of, did she think her trainer was after her? Speaking of which, I never did find out who her trainer was or what he did to cause her to fear him so much. Still, it was probably better to wait until she was ready to tell me.

"Do you think that Manectric will be back?" She said yet I could easily tell that was not what she was so afraid of.

"No. He has his own wounds to heal and I could have beaten him easily if I had not gotten so enraged. This time I know his fighting style and he won't have the same luck of having shadow tackle fail twice. Plus every time I get hurt, I come back stronger." I said. I didn't tell her the reason I come back stronger is because I am a Mystery Pokemon. That is one of my powers, every defeat I survive makes me that much stronger.

"Oh, okay." She said still apparently nervous. Why was she trying so hard not to offend me, I told her it was not her fault I left. There was silence for a long time as we walked through the forest and started toward the mountain I was aiming for. On the other side of this mountain was where she was born. Maybe I could find somewhere for her to stay there, or at least bring her back to her homeland safely. She glanced behind her every few minutes fearfully as if she was afraid of someone following her. Still, she as not the only one with this strange feeling, my sixth sense carried the vague feeling that I was being followed, yet I couldn't find any physical evidence to back up that feeling so I ignored it.

"Hey Michael, what happened to your family?" she innocently asked trying to start a conversation. My ears drooped, why did she have to ask that? I stopped and waited a few minutes before answering.

"I never knew them. I woke up in a forest alone save for Sparky. We grew up together, him and I."

"Who is Sparky" she asked curiously.

"He is a Pikachu, and my only family. Where I came from, no one bothered to reach out to me, but he did. We were partners on our rescue team since day one. We have been through so much together, we even ended up saving the world together." I said.

"So…you were abandoned?" She said with a hint of pity in her voice. I am really glad she did not catch the 'save the world' part. That would have been hard to explain.

"You could say that." I answered resuming our pace toward the mountain. She didn't have so much trouble trying to keep up now that her paws were fine. I never made eye contact during this, this was a topic that hurt me a lot. It was true, to an extent, I was abandoned.

"What happened to Sparky." She hesitantly asked. Her tail was no longer swishing around nervously.

"He was captured by a Rocket hunter, and I was too weak to stop it. I have been searching for him and the man behind it for nearly two seasons now." I said. At the mention of Team Rocket she went strangely silent for a while. I decided to ask the question on my mind and get it over with.

"Do you know anything about Team Rocket?"

"My Trainer was a member of that group. He was a higher up, and was the boss of an entire facility and answered only to Giovanni himself. He was a cruel man." She answered so softly it was hard to hear. I was very obvious she did not want to talk about this much. It wasn't fair to her to pry this info out of her if it hurt her this much to remember. When she was ready to tell me, I would listen. But what would a Rocket leader want with a innocent young Eevee like her?

The forest was beginning to darken as the sun began to set. I was only a mile away from the mountain when three Poochyena appeared out of no where and blocked our path. They raised their hackles threateningly and one of them laughed.

_"What he hell do these guys want?" _

"Well lookie what we've got here. Two lost foxes intruding upon our territory, probably stealing food." Said the apparent leader staring strait at me, then at Azure. She cowered at the glare and hid behind me. I returned the glare with one of my own refusing to lose any ground.

"We are just passing through, now let us pass or else." I threatened feeling the rage in me build. The hate I held for Giovanni tried to burst to the surface at every opportunity, and restraining it could sometimes be distracting.

"Or else what? I'm so scare." Mocked the leader taking a fighting stance. Damn it, why did every single wild Pokemon I meet underestimate me and want to attack me. I knew it was because they could tell I was different, but it wasn't fair to include Azure in this. I snarled and glared back fiercely, both of us trying to intimidate the other, waiting for the first opportunity to leap at each others throats. This leader was not even half as strong as the Manectric, if he didn't have his buddies he would probably be running for the hills right now. Beating him wouldn't be a problem, it was making sure his other two lackey's wouldn't get at Azure that was the problem.

Suddenly, a beautiful music filled the clearing, seemingly echoing off every tree, rock, blade of grass. The beautiful mystical tune blotted out everything else; I could not stop listening, entrapped in the music's spell. The song was coming from behind me, what was Azure doing?

By the time I figured it out a second later, it was too late. I drifted off into sleep, slumping limply on the ground.

Θ Manectric's POV Θ

The Manectric laid down in a clearing, still licking his fresh wounds. The leg appeared to be healing okay, and it was probably not going to cripple him for life…at least.

"Damn Eevee, beaten by a fox of all things, I must be losing it. Why did he have to go and mess things up, was he her mate for something?" he muttered to himself, failing to notice the stealthy presence behind him. Before he could even twitch the huge fire type had him pinned down on his back with a huge paw on his throat, nearly choking the poor electric type. The Manectric tried to plead against the monster pinning him but his voice was made gasping by the pressure on his throat.

"Describe the Eevee?" the huge fire type commanded. The Manectric stuttered cowardly before gathering up the breath to speak.

"A small, really pretty one with blue eyes and soft fur. The other one was-"

"What other one, another Eevee?" the fire type questioned.

"A really big one. He had spiky fur on his back and head and was the biggest Eevee I ever saw, bigger than the girl easily. There was something strange about him." The Manectric spilled, hoping to save his miserable life against he certain doom he feared.

"Where were they headed?"

"I don't know but it looked like they were traveling together." The Manectric pleaded and his eyes widened as a ball of flame appeared in the Fire types maw. Without even a 'farewell' or hint of hesitation, the dog like Fire type burned the injured Manectric on the spot, reducing him to ashes in a few painful moments. The beast raised his jaw skyward and smelled the air, detecting the traces of his targets smell.

"Perfect."

Θ A few minutes later Michaels POV Θ

It was without a doubt the best sleep I've ever had. One moment I am falling asleep and the next someone is shaking me telling me to wake up. I reluctantly opened my eyes to see Azure nudge me again with her head. Strange, the Poochyena were still fast asleep snoring like there was no tomorrow. I got up and snuck past the Poochyena with Azure, sticking my tongue out at the snoring leader. Well that takes care of that, how in the world did Azure know sing? Maybe her mother was a Delcatty or something.

As night fell Azure got increasing more afraid of everything. Even the normal sound of a Hoothoot caused her to jump. That feeling of being followed had not gone away, but I still ignored it. It was only a few minutes before we arrived at the side of the mountain. The entrance of a huge and very old cave opened up before us. I decided to spend the night in this cave and entered immediately. Azure hesitated for a bit before entering but steeled herself and walking into the dark cave herself. She settled down near me and tried to go to sleep sleeping on her stomach. She was close enough to reach out and touch.

I had been incredibly lucky to find the entrance into this cave to stay the night in. It appeared to go much deeper into the side of the mountain, maybe even all the way through it. If it was just me and Sparky, we would explore this place in a heartbeat, But Azure wasn't very good at battling despite her amazing sing attack. Plus it could just be a dead end.

When was I going to tell her I was a Mystery Pokemon. I am sure she could tell there was something strange about me, but she never voiced that opinion. I was afraid of telling her. What if she rejected me like all the others. I enjoyed her company and to bring it all crashing down that way would be awful. How exactly to you tell a person your not what you appear to be but are a abnormally of nature anyway?

Azure was fast asleep by my side, now curled up a slight bit closer than before, using her tail like a cushion. I kept putting off the question of just what to do with her. She had gotten her on her won and she couldn't get another trainer while her old master still had her pokeball. What to do?

**CRACK!**

The deafening sound shot me awake in an instant though Azure was a bit slower to rise. The ceiling started to fall and I tackle-grabbed her out of the way as an avalanche of rock crashed were we had been moments before. The sudden incline downwards caused us to go rolling for a bit until I finally landed on something soft a few moments later.

"Azure, are you okay?" I called out in the pitch black darkness, I couldn't see a thing. I felt something twitch pressed against my stomach and realized it was her tail.

"I'm okay, but...can you let me up please?" She said the instant I realized I was on top of her. It wasn't so embarrassing as the exact position I was on top of her by mistake. I immediately got off of her. I must have said sorry at least five times. I was suddenly glad for the darkness as she couldn't see how red my ears were right now.

"I can't see." She said, stating the obvious. I felt something furry bump me in the side followed by a quick 'sorry'.

"We have no choice; we are going to have to go through this cave. I only hope it leads to the other side." I said a bit louder than usual so Azure could figure out where I was.

"But what if it is a dead end?" She asked stating my fear.

"Then we die, there is no force in this world save maybe Mew that can blow through those rocks. We could be trapped down here." I said. Azure immediately began to panic and I figure out where she was and touched her to show I was still here.

"I'm sorry I said that. This cave was probably made by a Steelix, so it should lead to the surface. Just stick close to me and don't get lost. Also, if you hear flapping, yell for me there are probably Golbat and Crobat in here. They will suck you dry in minutes when they travel in swarms." I said. The last part only served to make her more afraid unintentionally. I started walking and Azure followed. I walked slowly and as loud as I could so Azure could locate me with her large ears. Still, conversation was the best method here not to get lost so I asked.

"Have you ever thought about evolution?" I asked.

"I have always wanted to be a grass type like my mother." She said.

"Grass type? What are you talking about there is no grass type evolution!" I said

"Yes there is." She argued

"What is it called then, grasseon?" I said sarcastically.

"No, Leafeon." She answered back.

_"Same thing basically."_

"What about you?" she asked.

"I don't know. I don't like some of the evolutions because they look so strange, I don't want to change that much. I don't know how to do time based evolutions so I guess I would become a Flareon if given the opportunity, but I don't know. I don't like fire that much, it burns. It becomes way too easy to accidentally kill your opponents and injure your friends. I don't want to kill people, but the extra power would be nice. Besides I have heard from rumor that Pokefire only burns what you want it to."

"I understand the part about fire. I hate fire, I have nightmares about it sometimes." She said.

Conversation went silent for a bit as neither of us tried to continue the talking. I could feel her brush against me by mistake every so often. It was the kind of darkness where it did not matter if you opened your eyes or closed them, the blackness was complete. Every now and then I heard flapping but we were never attacked. A while the silence was deafening, and I couldn't hear her anymore. I decided to start the conversation this time, just to make sure she was still here.

"Hey Azure, why are you so afraid of fire?" I asked.

I got no answer.

"AZURE" I called fearing the worst. Still no answer. She had gotten lost in the darkness of the cave. I started running back the way we came and promptly tripped over an unseen obstacle. Curse it where was she, it was like she had just vanished. Where did she go, I kept running around straining my ears for any sound. After a few minutes, I heard flapping far in the distance.

Then I heard a high pitched scream I knew came from Azure. I sprinted towards the sound and collided into a wall. I felt around until I found the fork in the tunnel that had lead to our separation and ran into, tripping again over an unseen obstacle. I heard her scream again, sounding desperate and in pain. I tripped again as I ran towards the sound and the numerous sounds of flapping increased. Curse it, the Zubat family! A grateful patch of glowing moss illuminated the dead end of the tunnel, showing several Zubat flying around.

And a Golbat with its jaws clamped on her back, sucking blood. She fought and twisted but was unable to reach it from her back. I ran and tackled the bloodthirsty vermin. Its jaws were set hard into her and the attack bowled her over too.

"Get it off, get it off." She screamed in pain as the Golbat refused to let her go from it hold on her back.

"Hold still." I said. I knew it was ridiculous, asking her to sit still while the huge bat was clamped on her back. Yet she froze either in fear or following my advice or a combination of both. I grabbed and pulled it but it refused to budge, only succeeding in causing Azure tremendous pain. Damn it, I was getting really frustrated with seeing her in pain and the triumphant gleam in the Golbats eyes. I placed my front paws at the top of its jaw and my back leg on the bottom and forced its jaw open. There was a sickening crack and the jaw opened limply and the Golbat crumbled to the ground its jaw hanging open at an odd angle.

For some reason I couldn't identify, I wanted to grab it and throw it into a wall until its whole body broke. What was happening to me, I never used to be this brutal. Then again, the Golbat did ask for it. I returned my attention to Azure who was cringing in pain.

"It hurts." She complained. I could see four bloody marks on her back where the Gobat bit her. I felt bad for her, I knew _exactly_ how bad that hurt to have a Golbat ripped off of you. We weren't out of danger as some of the Zubat began to descend so I grabbed her by the scruff to hoist her off the ground and swiftly exited the dead end careful to not trip this time. Instinct compelled her to remain limp while she was held by the scruff, and I took care not to irritate the wounds on her back. After a few minutes I figured we were out of danger and set her down. She tried to get up and fell, saying.

"Everything is spinning…"

"You lost a lot of blood, I'm so sorry I didn't get to you sooner I couldn't see in this darkness." I apologized. She laid down on her stomach for a while and didn't make a peep. I let her rest for a few minutes. We needed to keep moving. The Zubat family likes to gather in swarms, and if we stayed in one spot too long they would ambush us and I wouldn't stand a chance in this darkness. Here, they rule with their echolocation.

"I'm going to carry you." I said warning her before I picked her up by the scruff again. The ground was too uneven to carry her on my back and she couldn't balance at the moment. In a few hours the dizziness would pass. Damn it, my fault again that she got hurt. Strangely, she didn't seem to mind getting carried by her scruff and hung limply from my mouth. This was the best way right now to make sure she didn't get lost again. She had been able to run from the Zubat before they caught her, but in her state she was prey to anything that came by. It wasn't easy carrying her as I had to crane my neck to make sure her back legs wouldn't scrape on the ground. She was smaller than me, but not that much. Still, I was strong and she wasn't very heavy.

When was this dark tunnel going to end, if it did?

Θ ? POV Θ

"Damn rockslide." I muttered, shaking my huge head to clear the dust. One (beep)ing misplaced step and you trigger a (beep)ing rockslide. I had been so close. They had not even seen me sneaking down on them from above. I was so (beep)ing close.

Whatever, it was no use now. They were sealed shut in that tunnel, and even I couldn't blow through the rock that now barred the entrance. If this tunnel lead back out into the open, then it likely went under the mountain and opened up on the other side. Great, now I have to climb the (beep)ing mountain again. I will cut them off on the other side.

Now that they were traveling together, my job was a lot easier. I didn't have to chase after one while keeping tabs on the other. All I needed to do is find them and the girl and the Mystery Pokemon will be mine. Master did say to bring her back… if possible. Well accidents happen all the time. Seriously, all the effort he put into her was for nothing. The Dimensional Scream had worked once, and then she couldn't figure out how to do it again. Even my methods were not enough to make her remember how to do it again, and my methods always work. They say it is better to be feared than loved, I couldn't agree more.

She ran because she did not fear me enough. Even considering what I went through to make SURE she would not even think about running, she ran. Damn it, and it was right before I was going to have her. She wanted to insult me like that than she can feel my fangs. She was an imperfect, like me. Yet she lacked what Espeon and I were capable of due to her nature. Mind, Spirit, Body. Of the three Imperfects that Corvey managed to create, I was the strongest, and she was by far the most miserable, weakest thing to ever have been on Team Rocket. Power of spirit, don't make me (beep)ing laugh, a Raticate could wipe the floor with her. She is pathetic, a failure compared to me and Espeon.

Even if the Dimentional Scream never worked again, she was still useful to us. To kill her or not. I hate choices. It would be so much easier to just kill her like I threatened the last time she escaped. Whatever, it is not like Corvey would find out anyway. I had been looking forward to fighting that Mystery Pokemon for a long time. I'll deal with him first, then I'll take my time with Azure. Plans…useless things. I will just see how it plays out. He was such a setback, my master.

It made me wonder why I served him in the first place.

Θ A Few hours later Θ

The tunnel just went on and on endlessly. Will the darkness ever end? It feels like forever since I last felt sunlight on my fur, and it is so cold this far underground. I had set down Azure a while ago when she could walk again. I didn't have to carry her for very long before she adjusted to the dizziness. Still, I walked at a slower pace than before and guided her with my tail. In this darkness, I couldn't rely on sound anymore to prevent her from getting lost. She hadn't said anything in a while though I spoke to her every now and then to make sure she had not gotten lost. I hope she is feeling better, it was my fault she got hurt….again.

A Zubat suddenly flapped away from its perch above us and I shot a Shadow Ball at the sound. The flapping grew fainter as it fled. Great, now I was jumping at every sound like Azure was. Still, it was better not to take chances and make sure they did not sneak up on us. I was breathing heavily after the attack. I was exhausted, how long had I been walking, it unable to tell due to the darkness. If I was tired, then Azure must be really exhausted. She was doing her best like usual to keep up but it was obvious even without sight that she was tired, I could hear her labored breathing. We couldn't just stop here, we needed to find someplace safe to rest in.

I felt rather than found a small crevice in the side of the wall that lead into another room. The entrance was really low so the Zubat family could not enter, perfect. Guiding her with my tail, I lead us into the room. She figured out we were going to take a break and slumped down somewhere in the room close to me, still breathing hard. Without the sun, it was very hard to tell what time it was. We could easily have been traveling for a whole day without stopping. I laid down on my stomach and closed my eyes to sleep. Time seemed irrelevant here, I could have fallen asleep and woken up without knowing it. Still, I laid still and tried to get to sleep in this creepy darkness.

I felt something furry nudge me in the side. I ignored it, it was probably Azure bumping into me by mistake. Something soft and furry nudged me a second time and I opened my eyes, not that it made much difference. What did she want?

She pushed her head under my arm and snuggled close to me, her soft fur pressed against mine. She sighed and got comfortable and laid still.

Was it just the darkness that made her feel afraid and want to sleep next to me, or did she feel safe around me. Why was she so at ease around me, sleeping side by side like this? Still, it was somewhat comforting to not feel all alone in this darkness. I relaxed and soon fell asleep, feeling her soft fur against mine.

Θ The next mourning Θ

For a few moments after I woke up, I couldn't remember anything. For that few moments of bliss, nothing mattered. Then it all came back, Sparky's capture, the unseen stalker, the prophecy of the Trinity, and finally Azure still fast asleep beside me. I didn't want to get up and wake her, she was sleeping so soundly. I could feel the rise and fall of her body as she breathed. For the hundredth time, I asked myself how I ended up in this situation with her. Here I was dragging her on a ridiculous quest taxing her limits trying to keep up with me and she never complained once. Was it….she wanted to be around me. No that couldn't be it, why would she want to be around me?

I laid still and rested for a while until I felt her stir. I was eager to get up and moving before the Zubat discovered the warm bloodied bodies hidden away in this crevice, I really did not want to have to fight in the dark. I got up and I heard her get up and stretch, letting loose a squeaky yawn. I felt around the crevice until I found the way out and guided her to it, continuing our trek into the darkness. She followed me without a word. Suddenly after a few minutes Azure excitedly spoke up and ran past me, tripping once.

"Do you smell that?" she said so fast and high pitched it was almost not understandable.

"No, what is it?"

"Fresh air." She said and continued running, I heard her trip every now and then. I had to jog to keep up with her in her sudden enthusiasm. Could it be, the tunnel was nearly at its end? I saw faint light up ahead and broke into a sprint running as fast as I could into the open sky as I exited the accursed tunnel.

"OWWWW!" I screeched and shut my eyes tightly against the blinding glare of the day. Holy shit this hurt, my eyes were so accustomed to the dark the sudden light hurt like hell. A fresh headache was pounding my skull. Yet, it was all worth it. I could feel the warm sun on my back, I had made it out. I am aware I probably looked really stupid at that point in time, holding my head and looking at the ground. Oww! Bright light! Slowly, ever so slowly my pupils dilated to adjust to the sudden influx of light.

When at last I could see, I saw Azure emerge from the tunnel. She had to squint at the new light but didn't experience the pain I had felt from idiotically looking up towards the sky. She started rolling around in the warm grass overjoyed to be out of the darkness of that tunnel. After a few giddy moments she stood up and stared back at the tunnel.

"He will never track me through that." She murmured to herself. Was she referring to her trainer, or someone else. Did she still fear someone coming after her? Oh well, I was to overjoyed to be under the sun again to care at the moment. It was late afternoon and the sun would soon fall. Besides that, there was another concern that I really wanted to attend to.

I was starving, I hadn't eaten anything in that accursed tunnel. I noticed a change in behavior from Azure as she looked around at where she was, her mood darkening. This was her homeland, shouldn't she be happy? After the short break we lead on and it was apparent something was bothering her. Her tail was dragging on the ground and her gaze was distant as if remembering something. Maybe it was just because she was still tired from the grueling ordeal in the tunnel.

"Hey Azure, are you okay?" I asked and she jumped. Like I expected she had not been paying attention.

"Yeah…I'm fine." She said in a way that made me all the more convinced something was wrong and she was choosing not to tell me. It seemed like she wanted to say something at times, but she never did. Going with my earlier statement that maybe she was tired, I found a burrow under an oak tree and lead her inside.

"I'm going to get some food, you can rest if you want I will be back soon." I said before moving away.

Food was not hard to find. I found an apple tree within minutes. Not wanting to bash my skull against the hard bark of the tree at the moment, I simply used Iron Tail to make the apples fall. I ate more than enough, I was ravenous from not eating anything for so long. I grabbed two large apples and headed back to the burrow where I left Azure. She awknowleged my entrance but did not say anything. She was lying down on her stomach with a distant look in her eyes. I decided to leave her alone and not annoy her by asking what was wrong again. She got up to eat the apples and then curled up to go asleep. I followed suit, choosing instead to lie on my stomach with my legs folded under me. I tried to relax and wait for sleep.

_Out of the void of my mind, a familiar presence appeared to me. Gardevoir floated in front of me wearing a strange sad expression. Another one of these dreams, what was I going to see this time. Will these dreams ever end?_

_"The days of Shadow…will befall the world with the death of the Trinity…" she proclaimed and suddenly the void of my mind suddenly was overwhelmed with a penetrating darkness. I started to panic as I felt myself falling into the black void..._


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors note: **Getting started trying to write this chapter was very difficult. I am surprised I got it done in the amount of time that I did. I was originally going to call this chapter Companion part 3, but I like the new title better. The Azure Arc is turning out to be a lot longer than I intended, which is good. Like all the other chapters, what I planned from the start is not exactly what happened. A lot happens in this chapter that is important to the story, and it turned out to be very long, but awesome. Be warned, this chapter is very sad.

_**Very Important**_: I made a mistake last chapter was supposed to end with them falling asleep in the burrow, and Michael beginning to have a dream in which Gardevoir appeared to him and uttered the sentence that starts this chapter. I will immediately change the last chapter after I post this.

THE CHRONICLES OF

LEGENDARY EEVEE

Chapter seventeen: Bitter Memories

_The days of Shadow…will befall the world with the death of the Trinity…" she proclaimed and suddenly the void of my mind went black, I felt myself falling into nothingness._

_The black void of my consciousness suddenly changed. It was not the ruined outskirts of some city like before, it was like I was watching events unfold from a third person view. The mountainous landscape was dark, even though the sun was high in the sky. Huge black clouds blotted out its warmth, crackling with purple lighting in the sky. All the trees were shriveled like old men, and twisted gruesomely. The water was filthy and stagnant, and the world was deathly silent. No signs of life, whatsoever. _

_"Is this…the future?" I asked out loud, my voice echoing strangely. I found that I was alone, Gardevoir had vanished. For some reason, I was afraid. This land, no the whole world itself, was dead and barren. There was no wind, no sun, no rushing water, no plants, nothing at all. Everything was deathly silent. _

_Corpses lined the landscape. Many of them were mutated, horribly disfigured Pokemon with blood red eyes. Among the fray was normal Pokemon, all dead apparently by the bloodthirsty horde. Their bodies were not buried or honored, they were desecrated and abandoned. There was no one left alive to honor the dead. The corpses had been blacked from some external power so they bore a resemblance to the horrifying mass of mutated Pokemon that also dotted the landscape with their corpses. One body in particular stood out amongst all the carnage, and it appeared to be still alive, yet slowly dieing from terrible wounds._

_It was an black eevee with a silver mane. His body was mutated like the others, bearing claws and black fangs. Yet his presence brought a sense of hope and light with him amidst the black landscape. His crimson eyes were heartbroken as he surveyed the carnage, and the fact he was the last left standing in the battle. Unable to move with broken limbs, he could only watch as a Shadow Growlithe and two Rattata appeared out of the night, charging toward him with open jaws, intent on spilling his blood and erasing the hopeful feeling he brought with him. He made no move as they approached, knowing his death coming._

_He looked at me, locking eyes with me as I stared into strangely familiar crimson eyes. He was unable to speak due to his crushed torso, but as the demonic Pokemon approached him to deal the inevitable deathblow, he mouthed the words, _

_"I'm sorry…, I failed them all." And then the strange figure died as the demons tore into him. I looked away, appalled by the carnage. The faint feeling of hope was shattered, and the world felt wrong. Like all was lost, and never would come to be ever again. _

_Why was I seeing this, what did this have to do with me being the Trinity. How did the world end up in this state of horror? This world of death and bloodshed, of the end of sentient life itself. What did this have to do with me and my quest for revenge and to save Sparky? What was going on? How do I escape from here, Gardevoir was no where to be found, and the three mutated Pokemon were now looking at me, the Rattata snarled revealing its dagger-like serrated teeth stained with blood as it rushed at me…_

I was returned to reality so suddenly, for I moment I could do nothing but try and get a hold of myself. My stomach was doing flips, and I felt like I was going to vomit. I took deep breaths, trying to ease the frantic sense of panic overriding my senses. The blood…the carnage…it was all so real. Was that what this future would lead to, that desolate and hopeless world? Is that what the Trinity would do to the world? What I would do to the world?

I looked around for Azure, my sudden awakening must have startled her from her sleep. It was the sound of the place that put me on edge. There was no sound whatsoever, so frighteningly similar to the dream I just experienced. I looked around the burrow for her, and even called her name once. She was no where to be found.

Azure was gone.

I don't know why I was suddenly so concerned for her, but I broke into a run out of the den. Had something happened to her, it couldn't have. If someone had attacked her they would have attacked me was well. I was not a heavy sleeper, her struggles would have woken me. It was past midnight, the moon was about to give way to the night. I followed her scent trail, yet it was no fresh. She had been gone for almost all of the night. Has she left the instant I was asleep. Why would she just leave like that it made no sense, and why was I concerned about it anyway?

It did not take long for me to find her, she was in a rock quarry that was somewhat close to where we had exited that accursed tunnel.

A patch of scorched earth was in the dead center of the area, now almost completely covered by a mound of rocks. I saw Azure carrying a rock from the rock face to the incomplete mound and reverently place the rock carefully among the others. The rocks that were too big for her to carry she pushed and rolled with her head, determined to cover that patch of scorched earth with a mound of rocks. Her paws were raw and blistered, and she showed exhaustion in her tread. Why was she doing this? For some reason, I had this feeling that this was something she had to do alone, and didn't want any help despite the size of the task. This whole time, she looked incredibly sad, and her tail dragged on the ground and her ears drooped.

It wasn't long before the last rock was carefully placed on the mound of stones, sealing the scorched earth underneath. She sat in front of the memorial stone with her back to me and began to sing softly to herself. The song had no words, and was pure emotion conveyed in voice alone. It was so sad, it wrenched my heart to listen to it. It was a song of grief and sorrow, of sadness and despair. A song of sadness beyond tears. A song of things loved to never rise again, and hope shattered. A song of grief.

I realized she had kept these emotions bottled up inside of her for nearly her whole life, unable to express her sorrow. How had she kept all of this hurt hidden, and not lost who she is in the process? She was hurting inside, the same way I was. As the song ended, I decided to make my presence known and walked close to her. As I got closer, I could tell she was crying. She began to speak softly, still facing the mound of stones so I wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"My father was a Jolteon, and my Mother was a Leafeon. I was the only egg they ever had that hatched. I remember just barely poking out of the egg before I heard their cries of joy and my dad tore the rest of the shell off me as my mother curled around me, overjoyed to the point of tears. That was the first thing I ever saw, my parents."

"My father was the big jokester of the family, always coming up with these ridiculous phrases in an effort to make you laugh. Most of the time he failed miserably, but there were times when he had us laughing so hard you couldn't breath. Yet he was serious when the situation called for it. He was always there for me, always watching over me to make sure I wouldn't get hurt. He was the kind of person who made you feel safe with his presence."

"My mother was always kind and gentle. I never recall her yelling or even showing the slightest bit of anger towards me or dad. She taught me how to sing, though she was always so much better at it than me those days. Everyone liked her, she was kind to everyone she met, yet always held a special place in her heart for me and dad. Sometimes when I had nightmares, she would sing me to sleep again…..I wish I could hear her sing again…just once."

"I was so young when it happened, yet I still remember everything that happened." I noticed the slight spark of joy she had when she described her family was now replaced with dread, and grief. She was still crying, though still trying to hold it back.

"I was playing in the forest with Mother and Father was sunning himself near us, watching us protectively. It was just another peaceful ordinary day until He came. A black truck suddenly flattened the bushes and several grunts jumped out of the back and came running at us while a man in a leather jacket got out of the truck. We ran, dad picked me up and carried me by the scruff as they evaded the stupid grunts chasing us. They thought they had evaded all of them when they ran into a dead end, this stone quarry."

"Corvey, my trainer, appeared out of no where. Arcanine was by his side, as evil as he is today. Arcanine charged me and mom and dad fought him. Dad put up a good fight, but Arcanine beat him down mercilessly until he knocked him unconscious with Iron Tail. Mom stood in front of me protectively as Arcanine slowly approached, fearlessly staring him down. She leapt at him when he got too close, but he batted her out of the way like it was nothing. Then he pinned her down…and burned her alive right in front of me."

" I heard dad cry out in grief and anger and charge Arcanine with wild fury, somehow pushing past his injuries. Arcanine toyed with him until he pinned him down in the exact same spot. He glanced at me to make sure I was watching.. and…burned him alive the same way mother died." Tears were pouring unchecked down her face, and she collapsed on me crying into my mane. Her trainer was the same one who had killed her parents! The same one who tortured and hurt her! The same one she had to live with for the majority of her life! How could she have made it through that still intact. How had she found the strength to go on after that, being made a slave by that monster?

Feeling very awkward as she cried on me, I raised a paw and held her back lightly, trying to help. For a few moments she just cried, until I heard her talk again.

"I just stood there, too scared to do anything as he burned them alive, paralyzed by fear. I could have saved them. They died for me, and I just stood there. I couldn't even mark their grave until now." She cried now having moved to my shoulder, causing me to sit on my haunches as I held her. My fur was starting to get a bit wet from her crying into it.

"There was nothing you could have done. They died trying to protect you because they valued your life above their own, they loved you. They wouldn't have wanted you to die trying to save them. Don't mar your memory of them with thoughts of revenge, trust me I know what that does to you." I said trying to comfort her.

"I don't want revenge, I just want to see them again." She cried. So this was what it was like to lose everything. Maybe it was a form of blessing that I didn't have parents. Yet their was grief in having to live without parents too.

What was worse, living your whole life abandoned or losing everything like she had. We were alike in that sense. I knew what it was like to lose everything, I had done so more than once. To bear all that hurt, and have no one but yourself to express it with was the ultimate form of torture. Her only companion was the one who murdered her parents, her torturer, her master.

I could feel the rough texture of scars on her back that had earlier been concealed by her long soft fur. Was she still afraid of him, is that why she was always so timid?

"It is over now, you can let go. They will not come back no matter how much you cry. Arcanine is gone, you escaped from him. It is over."

"It's not. He is still after me. I tried to escape multiple times in my life. He always caught me in a matter of hours. He promised if I ever escaped again her would personally kill me. I only got away because the blizzard covered my scent trail. But he is relentless; he won't give up until I am dead." She cried still limp in my arms.

"Azure, I won't let him hurt you, I promise." I said not knowing where those words came from but it felt right to say them at this moment. It didn't have the effect I intended, she shook her head.

"You can't fight him, you don't know what he is like. He is brutal, he has killed so many effortlessly. He is on a whole different level."

"Then I won't let him get to you. I can be many things, but I am not a coward. I don't go back on my word. Besides I am tougher than you think." I said allowing a little arrogance to creep into my voice. For a few moments she just let me hold her, her soft fur felt so nice against mine. Then she pulled away awkwardly and looked at the ground. The first rays of day temporarily blinded me as the sun rose over the mountain behind us.

"Do you want to rest, you were out here a long time and you look exhausted." I offered. I expected her to shake her head and argue she wasn't tired but she followed me without a word, apparently not finding anything to talk about. I lead her back to the burrow to rest and left her alone. While she was asleep I could get some training done.

Θ A few hours later Θ

I cured angrily as my oversized shadow ball blew up in my face, knocking me on my back. Twisting around, I breathed a sigh of frustration, what the hell was I doing wrong? No matter how much time and effort I put into perfecting Shadow Tackle, it remained a incomplete technique. At best the chances of working were two in four, and it expended so much energy when it actually worked in a battle it would have to end the match or I would be staggered. Seeing as the way I was doing it was not working the way it should, I tried finding other ways to perform Shadow Tackle. I tried many different things, all of which either failed or had even worse odd than my current method. I don't know how long I had been at it, having to take frequent breaks to replenish my stamina. I really needed more endurance. At some point I saw Azure in the corner of my eye emerge and sit on her haunches to watch me, her fur now well groomed unlike before.

I ignored her and tried to focus on the task at hand. Her presence made me remember the battle with the Manectric. He had done Volt Tackle letting loose a huge release of electricity and running with it to turn it into a moving blast. What if I tried something similar? For a few moments I meditated to better get a hold of my spiritual energy, then released as much as I could in a huge release of power. For a moment, it must of looked like I was cloaked in shadows as my naturally black energy emerged and drifted around me in a fashion similar to flames.

I started running concertrating on drawing the energy towards me. Shadow Tackle became much more narrow and aerodynamic, yet even darker with energy than before. I felt the familiar increase in agility and strength and raced toward a small pillar of rock in front of me. The energy acted like flames around me rather than uncontrolled like before. My attack shattered the pillar and carried me through to the other side of it.

Something went wrong, I couldn't shut off the energy, even after I stopped. It was like the barrier holding my reserves of strength in my small form were broken and my energy was spilling out at an alarming rate. I started to panic, how do I stop this? Black and red lightning was beginning to appear among my energy. In a move of desperation I quickly shut off all my energy, and miraculously the flow stopped and the excess went back into me. I breathed a sigh of relief and exhaustion.

Azure padded up to me with a curious expression on her face, looking amazed at my signature attack.

"What was that? I have never seen that attack before." She asked.

"Shadow Tackle. I am not surprised you have never seen it before I made it myself. I tried using it against the Manectric earlier but it failed. Anyway, it is so powerful most normal Pokemon would never be able to do it anyway, the concentration and skill required it way beyond the normal level of attacks." I boasted letting my pride get the better of me. Then I realized what I accidentally said as she had a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean, normal?" she asked innocently. I decided I would tell her and get it over with. If she shunned me then….whatever it was not right anyway for me to hide the truth any longer.

"I am not a normal Pokemon. I was a human who was somehow transformed into a Pokemon in order to save another world from destruction. I have both a human soul and a Pokemon soul. This affects my appearance and my abilities slightly. I am pretty sure you could tell from the start something was weird about me. I look like normal eevee, but I was born a human, even though I can't remember it." I blurted out saying the words I could never bring myself to say earlier. I expected her to yell, slap me, attack me, anything but what she did. She simply remained sitting where she was and said,

"So? You are still the same person who saved my life. Why would I think any differently about you because of that, it is no big deal."

"No big deal! I was thrown out of Pokemon Square and exiled because the town found out! They sent rescue teams to hunt me down and kill me because they thought I was a threat to the world! Even when I was finally able to convince them I was not to blame for the actions that had been happening they still saw me as a monster! Even when I saved their life and chose to live the way I am rather than return to my unknown life as a human they still saw me as a freak! They never changed, not once! No matter how often I saved their hides they still rejected me, every single freaking day!" I yelled, and then immediately regretted it. It was not fair to take this anger out on her. I took a deep breath and suppressed the anger and calmed down. She didn't appear hurt by my sudden outburst, just had that look of understanding in her large blue eyes.

"Sorry." I muttered and started walking. Like I expected she followed me, not fazed at all by the outburst, which I was relieved about. She seemed to have recovered from her breakdown before dawn, and showed no sign of the sadness she displayed earlier. How did she keep it hidden so well? I continued our journey looking for Sparky with her by my side. As long as she wanted to come with me, I wasn't going to complain. For some reason her company made me feel not so alone anymore, even happy at times. She wasn't like the others, she was different.

"Hey Michael, what is Pokemon Square." She asked.

Θ Several hours later Θ

"Wow! It looks so big." She exclaimed looking at the city from the viewpoint high on a cliff. She had that enthusiasm you would expect with kinds in this kind of situation, absolutely fascinated by the huge unnatural structures.

"You have never seen a city before?" I asked.

"No. I lived in the wild before I was captured, and I was never allowed outside of the research facility. That is…when he bothered to let me out of my pokeball." She said.

"What did they do to you there? Why did they want an eevee like you?" I asked hoping I would not come across as rude. She waited a bit before answering, and had a distant look in her eyes.

"I was their test subject. They tested illegally made TM's on me, products that singed my fur. Shots of some liquid which made my ears ring for day and I could balance at all. I was their pet project. They kept trying to make something called the Dimensional Scream in me." She said.

"What is the Dimensional Scream?" I asked getting curious. Did she have some sort of hidden power in her?

"I don't know. It shows you glimpses of the future under certain conditions. I really don't know much about it."

"Did it ever work?"

"Once. It was terrifying. Part of it I couldn't see and I kept hearing all these indistinguishable voices in this void of darkness, or I couldn't hear anything and watched as a black monster tore apart a man in a silk suit coat, or other gruesome scenes with mutated Pokemon killing humans. It was painful too. I don't want to talk about it much." She said. I respected her privacy in not wanting to talk about it, despite my curiosity. Glimpses of the future? That sounded strange. Then the part about the black monster... was that the Trinity…me? No it had to be a coincidence. I decided to drop the subject, it was obviously painful for her to recall her time in that horrid place.

We walked for about another hour and then stopped in a clearing to give her time to rest. She wasn't exhausted, but I didn't want to push her, she was still tired from her all night ordeal of making the memorial stone for her parents. Still she appeared grateful for the rest and folded her legs underneath her to lie on her stomach. For some reason, some sixth sense was eating away at me and I was restless. I paced around unable to relax. I could hear the sound of a river and the roar of a waterfall nearby. We must be close to the city.

"Hey Michael, can we go around the city." She asked.

"Why? Don't you want to see it, the city is not that dangerous, really." I said not realizing why she didn't want to go through the city. She looked away apparently too nervous or she couldn't find the right words. Then it hit me.

She was afraid of humans. It did make sense considering what her trainer had done to her and the rough experiences she had with team rocket. They were the only humans she had met, and she thought of them as mean and cruel. Did she see me that way? Of course not, she even proved she didn't mind me being a Mystery Pokemon.

"Azure, most humans are not bad. Most of them are actually pretty nice. There are many who would take care of you at a moments notice." I argued.

"I don't want to be someone's pet again, it was terrible. I can't get another trainer because Corvey-"

She never finished that statement, and she spun around with an expression of pure terror on her face. I smelled the air, it reeked of ashes and death. Azure looked positively terrified.

An Arcanine slowly emerged from the undergrowth in the direction Azure was facing, a smug grin on his face displaying his yellow, bloodstained fangs. He eyes were huge with fear and she was rooted to the spot in terror, even her tail frozen. I was good at sizing up an opponent based on their appearance, and it was clear Azure had not been exaggerating. He looked far stronger than the Manectric, and on top of that he was four times my size!

As Arcanine go, he was intimidating. His fur was a deep blood red and bulging muscles showed clearly through his fur. The tan fur around his jaws had bloodstains on it, and his face had an arrogant smirk.

"You thought you could run, there is no escape." He mocked. I stood my ground as he approached shoving aside my fear.

"Azure, run!" I yelled but she remained paralyzed with fear behind me. As Arcanine got steadily closer, she started whimpering and taking small steps backward. She was too scared to run, I had to take the fight from her or she would get hurt in the crossfire. It was risky as I didn't know how fast he could move yet but I darted to the side to stand in front of a rock was and growl at Arcanine. To my surprise the huge dog turned to face me, forgetting about Azure for the moment. She was slowly backing into a bush to hide.

"You are coming with me, little fox." He taunted. What a minute, why was he after me? It was Azure that he wanted, why was he suddenly so interested in me. I was starting to get angry on how much he underestimated me because of my species, yet I held my anger, I could use that to my advantage.

"You are the bastard who killed Azure's parents. The one who caused her so much pain." I yelled out.

"I lost rack a long time ago with the amount of people I kill. Come quietly, so I don't have tear you to pieces, or your little girlfriend here."

"As if I would just surrender." I said ignoring the taunt about azure. I got into a battle position and snarled showing my teeth.

"I was hoping you would say that." He said before suddenly launching forward with an extremespeed attack. Caught off guard by his speed, I took the full impact of the attack. I went skidding for a bit before I rolled to my feet. Damn he is strong, maybe that arrogance had a reason.

I didn't have time to catch my breath after rolling to my feet as I had to scramble to the side to dodge an intense Flamethrower. Even a few feet from the jet of flame I could feel its burning heat. I shot back a Shadow Ball attack in return after dodging the incinerating flames. The fire beast simply ducked to evade the shadow ball and then used that crouching position to pounce on me. I felt a rush of wind as I barely avoided a crushing pin from his huge paws. I tackled him in the chest while he was close. My attack hit him, but he didn't lose any ground and didn't appear to have been hurt at all. He batted me away with one huge bruising paw and shot another Flamethrower at me, which I had to expend extra energy to evade in time.

The battle was not going well for me. Biology was against me as he was so much bigger than me. Yet why was he only using his fire attacks to try and wear me out, it felt like he was toying with me. Was he not even going all out on me, as much trouble as I am having?

He used Extremespeed again but this time I was ready. As the red blur shot at me, I side stepped and spun around to use Iron Tail on his feet, tripping him. Speed like that came with a price.

He crashed and rolled to the ground for a bit before expertly rolling to his feet. He didn't look furious like I thought he would. Instead he seemed amused, like he was simply battling for the fun of it. He shot a fireball at me which I countered with Shadow ball, causing the two attacks to explode in midair against each other. Damn it, why couldn't I do anything, all I was doing was dodging attacks. If this kept up I would tire from all the dodges and the fight would be over without me even being able to do significant damage on him.

My concentration was faltering. Frustration at my own inability to hurt him and at Arcanine's amusement was skyrocketing. He was a murderer who killed others for fun, and I couldn't do anything to hurt him back. I had to win this battle, if I lost I could be captured or Azure would be killed. Why was I never strong enough? I felt my fur beginning to spike up and quickly calmed myself. If I fought in mad rage like I did with Tyranitar, I could end up losing myself like before.

I fired a Shadow ball and raced forward with intense speed in a Quick Attack, a combo that was becoming one of my favorite tactics. He dodged the Shadow Ball with little effort and chose to take my Quick Attack head on without dodging for some reason. As I collided with his chest, his back legs skidded on the ground a bit but for the most part he remained stationary. Then I realized my mistake.

Before I could get out of his reach, he rent my back with his claws. I yelped from the pain and leapt back to try and get away. In a reflexive move that was more of a flinch than anything else, I dodged his huge jaws, snapping shut a hairs breath in front of my face. I crouched to avoid a swipe from his claws and pushed out my front legs to jump backwards hopefully out of his reach.

I didn't expect his to shoot forward and slam into me with a invisibly fast Extremespeed that id didn't stand a chance of dodging. I went sprawling on the ground and before I could get up I was in his reach again.

White hot searing pain shot through my left ear as his fangs snapped shut above my head. I tried to pull away to get out of his reach before his claws tore me to shreds but I couldn't get away with his fangs in my ear. Seeing the inevitable attack coming, I gritted my teeth and preformed the only action I could think of at the time.

I jerked away from his grip tearing my ear from his fangs, shredding the fragile membrane. I cried out involuntarily from the throbbing pain as my ear was shredded, but it was worth it. The attack that could have mauled my whole left side missed and a flicker of surprise showed on Arcanine's face. He had not expected me to do that.

I smashed his jaw with an Iron Tail attack that was followed up with a bite attack to his shoulder. My teeth were small compared to his, and my attack hurt him but did not cripple or even slow him down. I was able to get out of his reach before he could get me after those two attack. I hope Azure has had enough time to get away by now, I was not sure I could win this battle. I was considering fleeing, but Arcanine had me trapped against the rock wall behind me. My ear was throbbing and blood was dripping down the side of my face, I was getting distracted with my own pain.

"I expected more from a Perfect like you." He taunted. Before I could ask him what he meant by 'Perfect' I had to dodge a stream of flame from his mouth, expending valuable energy. I was tiring, I had to use my ace in the hole now before I got too exhausted to do it. I released my power in a torrent of black energy.

"_Please let it work this time, I can't afford to lose this battle."_

I charged forward feeling the invigorating increase in my agility and power. Arcanine came barreling at me, flames spewing from his mouth as he somersaulted in an attack I recognized as Flame Wheel.

Flame and Shadow collided and for a moment neither gave way before Shadow Tackle overpowered Arcanine. He remained on his feet but went skidding back a distance, leaving furrows in the ground from his claws. The recoil was terrible, I desperately struggled to my feet after the exhausting attack, trying not to show how weak I was right now while I fought to catch my breath. Damn it, he was still standing after taking a Shadow Tackle, what was he?

"I'm not going to lie to you that hurt. Maybe this won't be so boring after all." He mocked. He noted my panting and weakened stance and remarked,

"Already tired are you, you are so weak." He taunted.

That did it, I became enraged by his taunt. I was not weak, I would never be weak again not after what happened to Sparky. Anger fueling my actions I charged forward with a Take Down attack strait at his dirty face. In my rage, I made a mistake that cost me the battle: I didn't see his tail glowing and giving off a metallic sheen.

He spun around and smashed my skull with a devastating Iron Tail using my own momentum against me. A sudden flash of colors dominated my vision and a wave of black threatened to overcome me. I didn't feel anything as I went sailing through the air and stars exploded across my narrowing field of vision. I vaguely felt my back hit a wall and I crashed to the ground, suddenly unable to hear or feel anything. My vision became all distorted and it became difficult to get a complete thought together.

I couldn't move, the whole world was spinning. I somehow managed to see Arcanine tantalizingly walking slowly towards me until he stood over me. I fought to move and get to my feet, but all that came out was a feeble twitch. I could control my legs, I could hear again but there was a high pitched ringing increasing in my head. My head hurt worse than anything else. Warm blood dripped across my vision and all around my face from a wound on my head where he hit me.

"Like I said, you are coming with me." he said before bending down and grasping my torso in his jaws, carrying me in his mouth like a piece of prey, his sharp fangs digging into my sides. I couldn't feel much of anything beyond pain, my legs felt no longer attached, I couldn't move at all, all that came out was a twitch.

I somehow managed to form complete thoughts again, and I saw what looked like Azure hidden in the same bush, a horrified expression on her face, still frozen in terror at the sight of her tormentor, whatever she had been about to do now forgotten in her fear. Another complete thought I managed to form. Arcanine had knocked me senseless, I had to get away. Blood from my head wound was dripping on the ground and all around my face, strangely warm. Whatever he wanted with me I didn't want to find out what that was. But what could I do, I could barely see strait, and now even that was failing. It was hopeless.

"**Idiot" **

Somehow, my body moved independently of me, without waiting for a command from my mind. My tail turned to Iron and it flailed up and struck Arcanine in the throat with Iron Tail. Surprised and hurt, he gagged and dropped me. The instant I touched the ground I spun around and kicked sand in his eyes and broke into a sprint, my body still moving on its own. The fuzziness in my head was gradually returning as whatever was helping me was slowly fading.

I heard singling from somewhere and my ears flattened against my neck, even my injured one somehow, to muffle out the song. Arcanine had been taken by surprise by the song and was slowly falling asleep. I somehow had enough control to glance behind me and saw Azure bolt from her hiding place past Arcanine. It was getting incredibly difficult to run as the pain in my head was returning full force.

She soon caught up to me which wasn't surprising, I could now barely run. Whatever had helped me was unable to keep the disorientation and pain back any longer and I face planted into the dirt, the lack of feeling returning fiercely. I tried to get up, but I could barely move, let alone stand. I could hear rushing water close by.

"Come on! We need to get out of here before he wakes up, I can't put him to sleep twice." She pleaded with obvious terror in her voice. I tried harder to stand and got to my feet before collapsing uselessly. It was no use.

"I…Can't." I managed to say, those two words incredibly hard to utter. I was doomed, he hit me too hard to recover this fast. In her desperation she even tried pulling me by the scruff, managing to drag me a bit before she had to stop. I was too heavy for her, yet she continued trying to drag me.

"Just…..go." I uttered weakly.

"No!" she said surprising me with the determination in her voice. I tried to stand again and she got her shoulder under my stomach to take bear some of my weight. Slowly I started walking having to lean heavily on her.

I heard a primal roar that made my blood freeze, Arcanine had awoken. Adrenaline was driving me now as I redoubled my efforts to move with Azure helping me. If we could make it to the river we had a chance. But as we got as close as we could to the roaring waterfall, my hope vanished. I lost my balance and fell dragging Azure down with me. There was a gorge, only ten feet but I couldn't climb in my condition. On top of that I couldn't swim either. Before either of use could say or do anything Arcanine came barreling out of the forest behind us, fury in his eyes.

He rammed into me, knocking Azure aside in the process. He lost him footing on the slippery water covered rocks and tripped over me, his one mistake.

Both of us went crashing off the end of the gorge and into the icy cold and churning waters of the river. I heard a hiss of steam and a roar of pain from Arcanine before he disappeared from by now narrow field of view. Instinct caused me to dog paddle pathetically as the river tossed me about like a doll. My head smacked against a rock and my weakened skull, and everything went dark.

* * *

><p>For everyone who has made it this far, Thank you so much for staying with the story. I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can.<p>

Review, tell me what you liked, what you did not like, so on.


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors note: **I apologize to all my readers for the late update, this is the second time I have taken nearly a month to update, the last was chapter 13. I got a case of writers block when I burned myself out with too many ideas for other stories. One of them is near completion, and when it is I will post its title in the authors note. Also, this chapter may be boring at first, but push through. Please review, they help me get over my writers block faster and gives me inspiration. Also I have been working on a new story, so keep your eyes open for it, I will try to get it finished as soon as I can. Also, the black furred Eevee from Chapter 12 has been nicknamed Shadow by Michael.

-This chapter might be a bit confusing with all the time jumps, I tried to connect them the best I could. This chapter may be boring in the beginning, but please push through you will not believe what I have in store in this chapter-

Now on with the story….

THE CHRONICLES OF

LEGENDARY EEVEE

Chapter Eighteen: Healing Scars

"Ugg…." I involuntarily groaned, my head was pounding in pain and everything was dizzy, my eyes weren't focused yet. I tried to breathe and doubled over coughing up river water. The coughing brought stabbing pain to my side and I nearly passed out from the pain my convulsing was causing. Everything hurt, particularly my head and side. My eyes finally focused and I realized I was in some cave with a stone, slightly wet floor. My fur was still sopping wet and cold. Where was I, and how did I get here? Then everything came back, my fight with Arcanine and me falling into the river and getting slammed against a rock. I gritted my teeth and tried to stand despite the intense pain that wracked my body. Arcanine was still nearby, I needed to get away if he caught me-

I felt a soft paw push down on my back.

"Lay down, its okay were safe." Said a voice I recognized as Azure's from somewhere to the side of me. I collapsed back down on my stomach weakly, faint stars dancing in my vision as the reward for my feeble effort to stand. My skull felt like a Rydon had stomped on it, and it was warm and sticky and probably still bleeding as some of the blood had dried on my neck.

"You got knocked unconscious when you hit a rock; the current carried you over the waterfall. I don't know what happened to Arcanine, but the river carried him away. I don't think he had the same luck you did." She explained talking to me slowly to ease my fears. Arcanine was a fire type, he could easily have died from falling into the river. The stinging pain on my back discouraged me from trying to move again. Also my back left ankle felt twisted and sprained.

I felt two soft paws on my back and something wet started stroking the claw wounds on my back. She was _licking_ me! Despite the huge embarrassment of what she was doing, I wasn't in any state to argue. I was basically crippled right now and I couldn't tend to my own wounds in my condition, and on top of that my head was really fuzzy and I had trouble forming complete thoughts. It stung at first to have her messing with the sensitive wounds, but it was soon replaced with a tingling sensation followed by a slight numbness. She was treating me like an injured kit and I was feeling very embarrassed. Yet, I actually relaxed a bit as she cleaned the wounds, it was strongly soothing.

"I think he cracked your skull." She said after doing an experimental push on the wound and I yelped in pain. I wasn't surprised; it felt like my head had been smashed like an egg. She was more careful with the wound on the back of my head, I hardly felt her touch it. The pain in my side was probably from going over the waterfall and breaking a few ribs. I couldn't twist or turn to my side without pain. Merely breathing hurt, I had to be careful not to take to big of a breath.

She finished cleaning the wound on my head and walked around to my left side. I felt a lick on my shredded ear and it involuntarily twitched away. It stung a much sharper pain than my back or head. Azure took the damaged part of my ear in her mouth and I had to grit my teeth at the pain. What was she doing that hurt! Still, I remained motionless as she continued to fuss with my torn ear for a few more long minutes. Finally she gave up and let it go, the sharp pain numbed only slightly.

"I'm sorry, your ear is not going to heal right." She said like it was her fault it was all torn and bloody. I was feeling a lot better at this point so I could try talking.

"Its not your fault." I said weakly to avoid the crushing pain in my side.

"Yes it is, if it wasn't for me you would have never had to fight him. I dragged you into this and you nearly died fighting him. I thought he killed you with that Iron Tail, you looked dead. Then you go crashing into the river when you were barely conscious, and I did nothing, I just hid in a bush and left you to fight him because I was too scared." She was crying now. I understood, she had watched her parents die fro her, she couldn't bear to see someone else close to her to die that way. Wait a minute, she cared about me that much?

"There was nothing you could have done." I said, that long sentence nearly triggering another painful spasm of coughing. I really needed to stop talking before I hurt myself. She muttered an "I know" and whipped her eyes to get a hold of herself. There was an awkward silence for a bit before Azure turned around and came back with a Sitrus berry in her mouth. I wasn't very hungry but I ate it anyway because I knew the juices would help me heal faster. I soon closed my eyes and tried to sleep. For some reason the knowledge that I was not alone and Azure was by my side helped me relax. Why did she care so much about me I wondered as the blackness swallowed me again.

Θ A few days later Θ

It was a few days before I could walk again, my coordination had been messed up by my head injury, and took a while to correct itself. Azure was a huge help, always there for me doing whatever she could to help out. At first it was embarrassing to have to rely on her for _everything_. I couldn't even get a drink of water without having to rely on her to help me walk to the waters edge and make sure I wouldn't fall in. Thankfully my strength returned fast, although my spirit energy I used to use Shadow Ball and the like was slower to return for some reason. Azure was always there for me, helping me walk, bringing me food, or simply keeping me company. Without her, I would have died. The infection from my wounds would have killed me, or I could have starved or been prey to another wandering predator in my condition. She knew I was a Mystery Pokemon, yet she did not treat me differently because of it. It made me wonder why she cared so much about me, did she like me?

During this time, I told her about my past adventures with Sparky and my experiences in the Mystery world. She talked a little about what she had to go through at that research facility. I didn't understand how she made it through intact, she had been through a lot there. The embarrassment of having her around gradually faded until it felt normal to have her by my side, even when I could walk by myself. I lost track of time, but I felt like a whole week before I felt confident enough to travel, but I never left the cave Azure had found.

I just didn't know what to do anymore, before I had simply wandered around looking for clues and avoiding trainers. That had gotten me no where and I knew it, but what could I do, I had no idea where to start. I suggested checking out the research facility but Azure flipped out and chances are they wouldn't just let me walk right in, so I abandoned that idea. I considered going to the city, I knew Azure would tag along even though she was still afraid of human, but without speaking in human and thus revealing myself as a Mystery Pokemon, I wouldn't be able to get any information on Team Rocket anyway. Still, I planned on going there eventually. The whole quest for Sparky now seemed like a distant hope. I didn't want to give up, but I had to face the facts that I had no idea where to go, this world was far too big for me to find him by simply walking around. Yet, I stubbornly refused to admit it was hopeless.

But did I want to spend the rest of my life chasing after something I might never find. I sought out Sparky because he was my only friend, but now I had Azure. She didn't even know Sparky, was it fair to drag her into this. On top of all this there was the quest to stop the Trinity I had been given. That seemed even more confusing than ever now that I was the Trinity.

The question of where to go was still unanswered, so I did what I always did when I was lost. I wandered. But this time I was not alone.

Θ that night Θ

_Once again, I felt the now familiar disorienting feeling as the ground melted away from my feet and I was suspended in a white void before emerging in the strange limbo that I had always seen Gardevoir in. As if on cue, she appeared out of no where, her mystic presence always bringing that foreboding feeling._

"_It has been a long time, Gardevoir." I said breaking the eerie silence._

"_Do you already know what you are?" she asked. I nodded._

"_Shadow told me. Why Gardevoir? How can I be the Trinity, it doesn't make sense?"_

"_Mind, Spirit, Body, three in on; that is what the Trinity is. You have the potential to save the world, or damn it to destruction."_

"_You know me Gardevoir, how can I be the one who will kill all those people, the one to end the world. How can it be me? I would never do those things!"_

"_You will know when the time comes."_

"_Damn it Gardevoir, I am tired of riddles, why can't anyone just say what they mean for once!"_

"_If I were to tell you, you still would not believe me. If you continue on the path you seek, the visions you have seen will come true, all of them."_

"_How can you expect me to do the right thing when I don't know what to do!" I yelled at her._

"_You must listen to your heart and do what you know is right."_

"_Why are you keeping so much from me? I can be trusted, you know that."_

"_This is not a matter of trust."_

"_Then what is it?"_

"_I…cannot tell you."_

"_Why? Please Gardevoir, I don't know what to do anymore, I'm lost."_

"_The knowledge of what you must do to save the world, only in the last instant before it is too late must you know it."_

"_That doesn't make any sense!"_

"_I am sorry, but this is not my decision. I can tell you this though…" she said as she started to disappear._

"_You are not alone in your quest, listen to the shadows."_

I woke up. I nearly growled with frustration, she had told me basically nothing, what was the point in coming to me anyway, I felt more confused than before. Shaking my head to clear my vision, I let my anger smolder. I got up carefully so I wouldn't disturb Azure who was sleeping curled up next to me. I knew that I wasn't going to get back to sleep, so instead I decided to just walk outside. The night was warm and clear, with no wind whatsoever. This night reminded me of that time before Sky Pillar in the Mystery world, the night that I had been told that mission would be my last in that world. Back then, I wanted nothing more than to continue being the leader I was. Yet, nothing had turned out like I had planned, everything had fallen apart. The townspeople hated me, Sparky was gone, and now I was a monster known as the Trinity.

"Why me…" I uttered, plopping down on the soft grass. Where had I gone wrong? Everything I did, I did so because I thought it was right. What had I done to deserve this? These horrible dreams, they were going to drive me insane. I couldn't stand it, seeing all that death and carnage and knowing that somehow I would cause it. Would this all have been different if I had chosen to go back to being a human? Was this all happening because I chose to remain as a Pokemon? They dreams I keep having, they were all trying to tell me something. But what? I didn't understand them. Someone was desperately trying to tell me something important and I was too stupid to understand.

Something soft and furry rubbed against me and I turned to see Azure now sitting next to me. I had been so preoccupied with my thought I had not heard her coming.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked and I nodded.

"I didn't mean to wake you." I apologized.

"It's fine, what is on your mind?" she asked kindly. For a while I couldn't think of anything to say, simply listening to the sounds of the night.

"Life…" I said finally, not finding much to say out of the storm of my mind.

"What about it?" she asked. As if those words were the key to the floodgates, I let loose the tirade I had been holding back.

"It is just so unfair. I always used to believe that the choices you made were what decide your life. Not some all powerful being no one ever sees that simply lays out your life regardless of what you want. Every day, I tried to be a hero. They never changed, I was just a freak in their eyes and nothing I could do would change that. I get a new chance to start over when I come here, but then Sparky is kidnapped right in front of me. Then I get entangled in the prophecy of the Trinity, now everything is falling apart. I was only a freak before, but now I am a monster." I said looking at my paws. I felt her tail on my back but I still refused to make eye contact.

"What are you talking about, you are not a monster!" she exclaimed sounding appalled.

"Azure, when I fought the hunter a long time ago, something happened to me. It messed everything up on the inside, now I have three spirits in me. I am the Trinity, the very think I set out to stop. Nothing makes sense anymore." I said. She listened to my tirade without complaint, leaning a bit on me. I told her about the horrifying dreams I had witnessed, how I abandoned Ash because he suddenly appeared in the dream, my experience with my "other side" I had named Shadow, even my recent encounter with Gardevoir. All through this, she continued to listen to me, now leaning heavily on my shoulder as I talked.

"I just don't know what to do. People will die if I don't do the right thing, and I have no idea what that is anymore." I said. She looked at me and this time I was able to keep eye contact with her blue eyes.

"I know you will do the right thing. I find it hard to believe that you will cause all of that." She said. For some reason, those words brought comfort, at least someone believed in me. For a long time, I simply sat there with Azure leaning on my shoulder, starting to doze off a bit. The night was warm and clear, there was no chance of rain anyway, so I laid down on my paws getting conferrable. Azure was fast asleep snuggled into my side long before I could start to fall asleep. Before I closed my eyes, I thought I saw a shooting star blaze a trail across the sky. I made a quick wish, the same one I had carried my entire life, and then I joined Azure in sleep.

Θ Azure's POV the next day Θ

Spring was in full bloom, and everything was so bright and new. I had been born in the summer before I had been captured, and I had not been outside for most of my life so everything was a new experience. It was like a dream, the warm grass and the vibrant flowers everywhere, it was all so intoxicating. The flowers smelled so nice, especially a small purple one that made me giddy. I tried eating a few, they tasted like honey. It was so great to be outside and free. I swatted at a blowing lead before falling back and rolling in the soft grass.

Michael set a slow pace walking, apparently deep in thought. He occasionally would watch me play and smile but he wasn't talking much. The way his defined muscles rippled when he moved was hypnotizing, and I found myself staring several times. Crouching down and stalking up behind him, I wiggled my tail and playfully pounced on him. In a flash I was pinned on my back before he realized it was me. Grinning, he slackened his grip but did not release me. I wiggled and squirmed until I got free and he let me try to pin him, but he escaped my pin easily and caught me again.

We played for a while until I got tired and simply draped across his back. The intoxicating smell of whatever flower I had smelled earlier was making me lightheaded. His fur felt like soft cotton on top of the hard muscle underneath. Even his hair spikes were soft to the touch.

Suddenly ginning mischievously, he got up and dumped me into a stream. When I resurfaced, he was laughing. It was the first time I had heard him laugh, and for some reason it made me happy. I tried to grab him and pull him into the water abut I was not strong enough. Instead, I splashed water at him while he dodged trying to keep his fur dry. I gave up a minute later and chased him trying to get him wet by rubbing against him. By the time he let me catch him, my fur was pretty much dry anyway. We played for a long time, all thoughts of travel forgotten because of me. I don't know why I was being so happy and playful, maybe it was because of that one flower. Soon though, we had to keep moving and looking for food.

For some reason, it was getting harder and harder to walk, a strange stiffness started to spread across me. A distant ringing in my head was gradually getting louder and louder. I tried to ignore it, but soon the now loud ringing was making it hard to think and I had to stop walking, a strange weakness coming over me.

"_No, not again, not again…"_

"Azure what's wrong?" Michael asked running to my side. I couldn't respond, I didn't even hear him over the ringing inside my mind. Involuntarily my back hunched up into the fetal position as my whole body tensed up. A deep set pain started in my head as the forest in front of me dissolved in a blur of color.

_I saw a blur of color all around me, and a hundred voices all sounded at once in one crushing wall of sound. My ears flattened and I covered my ears with my paws hunched up on the illusionary ground, yet the sound remained as loud as ever. The pain in my head soared as the thousand voices continued their relentless assault. Any single voice was lost in the immense waterfall of sound. The swirling colors intensified and took shape as images flashed through my mind amid the chaos._

_I saw a Sitrus berry appear out of no where, tantalizingly out of reach. Suddenly the yellow fruit swelled and burst in a splatter of blood with a scream that sounded horrifyingly like me. Some of the warm liquid clung to my fur despite my attempts to shake it off. The blood changed color into a metallic steel and suddenly encased me in a cage. The image dissolved as another took its place. _

_I was in a burning forest, the intense orange flames devouring everything in sight. I could feel the singing heat of the flames when suddenly the flames turned ebony black, and a chill resonated from the strange fire. I turned to flee from the unnatural fire but there was no where to run, the flames covered me and I was plunged into a black void._

_I heard an earsplitting roar from somewhere within the formless void of black. The kind of roar that makes your blood freeze, the kind of roar that shatters any rational thought and paralyzes your legs in sheer terror, the kind of roar that brings with it a sense of inevitable doom. _

_Suddenly a stabbing pain slashed through my left shoulder causing me to cry out in pain, my voice echoing endlessly in the black void. A paw flew to the wound, but there was no blood, yet it felt like I had been wounded badly. A few holes of light suddenly rent through the darkness like tearing claws, blinding me._

_I saw the ruined outskirts of some city, everything in sight reduced to rubble, corpses lined the landscape by the hundreds. Suddenly one of the bodies that had been struggling to live went limp and collapsed, a strange black growth on its wounds covering it like fire. It rose once again, horribly mutated and now bearing piercing blood red eyes. With an unearthly howl, it ran towards the human settlement as others of its kind either succumbed to death or shared its deformed fate. The scene changed as the colors merged together like blood entering a stream._

_I saw Pokemon with fur and scales as black as night and violent blood red eyes consumed with anger against existence itself. A war, hundreds if not thousands of these mutated Pokemon swarmed a city whose inhabitants consisted of normal Pokemon. It was utter carnage in the truest form of the word, serrated fangs and claws tore flesh, blasts of water broke necks, and bolts of lightning fried friend and foe alike in a massive battle royal. _

_Comrades were turned against one another as any who were corrupted by the Shadow Pokemon were consumed by black fire that made them brethren to the Shadows, making them black and mutated like the others. A few could withstand the onslaught, but one by one the defenders fell before the massive army of monsters. Those who attempted to flee were quickly slaughtered by the horde._

_The scene changed again to reveal a black fire Moltres annihilating an entire village in flames. A evil Suicune freezing his foes alive in pillars of ice and tearing others apart with blasts of furious wind. A black Groudon ending the life of Kyogre with a slash of its massive serrated claws. _

_I shut my eyes in terror at the horrible images, but the vision still relayed inside my mind, the screams of the dying unnaturally loud. Pokemon turning against their trainers, a horde of Shadow Pokemon laying waste to an entire city. Loyal Pokemon suddenly changing and turning on their masters. The pain in my head at this point had intensified so much it felt like fireworks going off. Hunched up on the illusionary ground, I tried uselessly to block out the bloody images._

"_Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop…" I repeated though I could no longer hear myself among the uproar of the voices. Even worse than before they all screamed at me, each yelling out something I couldn't understand. Still the bloody images of the Shadow Pokemon relayed over and over in my mind like a broken record. I couldn't take it much longer, my head hurt so bad, but there was no escape from the Dimensional Scream. _

_The images got faster and faster until I could no longer see any of them in a tornado of color and images that flashed through my skull amidst the roar of the thousand voices. The pressure in my head had grown so much it was likely to explode at any instant but I was trapped in the flashing images. _

_Just when it felt like my life itself would wink out like a candle blown too hard everything stopped. It was so sudden, the silence was as deafening as the thousand voices. I was floating in a starry void, bound by a psychic attack of some kind. _

_And I was face to face with Dialga, Lord of time itself. For a few seconds nothing happened until he spoke with booming voice that rightly proclaimed him as the great being he was. Saying only one sentence that sent a feeling of dread down my spine._

"_Death will decide the fate of the world." _

Θ Michaels POV Θ

"Azure, what's wrong?" I asked running to her side. She looked like she was in pain suddenly tensing up. Just moments ago she had been fine, what was happening? Was it a psychic attack? I did a rapid check of the surrounding area, but it was only us. Her back hunched up in the fetal position and she stiffened. Something was definitely wrong, but what?

Her blue eyes suddenly flashed a brilliant color before she tightly shut them in pain, her tail twisting around in agony. I could only sit and watch helplessly as her ears flattened and she started holding her head, whimpering a bit. Was this the Dimensional Scream she had talked about earlier? I could only wait, holding my breath until she suddenly collapsed on the spot. I nudged her and nearly recoiled at how hot her fur was. Her eyes blinked open, now back to their normal blue color. She looked absolutely terrified, her eyes wide and frantic. I nuzzled her face both to comfort her and get her attention, asking if she was okay. She weakly nodded and I pushed my head under her stomach and hoisted her on my back, surprised at how limp she was.

"Sorry…" she murmured before shifting a bit and falling asleep on the spot. Whatever had happened to her must have left her utterly exhausted. Taking care not to jostle her while I walked, I tore off a branch of Oran berries and headed back to the cave Azure had found when she pulled me out of the river.

Azure slept soundly for a few hours before she woke up, still looking terrified. She was so scared in fact, she didn't want me to move from her side, burying her face in my fur and clinging to me as I held her and rubbed her back. I had guessed right, she had a Dimensional Scream again, and whatever she had seen had scared the crap out of her. I told her she didn't have to talk about it if she didn't want to, but she insisted and told me every last horrifying detail she could remember, just needing someone at the moment to talk to. It was absolutely freaky, the part about the Sitrus berry was simply creepy. Thank Jirachi I had brought back Oran berries rather than Sitrus even though they were her favorite. It was no wonder she hated what they had done to her, I would hate to have to go through that too. Yet even as I held her while she tried to get a hold of herself and stop shaking, I couldn't push aside the fact that what she had seen hadn't been chance. I had seen the black monsters too; did this mean that she was entangled in the prophecy now as well?

Θ Azure's POV the next day Θ

I walked through the forest alone, the afternoon sun warming my back as I continually smelled the air for any traces of food. Despite the bright setting, I couldn't stop thinking about the Dimensional Scream. I felt bad, I had not told him everything.

"_Death will decide the fate of the world." _

Michael was the Trinity, did that mean that he would have to die to prevent the horrible turn of events I had witnessed. Was it his death, or someone else's. What did it mean, it was so simple yet so mysterious. It made it sound like he had to do some sacrifice, but that couldn't be the answer.

The smell of a Sitrus tree interrupted my thoughts and made my mouth water. Dilemma forgotten I followed the delicious aroma until I found the tree with its ripe yellow fruits. I took a running leap at the tree trying to reach the branches, but I missed. I could almost taste the sweet Sitrus berries, but they were tantalizingly out of my reach. Pouting, I tried to figure out a way to get the sweet fruits without bothering Michael.

"_Sitrus berry…!"_

Suddenly I remembered the image I had seen in my Dimensional Scream. The one where a Sitrus berry had burst into blood with a scream that sounded like me. I shouldn't be here, something was about to happen. I got scared, I was alone, Michael was still by the den when I had left. I turned to run-

-and something slammed into my side, knocking all my breath out in a gasp as I went sprawling. I let out a weak yelp for help as teeth grabbed my scruff roughly and threw me into the trunk of the Sitrus tree. I squeaked with the impact against the unyielding tree and fell to the ground, stunned. My head hurt from the impact and I was still gasping for breath as I struggled to my feet. Despite my spinning vision, I saw a Mightyena walking towards me and bite at my scruff with sharp teeth, lifting me off the ground again and rendering me helpless. I flailed weakly and he shook me so hard my teeth clacked, leaving me limp and stunned as he held me off the ground.

"Was that really necessary?" said a voice I recognized. A very skinny and frail looking Espeon emerged from a bush, followed by a buzzing Vibrava. My blood froze as I saw Arcanine also emerge from the bush with a crash, a violent and insane look in his bloodshot eyes. He had found me again, and this time I couldn't escape.

I was terrified, I wanted to run and hide but I was held by my scruff by Mightyena, rendering me helpless. It was a trap, they were using me to catch Michael. I wanted to scream for help, but if I did he would come running and they would catch him too.

Arcanine stormed towards me with an insane look in his bloodshot eyes. I had to clamp my jaw to not scream in terror, a slight whimper escaping me as he glared at me right in my face. I could smell his rancid breath.

"Scream." He demanded, his huge claws sliding out of his paws threateningly. I felt the Mightyena holding me take a nervous step back.

"Arcanine, stop!" commanded the Espeon in a un impressive voice. I shut my eyes in fear, unable to turn away or look him in the eye. I bit my tongue so I couldn't scream as I felt his claws on my chest. I had to be brave, he wouldn't kill me. The claws increased in pressure and out of pure fear my mind reduced to repeating itself over and over. Don't scream, don't scream, don't scream, don't scream-

I screamed as he raked his claws across my exposed stomach.

Θ Michael's POV Θ

"_Where did she run off to?"_ I wondered looking around the forest. She had left to go searching for food alone apparently because she didn't want to bother me. Why did she think that, I would have come with her if nothing else to ease her fears? I was following her scent trail, but I had lost it several times because as an eevee my nose is not that great. I was just paranoid, the familiar sixth sense was telling me she would get into trouble again on her own. My side still hurt slightly, enough to be a distraction but not enough to prevent me from running. My head no longer felt crushed, but I still had a throbbing headache. If the situation called for it I could easily fight in this condition, but I wanted to avoid fighting as much has possible right now. My hearing was reduced a lot on my left side, I could still hear sound somewhat okay but I couldn't pinpoint it like I used to.

I heard a pained yelp, but because of my ear I was unable to figure out exactly which direction it came from, somewhere to my right. I spun around dumbly, cursing myself for letting my ear get caught between Arcanine's teeth. I cursed myself inwardly at letting her go off alone, what if she got hurt, it would be my fault again-

A bloodcurdling scream suddenly split the air, making my blood freeze as I recognized who was screaming.

"_No! Azure!" _

I broke into a mad sprint towards the sound, the horrible smell of blood and Sitrus beginning to hit my nose. This can't be happening, what if I was too late. What if…

I burst into the clearing to find Azure lying on her side, blood seeping out of a large gash on her stomach,

And Arcanine with his arrogant attitude, standing over her, his right paw had her blood on it.

"YOU BASTARD!" I yelled in anger, ignoring the throbbing in my head and the logic that it was a trap and charged him. Black energy poured out of me turning me into a moving spearhead of black lightning and energy. Arcanine dodged my attack entirely and I crashed to the ground from having put too much momentum into the charge. Swiftly getting up, I formed a Shadow Ball and shot him in the face as he turned around. A black blur I recognized as a Mightyena slammed into my injured side, causing me to roll for a bit before I swiftly twisted to my feet. This was the same Mightyena from before, when those two rocket grunts attacked me after my battle with Tyranitar.

He tried to pin me like he did before but I was ready and I Iron Tailed his ugly muzzle, followed by a take down to his chest as we went rolling with the impact, my fangs bared.

Before I could cause serious damage, Arcanine plowed into me, also hitting Mightyena in the process who barked a "What the hell!"

I charged him again, hitting the fire beast with a quick attack. I barely avoided his snapping jaws as I heard them click a hairs breath in front of my face. I struck him with an Iron Tail and jumped back.

An Espeon was hastily walking toward the prone body of Azure with a horrified expression on her face as her eyes glowed. In my rage I charged her yelling,

"Get away from her!"

It seemed like I ran headfirst into an invisible brick wall, and I was lifted off the ground with Psychic and tossed back right into a tree, knocking all my breath out as I slammed into the hard trunk. Holy crap that was powerful!

I leapt up high in the air to dodge a Flamethrower from Arcanine, which set the tree on fire. I swatted at Vibrava but missed entirely. I landed and spun around with the intention of blasting Arcanine with another Shadow ball, but the instant I turned around Mightyena slammed into my face and I was knocked on my back my head wound hit the ground, causing me fresh pain. I rolled to avoid getting pinned on my back but the instant I got to my feet, the area around my back legs suddenly turned into sand and my hind legs sank up to my joints in the quicksand.

I desperately struggled to pull my legs out but it was impossible due to my anatomy. Arcanine pounced on me and I fought back but he pinned me with ease due to his great strength. There was a lot of grunting and growling as I violently fought to get free, but it was useless against someone as strong as him and with my back legs immobilized. Strangely the Espeon was more focused on putting out the flaming tree than me. I didn't get to see Azure one last time before my vision winked out as Arcanine struck me on the back of my neck.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger time, review if you liked the chapter. Tell me what you thought about Azure's Diminutional Scream, i put a lot of effort into it. So Michael has been captured and Azure has been injured. The next chapter will be out a lot quicker than this one, I just need to work out a few minor details.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors note: **Yeah I know, it has been a lot longer than I planned since I last updated, but not nearly as long as the last chapter. I haven't had a lot of fun on Fan Fiction lately, many of my favorite authors haven't updated in a long time and like usual, my favorite stories haven't been updated.

Also, one of my favorite authors on this site got her account destroyed, her stories and messages all deleted. I feel really bad, I really liked her stories and it was nice to talk to her. Eeveeinheat, if by some faint chance you are reading this, it is not over for you. You can create a new account with the same name due to the fact your penname was changed, and in order to upload a chapter at all on this site you had to have it saved somewhere, so you can still bring back your stories and start right where you left off. I know it would be hard to start over but please do…I miss you.

One more thing, the quicksand attack that trapped Michael's hind legs was a Sand Tomb attack by the Vibrava. This chapter will once again push the T rating, but nothing bad. I have also changed the way I bleep out super nasty curse words.

Now on with the story…

THE CHRONICLES OF

LEGENDARY EEVEE

Chapter Nineteen: Captured

"And I trust that your 'Personal Project" is coming along well?" Giovanni said through the video phone, the sarcasm in his voice as sharp as a tack.

"Oh yes, with the Capture of the Mystery Pokemon _your_ hunter nearly killed, we have made so many discoveries and we have yet to perform any tests." Corvey responded back. Despite the kind words, the two men were throwing invisible daggers at each other through the video phone.

"I would like to see this eevee one day, if the rumors of a Mystery Pokemon are not simply bogus." Giovanni said.

"Maybe one day you will personally see the results of our research. And I assure you, it is the real thing this time." Corvey said back, a sharp edge in the first sentence.

"You know, maybe you should waste less of our resources on this pet project of yours and more on the organizations goals."

"I promise that this project is in the best interests of Team Rocket."

"Is it now? Well I expect to see results that actually benefit our organization soon. Perhaps I would like to borrow another one of your 'circus freaks'." Giovanni sneered, and at the sarcastic mention of 'circus freak' Arcanine snorted and looked about ready to burn down the video phone until Corvey stopped him with a hand signal.

"Good things come to those who wait. Give me some more time, and you will get what you deserve." Corvey responded. There was a final glare before he shut off the video phone. Corvey was muttering to himself as he walked away and motioned for Arcanine to follow him. The huge canine reluctantly obeyed.

"Soon you will get what you deserve you bastard." Corvey whispered under his breath. He pulled out Azure's pokeball, tossing it in the air like a baseball repeatedly to clear his mind as he walked back to his study to get to work. It turns out she was useful after all, being an eevee…

Θ Espeon's POV Θ

"What the F****** hell Arcanine! You nearly killed her, what was that about!"

"So what! I got her to scream and bring him right to us." He growled back.

"Corvey specifically told you to bring her back alive. We already had her, there was no reason to wound her like that you jackass. You are lucky I was here, or she would have died from blood loss." I yelled back, hurting my throat a bit. Arcanine snarled and tensed as if to attack me and I flinched and created a barrier. He snorted and stormed off saying,

"I can do whatever I want."

_"Arrogant, sadistic, bastard of a fire type…"_

I let go of a breath I did not realize I had been holding. If Arcanine really had attacked me, I don't think I would survive it, much less stop him. One attack would break my fragile bones. I had been born sickly and barren, made even worse through Corvey's experiments. The only thing I had to show for my life was my psychic powers, and even that I would trade to just be normal. The human DNA in me only strengthened my mind, my body was pathetic. Arcanine was exactly the opposite, and Azure just seemed normal. She was the lucky one, unlike me.

I sighed, knowing Crovey would make me force open her mind and spill out what she had seen in the second Dimensional Scream. I don't know how she did it, but it had happened to her again. I pitied her; she had it a lot worse than me in here. This was not the first time I had to stop Arcanine from killing her. What was the Bastards problem, slashing her open like that? He had just been getting more and more violent with each passing day.

That brought me back to the Mystery Pokemon we had just captured. It was no myth, Mystery Pokemon were superior to others of their species. His physique was amazing, and he looked very intelligent as well. I felt sorry for him, he probably knew it was a trap and rushed in anyways because of Azure, he had probably thought Arcanine had killed her. I sighed again, what I would do to have someone who loved me like that.

Arcanine had boasted that he had beaten him to a pulp once already before we ambushed him. Yet if he had, why did it finally take all of us to capture him, and Arcanine had been hurt bad when he came back. I nearly purred with the image of Arcanine struggling for his miserable life in the river. Too bad he didn't die, he deserved it.

I heard a stir and realized the kid may be coming to. I did a quick check on the surface of his mind and that confirmed it. Yawning and laying down on my stomach in front of the cage, I wondered what Mightyena was doing right now…

Θ Michael's POV Θ

It was cold. I was lying on some smooth material that seemed to suck all the warmth out of me. I stirred and rolled on my stomach, once again feeling that familiar feeling of having been battered by a Rydon. My neck hurt as if someone had carried me roughly for too long, though there were no wounds. I opened my eyes to see where I was.

It was a cage made entirely out of stainless steel sheets, with the exception of t he entrance which had thick bars. That would explain why I felt so cold, I got up, relieved that all my legs were sound and undamaged. Setting my sights on the barred entrance, I focused energy to my tail, turning it to iron and prepared to assault the bars blocking my freedom.

_ "I wouldn't do that if I were you." _Said an unidentified voice inside my mind. I ignored it and ran at the bars, spinning and slamming my hardened tail into it.

BZZZZT

I yelped and screamed as thousands of volts of electricity surged into me, paralyzing me at the spot. The torture lasted a moment before I was able to pull away, my fur sticking up from the static. Stars danced in front of my vision, that had been more painful than a thunderbolt attack.

"_I warned you." _Sarcastically said a still unidentified voice. Realizing it was telepathy, I opened the offered link.

"_That would have killed a lesser Pokemon you know"_ said the voice.

"_Who are you?" _ I thought back, shielding the private parts of my mind while maintaining the link. I didn't want my mind getting read like a book.

"_My name is Eva the Espeon, and who may I have the privilege of speaking to?" _Eva thought with heavy sarcasm in her voice.

"_Michael the Eevee."_ I simply said, or more accurately, thought. I decided to end the mock curtsey and demanded,

"_What the hell do you want with me, and why did you kill Azure, she-" _ I was interrupted by a psychic force constricting me, cutting me off mid thought.

"_I didn't attack her and I never wanted her to get hurt in the first place, don't blame me for what Arcanine did. I don't know why he attacked her!" _she yelled through telepathy. I wanted to hit something, but I let my anger smother. I laid down, saddened and defeated.

"_She is still alive; I was able to heal her before she bled too much." _She relayed probably sensing my reaction. I let out a breath of relief, she was alive, and at least I knew that.

"_Where is she right now?"_

"_She is in her Pokeball at Corvey's belt, probably the safest place for her right now with the way that Arcanine has been acting." _

Moving forward to the bars but not touching them, I could see the Espeon lying down in front of my cage a bit. She appeared to be asleep, but I knew otherwise. She was very skinny, far more than healthy.

"_Since you haven't figured it out yet, I will give you a hint as to why they captured you. You are the only Perfect Mystery Pokemon in existence. Mystery Pokemon are a whole new breed." _she said. Of course, I was the only one of my kind, they wanted to study or experiment on me.

"_What do you mean by "Perfect", are there imperfect versions?" _ I asked remembering how Arcanine had called me "Perfect" during our first battle.

"_You are looking at one. Arcanine is an Imperfect as well, and so is Azure." _She explained. It kind of made sense the more I looked at it. Mind, Spirit, Body, the three parts that make up any person. Arcanine must be body because of his amazing physical strength, I had a hunch that Azure represented spirit, and Eva must be mind with her heightened intelligence, but she had a frail body-

"_I heard that, frail am I?" _she thought, constricting me again with Psychic. Yet I could tell she was not really trying to hurt me, just teasing in a way. She released her hold on me and said,

"_You are lucky you know, I nearly broke an ankle just trying to keep up with the rest of the group." _She said. I thought I could detect a hidden sadness at this statement, but she made no sign of showing it. I nodded though she couldn't see it and my stomach growled. Despite being in a cage, I looked around for food, but found none to my dismay. For some reason I couldn't smell anything either.

"_You will have to wait to eat something. Besides, you couldn't eat anything with the muzzle you're wearing." _She said. Immediately a paw flew to my face and there was a leather muzzle clamped on my jaw with a strap going behind my head. I pulled on it and it didn't budge.

"_How do I get this thing off?" _I thought to Eva.

"_Just undo the buckle on the back of your head or bite through the strap."_ She said with heavy sarcasm, knowing I couldn't do either of those actions. Great, why the freak did I never learn how to use Shadow Ball without using my mouth. Feeling bored and trapped, I laid down at the entrance facing the bars, awaiting the poor fool who would open the door to the cage or take my muzzle off. Eva was asleep in minutes, and I just laid there, too suspicious of my surroundings to sleep. I was so hungry…

Θ Eva's POV, an hour later Θ

When I woke up a while later, I sighed and got to my feet, feeling my joints ache. I really needed my medicine. I did a quick check to find Michael fuming in the corner of his cage. Leaving him be, I exited the room and turned right, starting to look for the nearest scientist to bother. For some reason, I couldn't find any until a group of four walked right past me despite my protests and headed for the room where Michael's cage was. There was a call of Espeon and I reluctantly followed, knowing they didn't really need me but brought me along anyways.

One of them opened the door to Michael's cage and with startling swiftness grabbed his scruff. The kid tried to bite the arm, forgetting that there was a muzzle on him, and bunched his legs to resist being pulled out. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to get a grip on the stainless steel floor and was pulled out and suspended in the air by the scientists grip. He flailed, refusing to give up and three of the scientists, including the one holding his scruff, pinned him to the table and injected a shot of tranquilizer into one of his hind legs. For a few minutes nothing happened until the group left the room, still carrying the weakly struggling eevee.

They walked into a room I knew very well with a large machine and a glass dome under it. Corvey appeared out of nowhere, in his usual attire of a black leather jacket and gold zipper. I yipped at him, I was hungry and I received a glare. Turning towards the scientists, they handed him the now limp Michael to their boss, who took a needle and drew some blood from his shoulder. Pocketing the vial of red blood, he placed Michael in the glass chamber under the large machine, which was beginning to hum to life.

"Espeon, hold him down with Psychic, I don't want to risk anything this machine is too expensive."

I sighed and did as I was told, even though he was already well tranquilized. You did what Corvey said, no questions asked. The machine buzzed and whirled into action, and with my psychic powers I could sense the deep set pain that the machine was causing as it scanned him. As the pain increased, if he could have moved he would have yelled but all that came out was a groan. This torment lasted a few long minutes before the machine quit scanning and started calculating. One of the scientists removed Michael from the machine and walked out of the room with the intention of returning him to his cage. The powerful drug would render him helpless for hours, but Corvey never took any chances. I contemplated whether it would be right to remind Corvey to give me the medicine that would help with my bones and help my body produce energy more efficiently. I decided I would wait for another few minutes while Corvey finished his experiments.

The Machine studied a Pokemon's Internal energy signature, giving an accurate representation of its abilities, potential, and power level. I ignored most of their talk. 'Exceeds expectations' or 'unnatural', blah blah blah. Honestly, even I exceeded what others of my kind were know for…in some fields. Suddenly a loud and frantic shouting filled the room.

"Sir you have to see this! There is a concentration of Dark Matter hidden inside its energy reservoir." One of the scientists called out, sounding urgent.

"Is it active?" Corvey asked, sounding somewhat scared. This was surprising, what the heck was Dark Matter?

"No sir, it appears to be unresponsive. Due to its nature, it is impossible to determine its quantity or origin." The scientist answered back, looking at a screen.

"_What is Dark Matter?" _I wondered, feeling very curious now, whatever it was had Corvey and the others scared. Being as stealthy as possible, I crept into Corvey's mind and found a memory.

**Flashback**

_The Rattata in the glass dome frantically scrabbled at the invisible walls, squealing in fear as it searched for a way out. The circular pads that were placed on its head were wired to a large machine operated by several scientists. Corvey, as well as Giovanni and a few other important figures watched intently for the experiment to begin, blind to the terror of the poor normal type. Corvey nodded to one of the scientists and turned to address the group, declaring._

"_Beginning experimental test, injecting the subject with strands of Dark Matter"_

_One of the scientists pulled down a lever, and a few small strands of black lightning coursed down the wires into the normal types body. The Rattata squealed in pain and began writhing on the floor, clearly in agony. The Rattata's seizures grew gradually weaker as the black lightning plunged into its body. _

_Suddenly the heartbeat monitor went blank as the Rattata went limp, eyes closed. The few strands of Dark Matter had disappeared inside of its now cooling body. One of the scientists hung his head and walked over to the glass dome. The Pokemon's fur was turning gradually darker, but no one noticed this. He opened the door of the glass dome to take out the now mutated corpse, and the instant the door opened the supposedly dead Pokemon's eyes snapped open._

_Eyes that were blood red and consumed with anger. It launched itself at the man, suddenly sprouting long deadly claws and its front teeth were now dagger-like and hideously serrated. The scientists screamed an unforgettable shriek as the black monster tore him apart with savage bloodlust. The sound of tearing flesh filling the room as nearby scientists were sprayed by the flying blood. _

"_Arcanine!" Corvey shouted, and in a flash a younger version of the fire beast sped forward and killed the berserk Shadow Rattata with one bite. To everyone's surprise, the body suddenly cremated into heatless black flames and in a few moments was nothing but ash. The fire type looked up at Corvey as if expecting some display of affection or a compliment, but there was none. Giovanni was the first to recover from the shock of the man being torn to pieces by a mere Rattata. He got up and strode over to the white faced and shocked scientists. Grabbing one by the collar and lifting him up, he ordered one command. _

"_Destroy that Machine!"_

_**End Flashback**_

For a few minutes, I was as shocked and scared as the scientists in the memory. I almost didn't notice when Corvey placed a bowl of food in front of me. Nodding gratefully, I gulped down the tasteless food, feeling the medicine inside begin to work. My duty done for now, I simply rested and reflected on what I had seen.

That Mystery Pokemon had a large concentration of Dark Matter inside of him, the very idea of it was terrifying. Yet, why was he not mutated and bloodthirsty like the Rattata in the memory.

Something inside of him must be holding back the negative effects of the Dark Matter. But what, it didn't make sense. It would have to be something more powerful than even the corrosive black lightning, and that had been powerful enough. I rested for a bit until I heard Arcanine and Corvey walk back into the room. With a flick of his wrist, he tossed a Pokeball and Azure appeared in a flash of light, curled up and terrified. Arcanine growled and twitched causing Azure to recoil back into a corner, the pink scar on her stomach very visible. I did the best I could, her fur would eventually cover it up, the wound had been deep.

"Eva, you know what to do." Corvey growled as he started a telepathic link with me. I stubbornly stared at him. He made a hand signal to Arcanine who snarled and shot me that 'I will tear you to pieces with the slightest sign to attack' look. That was the way Corvey controlled everyone, including me. Fear of Arcanine, that's what keeps a lot of this project together. I sighed and turned to Azure, locking eyes with her large and terrified blue eyes. I shot her an apologetic glance before I did what I had to, forcing open her mind and showing Corvey what she had seen in the Dimensional Scream. It was brutal, and I tried to make it as painless as possible but she resisted and made it a lot worse. I focused on just the Dimensional Scream, trying to ignore the hundreds of unrelated memories in her mind. When I finally found it, the vision was terrifying. Corvey appeared to be quiet and showing no emotion about it but I was shaken.

Those black creatures she had seen in the Dimensional Scream, they had been the same as the Shadow Rattata. That meant they were corrupted by Dark Matter somehow. That didn't make sense though, Dark Matter was an unnatural thing, existing only in laboratories, Dark Balls, and other man made machines. To encounter it in nature was not only exceedingly rare, but unheard of, due to its corrosive nature.

While I pondered this, another scientist on a phone walked over to Corvey, handing him the mobile phone.

"So, when are you going to send me that Pikachu I asked about?, you know that one the hunter reported to have been traveling with?" he said in a annoyed voice that told me this was not the first time he had asked for this.

"WHAT!"

There was silence for a bit then Corvey's eyes bulged and he screamed.

"THREE MONTHS AGO! YOU HID THE FACT THAT THE PIKACHU HAD ESCAPED THREE GODDAMN MONTHS AGO, AND YOU JUST TELL ME NOW!" I winced at the volume of this yelling, flattening my ears against my neck.

"Oh well, I guess I will just have to use the eevee as a bargaining chip against the eevee. Honestly, he is as stubborn as Arcanine." Corvey said before hanging up, apparently very pissed off.

I quickly got bored and left to go somewhere else. I passed by Mightyena who shot me a flirtatious glance and I laughed. It was good to see someone here was in good spirits. Mightyena was kind to me, more so than anyone I had ever met. If there was anyone I wanted to see each and every day, it was him. Yet, I never voiced this opinion, he was my friend, there was no telling if he thought the same about me. Still, more than once I had saved his fur from one threat or another, as he had done for me. I walked past Michaels cage, and he was lying on his side, still out cold from the tranquilizer one of the scientists had given him. They had apparently finished their tests for today on him and left him to wake up. I left the room and on my way back out, I saw Azure get scooped up by Corvey and handed to a scientists. I strained my ears to listen to their conversation.

"…want her sedated and muzzled by tonight, and give the Mystery Pokemon a hormone injection a little later." The black jacketed boss ordered and Azure cringed, probably scared of being held helpless in such a way. I knew what he meant though, even if Azure didn't right now.

"_Corvey you stupid perverted selfish bastard, if it wasn't because of Arcanine or my dependence on your medicine I would tear you to pieces right now. How dare you! Go to hell where you belong!" _ I silently yelled to myself. I knew what he had planned, and there wasn't a thing I could do about it. I hated my trainer so much at times like these. He could be exceptionally cruel at times, but there was another side of him that rarely showed itself sometime. No one, not even Corvey or Giovanni was all bad. Despite my initial anger at what Corvey had planned, I knew it was going to happen to her eventually, I just…I don't know. I received an affectionate pat on the head as Corvey walked by, and then he was gone. I sighed and walked to a walled off part of a room that belonged to me. Sleeping in a Pokeball was uncomfortable and scary for me, and Corvey had managed to convince some of his men to make this den for me, Arcanine had a similar den, but he was always sneaking out at night doing who knows what.

Like I said, he wasn't all bad; he just put his ambitions and wants above everything else. Every since he had been forced to join Team Rocket at an early age, he wanted to become the boss so he could direct its influence and power in other areas. It was after all because of the crime history of Team Rocket in the past that made him an orphan. He had big plans he never wanted to share with anyone, and that drove him in life. It made me wonder what drove Arcanine. The fire beast had changed, a slow and antagonizing change for the worst. He never used to be so sadistic or closed off. Then again, it was Arcanine we were talking about, why was I worrying about him. I closed my eyes and tried to get to sleep on my soft pad.

Θ Michael's POV Θ

My mind was still somewhat sluggish from the effects of the drug they had given me a little earlier, but I could move okay at last. They had performed various tests on me, all of which invasive or just plain weird. They hadn't cut me open yet, on the bright side of things. I was no longer hungry, I had been fed just a little while ago, after strapping a collar on me which I still wore, they held it and took off my muzzle, letting me eat at last, I barely tasted the bland food in my hunger. The collar, whatever it was, felt cold and tight, and I couldn't reach it with my paw as it was around my neck, it irritated me. I laid on my stomach for about an hour until I heard footsteps and a wire cage being opened. I heard a gagging sound and then the footsteps came toward me.

The door to my cage suddenly opened and a furry ball was thrown in the entrance. The door closed quickly and I heard fading footsteps, leaving me alone with the fur ball that looked very familiar. Walking forward, I could soon tell it was Azure curled into a ball. I nudged her to see if she was okay and she stirred and uncurled, apparently dizzy and disoriented, shaking in fear. I noticed she wore a muzzle like the one I used to wear, and that confused me. Why was she muzzled and drugged, she couldn't fight?

Before I could think further, the door suddenly opened and I was dragged out by a hand that painfully latched onto my scruff and suspended in the air. I didn't flail; I knew I couldn't get free or reach the one holding me anyway. I smelled the rancid odor of something that was contained in a glass syringe like the one that had been used to knock me out earlier. I tried to avoid it but the needle stabbed me in my shoulder. I growled through the muzzle at the idea that whatever was in that needle was now in me. Surprisingly, after a few seconds the man undid the buckle on the back of my head and removed my muzzle.

I saw a hand in front of my face appear tauntingly and I snapped at it, the hand of the whitecoat pulling away just in time but returning in front of my face. I snapped at it again, failing horribly to reach it. The human taunted me again with the same results. I was really getting pissed off by how I continued to he held this way and played with. He would dangle something just out of my reach and pull away at the last second. If the man knew what he was doing, I wouldn't know. Why the hell was he taunting me.

Also, I didn't know why but my head felt fuzzy, it was getting harder to think before I acted. My instincts were mainly doing the thinking now. Convinced that whatever he did worked, he walked over to my cage and whispered in my ear,

"Now be careful with her." Before snickering and tossing me headfirst into he steel cage. Damn jerk, if the door hadn't closed nearly on my tail I would have spun around and torn out his throat. What was his problem anyway? I picked myself off the floor, feeling very agitated for no reason at all. Then I remembered Azure and found her curled up in the back corner of the cage. For some reason, she smelled different, just downright amazing, or maybe I was noticing something I had missed beforehand. She moved her tail to look at me with her big blue eyes.

I walked up and stood over her and found the strap that held on the Muzzle. She didn't resist as I bit through the touch leather strap, even though I pinched her neck by mistake. Azure remained curled up, though she uttered a weak 'thank you'. For some reason, I had to resist the urge to bite her, and her fur felt much softer than usual. I wanted to move closer to her for some reason, and her smell was so enticing. I had to resist a sudden urge to hold her down and take advantage of her current state of weakness. I shook my head, what was wrong with me? What was that stuff they injected me with? It was messing with my head, warping my thoughts towards an action I really did not what to think about right now. My instincts were going berserk, and the fact that Azure smelled amazing right now did not help things at all. Trying to get a hold of myself I laid down on my stomach maybe a bit too close too Azure. After about a minute I felt her nudge me and I turned to see her large blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked noting my stiffness. God she was so beautiful, her fur was silky soft and smooth, the gentle curve of her hip…, I mentally slapped myself to try and get a hold of myself.

"I'm fine." I said trying not to look too closely at her right now. I know she was worried about what I might have gone through but I…just wasn't okay in the head right now. Damn that stupid injection.

"I'm scared." She admitted almost too softly to hear. She snuggled into my side, bringing her tail back around her to curl up against me. It took a hell of a lot of control not to move right then. She trusted me, I couldn't betray that trust no matter the circumstance. I didn't want to hurt her, yet she was so close I could feel her soft fur and warm body heat. Arrg, that stupid injection, this was so difficult, it was like trying to defy your very mind. I focused instead on the sound of her breathing. The sedative or whatever they had injected her with earlier made me weak and tired, she was trying to sleep it off right now. It was almost like her mind was awake but her body was asleep.

Before I knew what I was doing I reached an arm around her and pulled her close, our fur rubbing together. My teeth at this point were gritted, it was only getting worse and worse, when would the stuff fade away. Azure stirred but didn't do anything, remaining curled up. Trying to control myself, I thought about how she had taken care of me after my fight with Arcanine, how I had found her in the snow, my memories with Sparky as a Rescue Team Leader, anything but what my mind and body was basically screaming at me right now. I focused on those memories to the point where I lost myself in them, coming to an ultimate conclusion. Memories are what make a person, the experiences the have endured shape their mind and soul. No matter what I would not hurt her, but she was so pretty…

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>So Eva has figured out that the Shadow Pokemon are connected to Dark Matter and Michael has a concentration of it.<p>

You found out about the Imperfect Mystery Pokemon

And that Sparky has escaped three months ago, but Michael doesn't know that.

Please check out the new story i have published,

"Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Dying World" it is pretty good and the start of a new series.


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors note: **When I finally motivated myself to continue writing this chapter, I worked out the plot problem while I was writing. Let that be a lesson to those authors who are reading this: just write! It is the best way to overcome writers block. I am really getting tired of waiting for an update to "I am Lucario" and "The Light in the Darkness". While they are both amazing stories, it has been over half a year since IAL has been updated and over an entire year or longer since TLITD has been updated. You know that really sucks, reading a truly amazing story only to find it unfinished. I have been waiting for an update since I started this story Pokemonhero, just get it done please!

It is awesome that you came back Eeveeinheat, sorry about having to start over and all.

-This chapter took a lot of inspiration, and has many things in it that will not be explained until Part 3, so just go with it. Also this chapter may turn out to be much shorter than my previous chapters-

THE CHRONICLES OF

LEGENDARY EEVEE

Chapter Twenty: Breaking Point

When I woke up, Azure and I were curled tightly against one another, sharing heat in the cold cage. Still feeling groggy and exhausted from fighting a mental battle for most of the night, I stirred and shifted, feeling the soft fur pressed against me and my head resting on Azure's fluffy mane. A smile worked its way across my jaw, I had done it. Those stupid whitecoats thought they could control me like a dog, but I had made it through the night without hurting Azure. Around midnight the stupid injection wore off and I was able to finally fall asleep next to her. Azure wasn't awake yet, still breathing regularly and her tail occasionally twitched in her sleep. I wanted nothing more than to simply enjoy this moment of peace at that moment, trying to fall back asleep with all the soft fur against me. I was so tired…

"_Get up, Corvey is coming" _I heard Eva's thought speech invade my peaceful sleep. I ignored her until I heard the heavy footsteps. Snapping awake, I uncurled myself from Azure, feeling her stir from the sudden lack of warmth. A man in a black leather jacket with a gold zipper appeared in the barred entrance of the cage. For a moment I tried to stare him down, blocking his view of Azure with my bulk. She stirred once more and got up, looking fearfully at Corvey before hiding behind me. That's when I realized that my muzzle was off. Concentrating, I drew upon the reserves of power within me to condense in the shape of a ball in front of my mouth so I could blast him with Shadow Ball right in his ugly face.

A sharp mental spike followed by a shock from my collar interrupted my attack, negating it before I could even build up a shred of power and leaving me stunned from the shock. Seeing this, Corvey grinned and reached in to grab Azure. I bit him, hard right through the leather sleeve of his jacket. He yelped and withdrew his arm with an angry expression on his face. For a moment nothing happened before he pulled out a red and white orb with shot a small red beam. Too late I realized what it was and tried to grab Azure but she had already disappeared into red light before being sucked back into the spherical prison. I growled at him but Corvey simply left without a word, looking very pleased with himself. I let my anger smolder and laid down at the entrance, wondering if she would be okay.

Θ Azure's POV Θ

I was soon released from the pokeball and handed from Corvey to the arms of one of the scientists, the same one who had thrown me into Michael's cage yesterday. He held me in the crook of one arm as he readied some handheld device with a needlepoint on the end. I yelped as it stung me in the haunch, putting my tail between my legs and whining. His grip wasn't painful, but something about the devices reading frustrated him and his grip accidentally tightened and I yipped.

My haunch still hurt from the needle, like something had stung me. Bracing his grip behind my forelegs, he set me inside a steel wire kennel cage that had a towel on the bottom. I stood up in the small confinement and strained my ears to listen to their conversation. They were saying something about me not carrying kits, or the hormone injection not being strong enough. That confused me until I recalled how Michael had acted strangely when he had been put back in the cage without his muzzle on. They must have done something to him in the hopes that he would mate with me, violently. That must have been why he was so on edge, he was fighting the injection they had given him. Before I could eavesdrop any further, one of the scientists picked up my kennel and placed me in a dark and quiet room out of the way. Sighing, I did a circle on the towel before lying down and resting.

I don't know how long I slept, it could have been the entire day I couldn't tell from the room, I was just really tired as my body was still flushing out the sedative. A sudden sound caused me to bolt upright.

Arcanine was sitting at the front of my cage. His fur was dirty and matted and had bloodstains on his paws and face. I thought I saw wetness under his eye but it must have been a trick of the light, and he was staring out into space as if I wasn't here. The sad expression on his face confused me. He had that look in his bloodshot eyes of hurt, the kind of hurt that was always there. The kind of hurt that was inside, not outside. Still wearing that strange expression I had never seen before, he stared out until I heard a voice.

"Why do you smile?" he asked me in the tone of someone who spent their entire life looking for something that couldn't be found, the tone of someone who believed that life is a burden, the defeated and sad tone that hovered on the edge of insanity. I blinked, wondering if I had heard him right and confused by what me meant. You smile when you are happy, did he not understand that, this didn't make sense ! Arcanine was never like this, ever. The only words I had heard from his mouth were threats and boasting.

"I don't understand?" I said, his question didn't make sense, I wasn't smiling. As if those words were the trigger of something I didn't understand something broke in his eyes.

"No one does." He suddenly snapped and stormed off, hitting against the corner of my cage in the process. I watched him go, confused. 'Why do you smile'? What did he mean by that, this didn't make sense at all? This was not like him, something had changed. That look in his eyes as he left haunted me. It was the look of someone who has lost it. For a few minutes nothing happened, I half expected Arcanine to come back and attack but he didn't. Doing a small circle to get comfortable, I laid back down on the towel. What was going on with Arcanine, he never acted this way?

Corvey suddenly appeared out of no where, cell phone in hand, he grabbed the handle of my kennel with the other hand and I went tumbling as the kennel lurched. It sounded like someone on the other end of the phone was yelling at Corvey, and my trainer sounded frustrated. When he finally reached his destination, I was dumped on the floor of Corvey's office, still inside the small steel cage.

"Fine whatever, I'll send you him now, just give me some more goddamn time and funds." Corvey yelled before hanging up. He ran his fingers through his hair, muttering to himself before unclasping a pokeball from his belt. I gulped, expecting to be sucked into the small prison.

"Arcanine, return!" he said to my surprise and a small red beam of light shot out towards Arcanine. The fire beast leapt up swiftly and dodged the beam of light. For a few seconds he had a shocked expression on his face before he snarled with fury and dashed forward and smacked the pokeball from Corvey's wrist, an insane look now in his eyes. The pokeball shattered on the floor like ceramics.

"Why!" he roared and unleashed a torrent of fire upon Corvey, who barely had time to scream as he caught on fire. Arcanine plowed into the burning mass, knocking it into a wall with crushing force. I felt a strange shiver as my pokeball was destroyed and Corvey burned to death. Arcanine froze upon seeing the ashes, as if seeing them for the first time, and had a shocked and horrified look on his face that slowly twisted into madness. Mightyena burst into the room, his jaw hanging open at the brutal and bloody sight.

"You…you monster!" Mightyena howled charging forward. Arcanine set his tail aglow with a metallic sheen and spun around and knocked aside Mightyena so hard I heard something crack as he went tumbling. Then Arcanine was upon him with insane, savage fury…and…tore him to pieces. Raising his bloody face, he looked at me with a shattered, insane gleam in his eyes.

I screamed and cowered in the steel cage as his claws struck the side of the cage, spinning it like a top. He picked up the large steel cage and threw it into a wall. I slammed around with the impact, pain registering in my head as stars appeared. I screamed again with terror as he grabbed the bars of the cage and wretched them apart. I hid in the back corner of the steel kennel, trapped as he bent the slim steel bars.

He thrust an arm into the gap and tried to grab me with his clawed grip. I shrank back as far as I could into the cage, his claws closed an inch in front of my face. I screamed again with pain as he heaved forward and grabbed my left foreleg in a crushing grip. His claws left gauges in my arm as he yanked me forward by my arm and banged my fragile body against he steel bars, the gap too small to pull me through. I cried with pain as he wretched my arm out of its socket as he pulled on it, losing all control in my left shoulder. Giving up, he released my damaged leg and formed a ball of fire in his mouth as he prepared to burn me to death…

Θ Michael's POV Θ

I heard her scream and every hair on my pelt stood on end. No! She was in trouble, I had to get out of here, something was going on the smell of burnt flesh was invading the facility. I heard her scream again and I charged into the bars, and the electricity shocked me almost to unconsciousness. Gasping for breath and struggling to get control of my spasming limbs. I got up and rammed the bars again, only to get forced to my knees my electricity that nearly knocked me out. I laid on my side struggling to breathe. This wasn't working; I couldn't break out like this. The electricity was too strong, and I couldn't do enough damage to the thick bars. Another scream sounded through the air, this time she sounded as if in pain. I had to help her, but how could I get out, the bars were electrified.

"**The bars may be electrified, but the walls are not." **Said Shadow from the depths of my mind. Why was he helping me, it didn't matter, I focused energy to my tail and slammed the sheet metal walls.

My attack barely left a small dent. Howling in frustration I attacked the metal again and again, but the steel was too strong. I heard Azure scream again, time was running out, I couldn't give up now I had to save her, I would tear down this sheet metal blocking me from saving her no matter the cost. I slammed it again, the vibration making me stumble and fall. No, I couldn't give up! I was not going to be too weak again! Not now, not ever again!

I couldn't see it, but my tail glowed this time with a deep crimson color. My attack left a ragged hole in the metal, the sheet steel folding like aluminum foil before the power of the crimson sweep of my tail. I paid no attention to this phenomenon and wiggled through the hole, the sharp edges of the bent steel slicing my back. I hit the ground in a full sprint, running with all the power of my quick attack as I saw Arcanine preparing to incinerate Azure who was trapped in a steel wire kennel, one of her forelegs sticking out at an odd angle. I plowed into him, redirecting the flow of fire and somehow knocked him over. He snarled with rage and batted me aside with a huge paw. Insane eyes gleaming, he charged at me baring his long bloodstained fangs.

There was a furious gust of wind and power and Arcanine was suddenly sent barreling backwards through a wall and crashing to a halt a considerable distance away.

I looked back and saw Eva, standing over the body of Mightyena and Corvey, tears falling freely from her face. She was crying, and had a look on her face that defied description. It was not simply fury, it was beyond furious, the look that showed betrayal and grief and terrifying anger all rolled up into one. She walked forward, the psychic aura of power around her so strong it was visible, cracking the floor tiles where she walked. The wall Arcanine crashed through tumbled down, as another followed suit, the building was being torn apart.

I ran to Azure who was still trapped in the cage crying, her leg still stuck through the bent bars. She was sobbing uncontrollably wailing about her leg, which was sticking out through the bars. The sound of her screaming was heartrending, her leg was stuck at an angle it should never be at, the bone no longer connected at the shoulder socket. I fumbled with the latch, trying to get it open while Azure was wailing, she was hurt really bad. Suddenly the entire door of the kennel was torn off its hinges by a psychic force, freeing Azure's leg as she collapsed on her side, still wailing about her leg with a weakening voice.

"Go kid, this is my fight." She spoke with authority as she suddenly appeared in front of me. Her tear stained and furious expression told me this was going to be a fight to the finish. I nodded respectively and chomped on Azure's scruff and hoisted her in the air, the motion jarring her leg and making her yelp. A blast of fire tore down a wall, incinerating lab reports and papers as it shot towards me, only to be deflected by a clear barrier. I ran, each bounding motion causing Azure pain as I escaped the compound, Azure still whimpering in pain as I ran, trying to put as much distance between me and Arcanine as possible. Eva knew she couldn't win, but she was going to die trying anyway because of what he did. I couldn't let her sacrifice be in vain.

Θ Eva's POV Θ

I deflected the sudden blast of flame that tried to incinerate Azure and Michael, the sloped barrier bending with the effort. That first attack that sent him through a wall took a lot out of me, but I was not going down without a fight. I was going to kill him, or die trying. Its not like I had anything else to live for anyway. Arcanine suddenly emerged from the smoke, his blood red coat covered with rubble. I snarled and yelled out in an acusing voice.

"Why Arcanine? Why did you do this? Why did you kill him you monster!" I yelled addressing both Mightyena and Corvey. No more would I receive a friendly lick in the face to wake me up on tire mornings, no more would I hear his jokes or feel his fur. No more would I feel a comforting pat on the head or be praised by my trainer. It was all gone, all because of him, because of someone I knew. Releasing my anger in a blast of almighty power, I shattered floor tiles and sent a shockwave of power at Arcanine who couldn't hope to dodge as he crashed through another wall, ruining more of the building I once called home as a section collapsed to reveal the stormy sky.

With a primal roar Arcanine blew apart the rubble covering him with a blast of fire I scrambled to dodge and came hurtling out of the debris. Using my psychic powers, I took his legs out from under him rather than face his full force and he tripped and fell. My plow did little to harm him, Arcanine was a tough bastard. Opening his maw, he shot a beam of fire at me. I condensed my powers into a singe beam and countered his Flamethrower with my Psybeam attack. When the smoke cleared from the two attacks Arcanine was charging strait at me. I teleported behind him and as he was skidding to a stop I blasted him with another Psychic attack. As he went flying back from the shockwave, I felt my knees weaken and nearly fell, I couldn't keep this up, and those mega blasts were barely harming him, doing more damage to the building than the fire beast. I jumped like a cat to dodge a pillar of flame that shot out from the dust.

I needed to stay in the remnants of the building or my Psychic would be like wind to him. Without something to ram him into the advantage went to Arcanine. Picking up a table with my mind, I threw it at the red and black shape speeding towards me with Extremespeed. The table broke like ice before his bulk and I barely had time to form a barrier before he hit me. The barrier cracked and bent and my feet slide backwards from the impact.

"Why did he always like you better, I am the stronger one!" He suddenly roared and leapt at me. I teleported a short distance away to dodge, already feeling the strain of using Teleport. I was not an Abra, that move took a lot of energy, but I was my last option. I teleported behind him and blasted him with Psychic in a last ditch effort. He went flying back from the shockwave but remained on his feet, leaving skid marks on the scorched earth from his claws. I had to catch myself to keep from collapsing, but focused on the fact I would never be able to tell Mightyena how he made me feel. The fact that I would never be able to say 'thank you' to Corvey for adopting me off the street, even if he did experiment on me. Before I was just a lost stray, then he came along, my savior from hunger. I didn't care if others thought what he did was bad, he was my trainer and I owed him so much. If only I had been less stubborn and tried to repay some of the debt I owed to him, but now I never would get that chance. All because of him!

I unleashed a hidden reserve of energy in the form of Psybeam. Arcanine dodged and disappeared with a feat of speed that Extremespeed granted him and appeared behind me, tail already aglow. I was too late and too weak to stop him as he crashed through my feeble barrier with a shattering sound like glass and hit me with his Iron Tail. I went tumbling and skidding on the ground from the impact, my chest constricted in pain as my side opened up from the hit. I laid unmoving, blood staring to leak out from the wound on my side. I glanced up as Arcanine appeared above me, looking like the executioner everyone feared.

"Why?" I croaked, tasting blood in my mouth from my damaged rib cage. Just weeks ago, I had fought alongside him as an ally, before he turned all closed off and sadistic. What had happened to him, why was he doing this?

My mind had a flashback of that time I remembered so well as I saw that huge paw coming across to break my neck.

A flashback of a sad kid in a leather jacket that was too big for him holding the remnants of his sandwich out to a small, starving eevee in a cardboard box. The eevee came forward and ate out of the kid's hands, and in return the kid with messy hair and the jacket picked up the scrawny eevee to cradle it in his arms and take her home with him. That eevee didn't care that the home was the team rocket headquarters, it had found a home, and would follow this boy wherever he went.

I closed my eyes and fixed that image in my mind, when Corvey first held me, a smile coming across my bleeding face as the paw hit the side of my face and my neck snapped.

I would follow him, wherever he went…

Always.


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors note: **I have been waiting to publish this chapter for a long time. I had this scene in my head since Michael first met Azure. I am sorry for the wait. Also for those of you reading this, Chapter 7 has been heavily modified along with various parts of the story. Ash is no longer in this story, and he has been replaced with a character that suits the plot and will come into the story several more times. Read this chapter carefully, I put a lot of effort into it!. This chapter may be very violent and graphic, but the rating will not change.

THE CHRONICLES OF

LEGENDARY EEVEE

Chapter Twenty One: **Nightmare**

An explosion sounded behind me and I resisted the urge to look back as I ran, carrying Azure by the scruff of her neck. The sheer suddenness of the past events left me in a state of shock, just a few minutes ago I was lying down in my cage, and now I was in a desperate dash to escape from Arcanine who had gone crazy and was killing everyone in sight. The sound of a building collapsing thundered through the air, Arcanine's fight with Eva must be intense. Azure had stopped crying but her eyes were still wet and she still made sounds of pain because of her dislocated leg, each bounding stride causing her pain. I kept running until I was gasping for breath and had to set her down. Azure didn't even try to get up with her injured leg and laid right where I set her on her side.

I rubbed her back to comfort her while she let me look at her leg. The ball of the shoulder had been pulled out of its socket and was painfully outside of where it was supposed to be. She whimpered when I touched it, her tail finding mine to squeeze.

"It hurts…" she whimpered. My heart ached at seeing her in pain. I held her close as I cursed myself for not breaking out of the cage sooner. If only I had been stronger.

"Azure, I'm going to fix your leg, but its going to hurt." I warned and she nodded ever so slightly. She didn't resist as I rolled her onto her stomach so her injured leg stuck out to the side. I placed one paw on her shoulders to gently hold her down and grabbed her dislocated leg with my other paw. I gritted my teeth and pulled.

There was a sharp click and Azure screeched and flailed. I prevented her from hurting herself by holding her down, but one of her hind legs accidentally whacked the side of my face. It lasted for only a moment, but it was heartrending. I pulled her into a close embrace, and she pressed herself into my chest fur. I forgot for a moment that there was a insane killer hunting me down and breathed in her scent, cherishing this moment as it could be my last with Azure.

A roar sounded in the distance, a roar of anguish and pain and rage. Azure recognized the roar and totally panicked, struggling to her feet after testing out her still hurt leg. A fireball shot off into the distance, igniting the section of the forest where we were. He had heard Azure's screech earlier and guessed at where we were! I seized Azure in my mouth again and started running as the whole area around us started to catch on fire. A huge quadrupled figure started chasing us and I changed direction and used Quick Attack right into the smoking section of the woods. This way, the flames and the smoke would give us a chance to escape.

The fetid air burned my nose as I drew in breath to sustain my mad dash over the now burning forest. Azure's eyes were wide and terrified when I set her down and shot a Shadow Ball at a wall of flames to clear a path. She got up on her own, driven by her fear of fire and did a limping run on three legs while I fended off the flames with Shadow Ball. The smell of smoke and the fire had kept us hidden from Arcanine, but he was a creature of fire and we were not, we had to get out of the burning part of the forest before it was too late. Some part of me wanted to turn around and fight Arcanine once and for all, but I couldn't do that, I had to make sure Azure was safe.

"Michael, the Dimensional Scream." She whispered as she had to stop and cough with the smoke in the air. My eyes were watering from all the smoke, this was getting bad, the fire could kill us before Arcanine could. I grabbed her scruff and ignored my need of air and started running again, breathing through my nose. I mentally forced myself to run faster. Even though I had gotten stronger from my earlier defeat, I was still no match for Arcanine. If he caught us….then at least I would let Azure escape by fighting him to the death. Whatever had happened to him, he could no longer be reasoned with. The heated ground was burning my pads, and exhaustion was screaming at me to stop, but I couldn't until I was sure we were safe. The bundle of warm fur I held in my mouth gave me strength to keep running.

Despite my efforts, I had to stop and broke into a fit of coughing. Azure looked at me with worry, nudging me urgently as my lungs were burning from all the inhaled smoke. I felt weak, the heat was getting stronger as the flames approached. I shook the dizziness from my head and Azure bent her neck to let me grab her. Thunder rumbled in the distance, a storm was approaching fast. This was great, a storm brought with it rain and rain would put out the fire. I ran again, feeling the strain of running for so long without getting enough air. I had to make it out of this hell alive and with Azure, failure would mean death. The fire was far behind us now, maybe I was going to make it.

I tripped over the branch of a fallen log and went tumbling, losing hold of Azure as I rolled in the dry ground. The incline made me fall for a bit before I was able to roll to my feet. I called for Azure and strained my ears for an answer. I barely heard it among the flames and dashed toward it recklessly. Raindrops were beginning to fall and put out the fire, but it was still too soon. I found her trapped against a wall by a wall of flame, too scared of the flames to move. Using Shadow Ball, I put out the flames with a small explosion and hurriedly pulled at her fur telling her to move and snap her out of her fear.

I heard a cracking sound and a tree started to fall, right on top of Azure. Acting without thinking I sped forward and shoved her out of the way, surprise showing on her face and then horror when she saw the heavy tree start to fall. There was no time to dodge, it landed squarely on my back.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and there was a slight cracking sound and it felt like my back had been crushed. I was immediately forced to the ground and my rib cage bent and nearly flattened with the weight of the tree. Pain like a thousand bruises and beating was all I could feel and all the air I had left was used screaming at the pain until I could only make a soundless scream, mouth still open and a metallic taste started in the back of my throat. It took me a moment to realize Azure was screaming along with me in horror.

"MICAHEL!"

Crushed by the tree, my mind was beginning to black out and I was fighting to stay conscious. I pushed up with all my legs, but all I was able to do was get a quick gasping breath before the weight was too much for me. Azure ran to my side and nudged me desperately, looking with horror at the tree slowly crushing all my bones into powder. The metallic taste of blood in my mouth brought the feeling of despair, I was going to die. I pushed again to get a breath and spoke in a voice so weak and raspy it was barely a whisper.

"Azure….run…"

"No! I'm not leaving you!" she said with determination. She grabbed my scruff and arched her back to pull, but she wasn't strong enough. She pulled so hard her teeth actually drew a little blood. Not giving up she kept trying until her feet slide on the caked earth and she fell. Undeterred she tried again while I pushed out with what strength I had left, but even our combined efforts was only able to make me slide under the tree an inch. Pushing with her hind legs and back, she kept pulling on my scruff trying to get me out from the tree, her feet leaving small furrows where they scrabbled for a hold. I watched in shock, she was refusing to run even when it was hopeless, trying to save me. Did she feel the same way I felt about her…did she love me?

The sound of heavy pawsteps and feral snarling made her turn around, and Arcanine was emerging from the forest, his fanged teeth bared and red. A look of pure terror showed on Azure's face and as Arcanine slowly padded forward, she took frightened steps backwards.

She bumped into me and jumped, so scared she was shaking in fear. Suddenly she glanced back at me, seeing me helplessly getting crushed my the tree. Something changed right there as she looked into my eyes, a strange look coming into her deep blue eyes as the fear left her, replaced by something I couldn't identify. She turned back to face Arcanine, no longer backing up and standing over me protectively. There was a stare down match between them and for the first time in her life, she didn't cower in fear. Arcanine growled and got ready to attack, his huge bulk rippling under his blood colored fur. She glanced back at me one final time and charged him head on to my horror.

A soft and warm crimson light began to rise out of Azure's fur until it coated her in a shroud. I realized with a start that this was the same attack that had broken me out of the cage. Unfazed, Arcanine charged forward to meet her attack without any sign of remorse or hesitation. Sheer shock flooded through my mind as I realized what attack Azure was using.

Azure used Return, the crimson light switching to whatever she attacked him with as she hit him with a full on charge despite her injured leg. It seemed to be impossible to comprehend but Azure's attack easily overpowered Arcanine's attack and the small brown fox sent the fire beast skidding back a bit from the power of the attack. I was shocked, Return was a move that got stronger based on feeling of love and companionship, and the attack had been stronger than Arcanine. My heart thudded in my chest, Azure loved me!

But as strong as the attack was, it wasn't enough.

Skidding back a bit from the force of the attack, Arcanine lurched forward and swung a huge paw and batted away Azure's small body with a heavy sweep of his clawed paw. The impact could be easily heard as she let out a shriek of pain and went skidding on the ground. Because of her leg, she couldn't hope to get up fast enough to dodge his scything jaws.

He caught her between his hideous fangs and jerked his head side to side vigorously. Numb shock ran through my head as there was a snap and her head lolled back unconsciously. The sound of her neck breaking made my blood freeze. With another jerk of his head he discarded her to the side where she landed in a crumpled heap…and didn't get up.

"NO!" I screamed and fought to move, but the tree was too heavy. I strained my muscles until they stung like knives but still I couldn't move, anger replacing shock as I stared at her limp form, not twitching in the slightest, bleeding from where his fangs had pierced her. Arcanine seemed to be interested in my reaction. Azure still didn't move, her blue eyes were still open, and dim.

"_Azure loved me and now she's dead!"_

I scraped my claws on the ground so hard lightning bolts of pain shot through my pads as I tried to pull myself out from under the tree and hold her in my arms and try to get her to wake up. My teeth clench from anger. I wanted to tear Arcanine into a thousand bloody pieces for this! The pressure in my head was building, like a caged beast trying to escape at last.

"_Azure, I won't let him hurt you, I promise."_

"You…murderer…why her!" I yelled despite having a tree crushing my rib cage, the pressure in my head now at the bursting point and spreading across my whole body. Hot tears of rage starting to fall down from my eyes as I looked at her prone body. I couldn't keep that promise to her, I wasn't strong enough. I had been too weak to save Sparky, and now I was too weak to protect Azure. Why was I never strong enough? No matter how hard I tried, I never could protect anyone who was close to me. Why! **WHY**!

"Why do you care so much anyway?" Arcanine snarled, his insane eyes flashing.

"**S**H**U**T** U**P!" I roared, feeling an electrifying fire flood through my veins, feeling the addicting rush of power begin to fuel my rage. It felt like I was burning, but I didn't care, all I cared about was that I was going to shred every single last drop of blood in Arcanine's body. I was going to make him pay, I was not going to be too weak again.

He took Azure from me, I was going to take his life!

Suddenly Azure twitched and groaned, blinking her eyes and trying to get her legs under her. There was a second of stalemate as we both stared in shock at someone we had thought dead start to move. Arcanine snarled and lunged,

And I felt something shatter in my mind and black lightning tore out of my body.

Θ Azure's POV Θ

Pain. That was all I could feel as suddenly everything went black as if someone had turned out the lights. For a few seconds I panicked as I couldn't feel anything before reality and pain brutally returned. My neck hurt, but it wasn't broken. It took me a few moments to get a hold of myself, and I heard snarling and yelling. Desperation at the thought that I was still fighting Arcanine helped chase away the blackness which threatened to consume me. I strained my legs to try and get them under me and blinked as my eyes were still open.

There was a shocked expression on Arcanine's face before he suddenly lunged, fangs bared this time to bite me in half. I cringed, expecting pain when suddenly a strange feeling shot through the air. There was the sound of wood shattering and ferocious snarling as a black blur intercepted Arcanine in a frenzy of claws and fangs. The attack sent them both into a rolling death match until Arcanine kicked off the feral black mass which landed on its feet a distance away, snarling.

It was Michael, but something was desperately wrong. His brown fur was now jet black and spiked up in an intimidating appearance. His paws now sported huge curved and serrated claws that gouged the ground. Wicked obsidian colored fangs stuck out of his mouth, now wet with blood. There was something wrong with him, the protective presence he once offered was replaced with a ferocious, terrifying presence. His eyes were messed up, now showing a crescent shaped slit of blood red.

"**I'm gonna kill you!" **He roared in an unrecognizable voice that scared me before he launched himself forward at Arcanine with wild abandon and speed that shouldn't have been possible for his size. Arcanine roared and charged forward, baring his teeth and hurling himself upon the demonic eevee.

Blood sprayed as claws tore through fur and fangs met flesh. I watched in horror as Michael fought with wild abandon and bloodlust. Gash after bloody gash appeared on Arcanine as the two tore into each other. Twisting around suddenly, Michael fastened his teeth on Arcanine's back. The fire beast rolled again and again to dislodge him before slamming the feral Pokemon away with Iron Tail, knocking him away again.

Michael jumped to his feet somehow ignoring the deep bloody cuts all over him and charged head on at Arcanine. The black lightning encasing him was using his body like a puppet, forcing him to get up and keep fighting. It was as if he was able to push his body to such an extent he was tearing himself to pieces. There was no strategy, only feral bloodlust as he sped past Arcanine with an Extremespeed, opening a long gash in the fire beasts side.

Arcanine retaliated with his own Extremespeed and they both disappeared in a blur of speed before a spray of blood showed and Arcanine had Michael pinned down with his greater size. Fangs and claws tearing into the arm that held him, he tore out of the fire beasts grip just as a stream of fire nearly incinerated him. He had been a second too late as the fire badly burned Michaels back leg, burning all the fur away and leaving it red and raw. Again he was hit with Iron Tail as he attempted to attack Arcanine rather than dodge, sending him skidding across the ground.

He leapt to his feet again, ignoring injury as the black lighting condensed in a ball in his mouth and he shot an empowered Shadow Ball at Arcanine. The fire beast dodged with Extremespeed and lashed out at the demonic eevee who was fast enough to dodge with his own Extremespeed. A black blur cut a gash across Arcanine's chest as it shot by. When it made a second strike, Arcanine struck Michael with a powerful bat of his paw. He was able to dodge Arcanine' Iron Tail that tried to smash him into the ground by using Extremespeed.

But there are always physical limits that cannot be ignored, no matter how hard you are forced to push yourself. The Extremespeed put too much pressure on his already weakened body.

Both his left legs shattered at the joints when he tried to change direction too fast. This time Michael uttered a howl of pain before crumpling to the ground, the black lighting still trying to pull the bones together and make him keep fighting. Arcanine shot an intense star shaped blast of fire that was so hot I felt it even from where I was. Too broken and hurt to get up, he couldn't possibly dodge it as the attack hit him directly in a show of fire.

"No!" I cried, smelling burnt fur already as the flames obscured my vision of Michael as they towered upward. There was no way he could have dodged that, the fire killed him. He was dead! My shocked mind tried to deny the fact hopelessly as Arcanine turned around. He grinned arrogantly and showed his teeth, still bleeding from multiple injuries.

"Your turn, bitch." He said, bit for some reason, there was an inward frustration in his eyes. Like he had expected some feeling or something by killing Michael. The same expression he wore after killing Mightyena. Like he expected that murdering them would ease his pain. He took a step forward, baring his fangs as he prepared to maul me to death. I backed up fearfully, too scared to turn away even for a second, still in shock of seeing Michael die.

"Arcanine….please." I begged but he suddenly shot forward and a huge paw batted me to the ground. Before I could get up, he slammed his foot on my shoulders, forcing me to the ground painfully. I couldn't breathe, he was putting so much weight on me it felt like my spine would break. I opened my mouth in a soundless scream on pain as he slowly unsheathed his claws into my back. Just as he was about to flay the fur off my back, he stopped and froze. In the direction where the raging flames that had killed Michael were, an unnatural feeling shot through the air, sending a chill down my neck with a feeling of dread. Utterly shocked at what he saw, Arcanine's pin on me slacked so much I was able to wiggle free and turned to see something that made my very blood freeze.

The flames turned black, and a chill resonated through the air from the unnatural fire. Twisted strands of black lightning, shot off in all directions, and a shadowy figure rose amongst the terrible energy. The surge of black flames died down to reveal…a monster.

It was no longer Michael or anything that even looked like him. His body was mutated and twisted beyond recognition and liquidly shadow covered every inch of him, making determining his real shape difficult as all that could be seen was the inky black energy covering him. Its limbs were elongated and twisted and bearing huge scythe shaped claws that seemed too big for it. The vague shape of the shadowy monster was like a panther/fox combination that looked menacing. Furthermore, the monster was now the size of Arcanine. Four writhing tentacle like tails whipped around behind it as if they had a mind of their own, seemingly made entirely out of dense semi transparent energy.

Arcanine looked taken aback for a second before charging toward the monster in the ring of black flames with a somersaulting Flame Wheel attack. The monstrous figure that was once Michael did not even try to dodge, it threw its head back and roared.

A shockwave shot in every direction as it roared and Arcanine's attack was completely stopped and the fire beast was thrown back fifteen feet before crumpling to a landing on the ground. The shockwave of the roar knocked me over despite the fact that the attack had been aimed at Arcanine. I was utterly terrified. It was a roar like I have only heard once before, and will probably never hear again. It was the kind of roar that sucks all the warmth in your body and replaces it with ice, the kind of roar that shatters any rational thought and fills your mind with panic and fear. The kind of roar that makes you want to run and hide and curl up into a ball until you know that it is safe hours later.

The roar from the Dimensional Scream

The figure started slowly walking toward Arcanine with its four tails whipping around behind it. Snapping to his feet with a hidden reserve of energy, Arcanine disappeared in a burst of Extremespeed and re appeared behind the four tailed black beast. He never even got the chance to attack, without even looking back one of the monsters four tails struck Arcanine across the jaw, spinning him like a top and knocking out a few fangs. Slowly turning to face him with terrifying movements, the monster started at him and I saw its eyes, and they terrified me.

Any hint of the kindness and gentleness of Michael was gone, his black eyes replaced with glowing red eyes with black slits. There was more of the bloodthirsty red color in his eyes that there was of his own black. Those eyes did not comprehend anything around it, it just craved for violence. The eyes held anger at the world, a terrifying hatred for existence gleaming in them. This was not Michael, this was some monster that had taken over his body. This was no longer a fight of us verses Arcanine, it was a giant free for all to try and survive this horrible monster that had been unleashed. I saw an emotion I had never seen before in Arcanine's eyes, never once in his life had he ever shown what he was now.

Fear.

The tails on the monster reared up like snakes and stretched out to strike Arcanine who attempted to dodge with Extremespeed, but the tails stretched and caught him, lifting him in the air and throwing him. I had to scramble out of the way to avoid being crushed by the falling Arcanine. The fire beast groaned and got to his feet shakily, showing signs of exhaustion and severe blood loss. He readied a ball of flame in his mouth and shot a Fire Blast at the monster. All four of the creatures tails arced in front of it protectively and the Fire Blast hit the tails, annihilating one but the other three were damaged. They instantly regenerated, they had no physical form, they were condensed energy. The four tails lashed out and struck Arcanine again, I heard a rib crack where one of the tails struck the frantically dodging Arcanine. Fear was gleaming in the once proud and arrogant Pokemon's eyes, searching desperately for a way out.

The black monster that was once Michael sped forward so fast it was like he teleported, batting Arcanine to the ground cruelly. A clawed and black hand gripped Arcanine's foreleg and the monster broke it in three places, the cracks sounding through the air along with Arcanine's howls of pain. This was wrong, I never liked Arcanine much, but I never wanted to see him tortured, the sound of his pained howls echoing sorrowfully. I sped forward, somehow finding the courage by thinking that if everything just stopped Michael would be okay.

"Stop it! Don't do this just-" I never finished that statement as one of the four tails whipped around seemingly with a mind of its own and struck my underside. I went flying and landed in a heap, hunching up in pain. It felt like a sledgehammer had hit me in the stomach. He hurt me.

In this distraction, Arcanine was able to wiggle free and stuck the monsters side with an Iron Tail. The attack was powerful and hit the monster, but all it did was push it back a bit before the four tails reared up like scorpions tails and stuck the Fire beast, three of them making deep gashes in his back but he was able to dodge the fourth with tried to impale him brutally. Surging forward in a whirlwind of impossible speed the black monster appeared before Arcanine and slashed him across the face and chest with its huge claws, leaving gouges that would probably never heal as the force of the attack knocked Arcanine over and his paws slid over the edge of a cliff, his front claws desperately grabbing at the ledge.

Both arms severely wounded and hurt, the Fire type somehow held on, watching with frustration in his eyes as the monster appeared above the dangling Arcanine like an angel of death. I suddenly recognized this was the same frustration I had seen in Michaels eyes, anger at ones own weakness. Despite the fact that Arcanine had devoted everything in his entire life to fighting, he still was not strong enough, there was still someone more powerful that him. For the first time in my life, I saw Arcanine cry and he let go of the mask he held over his emotions and his eyes looked so impossibly sad and hurt and confused.

Weather Michael was going to save him or kill him, I never found out. As Michael's tails arched over his black bulk, Arcanine let go of his own will. Throwing his paws in the air and letting himself fall swiftly before his back hit a rock and broke, then his body was swept away in the river. He had committed suicide rather than be beaten for the first time in his life; hanging onto the only thing he had left: pride.

A few moments went by in numb shock as I saw the black monster standing motionless right where it used to be, its tails whipping around in a combination of confusion and frustration, like a predator upset over the loss of its prey. I didn't dare make any move as the smoke like wisps on its forelegs and back were getting bigger. Suddenly it spun around and glared at me, and there was no recognition in its red demonic eyes. Frozen stiff with fear it reared back its head and roared.

The shockwave lifted me clear off my paws and threw me back as I flailed helplessly before slamming into a tree. The sheer force of the attack left me too stunned and dazed to do anything while I tried to get a hold of myself, helplessly watching the monster that had once been Michael walking slowly over to me in a menacing way. Why was he doing this, what had happened to the kind eevee that had saved me so many times, that had helped me when I was hurt and comforted me when I was sad. By the time I was able to shakily raise to my feet, the monster was in my face, tails whipping around behind it.

"Michael please, wake up-" I couldn't even finish that statement as it swiped at me with its claws. I flinched back and the tips of his claws sliced through my already injured shoulder, drawing blood as I screamed. The wound burned like fire and ice. Total fear took a hold of my mind as I realized I was going to die like Arcanine and I lost it, screaming in terror and making a mad dash to escape. I didn't get very far before one of his tails stretched out and swept my legs out from under me, sending me crashing to the ground before another tail wrapped around my midsection, squeezing all the breath out of me before I could scream.

It was so cold yet it burned like fire where it touched me, like it did not have a physical form and existed only of dense energy. I was lifted off the ground as it pulled back, squeezing me so hard I thought I would spit out blood. Michael held me in front of him with one tail, a feral snarl showing on his deformed and covered face, teeth bared to bite into me and rip out my insides. I looked into his menacing red eyes, begging him to let me go as I couldn't breathe from the grip of the tail. I was crying but I couldn't help it, he was going to kill me. For a moment, I thought I saw some terrible struggle going on in those red eyes before the tail suddenly jerked and I was thrown to the side. As I went flying I heard a howl of anguish.

I landed at the wrong angle and went sliding over the edge of the cliff. There was a terrifying free fall as I flailed, and by some chance of fate my front paws snagged a tree growing in the side of the cliff. The river was surging underneath me, frothing like the jaws of a predator about to devour its prey. My hind legs and tail was dangling helplessly in midair, unable to find a foothold as I felt my grip slipping, my small claws leaving furrows in the wood. Michael appeared overhead as my injured shoulder gave out and I was hanging with only one paw on the tree, slowly losing my grip. There was a lot of smoke like wisps detaching from him as if the shadowy stuff that covered him was fading, and the black slit in his eye was dilated. He stiffened tails flailing as they got smaller as if unsure of what to do. A burning pain was spreading from my shoulder and I made the mistake of looking. The wound Michael had given me had turned black and the inky shadow was spreading all down my arm. The shock of it made me lose my grip.

There was a howl of anguish and the tails stiffened then all four spiraled downward trying to reach me. There was another roar of frustration as my back hit the cold water and my vision blurred as I went underwater, but the last thing I saw of him was him lose consciousness and slump down as the darkness around him faded. The current grabbed me and pulled me along at terrible speed as I hit the bottom, rocks and other gunk getting caught in my fur. I instinctively started dog paddling until I could reach the surface and took a gasping breath. I had already been swept away so far Michael was no where in sight.

The river spit into two, but I couldn't tell anything as I was slammed against another rock and nearly blacked out. It was only a few minutes before I couldn't swim anymore and the current tossed me around like a rag doll. My lungs were bursting for air, but I couldn't make it back up to the surface. Just as spots of black were starting to appear I washed up against a sandy shore and hung on weakly. Still panting for breath, I couldn't get up for a while, aware of pain spreading from my arm to all over me. I turned to look and utterly panicked. My arm was on fire with black flames, and they were spreading all over me, already licking up my back and ears. Too weak to even roll over as the coldness of the fire took all my warmth away.

"Help…someone please…." I called out weakly as I started to pass out, the flames still on me. I heard a human voice and out of my failing vision I saw a blond haired girl appear out of no where, a look of horror on her face as she saw me. The last thing I saw was a red and white orb hit me on my back and a red light engulf me and send me into a void of no feeling at all before I passed out.


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors note: **I really hope someone is able to see the similarity between this chapters name and chapter 12's name. Also. Like chapter twelve, I have been waiting to publish this chapter for a long time. This is the second of three chapters I have had planned since the start of the story. The next chapter will be very hard to write, so it could be a long time before I update again. Once again, this chapter is going to be short, but it is very important and emotionally packed. This update was so quick because I had this planned out and because I got a bad leg injury, so I had plenty of time to write. Before you read, consider this: Have you ever been so angry that you throw the blame on someone else simply because you are mad? It is a very human thing to do.

THE CHRONICLES OF

LEGENDARY EEVEE

Chapter Twenty Two: Yin and Yang? Part 2

_ I felt myself falling into my subconscious as the world went out of focus and the blackness bubbled up to meet me. There was the disorienting feeling of being suspended in space for a long time before I dared to open my eyes, afraid of what I would see. I was back in the rocky canyon of my mindscape. Yet small details had changed and it looked like it had been ravaged by a fire. The sky felt darker and now carried a slight foreboding feeling with it. I didn't dare try to get up for a while and simply laid where I was until I hesitantly put weight on one paw, finding it strong and normal sized. There was exhaustion present in my entire body as if I had been dragged from the abyss again, but I got to my feet with little trouble. I had been laying down on a flat rock, and when I turned my head I saw someone I had not seen in a long time._

_ An eevee with black fur and crimson eyes was sitting on his haunches near me. There was a slight smile in his features as he watched me and his black tail was swishing side to side slowly._

_ **"So you finally woke up."** He said without revealing any emotion other than concern on his face. What did he mean, didn't I have to be asleep to come here? Had my mind completely shut down after I passed out from the battle? I pushed aside this stupid riddle as rage worked its way to the surface. The way the battle turned out was his fault, he made me do it! My fur bristled and I snarled at the mysterious eevee and to my surprise black claws slid out from my paws. The black eevee looked startled at my reaction but sat where he was._

_ "You made me attack her!" I yelled and fired a Shadow Ball at him, hitting him directly and throwing up a cloud of dust and smoke. My anger not yet spent I shot another and another yelling,_

_ "I'm through with you! Get out of my head, get out of my life!" I yelled firing Shadow Ball again and again until I was exhausted. _

_ The black eevee I had named Shadow was till sitting there with a shocked and betrayed look of hurt on his face, completely untouched by the numerous Shadow Balls. Still angry and my attacks failure to hurt him, I started to run and realized something was different. I had black claws sprouting from my paws, and my fur had become a mismatched patchwork of black and brown of uneven splotches._

_ "What did you do to me!" I yelled and charged him head on with my teeth bared. Right before I could get him he disappeared and I struck empty air. Spinning around, I found him behind me, still wearing that shocked and hurt expression._

_ **"I saved both yours and her life." **He defended, a deep sense of hurt and shock in his voice. I was till furious at what he did to me in my fight with Arcanine. I kept seeing Azure's terrified and pleading face again and again in my head, almost like something was replaying that memory on propose to infuriate me. Shoving aside that suspicion that something else was trying to make me mad, I ran at him again, only for him to disappear like before._

_ A paw suddenly planted itself on my back and forced me to the ground. I flailed and tried to get free, but the pin was far to strong. Whatever had been going on with my mind seems to have been halted by him touching me, but I was still mad in my own right. I struggled against the grip, but somehow he was able to hold me down with ease, almost like he was trying not to hurt me._

_ He waited until I stopped struggling and then leaned in close to whisper into my ear._

_ **"I didn't make you do anything. Our power is one and the same, what is yours is mine. You couldn't handle yourself and lost yourself to rage, letting the power control you rather than the other way around. It is because you didn't care to control yourself that Azure got hurt, not because of me." **He whispered right into my ear, letting the words sink in before letting me go. _

_ "Shut up! Now she's dead! I hate you!" I yelled in anger. That image of seeing Azure hanging by one paw over the raging river of the storm helplessly, begging for me to save her, then falling because I was the one who pushed her over the edge. I was not able to save her, and now she had drowned in the river._

_ Shock showed once again on Shadow's face, then the hurt expression slowly twisted into anger. Claws similar to mine stuck out of his black paws and for a second it looked like he was going to attack me, but with great self control he sheathed his claws and glared at me._

_ **"You think I CHOOSE to be here, stuck inside of you. I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS!" **He yelled and stormed off, the gray tip of his tail thrashing from side to side in anger. I thought of a angry remark to yell back, but I didn't and stormed off in the other direction, not caring how I might have hurt him. Screw him, Azure was dead, and it was all my fault, and he did nothing!_


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors Note: **I apologize for the long wait, this chapter was incredibly difficult to write and even then so many scenes were cut and edited. You have no idea how hard it was to get Sparky's character just right. This chapter is not one of the best I have written and I know that it is short. Also I felt that I should spend some time trying to update my "Dying World" story, which was published in February and I am still working on the second chapter. Important note to all the readers, The Pokemon Hunter in this story is not the same one from the movie, despite them both wearing masks.

This chapter officially begins the third and most dramatic part of the story. Everything before this has been building up to this, and now the end of the story is in sight. Similar with Part two, I had no idea what the majority of this section of the story would be until a while ago. The quote for this last part of the story is very important, so make sure you read it. A tip to all my readers: while making a detailed outline of the story's plot ahead of time is great, sometimes a story tends to take a life of its own and you end up laughing at your feeble attempt to direct it.

PART THREE

"_The last enemy to be defeated is ourselves."_

THE CHRONICLES OF

LEGENDARY EEVEE

Chapter Twenty Three: Sparky

Θ Three Months Ago Θ

For a few moments, I was too stunned by what I had witnessed to do anything but blankly stare at the dark hallway still echoing from the sound of the gunshot. Carefully I picked up the silvery object that had been tossed into my cage and examined the unusual shape, the word 'key' registering in my mind. Faint sounds of shuffling and voices were heard farther back into the compound, the gunshot had alerted the guards, I needed to go now before it was too late. The harmful energy that once coated the bars of the cage had been shut off, and I was able to reach around and insert the key into the lock. There was a loud click that echoed alarmingly before the door to my small prison opened and I burst from the steel cage. The sounds were getting louder; I was running out of time.

I tried the first door I came to and found it locked. Cursing my bad luck, I started to run and slipped on a pool of red liquid. The warm and sticky red blood clung to my fur and I struggled to my feet, horrified at the image that awaited me. I clutched the silver key in my paw so hard the sharp edges nearly cut me.

"_Why? Why did you do it."_ My mind uselessly repeated at the sight of the dead man, someone I knew. The loud crash of a door being opened snapped me out of my trance, and I bolted for the next door. This one was locked like the other one. Curse it, was every door in here locked, was I going to have to break it down? What if it didn't lead outside, I would just be placing myself right back into their hands. I shook my head so hard my ears flapped, this was no time to think things through, I just had to go. Jumping forward on my powerful hind legs, I spun around in mid air and kicked the door, kung fu style. With a loud crash, the door flung open and the smell of fresh air reached my nose.

"Success!" I cried as I ran outside and for the first time in too long I felt grass under my paws. The Team Rocket grunts had heard the crash and they emerged from the doorway, a pokeball in one hand and a flashlight in the other. I horrifically recognized my own Pokeball and immediately dashed forward towards the grunts before they could realize what I was doing. I let loose a special bolt of lightning mid stride that paralyzed the grunt in an instant and snatched the Pokeball out of his grasp. Bringing both paws up, I smashed the horrible object on the ground, but the stupid orb didn't break. The other grunt had yelled loudly for the others and tossed the Pokeball to the ground as a steel winged bird appeared in mid flight, its razor sharp wings already glowing. I held my ground as it dived toward me and held the Pokeball up like a shield and ditched it at the last moment as the bladed wings tore it in two.

I winced from a gash in my side as the plan did not go quite as expected. More grunts were appearing from the doorway and all over the place. I was going to be outnumbered in seconds, so I turned tail and bolted towards the expanse of forest that was just beyond the compounds front lawn. Straining myself despite my long time in a stupid metal cage, I converted my energy into pure speed and shot away like a canon, leaving a trail of white from my Quick Attack as I purposely kicked up a cloud of dust.

"Catch me if you can Nincompoops!" I yelled as I sprinted away. I heard a metallic scraping sound as the Skarmory took flight after me. The forest was so close, about thirty yards. If I could make it to that then the Skarmory would have a hard time maneuvering in the trees and I would get the advantage. I heard the grunt yell something and the Skarmory overtook me with Agility as it flew overhead and blocked my path to the woods. Its wings glowed again as it dove at me with its lethally sharp wings. Thinking fast I shot a Thunderbolt at the approaching bird but its amazing agility allowed it to dodge the bolt with minimal effort.

Time seemed to slow down as my mind raced with all the facts, the speed I was charging at the Skarmory, the speed it was flying at me, and with a carefully planned maneuver I dove face first into the dirt and flattened myself. I remembered at the last instant to lower my ears as a rush of hissing wind shot over me. Adrenaline pumping, I sprang into the safety of the forest, breathing a sigh of relief an instant before I climbed up the trunk of the tree and jumped from its branches to another tree. It was very risky traveling this way, but chances are they would have Houndhour and Poochyena tracking my scent, and unless those mutts learned how to climb trees they wouldn't catch me. I grinned as I head the angry voices of the Rocket grunts behind me as they feebly attempted to pursue me. I moved the silver key to my mouth so I could hold on better as I strained my muscles and kept going.

My ears picked up the sound of scraping steel and a sharp cry and I acted instinctively, twisting to the side to dodge as the Skarmory found me and barreled into me. The flat of its wing blades whacked me in the chest as it forced me off the branch to the ground below. I landed wrong and the impact knocked the breath out of me. The Skarmory circled overhead and launched a stream of glowing stars from its beak. I had to scramble to my feet to dodge, shielding my face with my arms. The stars I failed to dodge stung, but the attack was not very powerful. The Skarmory probably only relied on its great speed and deadly wings to battle. Charging up my electricity, I launched a bolt of lightning again at the silvery assassin. Again the swift steel bird dodged it, but its movements showed me how it moves, and how it has to fold its wings in to roll or dodge and open them to brake, and how that affects its speed.

I launched another Thunderbolt at the flying type, putting pressure on it to attack me directly. Its weak Swift attack was useless against my powerful electrical attacks. Screeching, the steel bird folded its wings and dove at me, its sharpened beak spearheading its dive as it cut the air with its speed. I tensed my body and ignored the instinctive urge to dodge, focusing only on how fast the Skarmory was coming toward me and counting.

Three…I focused energy to my tail and turned it to steel. Two…I tensed my back legs like a spring and the Skarmory opened its wings to level out its flight and become a flying blade at me. One…I jumped, doing a midair flip with my tail extended.

"Eat this Metalface!" I yelled as I slammed my blade like tail on the Skarmory's neck and shoulders as I flipped over it, the force of the attack stunning the armored bird and causing it to crash face first into the ground. I never gave the Skarmory a chance to twitch before latching my paws on its metal hide and flooding it with electricity until it was unconscious.

Panting a bit, I wiped the sweat from my forehead and fell on my butt, all the exhaustion of the chase and the battle leaving me pooped. Some of the grunts had heard the Skarmory's screech before it dived, and they were inevitability making their way here, I needed to keep moving. I tried to get up and fell back down. This was bad, if I had to fight anything else I would surly loose, I spent too much stamina running from the grunts, and the hunger in my stomach made me weak. Walking on all fours with aching legs I managed to climb up a tree and settle in a knothole before collapsing down and panting. Silently I wished that Michael was here, he would keep watch and help me out, but he was gone.

And if what the hunter said about him was true, then I had bigger problems to worry about. I glanced down at the silver key that had been knock away during the fight and spent the effort to retrieve it, cupping it with both my paws reverently. The cold metal of the key glittered sadly in the moonlight…

Θ Flashback Θ

It had been dark and silent the night everything changed. The sheer silence seemed deafening in some unexplainable way. I was shivering in the corner of my cage, the cold winter has somehow seeped into the cold metal which was leeching all my body heat from me. I had refused to lose hope, and clung to the idea that somehow I would make it out of this hell alive, despite the odds. It was then, in the eerie silence that I heard the footsteps. I looked up at the dark figure which appeared from the shadows in front of my cage. Something about him seemed familiar as the strangely pale, dark haired face came into view, before once more being veiled in shadows. A sad feeling seemed to emit from his presence, and the figure leaned against he wall for a long time in silence before he spoke, addressing me because there was no one else here.

"It was never supposed to be this way..." He sighed, hiding his face in the shadows. In an instant I realized with a shock who was talking. The figure paused for a long time before continuing, voice so heavy with regret that it was heartrending.

"I never wanted this. At first, when I was younger, I was willing to do whatever it took to rise from the dusty streets to be someone. All I ever wanted was to do something worthy of mention so I would be remembered. I don't have people like you, there's no one who will remember me when I am gone. I just didn't want to be forgotten." He said softly, he voice betrayed that he was crying.

"I needed the money. He offered me the job because he knew I couldn't refuse. I'm so sorry, I never intended for this to happen. I know you can't forgive me, I ruined you and your friends lives forever. Its too late for me now, I wanted to quit, but now they will never let me go."

"I've lost everything." He cried.

"Hatred and destruction are all that I have done with my life. When I saw those demonic red eyes…" he said and paused for a moment, not finding the right words to say as he wiped his face.

"I saw…I saw the horrible future I caused. Every night they tormented me… the screams of the dying. I saw what I had done to your friend, and the terrible agony that awaits him. The bloodshed, the screams, the demon he will become. I saw the end of the world in bloody carnage, all because of what I have done." his voice seemed to break as he tried to get a hold of himself. My mind seemed to twist at his words, refusing to accept the clear message that rang with every thought. Something he did to Michael would cause the end of the world. The silence seemed to intensify as the figure got up and a small silver colored object was tossed into my cage. The light hitting his pale face and I saw a black object in his hand: A pistol.

"If you ever see your friend again, tell him…, I'm so sorry for what I did to him." He said and walked away.

A single gunshot pierced the silence, echoing across the cold darkness of night.

Θ End Flashback Θ

I clutched the cold metal of the key tightly, its sharp edges cutting into my pads. Once, I hated that man, but now all that remained was a deep pit of sadness. No one ever knew him, not until the end. The dark words of his warning repeated themselves in my mind endlessly, looking for some clue I must have missed. The phrase "the demon he will become" carried with them the unbelievable weight of dread. Something was drastically wrong with my best friend, and the entire world seemed to be at risk. I argued with myself, refusing to accept what was inevitable, that I would have to kill him, or risk the end of the world. A single tear rolled down my cheek, a tear for someone I once hated, a tear for a life so wasted in sadness and despair. I owed it to him to uncover the truth, and do whatever it took, no matter how hard it was going to be. The wind blew and chilled me to the bone and chilling the slightly damp fur. I held the key even tighter, binding my promise.

"I won't forget you, I promise."


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors note: **This chapter was, once again, hard to write. At first I was not sure of what I really wanted with this chapter, and that lead to many different versions of the same story. I had an idea of what I wanted, but different ways of telling it and both needed improvement. I am kind of disappointed with the amount of feedback that "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Dying World" is receiving, despite the fact I just updated it. Because I have now multiple storylines going on at the same time in this story, this chapter picks up when Azure passed out from exhaustion and was being consumed with black flames that were passed to her when she was injured by Michael in his altered, demonic form. A note to my readers, this chapter will be very violent and graphic.

-Driftingthought- Holy cow. There is no way I can thank you enough for your long message about what you think will happen. The greatest thing for an author is to see other people try to interpret their story. I cannot tell you how much you got right, all I can say is that you did hit the nail on the head with a _few_ things, but you are missing the detail that makes everything fit together, which won't be revealed until the second to last chapter. Thank you so much!

-This chapter is meant to be confusing and incoherent, like a nightmare.-

*Very important to understand this chapter, Shadow's eyes are crimson, not blood red.*

THE CHRONICLES OF

LEGENDARY EEVEE

Chapter Twenty four: Black and White

Everything was on fire, the peaceful and quiet atmosphere of the forest within my mind was dancing with the cold black flames that were surging towards me like a maelstrom of fire. I ran frantically through my mindscape trying to escape the shadowy flames that pursued me, devouring everything in its path. My soft brown fur was burnt from the terrible fire, leeched of color and feeling thin and flaky. Each breath from my mouth curled like smoke in the bone chilling cold brought on by the flames that were crackling with strands of lightning that occasionally shot out at me. My head was screaming in pain from the flames that had eaten my fur and stolen my warmth, and a sudden sharp spike sent me crashing to the ground. I cringed and writhed with the pain, holding my head with my paws. It was no use, the strange fire was everywhere, and there was no escape. My body was already beginning to lock up from the intense cold. I forced myself to keep moving so the flames wouldn't catch me, and looked up and saw a line of black lightning arced across the sky. I tried calling out for help, but something was wrong.

My voice was fractured and foreign, and my bleached fur was being whipped around by the wind, offering no warmth to my frozen body. I was scared, more so than I had even been in my entire life. Memories I tried so hard to block out were being pushed to the surface as my skull felt like it was splitting in two. Was this the "Dark Matter" that I had heard mentioned, was I going to die? The thought filled me with fear, motivating me to rise to my paws and run again through the burning forest in my mind. I didn't know what I was running from anymore in sheer fear as I ran simply out of fear. Suddenly I thought I saw a shape move inside of the flames, but I ran before I could see it more clearly. Again I saw a flash of blood red among the flames watching me.

Too exhausted to run anymore, I crashed to the ground and didn't get up, panting pathetically and swiveling my head around frantically in fear. Lighting sliced across the sky once more, scattering my thoughts as a jolt of pain again shot through me. Yet as the black lighting faded, I saw a quadrupled figure among the flames emerge. Sudden unexplainable fear shot through every fiber of my being as I looked at its terrifying blood red demonic eyes. I flattened myself against a tree, terrified.

** "What's wrong girl, scared already?" **growled the figure before vanishing like smoke and reappearing behind me. My eyes went wide with shock as I saw the demonic figure approach, judging weather or not to take my chances and bolt.

It looked like me, but its demonic blood red eyes glared with hatred and fury that alienated it. The figures fur was not brown and sleek like mine used to be, it was spiky and jet black with a dull gray mane, contrasting greatly with my now bleached out fur. Her features were twisted into a snarl with wicked fangs sticking out. Long, cruelly curved claws cut the ground where she walked, the sharpness horrifically clear. The most terrifying feature were her eyes, her terrifying angled eyes so similar to my own, yet twisted beyond recognition. Several strands of black lightning were arcing across her body, almost seeming to be driving her on. I wanted to run, but her red eyes held me paralyzed with fear as she approached. I couldn't even breathe as she stood face to face with me and tilted my chin upwards with one sharp claw.

**"No one is going to save this time." **She threatened and her clawed grip tightened around my neck, never breaking eyes contact. With a sudden move she forced me against a tree, holding me off the ground by my throat. My airborne hind paws and tail flailed uselessly as I whimpered with choking sounds. Hot tears of pain leaked from my eyes as my shadow self tightened her grip, her curved claws piercing my neck painfully.

**"Are you scared now?" **She mocked, tightening her grip as blood started running down my neck.

**"You should be." **She finished. My flailing was getting weaker and weaker as I was suffocating. My head was in so much pain, it was like her merely touching me unleashed the agony in my mind. It seemed like she could crush me against the tree effortlessly if she wanted to, but she was toying with me

**"How many times have you stood by and let someone else fight for you?" **She growled as images flashed through my mind, images of father fighting Arcanine to avenge mother, images of Eva breathing her last and Michael's ear getting torn beyond repair from Arcanine's jaws. I shook my head to clear the memories, already seeing spots of black cross my vision as I was on the verge of passing out, now too weak to even struggle. My shadow self lifted me higher off the ground, then slammed me into it and I gasped for breath, too weak to get up yet.

My paw shot to where her claws had gouged my neck, but there was no wound, or even blood. I barely had time to blink before her front paw slammed into my jaw, spinning me like a top before I crumpled to the ground, whining in pain. My tail was between my legs in fear.

"Stop…please." I cried in my fractured voice as she hit me again and pinned my shoulders to the ground. I still struggled, but she was too strong, I couldn't get free.

**"You can't even fight; you have always relied on someone else to protect your worthless fur haven't you?" **She taunted as she mercilessly sank her claws into my shoulders. My back legs and back bucked and flailed, but she was too strong. I soon submitted from the pain, lying still hoping she would let me go, too weak to fight back. She leaned in and grabbed both of my ears creepily and whispered.

**"You know what you are?"**

** "You're just a bitch who relies on others to protect her, condemning them one by one to death so that you can live**." She accused before biting my scruff and tossing me several feet through the air. The knife of her words hurt far worse than the impact into the tree behind me as I landed winded. Again there was no wound on my shoulders from her claws. Images of Mother burning to death to save me and Michael's deformed body flashed though my skull, bearing rockslides of guilt.

"That's not true!" I argued in my strange voice, streams of tears falling from my eyes as the truth to her words. My parents had died to save me, Eva had died to save me, and now Michael was either dead or deformed, all because of me.

"**Then prove it." **She snarled and suddenly lunged forward, fangs bared and I bolted, running in terror. My damaged mind no longer registered how cold or tired I was, just in getting as far away as possible from my shadow self which was twisting the knives that had always been in my heart.

**"Always trying to run away, you are the reason they are dead."** Her voice echoed out of nowhere, again twisting the dagger that had always been inside of my soul. I never wanted them to die for me, but mom and dad died so that I could live because I got scared and didn't run away. Eva died to save me, as Michael might have. Maybe if I could have interpreted the Dimensional Scream better, he wouldn't have had to sacrifice himself to save me. Guilt was tearing me inside, and her words were twisting the knife again and again. I ran in blind terror, like that day I escaped from the research facility and got lost in the snowstorm, in which Michael had found me and saved me from freezing to death. For a moment the pain in my head lessened as I remembered the happy memory of meeting him for the first time. The happiness was soon torn to shreds by the knowledge that he had hurt me because he had pushed himself too far trying to save me.

I skidded to a halt and laid still on the ground in fatigue. A pool of reflective water was in front of me, and I pushed myself to my feet to drink. Yet as I bent down to drink from its waters, the reflection that stared back at me was not my own. My reflection was my twisted shadow self, and I staggered back with shock as she suddenly rose up out of the water.

Yet, her reflection in the water was my bleached fur, so light brown it was nearly white. I noticed for the first time that her fur was not black, but a vivid dark brown. Why was my refection her, and hers me? It didn't make any sense. I froze again and started backing up slowly as she stalked forward towards me.

**"You can't run from yourself."** She said, confusing me with her statement. I turned away to run and in a flash she suddenly bowled me over with a Quick Attack, knocking me on my stomach. I rolled to my paws but before I could get up she pounced on me. She mounted me and locked me into a pin before forcing me to the ground. With her weight on my back and her paws pinning my own, I couldn't move or even struggle in the slightest. I whimpered in fear, lying very still and closing my eyes.

"**Giving up already, you're a disgrace to the sacrifice they paid."** She snarled.

Still straddling my back, she moved her front paws to better hold my front in place while she reared her head back.

I felt a sharp pain at the base of my skull and neck as she bit savagely into me, sinking her fangs into my neck. I screamed with pain but couldn't struggle without hurting myself as she chomped down harder, the back of my neck already slick with blood. I was completely helpless as she brutally bit down on me, holding me with a painful grip that tore my neck, and I screamed all the air out of my lungs even though there was no one to hear me.

"Stop, Please…stop, it hurts." I begged, crying with the terrible pain she was inflicting. The wound had to be fatal she was biting so deeply into my neck. I got no response but she bit down harder, making me cringe and cry. I felt a cold presence seep into my mind, and I tried to fight but she had rendered me helpless with her fangs in my neck. My strength was being sucked out of me and I was going limp under her pin, the pain in my neck skyrocketing.

"Stop it please,…you're killing me!" I wailed, feeling her claws unsheathe into me to add more pain to the mix. The pain was crushing, I wanted to just give up and let her do as she pleases if she would just let go of my neck, it hurt so bad. I cried through a few more moments of torture before she released my neck, the cold air stinging the wound before she snarled right in my ear.

"**All you ever do is whine and cry, why don't you ever…"** she growled before savagely chomping my neck again, making the pain return fiercely. She suddenly stood up and I screamed with pain as I was dragged up with her by my neck. With a violent toss of her head, she threw me into a tree, the impact shocking all my senses and stunning me.

"**...-Fight back?"** she finished, glaring at me as I balled up in pain.

"Why?...Why are you doing this?" I cried, holding my head in pain.

"**Why are you always running?" **She answered, not making any sense at all. My paw flew to the paw of my neck where she had bitten me, but there was not wound, not even blood. I felt her bite me, why was there no wound?

"**Get up!" **She growled, now standing over me. I didn't move fast enough and she slashed my face with her claws.

"**Keep running then, its all you have ever done." **

Yelping, I turned to run, not wanting to get pinned and mauled again. My back legs were sore and weak from exhaustion, but fear was driving me on. Fear of the pain she was inflicting, fear of no knowing what was going on, fear of no knowing where I was or what to do. Every tree I passed seemed to be the same, and I shot by the pool of water without stopping despite my thirst. Thunder boomed across the sky as its accompanying black lightning streaked above my head. Suddenly I tripped and tumbled to a stop, and looked back to see my shadow self standing behind me, not looking tired at all.

"**Are you afraid of me?" **She growled, taking an aggressive stance. If I was terrified before, it was nothing compared to right now. There was no way I could get away from her, and she was going to kill me.

"**That's good." **She said and I took my chance and bolted. Before I could even get three feet away she shot forward and bit my front leg and lifted up, knocking me to the ground. I flailed, trying to get away and one of my hind legs accidentally kicked her in the face. She was stunned for a second before she started dragging me backwards by my leg. Still squirming, I managed to wiggle free from her grasp, and then she suddenly disappeared. Frantically I looked around for her vivid dark brown coat when she suddenly slammed into my side, knocking me on my stomach.

I screamed and kicked out my back legs, catching her in the stomach when she reared up to bite me again. The attack barely even stunned her, but I managed to get free again. My front leg hurt really bad from where she bit it, but once again there was no wound. Just like how there had been no wound when she had bitten me, or scratched my face and neck. Why were there no wounds, why was my appearance different, why was my voice so different sounding. What did it all mean?

"**Unbalance within yourself." **She eerily responded, and gestured upwards towards the lighting streaked sky. The gray clouds hid the sky, casting an unnatural gleam on everything. Slowly things began to make sense.

"None of this is real, it's all in my mind." I whispered.

"**Wrong again." **She said and darted forward, slashing with her claws. I flinched in fear and somehow her attack missed, but then her other paw struck me in the back of my head, making everything blurry and out of focus. Holding my head in agony and trying to get a hold of myself in the wave of dizziness, she leaned in close and whispered into my ear.

"**No one's soul is completely without darkness. It is a part of who you are, and without it you are nothing but a blank canvas."**

"I…don't…" I tried to say, but my head was spinning to badly from where she hit me. A second later the horrific realization of who she was came to me.

"**I am your darkness." **She said.

"**This is all inside of your shattered spirit. Torn apart by the Dark Matter you were burned with. There is no escape, you are going to die a thousand times until you become just like me." **She said and placed one clawed paw on my back before slicing the length of my back open. I screamed, I couldn't help myself, it hurt so badly. She bit my foreleg and side repeatedly, tearing me apart despite my struggles. It was pain like I had never experienced before, torture that cannot be described. Yet there was never any wound were she struck, and soon I was reduced to a quivering heap of bleached fur.

"**How long before you break like glass?" **She wondered, prodding my limp form with one sharp claw. Yet amongst all the pain, a thought came to me. I never got to say to Michael that I loved him, and I never truly repaid him for saving my life. If this was the end, then I wanted to die beside him, not murdered by some dark reflection of myself. Somehow, from my fear I was able to scrap together some measure of courage.

"**What's wrong, too weak to run?" **She taunted and I sprang at her, not knowing how to fight but leaping at her all the same. My momentum carried us into a roll, but her greater strength pinned me down easily in a belly up position. She laughed in my face as I tried to struggle, but she had me pinned down. She reared her head back like before and I freaked and out of sheer instinct bit her first. For the first time she let out a squeak of pain and continued to batter me with blows, trying to dislodge me. I held on for as long as I could until a strong blow on my spine knocked me down. It was no use, she was too strong I couldn't fight back.

I expected her to tear me to shreds while I was still stunned and gagging from the blow to my spine, but to my surprise she backed up a bit, her expression unreadable.

"**So you finally decided to stand up for yourself, that's a good girl." **She said, but I couldn't figure out if she was congratulating me or taunting me. I never figured this out because a moment later she suddenly forced me on my back and pinned me, making sure I couldn't move at all this time. Panicking, I wailed and tried to move but she had be in an inescapable pin, and I knew it was over. I closed my eyes and waited to feel her fangs again, but they never came. I cracked open an eye to see her glaring at me right in my face.

"**You hate it don't you, never being able to stand up to anyone, even yourself." **She teased, licking my cheek creepily because I couldn't do anything about it, and then started to nibble on one of my ears. She was taunting me, before she went in for the kill. Temptation to just give up and let her do as she pleases crossed through my mind. The lure of strength she was offering was tantalizing, but I knew better. I didn't want strength for myself, the only reason I would ever want to be strong is so that I can protect someone important to me, like Michael.

At the mention of his name, hidden strength seemed to come out of nowhere and I redoubled my efforts to break free of her pin. Whatever her fondness for pinning me down was, she was easily able to restrain me despite my sudden outburst, though she was beginning to tire while I was plain exhausted.

"**This is it, say your prayers bitch." **She growled, pissed off by my attempt to get free and snarled opening her mouth wide. Strangely at that moment when I was about to face certain death or unimaginable pain, my mothers lullaby came to me, a song I would often sing when I was sad. Opening my mouth to sing, my strange, fractured voice echoed cleanly as I sang.

"_There nothing to fear, why are you scared_

_I'll always be there for you, though you may not see me_

_Rest easy I will guard you in your sleep_

_The next day will not bring sorrow._

_._

_There's nothing to fear, why are you scared_

_Dawn light is almost here, even though it's dark_

_The cold will not last, warmth always returns_

_Sleep now, and don't fear for tomorrow."_

_._

She seemed to hesitate after hearing my song, and then to my surprise I heard her begin singing in her own voice, sounding as different and fractured as mine.

"_**If there was no despair, there would be no hope**_

_**Without all the pain, we would still be a child**_

_**It is the darkness that makes us grow**_

_**If it were not for the black void of night**_

_**No one would see the stars**_

_**.**_

_**With nothing to fear, there would be no courage**_

_**If it were no for conflict, we would be nothing but shadows**_

_**Of the greatness we could be**_

_**If it were not for the black void of night**_

_**No one would see the stars"**_

_**.**_

There was a few moments of tense silence following her sad song, carried with such a mournful tone that its feeling seemed to echo in the forest for a few lingering moments. I realized she had gotten off of me, and not even knowing what I was doing I closed my eyes and continued singing, not knowing where the words were coming from but simply singing.

"_There's no sign of day or night_

_Still I search for the light_

_To awaken from the nightmare_

_And quell the fires of ice"_

_._

"_**What you see is not what's there**_

_**Keep running all you like**_

_**I am who you are **_

_**I've always been with you"**_

_**.**_

_Maybe fear is also courage_

_**In this nightmare of truth**_

_I will strive to find the light_

_**There's no sign of day or night**_

_**.**_

_I see now how I have been lead astray_

_**With no fear there is no life**_

_I cannot hope to change who I am_

_**Despite the torture of hate.**_

_**.**_

**What is fear but fear itself**

**There is evil in every heart**

**Who are we to really say**

**What is light and what is dark**

**.**

**Everything lies in between**

**Dark Matter has torn us apart**

**So that I might see who I am**

**There is no one here but me**

Our voices sang together, it was no longer simply my voice or hers, they were one voice…my voice. It was my real voice, the combination of our songs, and I kept singing the song over and over again, shifting between the feelings of mournful despair to happy hope. Singing for my love, singing for my despair, singing for everything I was in an endless song of not two voices but one.

When I opened my eyes, my fur was its usual brown color and the strange black flames were gone. I felt whole again, and the peaceful feeling of my forested mindscape was brought back as the rays of dawn appeared on the illusionary landscape. Still feeling exhausted but strangely content, I laid down on the soft grass and drifted away in sleep, still hearing the music in my ears.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: <strong>I would really like to hear what you thought of this chapter, it took me a long time to come up with it. I created the song from scratch so some opinion on it would be welcome. I apologize for the periods in between the stanzas, but there wasn't any other way to get the format to work on fanfiction.


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors note: **Schools out! Now that I have plenty of time to write, my updates will come quicker than before, I hope. Good news is that I have the entire rest of the story all planned out, and the Chronicles will end up with around thirty five chapters with my current plan. By the way, I received a lot of feedback that Azure's shadow self seemed to be just evil, but if you read it more closely, she might have been just trying to get her to fight back and show some courage for herself. While she may have been trying to kill her as well. It all depends on how you interpret what she was doing.

Does anyone remember how Eva said in chapter nineteen that something was holding back the negative effects of the Dark Matter, and it had to be something more powerful than even the corrosive black lightning. If you have already guessed who it is, good job. If not, you will find out soon. Also, that protection was destroyed when he fought Arcanine.

Also, I am pretty sure no one remembers this but back twelve chapters Medicham said he was going somewhere, and has not been mentioned since.

THE CHRONICLES OF

LEGENDARY EEVEE

Chapter Twenty Five: Scars of Hatred

A small black figure walked in the twilight, barely visible in the faint darkness that seemed to cover the area like a shroud. There was no wind to ruffle its silky black fur, and no water to quench its thirst in this devoid landscape, yet the brilliant crimson eyes which shone defiantly in the darkness showed no sign of weariness, only invincible determination….and sadness that could never be lifted. The purposeless stride betrayed its inner feelings despite the strong mask it wore over its face as it wandered from place to place within the endless mindscape. Nothing every changed, it was only what he had seen before but still he walked on, wandering in the darkness, carrying his own crimson light that seemed to emit from his black fur.

**"Why?"** Echoed a single word, addressed to no one, yet the sadness in the question could not be disguised. Once, anger burned within those brilliant crimson orbs, but now only burnt out rage showed within them. Memories of his other self often replayed in his mind, and were a torture beyond understanding to him. The black lightning was repelled by his presence, no longer able to twist him as it had. Even without purpose, the small black figure carried on, motivated by that which could not be understood.

Always in his ears was the music of her song, of things he did not understand, and things he longed for with all his being. A song of joy and grief, of happiness and sorrow. It was a song that carried the very essence of life itself in its sweet melody. It was the song that made him change. It was the song that made him see.

It was the song that made him cry.

Θ Michael's POV Θ

It was still raining, washing the ash and blood out of my fur and leaving me in numbing cold. The silence of the night was deafening, like nothing else existed beyond the pain and the cold sense of loneness. Mud was pooling all around me, still bearing that putrid smell that wouldn't let me rest, wouldn't let me forget. The wounds that still remained from my fight with Arcanine stung as my fur was plastered to my back by the rain. My legs were no longer broken, but they felt heavier and different. All my muscles burned, and I felt so incredibly weak.

"Azure…" I called out, hoping against everything that she would come bounding back to my side, to make me feel like life was worth living again. I wanted to say that I was sorry for hurting her, and tell her how I really felt about her. I just wanted to see her again.

Silence answered my call, and despair replaced the brief feeling of hope that I had clung to. She didn't come back, I was alone again. The same horrible feeling of worthlessness that I hadn't felt since Sparky had been captured returned, matched by the guilt that of knowing that I had hurt her. I still saw her begging for me to save her before her grip failed and she plunged to her death in the river. I promised that I would never hurt her, and that I would protect her. Now she was dead, and it was all my fault. I cried, even thought there were no more tears left to cry in me. It had stopped raining now, but the sun still refused t o show itself from the veil of clouds.

_"Why am I never strong enough…"_

A Murkrow settled in front of me and pecked at my back, thinking I was another corpse to devour. I swatted at it, catching sight once more of the long, curved claws I now bore. Wincing at the pain, I got up feeling every muscle protest in agony and stared at my reflection in a puddle of water. What I had seen in my mindscape was true. My fur was now a hideous patchwork of black and brown, along with my claws there was a bright sliver of red in my black eyes.

_"Monster…"_

I slashed at the puddle of water in anger, scattering the clear liquid until all I was staring at was the bloodstained mud. I wasn't even an eevee now, I was deformed, twisted. Somewhere in my mind, I knew that Shadow did all he could to save my life, but I still hated him for it. I didn't want to live anymore in a world that wished me dead, what was there left for me to do now but wander aimlessly in pain.

All of this because I was the Trinity, it wasn't fair.

Not knowing or caring where I was going I just walked forward, wanting the physical pain that would match the pain I was feeling inside. I had lost Sparky, and then I fall in love with Azure only to lose her too. Why was I always so helpless to save anyone close to me? Everyone who was ever close to me, only ended up getting hurt in the end because of what I was. I hated the prophecy that made this happen, hated the being that had chosen me to be their "hero". Why did they do this to me, I never wanted this.

Night came, and somehow it was easier to see in the dark than it had been before. I welcomed the blackness of night, so I could hide myself in the darkness. Hide from the silent glares of others, hide from myself, hide from the pain of being hated and alone in the world. The pain in my head never went away, even as I went numb from exhaustion. Sleep never came, no matter how tired I was, my revenged and pained mind would find no rest, even in unconsciousness. Still the question remained unanswered as I wandered in the black of night. What do I do now?

"…_kill…Giovanni…make…him…pay…"_

I remembered then the purpose I had dedicated myself to from the moment everything I had was taken away. The pain, it was his fault that Sparky was gone. The hunter had been ordered by him to capture me, but ended up with Sparky instead. If it wasn't for him, my best friend would still be by my side, and I would be happy. Azure would still be here, and Arcanine would have never hurt her.

"Its not fair!"

In a sudden unexplainable fir of anger, I slashed at the bark of a nearby tree, easily gouging the wood underneath. My whole life, I dedicated to saving others, helping them in their time of need. Now I was alone, and there was no one to help me. Everyday I tried to be a hero. Everyday I tried to prove I was still one of them despite everything. They shunned me, ostracized me because of the unchangeable fact that I was born a human. I scratched the tree again in rage, feeling the wood get shredded under my new claws was a release from all the anger I had been storing up.

Anger was so much easier to bear than hurt. I wanted Giovanni to be in pain like I was, the thought was fulfilling. The idea of revenge gave me strength, because there was nothing else left for me. It seemed fitting to destroy him as he had destroyed me. Anyone who tired to stop me would share in his fate. Why care about them, no one else cares about me anyway. Yet the rage left me feeling empty, and the pain never went away.

I collapsed on the ground, mentally and physically exhausted, and still sleep would not come. My head was pounding…voices echoing in my head. I held my head with my paws and waited for the pain to subside, but it never did, it only got worse. What was wrong with me, something was messed up in my head. The voice didn't feel like shadow, and there were so many and they were all incoherent and violent. Everything smelled like a corpse.

"What's happening to me…." I whispered to no one, and received no answer. I tried thinking of anything other than the pain in my head or Giovanni, but my thoughts always warped back. Then, after a few more moments of torment, the pain subsided and I went limp on the ground in relief. What was happening to me, was Shadow doing this? Again I saw the betrayed and hurt look in his eyes before it morphed into anger.

I turned my gaze to the black sky, trying to see through the veil of clouds and see the stars. Always before looking at the night sky brought me comfort, but none was offered to me now of all times. This whole time, no one had ever told me what to do. I learned that I was the Trinity because of Shadow, and all I had ever learned about the "Trinity" was a fractured prophecy that no one ever explained to me. Why did everyone keep me in the dark, if only I knew what to do then I could at least try. I hated them for it. Sudden rage made a spike of uncontrolled energy shoot off in the form of a Shadow Ball and struck a bush. I hunched my back and tensed up as small strands of Black Lightning danced along my fur, burning me all over. Was I losing control of myself? I rocked back and forth until my breathing was no longer staggered. Yet, the release of energy and the feel of the empowering black lighting, was so addicting.

I slept, but sleep brought no comfort. My dreams were always violent and dramatic, and the feeling of being coated in blood and shredding flesh under claws never went away. I woke up again while it was still night and simply laid on my stomach in place until I felt the sunlight of dawn touch me, and for some reason the pain seemed to go away a bit with the warming rays.

Resigning myself to the only purpose I had left now, I walked forward, having to rely on my energy to keep going. Even within a few hours, I was panting and limping because of the pain in my legs. All I could think about was finding Giovanni somehow and inflicting upon him the same amount of pain he had done to me. It was hard to think of anything else, and then…I couldn't remember.

Slowly the details were slipping from my minds, precious memories being twisted and blurred. I couldn't remember the name of Azure's trainer, or our own Rescue team name. I tried to remember, but with each passing hour something else was forgotten. I could no longer sheath my claws, and they scraped the ground where I walked. But above all else, the burning pain in my skull would never be completely erased. Every waking hour became an ordeal of pain until I could distract myself from it by taking my anger out. Splinters were still stuck in my paw from the night before when I slashed at a tree, and they stung constantly. All because I couldn't be strong enough.

"In a quest for power, nothing is ever enough."

"Who's there!" I shouted, raising my hackles and snarling while taking an aggressive stance. I spun around, trying to find the source of the eerily familiar voice. A twig snapped on my right and I spun around and shot a Shadow Ball at the noise, yet nothing happened. My internal energy was flaring up like fire, and it was getting harder and harder to control, and my fur was still standing on end.

"I am not here to hurt you." Sounded the voice again from behind me. I spun around with my teeth bared to see an oddly shaped fighting type with a white upper body and red legs.

"Who are you!" I challenged at the vaguely familiar figure, crouching down in an aggressive manner.

"I am Medicham." The figure simply responded, never once showing any sign of emotion on its stoic face.

"What do you want with me, stay away!" I yelled back, preparing to fight back. I took one step backwards, suddenly afraid that I would hurl myself upon the stranger I recognized as the one Gardevoir had been speaking to, back on the very first dream I had all those weeks ago.

"I am here to help you." The fighting type said calmly and took one step forward and I growled, suddenly feeling hostile and suspicious for no reason at all.

"I don't believe you, why would you help me!" I challenged.

"Because it is my duty, as it is yours to decide the future." He said. Taken aback by his powerful statement, I was shocked for a few seconds until I realized how close he was. I recoiled at the offered hand, hissing for no reason at all as I felt threatened somehow. Undeterred the old fighting type walked forward and rubbed me between the ears. Somehow all the tension vanished under the warm touch and some of the pain in my head went away. My fluffed up fur finally settled and I relaxed, ears splaying as he rubbed my fur. A second later he gave me space and backed up, and his movements no longer felt hostile and the pain in my head was gone.

"I've seen you before…in a dream that I keep having. There's always blood…the smell of death…and the outskirts of some city." I suddenly realized and said out loud. Ever since I had seen the horrid place in a strange vision, the nightmares of the horrible feeling of being coated in blood and surrounded by death never went away.

"It is a vision of the future, and your fate if you continue to walk this path." He explained. Some of the pain in my head was returning, distracting me and warping my thoughts.

"What am I doing wrong, I don't understand what to do!" I shot back. Why did everyone always have to speak in riddles to me? This was just like when Gardevoir met with me earlier, and told me nothing. Its their fault if something goes wrong while they choose to keep me in the dark.

"I think, all this time, you really do know what you have to do, and you can't bear to face it." He said in a single powerful statement. I glanced at him confused, waiting for him to explain more. I had no idea what he was talking about! Why was he being so purposefully vague.

"I still don't understand what I have to do. I am the Trinity, aren't you here to kill me because I am going to cause the end of the world somehow!" I challenged, feeling frustrated at how much he was not telling me.

"It is wrong to judge someone for something they have not done yet. I am only here to tell you what must be done." He said arrogantly, as if he was a leader of sorts.

"Your wrong, everyone just wants me dead!"

"Do you really think that? Sometimes what you see is not what's there."

"Tell me how to get rid of Shadow then, its his fault all of this is happening to me!"

"Shadow is not your enemy."

"Then what am I supposed to do!" I yelled and still no emotion showed on his stoic face.

"I think you know in your heart what is truly right and wrong, despite everything. See beyond all your anger and fear and hurt and you will know without a doubt what must be done." He said and paused before continuing.

"The Dark Matter inside of you that has been unleashed is the cause of all this. Emotion incarnate, feeling of hate and anger only make it grow. Ever since you have been infected with the energy of the Dark Ball it has been growing in you, feeding upon yourself. The black lighting that gives you so much power… at so great a cost… is the terrible Dark Matter that will set this world on a course to Armageddon." He explained, but his words seemed to have no meaning, it was hard to listen to him.

"I don't under…" I started but the fighting types eyes flashed and he said.

"Then I will show you."

And I plunged into the darkness again.

_The smell of ash and death was in the air, seemingly suffocating me before the black void of nothingness changed to reveal the devastated outskirts of some city. Everything in sight was utterly obliterated, and this horrible unnatural feeling was stagnating the air. The all too familiar landscape no longer shocked me, and I took a step forward expecting to feel the caked ground or craggy rubble. Instead I felt something squish and feel sickeningly warm. _

_I looked down to see my paws completely covered in blood, so much so that it seemed to burn me. I looked around me to see Sparky lying dead beside a tree a huge gash in his. Many other humans wearing the infamous logo of the hated organization scattered around. In front of me was a man I had never seen before, yet somehow I knew him instantly upon sight._

_Giovanni. _

_Any triumph I might have felt upon seeing him dead was erased by the strange weakness I was feeling. Each breath was coming harder and harder and I knew I A sudden wave of pain forced me to the ground, and a burning sensation spread across my entire body. Black lightning started spilling out from my fur, and the pain was excruciating. I screamed in agony, and the Dark Matter dissolved into the air and was scattered across the world. I heard several other screams in the distance before my chest clenched and everything stopped working and a sweet darkness enveloped me, making all the pain go away as I watched myself die, and the terrible foreboding feeling of doom increased tenfold._

_Darkness returned and I felt Gardevoir's presence but I could not see her, as if she was far away. Her voice seemed to float on the air in the void, and the final line of warning was given to me._

_"Death will decide the fate of the world."_

_I heard heartrending screaming from the black void before…_

I woke up instantly as if I had plunged headfirst into an icy river. Picking myself off the ground, I looked around and saw that Medicham was no where to be seen. The afternoon sun felt hot on my fur, and I started to move when a fleeting message as if sent from afar sounded in my head.

"_Remember this…It is the easiest thing in the world to strike back at someone who has hurt you, but the hardest thing in the world to forgive and let go…"_

I walked on without looking back even as the words of his warning repeated themselves in my head. I had come too far to simply give up, not without a fight. My claws clenched into the ground as if into Giovanni himself, and I discarded the message the dream had sent me as I glared onward with eyes of red and black.

_"Why save them…I hate them…"_

Θ Several hours later, at nightfall Θ

Once again the gray clouds covered the stars of night, thick enough to even obscure the moon itself. My muscles no longer hurt and I walked on through the blackness, welcoming the darkness. Many of the nocturnal Pokemon now chose to flee rather than see me as I charged forward. My claws felt more natural now, and I no longer fought against the pain in my head. I welcomed the pain, it gave me strength, proved that I was alive. My energy had been getting harder and harder to control, and every few minutes a thin streak of black lighting would jet out across my fur, bringing with it a vibrating, addicting feel of strength. Despite this, I stopped for a moment, freaked out with myself at how different I was becoming. The metallic taste of blood was in my mouth, and I kept hearing people shouting at me, even though there was no one there. It was all an illusion, my mind was playing tricks on me, and it was working.

A huge black shape suddenly shot across the sky quickly, nearly invisible except for the large red covers over its eyes and its green scaly hide that did not hide it in the night. Each flap of its wings made a thudding noise, and it was getting louder and louder.

I didn't have time to react before the shape suddenly rammed into my side with the speed of a rocket, crashing through the undergrowth and tearing up the ground before taking to the sky again with a mighty flap of its wings. Coughing loudly and groaning, I struggled to my feet, weary from the constant mental battle going on in my head.

"DEAD! ALL DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" The figure shouted before the night lit up as a glob of purple fire formed in its mouth. My eyes widened as I felt the energy and malice in the air before I pushed out with my hind legs to dodge as an explosion struck the ground from the blast. It was easier to skid to a stop with my claws, and I quickly turned tail to change direction as another blast hit the ground near me, the force of it easily knocking me off my feet.

The moonlight suddenly pierced the clouds, illuminating the giant sky bound figure in silver light. It was a Flygon, and its eyes were narrowed into slits in sheer rage and fury as it roared.

"Its all because of you that Corvey is dead, because of you that my trainer is dead. If it wasn't for you-ARRRGGGG" It shouted before launching a golden colored beam on intense energy at me. With no warning, it was impossible to dodge the attack and it hit me like a train. I easily went flying several feet, colliding with the ground and tumbling to a stop, my fur burnt and all the wind knocked out of me. It hurt, pain like getting hit in the chest with a massive force. Curled up in agony, I struggled to breathe and the ground shook as the dragon slammed to the ground nearly on top of me. Its attack just barely missed its mark, otherwise I would be dead.

I was struggling to my feet when its clawed hand snatched me off the ground and held me in front of its face. It was squeezing so hard my rib cage was bending, and it was cursing me with a nearly earsplitting roaring voice. I bite the hand and attempted to claw it, but my teeth didn't seem to be having much effect. The need for air was making my head hurt, and it felt like my lungs were on fire. I struggled, but I was not strong enough to break out of its grip. Rage overtook me as I cursed my own weakness and thrashed around. I was tired of not being strong enough, sick of being so easily defeated.

_"NEVER AGAIN!"_

My uncontrollable internal energy condensed itself within me before suddenly expanding outward with explosive force. Black fire and lightning shot out in a spherical shockwave that blew the Flygon away and cracked the ground. I landed on the ground, the addicting feel of the limitless energy the black lighting offered was burning like fire in my veins. Black fire was dancing around my forepaws, and pinpricks of lighting were beginning to appear. The dragon took to the sky and fired a Dragon Rage blast at me, and I summoned my own energy, calling upon all the anger and pain and hatred that I had been feeling since the battle with Arcanine. The black fire surged and a blast of energy shot from my mouth and easily overpowered the ball of purple fire in a dramatic explosion.

"Never again will I be too weak." I roared and challenged the flying dragon type, letting the invigorating lightning run through my body, energizing me, making me feel strong. It flew towards me in a dive bomb and I countered its charge by standing my ground and choosing to meet its attack head on, blinded by the sudden influx of power suddenly flowing through me.

What was once warm crimson light became cold purple light as I rammed into its horny crest, wielding the emotion of hate as a weapon. The attacks cancelled each other out, but I wasn't done yet. I jumped up to meet the dragon and slashed at its face with my claws, enjoying the thrill of feeling flesh getting shredded under my sharp serrated claws. More lightning was pouring out, and the ring of black flames surrounding us flared up.

The Flygon screamed and crashed to the ground with a thud that made the ground shake. It rose a second later, huffing in anger and exhaustion as its face was bleeding streams of blood. I charged forward, claws tearing into the ground for traction as the black lighting propelled me to speeds that had always been unreachable. I slammed into its side, hearing its cry of pain once more. Leaping high to avoid getting bitten my its fanged jaws, I did a midair front flip and slammed my steel hard tail into its skull so hard its head hit the ground with the impact and its body slumped down. My heart was pounding in my ears a million miles an hour, and the thrill of battle was amplified by the addicting feel of power.

"Damn…you…" the dragon groaned, attempting to struggle upright. I roared, feeling a rush of power as black lighting surged and threw back the dragon a few feet. I felt changed, more of my fur was black, and my tail was now entirely gray and wisp-like and my mane was dramatically sticking up in sharp blade like spikes. Again it tried to struggle to its feet and I roared, smashing it again this time into a cliff face.

"Kill me then you demon, just like you killed *cough* all the others…" it choked out, coughing up blood. I bared my fangs, preparing to rush into the kill and tear its neck open and spill its metallic blood all over the ground and…

**"Stop it!"**

I clutched my head between my paws and stumbled backwards, shocked and appalled at what almost happened. The black lighting and flames disappeared as well as the vibrating feel of power. What did I almost do…what was happening to me. Tears started to come as the Flygon slumped over in unconsciousness, and I turned to flee. It was so much easier to run now, and the wind passed by in a rush over my fur. No matter how far I ran, I could never escape myself. I was turning into a monster. I laid where I was hunched up as the pain in my head returned. Morning was here, but the sunlight brought no relief anymore.

I started walking, not caring where I was going just trying to get as far away as possible from where I was right now. The knowledge of what was happening to me, frustrated me. I had no control over anything that ever happened to me, all because fate decided to make me its puppet. It wasn't fair, why did everyone else get to lead such a happy life, when I was stuck in this world of pain and despair. This was all their fault, the spirits that made me this way and Giovanni, I would make both of them pay!

I was done playing hero for them, none of that mattered anymore. I was going to avenge Sparky and Azure and prove once and for all that I was strong. I was going to kill Giovanni, make him pay for everything he has done. I don't care anymore about trying to save the world, I was going to kill him! I was not weak, not anymore!

* * *

><p>The Flygon was the Vibrava way back from earlier in the story. The pieces of the end of the story are starting to fall into place. The final confrantation is coming...<p>

Please review, it is very hard writing from the point of view of a character not in the right state of mind.


	26. Chapter 26

**Authors note: **It has been over a month since I last updated, even longer than the break between chapter 17 and 18. All I can say is that I am sorry and there were a number of problems and challenges in this chapter that I had to solve. For starters, I messed up my original plan and combined this chapter and the next to add some thrill and drama to this chapter. The end of the story is approaching, and I am eagerly awaiting those last chapters, the reason I wrote this story in the first place.

Way back in part one, Michael was saved from death after his battle with Tyranitar by a girl with blond hair named Katherine and her Pokemon. She also appeared later in the story. My older readers who have stuck with me for almost a year now will remember that role was originally played by Ash, but this is no longer the case.

Furthermore, I would like to thank everyone for all the support I received so far for this story. I never thought this story would break one hundred reviews. I love hearing feedback from my readers and reviews inspire me to keep writing, so thank you everyone.

Now on with the story…

THE CHRONICLES OF

LEGENDARY EEVEE

Chapter Twenty Six: Songs…

There was no pain when I woke up from the nightmare inside my mind, only a deep sense of peace and comfort. I felt…free. The knife of pain in my heart that had existed since the moment I had watched my father die for me was finally gone. It was all behind me now, all the doubts and fears and pain. Vaguely in my mind, the music of that last song seemed to warp, reflecting that feeling of rebirth and freedom itself. The words of the song were lost to me, but the emotion of the music remained. I shifted in my sleep, feeling warm and comfortable. Then all at once I remembered, and I panicked and jolted awake to find my paws entangled. I flailed and squealed a bit, trying to get free before hands suddenly brushed my fur.

"Its okay, I won't hurt you." Said a soft, almost angelic voice. I looked up and saw a young girl with long blond hair and kind blue eyes. She picked me up and I winced when my injured shoulder stung in pain from the contact, but she was careful and didn't hurt me. I stayed very still, a mix of fear and curiosity battling in my head. She was a human, I wanted to run and hide from her but my legs were suspended in the air. Yet, she didn't seem like the ones before.

"Vee…" I squeaked nervously, knowing that whatever I said was lost in the translation. I wanted to be put down, but she continued to hold me close to her, not letting me squirm free with a gentle grip. I squeaked again not knowing what to do.

"Are you hungry?" She said, and set me on the ground before turning around and rummaging through a small yellow bag behind her. I stayed put, my legs tense and ready to run at a moments notice. My instincts were telling me to run, that humans were nothing but trouble and pain, but everything about her seemed to contradict that. I flinched when someone brushed my haunch and spun around to see a dainty Delcatty behind me.

"You don't need to be scared, its okay now." She said and moved closer while I took a step back.

"Who are you…where am I…what's going on, please tell me!" I shrieked as a white and green Pokemon on thin legs suddenly appeared in front of me, and seemed to glare right through me.

"Stop it Kyiko, your crowding her." The blond haired girl suddenly snapped, yet she never sounded angry. I turned around and she squatted down in front of me so she didn't appear so big and reached a hand out to pet my fur. I flinched at first, but as the soft hand glided down my back, I relaxed a bit. It was so strange, being touched by a human, when for the majority of my life I was more afraid of them than anything. Another hand was offered to me, and my nose immediately caught the scent of the food. I ate right out of her hand, driven by a revenging hunger so fierce that I didn't even care what the tasty brown pellets where.

"See, its okay eevee." She said again, still petting my fur. The Kirla from before suddenly teleported to her shoulder and sat there dangling her legs like a child on a swing.

"Your eyes are blue, there so pretty, I have never seen an eevee with blue eyes before." She said. I felt a strange throb in my head before a voice echoed in my mind.

_"What is your name?" _

I looked up at the Kirla and realized she was talking to me. Her eyes still stared at me intensely, but they were as harmless as her trainers.

"_My name is Azure."_ I answered, and there was a brief pause before the blond haired girl picked me up again, this time bracing her grip under my forelegs.

"Azure, you must have been named after your eyes. I'm Katherine, and this is Kyiko." She said, motioning to the Kirla on her shoulder. I nodded and she set me down in front of her like before. The Kirla teleported from her shoulder again and appeared right in my face. I scrunched back a bit, and she stared right at me.

_"You were injured when Katherine found you. Are you still in pain."_ She said briskly through telepathy. Before I could even answer she seemed to read my mind continued on speaking.

_"You kept on struggling in your sleep, but Katherine was able to bind the wound on your shoulder. The medicine she gave you is still working, so you won't feel any pain." _ She continued speaking quickly in my head while I tried to make sense of her voice in my head. I wasn't used to telepathy, and it was disorienting. A Pikachu suddenly jumped on my back, startling me and causing me to fall over.

"Don't mind Kyiko, I swear she doesn't show any emotion sometimes. She is always like that, don't take it personally. My name is Star, so is your name blue because of your eyes, they are really pretty you know, I wish I had eyes that color. Anyway are you alright there was all this black fire and you were bleeding so much." She exclaimed, talking so fast I got lost trying to keep up with her conversation.

"Star, that wasn't nice jumping on her back like that." Scolded the Delcatty from before. The Pikachu immediately leapt into a rapid conversation with the cat that I couldn't hope to keep up with. Katherine sighed before pulling out two pokeballs and returning them both. I looked up, half expecting to be sucked into the spherical prison as well but she simply smiled and tucked away the two balls in her bag before turning to face me again.

"I've always wanted an eevee, they are so cute. Do you want to come with me? I will take care of you." She pleaded, and laid a pokeball on the ground at my feet. She was giving me the choice, but she had already captured me, why was she doing this. I looked at the ball in indecision for a long time before suddenly leaping into her arms, wanting to get my fur stroked again. I was not afraid of everything anymore, and she was nice and I didn't want to be alone. She laughed and brushed my thick fur with her fingertips.

Yet, the happiness I should have been feeling right now was broken by the memory of what had happened to Michael, and what he had done to me. I wished more than anything he was here right now, I don't care how, just to feel his comforting presence and warm fur again. Katherine somehow saw my sadness despite my attempts to hide it, and wordlessly offered me comfort.

"Azure, how did you get hurt." Asked the Delcatty from before who had somehow let herself out of the pokeball by herself. My ears lowered, yet I pushed back the lump in my throat and managed to say.

"I was attacked…by someone I loved…"

Θ That night Θ

I breathed a weary sigh and wound myself tighter into a ball, wrapping my tail around me even though it was not cold outside. I inched around in my sleep, seeking Michael's warm fur to fall asleep in, but then the memory of that nightmarish turn of events replayed, and the tears came again. I couldn't fall asleep, not without knowing if he was okay…or if he still cared about me. The monster he had transformed into was terrifying, and ruthless. I pressed my face into the fur of my tail, trying to hide the fact that I was still crying. The wound on my shoulder stung now that the medicine had worn off, but I didn't care about it, the internal pain the wound brought with it was so much worse than the physical sting of pain.

_"Azure wake up."_

I blinked my eyes open at the sound of Kyiko's telepathic voice echoing inside my head. She was standing right in front of me, her still eyes boring holes in me with their intensity.

_"Come." _She said, and then began walking on her spindly legs away from where everyone else was sleeping. I hesitated for a moment, and then followed her, wondering what was going on. She walked for about a minute before she suddenly stopped and waited until I was sitting right next to her. There was a moment of tense silence before she spoke.

_"When we found you, you were covered in black flames that let off a sense of cold. Yet, they dispersed before we could even try to do anything to save you, right about the time you stopped trashing in your sleep. I know that power, the Dark Matter that pollutes the world has touched you. The one who attacked you, is he a large eevee with spiky fur and jet black eyes?"_

"Y-yes…." I answered, unsure of where she was going with this.

_"I knew it from the moment I saw him wake up after the battle with Tyranitar. The Dark Matter is inside of him, he is the Trinity." _She declared.

_"It must be the strange power that grants you the Dimensional Scream that allowed you to resist the Dark Matter. If you hadn't been able to come to terms with yourself, you would have lost your mind and have your spirit shattered. You would have become a monster like him."_

I recoiled with this statement. How did she know about the Dimensional Scream, I only ever told Michael about it. And the black fire…Dark Matter…my head was spinning with all this.

"He's not a monster!" I finally shouted back, standing my ground.

_"He is the Trinity, the very reason this world is about to plunge into a 1000 year war that will end with the destruction of all life itself. Don't you see, he is evil."_

"Your wrong!"

_"He attacked you, and then left you to die on your own." _

"He didn't mean it…." I trailed off.

_"About a year ago, I was struck with a vision of the future. Death everywhere, Shadow Pokemon killing humans and destroying the very essence of life itself. I saw that all of this is because the Dark Matter that is inside of him will burst out and pollute the world into Armageddon. I saw many more visions, and they all pointed towards the same thing. The Trinity must be stopped, or the world will end in bloody carnage and pain. Katherine was searching for clues when we stumbled upon your friend, barely alive. We didn't know he was the Trinity at the time, but I went back and saw what he had done." _ She explained, her voice never rising in anger or sadness, always the same.

_"Now do you see what we are doing. Tell us if you know where he is right now."_

"I don't know where he is! He knows what will happen because of him, it haunts him every night, every single day. He is trying as hard as anyone to stop the terrible future, but he doesn't know what to do, why is that so wrong?"

_"In this, there is no right and wrong, only what must be done, too much is at stake for that. Don't you see, he is no longer the eevee that saved you from the snow, he is hellbent on revenge because of this fate, and that will transform him into the monster that the Trinity is."_

"I don't believe you, there has to be another way. You can't just….kill him." I said, barely managing to choke out the last words. There was silence again for a few tense moments while Kyiko's determined gaze held me speechless.

_"After all…all of this is happening to him because of you, Azure."_

"What!"

_"it was your first Dimensional Scream that showed Corvey exactly where he would appear. However the information was leaked to Giovanni, who also aspired to capture the Mystery Pokemon Michael. They were waiting for him when he first stepped into this world because of you. Giovanni's hired man, the hunter found him first, but captured Sparky by accident because he had not seen your vision like Corvey had. It was this that lead him to hate others, to feel revenge and jealousy conspire to make hatred. When he took down Tyranitar, it was because of the unnatural power granted to him by the Dark Matter, and already it began to eat him from the inside. All of this, because of your Dimensional Scream Azure." _She finished, leaving me stunned and shocked, my ears lowered and my tail pressed close to my body.

_"I understand that there was nothing you could have done differently, but it was still you that brought this upon him."_ She said.

_"Listen, it is not like I hate you, but you just can't love him. He is doomed to die or kill the world. He is no longer the one you used to know, please help us, we are the ones trying to save the world-_

"KYIKO!" Shouted a voice from behind me, making me jump and see the Delcatty from before storm up to the calm Kirla with a furious expression on her face.

"There is NO reason to include her in this, Are you trying to make her cry. I understand what is at stake, maybe even more than you do, but there is no reason to conclude that she is the cause of everything, FAR FROM IT." The Delcatty snarled at her teammate.

_"We do not have much time left before it is too late, we need her help Violet." _She defended without a single word spoken in anger.

"I understand that, but do you have to do this! Leave the poor girl alone she has been through enough as it is!" Shouted the Delcatty and the Kirla shrugged before vanishing into thin air. The fur on the cat Pokemon's shoulders flattened, and she calmed down before turning to face me.

"I am sorry Azure, she is usually not like this. Believe it or not, she does care for others and I am sure that she hates this mission as much as anyone. That's enough of that, I never told you my name, I am Violet." She said, speaking in a motherly that brought back memories of my Leafeon mother talking to me when I was just a kit. I looked away, trying not to let the sad memories or Michael be shown on my face, but I failed miserably and started crying. Looking distraught, Violet walked over and curled herself around me and let me cry into her fur.

"Your sad because he hurt you?" she asked and I nodded, still trying to hide my moist eyes.

"I can see that you love him still, and that is what hurts. You are lucky you know to have ever experienced the joy that comes from loving someone else, I have never experienced it myself." She said, speaking softly.

"But above all, remember he did it to save you, he chose to use that power knowing it wouldn't end well for him to save you. He must have loved you too you know."

"But he's…gone."

"Azure…let me tell you I believe there is no such thing as fate, we choose our own path. All this talk about destiny and being bound to a single path in life by some higher being is wrong. If there is a higher being, then he would want us to be free. Others actions can affect us as well, but life is based not on what happens to us, but what we choose to do about it." She whispered into my ear before picking me up by my scruff and walking back to everyone else was sleeping, even Kyiko.

"I hope I helped, all that advice was once given to me by someone else." She joked before curling up in a soft patch of grass and was instantly asleep. For a long time I lied down, letting my thoughts drift as I stared at the flawless night sky above me.

A faint jolt of pain shot through my mind, and a distant ringing was getting louder and louder until it was unable to think anymore. With a start I realized what was happening as my body lost control and colors began to morph together in a giant blend. My eyes changed color and flashed brilliantly and I expected the crushing wave of pain that would send me into the Dimensional Scream. I closed my eyes and cringed as I felt the power of the Scream rise up out of my fur and the ground beneath my feet swayed and bucked before going cold…

_ The wave of pain never came, and the air smelled different, fouler and yet clean at the same time. I scrunched up, still waiting for the pain and the carnage to crush me. The images of bloodshed never came, only an eerie sense of calm that carried the fear of something that couldn't be identified._

_ "Azure…"_

_ I ignored the voice, not wanting to be sucked into the pain of the Dimensional Scream again._

_ "Azure…"_

_ Why won't it stop, I don't want to see the future, it brings nightmares of bloodshed and carnage. Images of the future that will become real..._

_ "Azure…open your eyes." Called the voice again, this time sounding serene and pure. I opened my eyes a crack, and at once they flew wide with shock._

_ I was standing on a massive obsidian alter inlaid with thousands of golden runes that shone faintly in the darkness. The sky above was dark and dreary, and a horrible feeling of crushing despair and sorrow seemed to resonate from everywhere at once like the stink of death on the wind. The stone was cold and angular under my paw, and with wide eyes I realized this was no simply vision._

_ I was in the future itself, And floating in front of me with all of her mythical grace, was Mew herself. Her large blue eyes no longer held childlike innocence, but the crushing despair that I had never seen before. Those eyes, were a contradiction to the world around her, they were still bright and alive, the world was dead and lifeless._

_ "Mew…" I breathed, so utterly shocked at the sight of the powerful Legendary that anything I might have tried to say died instantly in my throat. She floated down and perched on the outcropping of rock next to me, the only once that didn't bear a faintly glowing figure etched on the stone. _

_ "This is Eterna Shrine…here lies our only proof of existence…" She said, motioning to the other stones around her, all of which were glowing faintly as if with sorrow itself. I realized with a start that the images that many of the stones bore were the other legends that I had always believed in. One stone bore the image of a flaming bird, another showed a etched image of Suicune. At last I realized what this place was…an alter and graveyard of the legendaries. _

_ "I am the last one left in this world, a world that is slowly fading away as it crumbles. Everyone is dead…there is no one left anymore, only me…" She said, sounding so sad that mere words could never hope to describe them. It was as if she had personally witnessed the death of everyone before her, known them, fought with them until the bitter end._

_ "Your power is no accident Azure. You represent Spirit, and it was through that fact that you were imbued with this power. This is the third Dimensional Scream, the last one left to you." She stated, her soft words carrying more meaning than she could ever know._

_ "Humans never created Dark Matter, it has always existed, and always will. That event was simply the pinnacle of the manifestation of all the hatred that already existed within him." _

_ "Emotion incarnate, that is what Dark Matter is. Energy itself given strength by hatred, born within everyone's soul from the moment they exist. Everyone has darkness in their heart Azure, and you and I are no exception" _

_ "The darkness he has harbored unresolved in his spirit mingles with the Dark Matter, giving it strength. The vicious cycle of emotion and power is tearing him to pieces as the Dark Matter grows. When he kills Giovanni, the Dark Matter inside of him will have driven him to death, and at the moment of his death, it will break free from his spirit. No one is born without Darkness, and the Dark Matter will enslave so many, using their own feelings of helplessness, anger, revenge, and hatred to kill them and become abominations that will tear this world into an endless war: The Shadow Pokemon. This is what the power of Dark Matter does, it shreds the spirit and shatters the mind. It was only because you possessed the power of a human spirit that you were able to resist the Dark Matter entwined into your wounds when you were attacked by Him."_

_ "Right now, he still clings to life, but the amount of energy that the Dark Matter pulses within him when he fights is too much for him, it will kill him. And when it does, bloodshed will begin. That is why he must be stopped, before he has a chance to die at the hands of Darkness." She finished. She lifted herself off the stone and touched my forehead with her paw. Immediately warm energy surged through me, and my eyes flew wide when I realized what she had given to me._

_ "This is the only way, think of all that is at stake here." She defended as I started to cry._

_ "No!" I shouted, refusing to accept the responsibility that was being given to me._

_ "Azure, I know this is hard but-_

_ "I won't do it, I can't" I yelled, now crying freely because I knew that I would have to. It wasn't fair, not right._

_ "Death will decide the fate of the world. The death that will happen on that day is unavoidable. If you can't do this, then we all will die. I am so sorry Azure…so sorry but this is the only way to save him from himself."_

_ "No…" I still cried. The landscape was starting to blur again, I was going to be sent back. Mew seemed to sense this and rose high in the air suddenly and said in a strong, sad voice._

_ "The world will be saved if you sing the right song. In three days, he will find Giovanni and the Final Confrontation will begin the battle that will decide the outcome of the world. The entire fate of the millennium rest upon that day, and what you will do. Farewell Azure, we will not meet again." She said before everything blurred together and I was lurched off my feet and pain lanced through my head again. _

In an instant, I was lying on the soft grass again, looking up at the stars. No one was awake except me, and I cried because I knew what it was that Mew had given me. The responsibility that she had given to me along with this terrible power. I cried because I knew what it meant I would have to do. When Mew touched my forehead…

She had given me the power to sing Perish Song.


	27. Chapter 27

**Authors note: **Its been a long time since I have updated, making this the fifth time that it has taken me nearly a month to write an new chapter for this story. However, I do not want to rush things, especially this late in the story when the very best of my ability is being demanded and on top of that I am trying to find a way to improve the plot in the beginning of the story so that more readers can actually make it to this point in the story. As well as that, I set a personal goal to publish a fantasy novel before the end of this year, and I have been working on it with the short amount of free time that is given to me. Between the many events such as returning to school for my senior year in high school, and many other activates, I have been very busy.

I have been keeping up with fanfiction during all this time, and to say the least I am disheartened. Very few of my favorite authors have written anything this summer and many of my regular readers never reviewed my stories. I love reviews, and not because of any selfish reason other than I love to see how I did in my writing and I want to know what they liked and didn't to improve as a writer. I always respond to anyone sending me a message. Despite the odds that one of the authors I am referring to in a moment will actually read this, I have not had time to review even my favorite stories and I will get to you when I can. Still thought, fan fiction has lost a few points for me this summer.

Also, I was cleaning my desk, which anyone who knows me can't tell what color the wood is from the stacks and stacks of papers and books and who knows what else…I found the loose leaf papers that I had written on when I was first planning chapter thirteen, and the famous short story "Winter Storm" that I wrote back when I only had seven chapters for this story. That short five page prompt was the very reason Azure appeared in this story in the first place. In fact, if it wasn't for the passing thought that made me write that stupid short story about two eevee's meeting in the snow, Azure would have never appeared in this story at all. More on that, I also dug up one of my original chapter plans for Part II…and azure was only supposed to appear for three chapters then probably not again in the story until the final chapter of this story, and had nothing to do with the plot or the way the story ended, only with tying up loose ends…..

Now on with the story….

THE CHRONICLES OF

LEGENDARY EEVEE

Chapter Twenty Seven: Coming Dawn

Θ Sparky's POV Θ

One week ago

The stretch of mountains before appeared majestic in the morning light, like colossal sentinels rising from the earth among the green carpet of forest below. It was all so beautiful, hauntingly so in a form of twisted innocence. The cold metal of the key I now wore around my neck on a string reflected nothing of the beauty and light. Its glassy surface was always the same, like an unfulfilled promise. The wind was warm with the rising sun, under normal circumstances I would have called this region paradise. Yet beyond all the beauty, my gaze was drawn to a certain shadow in the mountains, where a familiar structure that I had only seen once in my life stood waiting. Glancing down at the rough tire tracks I was following, I started up again, not wanting to stop and remember the state I was in when I first passed through here, and what had happened.

_"I saw what I had done to your friend, and the terrible agony that awaits him. The bloodshed, the screams, the demon he will become. I saw the end of the world in bloody carnage, all because of what I have done"_

Something bad had happened to my best friend, something that put the whole world at risk. Together we had saved the Mystery World when everyone thought we were doomed, and now fate follows us again. There was a fluttering of feathers and movement before a flock of Pidgy took flight, startled by my sudden appearance.

_"This world, is so much more alive than the one where I was born. There is so much life here, all of it could be in danger if I don't do something."_

I had followed the rough imprints of the tire tracks left by the truck of my kidnapper, leading me into the serene wilderness where we had first emerged into this world. Even almost a year later, the single, abandoned trail of the giant machine has remained in the soil. The burning black stone road had ended days ago, and now I was following a trail of crumpled grass and torn up earth. Like the scars left in the forest, the memories of waking up for the first time inside of a cage, bound and restrained, still hadn't faded. I hated the masked hunter who had captured me and forced me to submit to him, and caused me and my friend so much grief. I thought it was him who was the evil one, his intentions that had ruined the sense of innocence I had enjoyed when I was so carefree all those months ago, but it was really the world that was at fault.

All that remained now was burnt out anger, and sorrow at the unfulfilled life the hunter lived. That and a steadfast promise that burned in my heart next to where the cold metal of the silver key lay against my chest. That was why I couldn't bear the sight of the exquisite beauty of the mountain range, the sight I had first seen in this world. It looked so pure…untouched. Even with the foreboding warning of the hunters last breath, I couldn't picture my friend as a monster. I just couldn't, even with the knowledge that he had always sought power, and the evidence of the insanity he forced upon the hunter, I just couldn't. He was my best friend, the only one I had known for most of my life.

The undergrowth subsided to reveal a battle scared clearing, the source of the tracks I had been following. I stopped for a moment and sat down, taking in the view of the clearing where it all began…where everything changed…

_"SPARKY!"_

There were still cuts in the ground where the Tyranitar's claws had struck the earth, but time had softened the impacts. Vaguely I wondered what had become of the Tyranitar that I had fought. I had learned after a month of freedom that the Sandslash had been crippled in the fight with Michael. For the first time, I wondered what I would have done if I had been in his place. Would I have chased down the hunter across the unfamiliar world and fought with him until he broke like that. Would I have had thoughts of revenge…if Michael had been the one who was kidnapped. For a second, it seemed that the very freedom I enjoyed, and Michaels horrible fate, had all been up to chance. At the mercy of someone who didn't even know what he was doing, beyond a simple mission.

_"Sparky! I need help-"_

This was as much of my fault as it was his. He was still a kit by some standards, what could he have done against a fully grown Tyranitar _and _a Sandslash. Rayquaza had been different, everything was different back home. There were no tactics, no fear in being defeated. Now that I had experienced this world, the Mystery World in all its simplicity seemed…incomplete compared to the realism of this world. Here there was a lot more at stake, and battles were for real. I was the one who always helped him in the past, I was the one who wielded an elemental attribute…was this all my fault as well for being so naïve that the soft world where I came from would be anything like this one. A faint pang of homesickness returned when I thought of the childish world where I had been born and raised, and how much it had changed since a small eevee kit woke up in a forest with no memory of who he was…beyond a name.

"Stop it, I found it leave me alone!" Yelled an urgent voice, getting cut off at the end as if someone had punched it. I instantly sprang to full alert, dropping the useless sand and the sorrowful memories as I spied a Charmeleon advancing upon a small Sandshrew which was clutching a scorch mark on its stomach. The fire lizard kicked the poor shrew, and laughed when it tried to get up. There were two other smaller charmanders next to their ringleader, also kicking the poor Sandshrew. I started advancing, intending to scare them off with a feat of strength that wouldn't injure them. It was not until the next sentence was said that I realized what was going on.

"Give it up and go home, you don't belong here."

I froze for an instant as those words I had heard before echoes again and again.

_"Go home!…"_

_ You don't belong here!…"_

"_Freak…"_

_ "…Human!"_

_ "Go away…"_

_ Flashback_

_ "What do you think your doing!" I yelled, running towards the crowd of Pokemon and smashing my lightning encased fist against the tall gaunt figure at the forefront of the group. He staggered back a bit, dropping one of the rocks he was holding, leaving a red smear on the ground as it bounced. Anger flared deep in my chest when I saw the crumpled and beaten figure in the center of the group, his brown fur ragged and stained. Small jolts of electricity danced across my fur before I sent a shockwave of power into the sky, powerful enough to make a small shockwave. _

_ "Get out of here or else!" I yelled, grabbed the thick branch a Tyrogue was wielding and slamming the crude weapon across his chest, easily bowling him over. The rest of the group scattered, and I glared at the ringleader as he shouted profanity at me before turning tail and running. I stared at the weapon in disgust before hurling it into the woods. I let a moment pass before I approached the eevee that was lying beaten on the ground, my partner. Wordlessly I knelt down and sat with him, trying not to notice the number of busies and cuts on his brown fur. _

_ "Hey Michael…are you okay?" I asked quietly and for a long time he didn't answer._

_ "No…" He said, still crying and trying to hide it by not looking at me. I put an arm around him and waited until I heard him speak again._

_ "Why do they hate me so much Sparky…" He cried, barely audible even in the silence of night. I knew why they had done it, and it made me sick. They did it because he was really a human in a Pokemon's body, to them, he was different. I clenched my fist, infuriated at the extent that hatred would go._

_ "It's because your different, and they can't accept that." I said, not knowing how to say anything other than the truth._

_ "But why…" He cried, pulling one of his legs under him that had been wretched by the crowd, showing pain on his face._

_ "I don't know. One day though, they will understand…" I said, knowing it was a lie and Michael knew it. It started to rain, drenching my fur in water and cutting off my electricity slightly. I didn't care about the rain, this was more important than getting wet._

_ "Listen, if they ever try something like that again, I will personally fry every single one of them from the inside out until they apologize." I promised, trying anything to help the situation. It didn't work, he still looked downcast and broken, he knew that wouldn't solve anything. _

_ "Come on, lets go home." I said, lending him support and helping him to his feet. One of his legs had been twisted, and he wasn't putting any weight on it. He looked down, still defeated and hurt and limping while we trudged through the rain. My fists clenched as a single thought ran through my mind._

_ How could a hero be so hated? Why was the world…so cruel?_

_End Flashback_

Pure rage welled up inside of me, and I yelled and released a full force Thunder upon the leading Charmeleon, powerful enough to fry his orange skin and send his nerves into seizures as he was thrown by the sheer force of the attack. Still infuriated, I leapt over the stunned Sandshrew and coated my fist in lighting, and hit one of the Charmanders in the jaw with a Thunderpunch. I heard a crack upon impact, but I didn't care. The other fire lizard was already running, screaming for all his worth. I forced myself to calm down, and a wave of exhaustion took over when the toll of my powerful electric attacks returned. Yet, the rage was unlamented. I. Hated. Those kind of Pokemon. My fist was still clenched so hard that my fist was shaking. I hope they got what they deserved, and never came back, ever.

"Ummm, T-thank y-you" Stammered the Sandshrew from behind me. Fakinga large friendly smile to hide the rage of the injustice I had just witness, I glanced at the little Pokemon.

"You okay little guy?" I asked, still faking a smile so it would feel better. The small Pokemon relaxed. The poor thing looked like he wasn't even a year old yet, why was he all alone like this. I wanted to ask him what happened, but the urgent mission pressed on my mind, and I dropped the question. Instead of answering the little shrew came forward and placed an object in my hand.

"I want you to have this for helping me, I found it just today. Thank you so much for standing up to those guys they have been picking on me ever since my dad was captured a long time ago..." He said politely, but anything else he said was lost to my ears as I stared at the object he had deposited in my hand. I nearly dropped it with the shock if seeing it again like this, and I clenched it hard in my paw as if to prove that it was not an illusion.

It was our old rescue team badge, fashioned in the shape of a star.

"Hey Sandy, where did you find this?" I asked, somehow remembering his name even though I hadn't been paying attention to what he was saying. He responded immediately by hurrying through the undergrowth with me close behind following him. Despite his affinity for being underground, the small Sandshrew navigated very well through the thick grass and gnarled roots that often ensnared me. He was still very young, but I had no doubts that if he ever got over his fear of combat that he would be fearsome one day. He lead me back the way I came and across the clearing where I battled Tyranitar to a small Oran berry tree growing on top of an overlooking hill. Wordlessly, he set to work scooping up the ground with his small but hard paws and uncovered a very familiar tin box that bore the emblem of a star on it.

"I found this when I was digging through the ground, do you know what it is?" Sandy asked, lifting the box out of the shallow hole. I opened it, and saw the contents that always remained inside, the emblems, two bandanas, and a picture. Lifting the picture out of the box, I stared at the brilliantly drawn photo of me and Michael, not even a year old between us, looking so determined that it would seem that nothing would stop us. Of course the artist had exaggerated the art a bit by sketching a few but brilliant streaks of static radiating out from me, and the way Michael's long and semi-spiky fur blew in the wind was so artistic that it fit the picture perfectly. Sandy was straining on his toes to try and see the picture, and without hesitation I showed it to him.

"This is my friend and I, drawn by a Smeargle a long time ago." I explained, remembering the mission so long ago when the had saved the misguided artist, and in gratitude he had drawn us this photo. He didn't know that Michael was a human, and he was one of the few who didn't care. He saw difference and welcomed it as an artist. I still remember him saying that something about Michael was unlike anything he had ever seen before, and maybe that was why he had chosen to draw this in the first place.

"That's so cool, but what about the rest of this stuff, and if you are in this picture then where is your friend right now?" He asked, and reminded me of why I was here in the first place.

"Sandy can you do me a favor. Keep all this stuff safe until I get back one day." I suddenly asked and started to go but stopped and retrieved one of the blue bandanas from the box before shutting it.

"Sure anything, but why?"

"Its that friend in the picture, his name is Michael and he is in trouble somewhere and I have to help him. Please understand." I said. He nodded in understanding and as I turned to leave, I said out loud.

"We are a Rescue Team, and that is why." I said and left before I could see the gleam of admiration in his eyes. Maybe one day, if everything worked out. I ran faster than I have ever before, fueled by the emotions that were carried in the soft blue cloth that I held. It was not until I passed the devastated clearing for a second time that I realized that Sandshrew might have been the son of the Sandslash the hunter owned. I grinned at the thought, but kept going.

It was not long before I stood before the massive structure again, the place where everything began. I had come here from across nearly the whole region to discover what I needed to do, and now that I was here again, I was not sure if I wanted to anymore.

_"We are a Rescue Team…"_

I glanced down again at the soft blue cloth that I had made myself so many months ago. I had to stop the tears that threatened to flow at the memory. The memory, I held so dear, above all the sad ones that threatened to strangle its happiness….

_Flashback_

_ "What is this?" Michael questioned, poking the square blue cloth with one paw before picking it up and inspecting it._

_ "It's a bandana, I made them last night. From now on, when he go on a mission lets wear this." I said, practically buzzing with excitement, hoping he would get the hint by the word "mission"._

_ "But why, I don't see the point?" He said, swishing his tail. I sighed and said._

_ "Well it's obvious. Is so that everyone knows who we are and recognizes us, to stand out, be our symbol almost as much as our badge. Its so that when they see these blue bandanas, they know it is Team Hope." I said, talking extremely fast. This was the moment I had been waiting for. For him to catch the reference and realize what I was trying to do. To my surprise, he shook his head._

_ "But…I don't want to stand out. Everyone already knows me…why bother-"_

_ "Michael, we wear it because we refuse to hide, we chose to stand out in the open, show ourselves to those who fear us, and be the ray of hope for those who need us. We wear it to show that we are heroes."_

"_Sparky…wearing a piece of cloth wouldn't make us seem any different. They already don't like me for some reason, and I don't know why? How will becoming a Rescue Team and wearing a blue scarf change that?"_

"_Because we will show the world that we are heroes. Of course the cloth won't make us heroes, we will. We will wear these all the time so that we become known by it. Michael, lets make our own Rescue team, show everyone who we really are, take on the world itself if we have to. That's what being a hero is all about, doing the right thing and standing out, and saving all their sorry butts at the same time. This is what we are meant to be, I just knew it when I found you in the forest."_

"_You really think…I could be a hero."_

"_Positive. Just you watch, we'll show the world. Now put on the bandana already."_

_End Flashback_

Is this what was meant for us when we said that we would show the world. I thought that we fulfilled our destiny when we saved the Mystery World by destroying a falling star, but our path was really only beginning. We were both kids that day, so many months ago. It had always been us, wearing our trademark blue bandanas and saving the day, desperately trying to prove to ourselves that we could change the world, and Michael trying to convince himself that he was a hero in the spiteful eyes of everyone else. We tried so hard, but it was all broke on that day, when Gengar found out about Michael's heritage and ruined him.

Even before the truth came out in such a brutal manner, people had disliked and distrusted him for no reason at all. Now with this accusation, their prejudice had taken form, and they hated him. We tried so hard, saving countless lives and even stopping the destruction of the world itself, but they never changed. To them, he was a human, an outsider, a freak. That was why our team was named hope. On the faint promise of hope that one day we both would be seen as heroes and be accepted. Yet, now it was only me that was seen as even a thing close to a hero.

There was so much more to being a hero, than what others thought of you. We are still a rescue team, we will always be, nothing will change that. Yet…inside the dark depths of my mind, I was beginning to doubt that. Tying the bandana so it hung over the back of my neck and still let the key be seen, I pushed the wooden doors open and entered the Temple.

It was exactly as I had always remembered inside, the large spacious opening adorning with strange banners and sunlight. This was the second time that I had seen this mysterious place, and I still had no idea what it was, and why there were giant bronze doors that lead back to my home. Could the humans have built it a long time ago, or did the Pokemon build it in an effort to find a new world to live in. Furthermore, I recalled that the temple back in our world was wrecked and abandoned, swallowed up by the ground where as this one was still standing strong. It was all so mysterious that it made my head spin.

Like something that shouldn't exist, but it does, and no one can interpret its real origin or purpose.

I touched the cold metal of the giant doors, and nothing happened. Only Michael had found a way to open them, and that was probably due to the fact that he was a Mystery Pokemon. Nothing had changed here, and yet this place felt entirely different. The air of mystery was still there, but it was easily matched by a strong feeling of emptiness and sorrow that came with the memories of this place. Here was were it all began, where everything that has happened to both of us truly started.

Suddenly I remembered Michael and some old gray tablet with runes on it that seemed apart from the rest of the building. He had claimed to hear a voice, maybe if I went there, I would hear something too, and that would help me figure out what I am supposed to do. With new vigor, I scoured the building until I found the familiar cracked stone tablet. Like before, it was completely covered in runes that I had no chance of understanding.

"Alright then, let's see what happens." I said and stepped forward and touched the stone tablet. I waited…and waiting…but nothing happened, not even the faintest glimmer of light.

"Come on, please this is my last hope!" I yelled at the stone, but still nothing happened. I started beating on it with my paws, infuriated that my last hope to save Michael was gone.

"COME ON!" I yelled, and suddenly I felt a warm presence behind me.

"The stone cannot speak to you Sparky. It speak to no one now, silence is all that remains." Spoke an angelic voice from behind me. I turned and saw a flowing white figure that seemed to shine with the soft innocence of snow, and a sorrowful gleam in her eyes. I gazed in shock at the Pokemon I had only heard Michael talk about, never before had I seen her myself. I stared speechless, at the spiritual image of Gardevoir herself.

"Do you know why I am here?" She said, floating right in front of my face.

"Please Gardevoir, tell me everything, no more riddles please that won't help me now. What happened to Michael, and what can I do to save him?" I asked, and she seemed to want to avoid my eyes for a moment before she drifted over to the stone tablet behind me and began to sing in a mournful tone.

"_Two hearts as one, now three in one_

_When the Battle long awaited has come at last,_

_And the Dawns light shine upon the bloodshed to come,_

_The three shall be known to the world_

_The Free, the Hero, and the Warrior_

_But without the understanding,_

_The knowledge of the origin of Darkness itself,_

_And the great lie Evil really is,_

_Then all three shall fail_

_The Free shall fall, consumed by his hatred,_

_Reduced to ash by the fires of jealousy,_

_Bound with the black chains of his own making_

_Only the Hero can save the Free_

_The Hero will fall through no fault of strength,_

_His blindness shall prevent his from seeing,_

_What must truly be done_

_Only the Warrior can save them now_

_Alone the Warrior shall fall,_

_Kept hidden from the world by the Free's hate,_

_And the Hero's misunderstanding,_

_Left to fade in darkness eternal_

_But as long as the Warrior is strong,_

_Not a life will be taken,_

_Only in the end will the Warrior fall_

_The Red moon will eclipse the Black,_

_And all will rely upon his answer_

_The hatred will be unleashed to the world_

_And its unending torment shall not fade_

_The Trinity shall bear darkness, Accompanied by Destruction_

_And Death upon Death_

_Till Death turn in upon itself."_

Even after she finished singing, the words of her song seemed to echo in the long stone hallways of the temple, adding to the eerie feeling that seemed to resonate here.

"Sparky, almost everything that has happened so far, from the moment that you two stepped into this world, has been predicted ages ago. I am one of the Guardian Spirits of old, and this song, this prophecy has been passed down for centuries. It is known as the tragedy of the Trinity."

"Two hearts as one, now three in one' that's…Michael. His human and Pokemon, but what else."

"The third part of the Trinity is a mystery, but I name it to be Darkness. The dark matter that is eating at his very being."

"What does this have to do with him, and how will he somehow be the cause of the end of the world, He could never do something like that and you know it!"

"The young, innocent friend you once knew is no more. I'm so sorry, but this is the truth, he has changed…greatly."

"How can I save him, please I know that there is a reason I was called to this place."

"Sparky, you are the Dawns Light, and I am here because this time the fate of the world rests on you Sparky." She said, sounding almost exactly like when she had met Michael all those months ago.

"But…you don't mean…"

"Everything that has happened so far has been predicted, you being kidnapped by the hunter leading your friend on a revenge driven quest until he is corrupted by Dark Matter. His own lust for power will allow it to infect his mind, and he will be transformed into a monster bent solely on one quest for revenge. Then when the Dark Matter breaks free from him, it will kill him, and the dark matter will disperse, infecting everyone who has evil in their heart and starting the destruction of the world itself in the one thousand year war." She stated and paused before continuing.

"You must be the one to stop this. Prevent the future from happening, by stopping him." She proclaimed. For a few moments I stared at her in numb shock.

"You don't mean just stopping him…like we did with Rayquaza…do you…" I managed to say.

"You must kill him. It is the only way to make sure that the Dark Matter buried inside of his spirit does not break free. You only have one week before the day when he finds Giovanni and the Final Confrontation begins. You must be there, even as it is stated in the prophecy, but you must kill him so he doesn't have the chance. You must find him." She said and suddenly a mental image of the place where I would have to go to find him was shoved into my mind, but I filed it away, refusing to accept it.

"NO! That is wrong, there has to be another way, there always is, killing someone is never the right thing to do!" I shouted back.

She was silent for a short while before she suddenly stated in a very aggressive and uncharacteristic voice,

"Will you let the world burn, because you couldn't bear to hurt your friend."

"No, but-"

"There is no doubt about it, he can't be saved. Please Sparky, you have to do this."

"Why can't someone else do it, WHY ME!?"

"Because you have been chosen-"

"I DON'T CARE. So just because I was his friend for most of his life, you think that sending me to…stop him…will change anything. This is unfair, why does it have to be me, I want to save him, not destroy him, why can't you people try to help me, he is not gone for good, please he is my friend don't do this!" I shouted and shouted until I realized that I was shouting at thin air, Gardevoir was no where to be seen.

"If you can't bear to do this, then no one can." She said. I let my legs buckle underneath me and slumped against the wall behind me.

"No…"

_"Don't ever think that Michael, I'll always be by your side, were partners. Even if the world hates us, you will always have me. Come on, lets keep going."_

"Why…" I whispered, feeling tears start to come to my eyes.

_"Because you're the only friend I have ever had too Michael."_

I slammed my fist against the wall, feeling a knuckle crack against the hard stone. I came here to learn how to save him…but now…I have to fight him.

My whole life, I have always done what I thought was right. I always wanted to be in a Rescue Team, so I could be strong for others, to save them because I was never saved, not until I found the lost little eevee sleeping in the woods, claiming to be a human. He was my best friend, I have known him since I can't remember when. Every happy memory, I have shared with him…we took on the world together, were best friends. I couldn't…I just couldn't…

But if I didn't, then the entire world would fall. Everyone was counting on me now to do the right thing, even if it means striking down my best friend. Why did it come to this, it isn't fair, I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO MARTYR YOURSELF FOR ME!

Duty…

Or Friendship…

What I know is right…

And What I can't even bear to think about.

I ran outside of the temple, just trying to escape reality and the terrible fissure that was tearing me up inside. How could I do what was right, what others depended on me to do, when it was my own best friend.

I was a rescue team! I was suppose to SAVE PEOPLE….not destroy them…

Why….

Why is the world so cruel. After all he has done for people, and now no one is trying to save him. I can't join them, I have to do what is right.

But he has turned into a monster, I have to stop him, and the only way to prevent him from killing people is to kill him. Why is this so hard, I just always wanted to do the right thing…no matter how hard it was…

I was upset because I knew I would do it, I would have to. I wanted to justify myself, but there was nothing. This was so wrong, yet it was the only way to do something right. I thought of Michael, and what he would do in this situation. What anyone would do, if they were given the same choice as me. I sat were I was, until I resolved myself with what I would do.

"After all…its what you would have wanted me to do…if….everything was reversed…I know you would do it too…I have to do what's right, I said I would always do whats right even if it costs me my life. But this…costs my soul. Giving up my life to save you would have been so much easier…but…we don't always get what's easy. I have to be a hero, and do the right thing, even if…it hurts me too…

I stared at the sky, which was on the verge of handing over to night, yet none of the stars were present behind the clouds. I sat down again, and wiped my tears away, trying to build up resolve to do what I had to.

"If this is what it means to be a hero…then how could I have been so misguided my whole life…"


	28. Chapter 28

**Authors Note**: This is it, the last chapter before the Final Confrontation, which will be the dramatic conclusion to this story, and will take more than one chapter to properly tell. I will say that this chapter does follow the pattern of the ones before it in that the main focus of this chapter is Michael, but there are also many other parts containing the POV of other characters at the time. At this point in the story, at the calm before the story, I felt I could have done a lot more with this story back in the beginning, namely with Kyiko and Katherine. Still, I cannot forever lament on what could have been, only slightly modify the beginning chapters. Sometime in the future however this story will be perfected, by me.

Compared to the other chapters I have published so far in chapter three, this might be the most lacking in writing skill. If the ending of the chapter is weak, please tell me what I can do to improve it.

This chapter could have been out a lot sooner, but I got distracted by this new anime/manga I found, titled "Spice and Wolf". I absolutely love the story and the same day I first discovered the story it forced its way to my favorites. The fan base for it is small, but it is not exactly well known as it was never advertised the same way other anime or manga were (and for good reason). I would strongly recommend Spice and Wolf to anyone who is looking for a story, that really shatters your mold on what fantasy can be. I can assure you it is totally unique, no swords or magic or other overused stuff, and the characters are well defined. To any eevee fans reading this, I think you would like it. It originally existed as a book series in Japan, but it was so good they made it into a TV series and manga, and have begun translating the novels into English. Still there are only six out right now, and I am on book four and trying to make it last as they are still releasing them every half a year.

Now on with the story…

THE CHRONICLES OF

LEGENDARY EEVEE

Chapter Twenty Eight: Final reprieve

A small black figure stood in the center of a deserted black canyon, watching the unchanging sky. There was no mask anymore, the anger that had once driven him was gone, replaced instead by something he couldn't feel. In his ears, he could hear the echoes of the Song, played again and again. A wind was blowing, but the sky never changed, and the wind never shifted any of his black fur. There were no paw prints from where he had gone…not even claw marks from where he had tried.

The figure cried out in anguish to an empty word, unable to escape the torment and sadness. It was the song, the song that broke him. The song of happiness, of sorrow, of torment, of anger, of joy. The song that carried everything he could not have, everything he yearned for with all his being. The song should have made him feel, its melody was too pure. The small black figure had no tears to weep, because he could not understand. He wanted to feel the wind, but even that was beyond him, even with all his power.

Scythe shaped claws meant to kill had slashed the rocks again and again, and never once had they been able to leave a mark. He yelled out in anguish, wanting to be heard, seen, understood. It was endless torture, and yet…he still stood strong.

The song had made him see…everything he didn't have. Made him yearn for something, he could never see. The feelings of loneness and despair were all he had, nothing else. And yet that was what made him strong. He stared at the sky with unrelenting resolve. Something like him defied everything that could be known, and triumphed over those who would never see. Those eyes that could never cry, never know, were stronger than any that had come before, and ever would. Because his sorrow had given him resolve. The sorrow that comes from knowing there is no hope, and yet the strength to keep fighting.

It was the song, that song of life, that she had sang. That song that had made him see, and made him cry. He fought, because of that song, that sweet, bittersweet song, that had reached the ears of something like him. He would do everything in his power, even after he was gone…all for that song. That song that carried in its sweet music… everything he had ever wanted, all he ever wanted. The song that made him feel, like it was worth fighting for... like there was a reason, to go on. He would never let anyone destroy that song, the song that everyone holds in their soul. The song, that small black figure standing proudly in the center of the desert wanted so badly, to feel…life.

Θ Michael's POV Θ

My fur was a tangled mess of black and brown, the two colors to entangled and mismatched that it was impossible to tell upon first glance which color had been first. Crusted blood and dirt dyed a few patches a horrible shade of color. My head hurt so bad, and at times I couldn't concentrate or do anything but try to endure the agony that made it feel like I was on the verge of being ripped to pieces from the inside out. Others ran or stared when I passed through, just like back home in the mystery world. It was all happening again, I was a freak show, no matter how far I came. I hated all those judging eyes, those repulsive stares. I hated it all.

I shuddered in pain as a few strands of Black lighting detached themselves from me and arced across my back and into the ground before disappearing. My legs were burning with exhaustion, but I couldn't find sleep, no time to rest, and sleep would not come anymore. The screaming and fighting in my head was too much, all I could do was keep going, hoping that at the end it would all be over. I had to find Giovanni and end it all, there was nothing else left for me to do in this world anymore. I had killed Azure and failed Sparky, and my homeland would never welcome me back again. I was all alone in a world that just wanted to see me die. Why do I exist at all anymore, I cried sometimes.

I knew the answer, it was whispered in my ear again and again endlessly. I had to make Giovanni pay for what he did. The pain, and anguish, all of it was because of him, I wanted to kill him. Make his blood run on the ground, shred the life right out of him. I was no longer weak anymore, I had fulfilled my promise, I was strong. Stronger than anyone who would ever dare oppose me. Even Shadow's voice and influence had faded, and the only feeling the memory of Azure's smile brought was pain. Anger at what had happened, and anguish. Everything hurt so much, I hated them all for making me this way. I never asked for this, why me.

I wandered the land, unchallenged by the many violent stares and voices around me. The Dark Matter was guiding me, and I followed it. I had to find Giovanni, before I died of this agony. Twice, I had tried to injure myself only for Shadow to step in and stop me. Why did this go on, I hated the pain.

A musical sound like a bell rang out in the night, and a sudden glow illuminated the forest in front of me. I waited, my claws scraping the ground in anticipation of a fight, of tearing flesh and bone. The light took shape to reveal a flowing white figure with a sad look in her eyes, floating spiritually in front of me, almost transparent in the moonlight.

"Michael…"

I turned and snarled at the spectral figure in front of me. I knew her, she was Gardevoir.

"Please…listen to me.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled, bristling out my fur and unconsciously letting a few strands of Dark Matter run rampart. I barely recalled her shocked expression before I lunged, baring my teeth and striking at the image before me. I passed right through her, but the light disappeared, and her along with it. Silence and darkness came again, and I no longer cared. I thought I heard crying inside my head, like a voice desperate to be heard, but I silenced that voice.

They were not going to take from me the only thing I had left, and I would kill anyone who tried. And yet…

I crumpled on the ground and held my head in my paws, crying…

Θ Medicham and Gardevoir Θ

The lone figure stood alone in a clearing, looking up at the sky with an almost longing expression on his face. Sadness could be seen in his eyes, but it was overshadowed by a strong resolve. A gust of warm wind blew, and carried with it the scent of Lilac flowers. The old sage turned his gaze to the wind, letting its warm essence soothe him and he opened his eyes again to see the spectral flowing form of Gardevoir in front of him. Her calm, placid composure was shattered, and she had diamond tears streaking down her face and into the night where they faded away.

"Its too late…" She said, and then totally broke down. Without a hint of hesitation, the old Psychic type walked forward with a warm smile and touched the spirit before him. To the old Medicham, it was light touching warm light, and yet he sat down with her as the spirit cried.

"Its okay-" He started to speak.

"I've condemned them both to death…I was supposed to guide him, prevent all this from happening. I didn't change anything, I failed, I'm heartless, I-"

"Elysium." He interrupted, and she looked up to him with her large tear filled eyes. It was her name, and only he knew it.

"You cry because you care." He said simply, and held the spirit in his arms, using his power to touch the essence before him. Always before, she had tried to remain strong for his sake, and he had done his best in the past to be there for her, as she had been.

"But, if only I-"

"You wanted him to find the answer on his own, because you knew that was the only way he would ever understand. You are torn between duty and friendship, the same as Sparky. You want to help him, but he won't listen to you anymore and you blame yourself for not revealing the whole picture until it was too late. And now you must feel like everything has been in vain, and the only option left to you is to kill him, and that is hurting you inside." He said, speaking softly as if to a child…or a lover. Cradled in his arms, he stroked her head almost tenderly.

"I'm sorry." She said, crying still, showing an incredibly childish side that had otherwise been concealed, or perhaps pushed back because of the situation. He smiled, he knew her.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, Elysium." he said and started trailing off as they both remembered a memory. A scene flashed through her mind, of her throwing herself in the way of a massive blast of energy that had been aimed to hit a young fighting type, the one that now held her ethereal body. He knew that saying her real name would bring her comfort. It was after all because of him that she had become a spirit.

A small yellow stone was placed into her hands, and through his power he was allowed to give it to her. The lightning bolt on the stone gleamed softly as it became as ethereal as her form.

"It's never too late Elysium, there is always hope." He said strongly as he let her go again. She stared at the stone, realizing his plan.

An ominous feeling of death and destruction suddenly emanated out of the forest, snuffing out the warm breeze that she carried with her. The two looked at each other, knowing what it was, and Gardevoir grew afraid. The forest seemed to darken. For the first time, they had allowed their true feelings for each other to show, and now this…

"Go." Said Medicham, and the knife that single word carried into his heart was beyond measure. The strong resolve he had resigned himself to was the only thing keeping him from shedding a tear.

"But Medicham-" She said frantically as a horrible thumping was heard as the source of the evil intent was drawing near. Even from this distance, its power was very clear, and she knew exactly who it was, and was afraid.

"Go, I knew this would happen. Whatever happens next Elysium, remember its never too late. Everyone can still be saved, you can do it, now go. I will meet you on the other side." He said sadly. For a second Gardevoir looked about ready to cry but then faded away into the night with the stone he had given her.

The battle ready figure stood in the clearing, glancing heartbroken at the place where Gardevoir had faded away, as if to catch one final trace of her.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way, but I don't think we will be meeting again…" He said, but his strong will would not let him cry.

A roar sounded from within the darkness of the forest, and a blast of cold air struck him. Still, he stood his ground, fully aware of the monster that was now coming to fight him.

_"I would rather be a spirit by your side, the warm breeze that follows you far, if it could mean we could be together again."_

"Elysium…" He said, and his will broke and a single tear was shed. A pair of red eyes appeared in the darkness, towering over everything. Blood red eyes filled with hate and lust for destruction. Slowly the hulking, rocky figure of the dinosaur like aberration emerged from the darkness, a few lightning like strands of Dark Matter dancing along its ebony armor that spiked out hideously.

_"I believe that no one really wants to be evil. We all misunderstand each other, and that is the root of all conflict."_

The Shadow Tyranitar roared, blasting the air and trees with a wave of sheer power. Grass was torn up in front of it and branches were broken right off the tree, but still the old figure did not move, but glared back at the monster with equal fury.

_If we can all just take the time to understand each other, then just maybe we can take those first steps toward true peace."_

The shadow Tyranitar raised in anger the same claws that it had used to strike Sparky all those months ago, the same claws that had attacked Michael, the claws that were now greased with blood. With another roar, it shook the ground and charged. The old fighting type raised a fist, and prepared himself.

_So long as one person believes, there is hope, and with hope, fate can be changed."_

He saw not the monster charging at him, he felt not the cold that threatened to freeze his heart in fear. He only felt the warm breeze, and the faint smell of lilac flowers.

Θ Michael's POV Θ

I stood in the outskirts of a city, the red rock beneath my feet cracked and dry. Behind me was a human city, but I didn't care, I only saw the building in front of me. He was here, I just knew it. The men were letting me past, afraid of me. I only had to roar and let the Dark Matter rampage, and they all ran from me. It was not longer hate that separated me, now it was terror.

My head was churning as I realized I had been here in this place many times before, always in my dreams. Every detail was exactly the same, even the rock that surrounded the largish building where Giovanni was waiting. Among the fleeing people, a single figure was blocking my way in front of me, standing in the way of the revenge I sought.

He wore a familiar blue bandanna around his neck, and with it a necklace where a silver key danged in front. There was a tuff of fur between his ears that had never smoothed out. Only the determination in his eyes and the serious expression on his face alienated him from the image I always remembered, and now he had come to stand in my way with the intention of someone not here for a reunion, but combat.

"Sparky…"


	29. Chapter 29

**Authors note: **Well I am back, after one of the hardest two months of my life, I have finally returned to writing this story. I am so sorry for all of my readers who were continuously checking to see if I had updated and were let down again and again, but life really got tough for me, so very many horrible things happened in a row. It really killed my will to write for a bit, but now I am finally scrapping together some free time in the middle of the night to write this, sacrificing sleep for you guys.

This next trilogy of chapters is going to be the most dramatic and action packed of all in the story, everything you have seen up to this point will be put into play. This dramatic climax of the story is what I have been waiting to write. Before I go on, there are some things I want to say.

To Driftingthought- I am sorry, really, for keeping you waiting this long. I hope you can forgive me, and know that I actually have saved on my computer all of your reviews and theories. It is impossible to describe how much an author loves to see others try to interpret the clues in his writing. I can only humbly request that you continue to enjoy reading my work, and that this trilogy of chapters will surprise you. Some things you said were right, but the important things are going to be wrong. Be prepared, this might blow your mind with these next few chapters.

To Sytherider- About time you finally started updating again. I was ready to track you down and force you to start writing. If fact when I was checking my email, I saw that you had updated twice since my last update. This is embarrassing losing to you, but thank you for finally returning, I know very well life can be hard. Knowing that you will probably never see this, I can tell you this without fear of backlash. Finish the goddamn story already, its been almost three years, come on!

To Eeveeinheat- I got your letter. It was really exciting to finally hear form you again and that you accepted my offer. I really should have responded by now….I honestly have been too busy with life and schoolwork. But note that I will take my end of the offer and keep in touch. P.S. That picture was amazing, I wish I could draw like that.

Finally to everyone who has reviewed or favorited this story in my absence, thank you so much. If it wasn't for you guys, writing this story wouldn't be so much fun. Its always great to hear peoples comments on each chapter, and I can promise you that things are about to get really good.

NOTE: I was actually planning on splitting up this chapter into two, because there is a really sweet spot to stop in the middle of this chapter, but I did you guys a favor and combined them. If you review it as you go, you will see what I am talking about…

Now may the prophesied day of the Final Confrontation begin. Without any further wait, Last Warrior 7 presents…

THE CHRONICLES OF

LEGENDARY EEVEE

Chapter Twenty Eight

.

TURMOIL AND CHAOS

_"Azure, are you still awake?"_

I opened my sleepless eyes and glanced at Kyiko, who was now leaning against Katherine staring at me. There was no cold edge in her tone this time, and she almost sounded unsure. Uncurling myself from my comfortable position in the crook of Katherine's knee, I stretched, involuntarily letting loose a tiny squeak as I flexed my spine. The room was dark, and there was no moon to provide light, but the stars were enough right now with how clear the sky was.

"What is it Kyiko?" I said, blinking away sleep.

_"I…wanted to say sorry for last time, when I accused you by saying this is all your fault. I was wrong." _

"Its okay." I said, not thinking about it much. I was tired, but sleep would not come in the turmoil of my mind. Every since Mew had given me Perish Song, I had been lost, not knowing what to do anymore.

_"Have you found your answer yet?"_

"No." I replied sadly, laying down again on Katherine to get comfortable again. We had arrived in the city that I had seen in my vision, and she had rented a room somewhere to stay until things happened, but the tension of knowing that I was going to see Michael again was too much to let me sleep in the surprisingly comfortable hotel room. Even the floor was comfortable, but Katherine was warm, and she let me sleep next to her.

The melody of the song was as clear as water in my mind, the terrible sound of Perish Song, which would kill anyone who heard it, even Michael. What was I going to do? Mew had told me I had to kill Michael, but there had to be another way, I had to find some way to save him, he would only do the same for me.

_"It's going to happen soon you know, are you prepared?"_

"No. I don't know what to do anymore."

_"I am not so sure anymore either. It's crushing to think that our actions might change the course of the world. So many aren't so lucky you know. That is many people's dreams…to change the world. And here we are with the opportunity before us."_

"Kyiko…are you scared?"

_"It would be foolish not to don't you think."_

There was silence for a while until Kyiko spoke again.

_"Azure, in case things don't turn out okay for me in the end, I want you to know that I never hated you. Its just, I envied you, that's why I was so harsh to you earlier. You see, you have something powerful that drives you, a purpose in life. I have never really had much, other than a desire to protect others."_

"What about Katherine?"

_"I care about her, and she does me. We have grown up together you know, I remember when she was just a little kid with barely a tuff of golden hair on her head. Now look at her, nearly all grown up and stunningly beautiful. Even you Azure, have changed a lot I can tell. You don't seem so scared anymore."_

I looked down, embarrassed a bit by her praise.

_"However, never think that fear is a bad thing. To be scared means you care about something. Its heartless not to be scared for someone you love, and foolish not to be scared in the face of death. Its when you draw the line and decide that you are not going to run anymore, that something is more important than yourself at this moment, that true courage emerges."_

_ "I think that is what your other side was invariantly trying to tell you. The people who act the toughest, the strongest fearless warriors, are all unable to master what their real fear is."_

_ "I think that even Michael is scared of something, and that is what drives him."_

"But what could he be afraid of?"

_"Being alone, living a purposeless life, being lost. You are the one who knows him best Azure. Fear is the strongest when it is being masqueraded as another emotion, such as rage."_

"Kyiko, why are you talking like this, its almost as if-"

_"Don't say it. But if that were to happen, I…just wanted you to know…"_

"Can you keep it down, some of us might be trying to sleep you know." Joked Violet the Delcatty, who was grinning and looking at us. She might have been listening to the whole conversation.

"Whatever happens tomorrow, we will be with you all the way Azure."

_"You can count on us."_

"Katherine would respond too, if she was awake." Joked Violet, who spared a glance at my trainer, who was dead asleep, hair all over the place on the twin sized hotel bed.

I didn't have to say anything in return, they understood. I was afraid of what was going to happen, but at least I wasn't going to be facing it alone. Yet, I knew in the back of my mind, spoiling the smile on my face, that when I faced Michael I would have to do it myself.

_"Death will decide the fate of the world"_

Someone important was going to die tomorrow, and their death would decide what path the future would take. A chill shot down my spine at the knowledge that I could have to die to save the world. But what if it was Michael who had to die, or this "Dawn's Light" persona that was lightly mentioned in the prophecy. I knew it couldn't be just anyone, it had to be someone important. What am I going to do, I don't think I would be able to sing Perish Song and kill Michael, even if it would save the world. There had to be another way, killing someone couldn't possibly be the way to prevent the horrific future. Violence only lead to more violence, but what else was there for me to do. I don't think he would listen to me, what if he kills me too?

There was a mighty sound, like the flap of wings from something huge, then there was a faint ruddy yellow colored light…

Then a supercharged beam of energy corrupted with strands of black lighting lit up the sky with an explosion, lurching the whole building and shattering every window. Katherine bolted awake just as a horrible crunching sound resonated again, and then the whole room lurched violently, throwing me off the bed. I heard a feral screech that made my blood freeze, and through the frame of the broken window I saw a massive black winged shape with glowing red eyes, flying strait for the building. The dragon like figure opened its mouth, and a blast of purple and black lightning shot out, cutting through our room like a knife and barely missing Katherine and me.

I was suddenly grabbed by the scruff as Katherine ran _towards_ the ruined window where the winged monster was approaching, and leaped out the window. Violet shot a white beam of energy at the monstrous figure to distract it before leaping down herself.

The wind was tearing at my fur, trying to separate me from Katerine as I watched in unspeakable terror the ground get closer and closer so fast. Katherine yelled something I couldn't hear over the scream of the wind, and an instant before we impacted the unforgiving ground a blue glow brought us to a halt, then dropped us on the ground next to a strained Kyiko.

_"Katherine warn me next time you plan to jump out of a three story building, its not that easy to break your fall without hurting you-INCOMING!" _Kyiko yelled in our minds as the dreaded flapping sound was heard again, then a screech as the winged monster dove at us, claws out and great black wings outstretched. It was a Flygon, but its entire body was night black and its eyes were glowing red. I realized in horror it was like one of those monsters I had seen in my vision, a Shadow creature.

"Violet, shoot at it with whatever you have!" Katerine shouted as the Wyvern shaped dragon came into view again, malevolent red eyes glowing in the darkness. A barrage of white blasts shot from Violet in desperation. The dragon tucked its wings and rolled in the air, effortlessly dogging the attack before resuming its dive. It roared in return and opened its mouth, forming a glob of ruddy yellow energy infused with black lightning…

"MOVE!" Katherine shouted, panicking as the hyper beam fired strait at us, ripping through the air. I tensed up in fright, for sure I was seeing certain death before a crystalline barrier suddenly appeared and took the attack, barely managing to stop the horrible beam. Kyiko was absolutely furious, now standing protectively in front of us, the strain from her Protect was showing. An instant later, her eyes opened in surprise when she looked at me.

_"Azure watch out!" _

A massive mutated Arbok with red eyes lunged at me before I could even see it, much less hope to dodge. Some instinct in me caused me to flinch, and instead of getting caught in its huge fanged mouth I was hit with its serpentine body, then it coiled around me like prongs of a steel trap. Anything I tried to say escaped as a hiss as my breath was pushed out, and then there was a flash of light and Star the Pikachu suddenly appeared and pain ran though me before the coils loosened. It was not until Katherine scooped me up did I realize I had been caught in the Thunderbolt attack that had let me escape without being crushed.

"Star use Flash, we need some light here. Kyiko stop that Flygon monster's attacks, Violet fire back with anything ranged and strong, but pace yourself we could be in for a long fight. Myst come out and cover for Star." Katherine shouted before setting me on the ground and throwing another pokeball in which a beautiful Milotic appeared. The sky lit up as a giant ball of light suddenly materialized in the space above, and stayed there. The wyvern shadow roared as it suddenly swooped and dashed a few feet overhead, one of its outstretched wings catching Katherine in the chest and knocking her to the ground, inadvertently making the ripping claws that followed miss her. It arced back up into the air, dodging another barrage of white energy attacks from Violet and then firing a blast of purple energy at us, which was diverted into a nearby building by Kyiko's powers. The Arbok fired a Dark Pulse beam at Star, who dodged it by jumping high into the air and leaving an opening for Myst to shoot it with a high pressure blast of water. Already wet and stunned from Myst's attack, Stars Thunderbolt was merciless.

I rose again to my feet, still numb in my legs from my nerves being on the receiving end of Star's lightning attack, and watched helplessly everyone around me. I nudged Katherine's face, and she stirred and got up, obviously hurt bad from getting whacked by the Flygon. In the middle of all the conflict, I saw another pair of Red eyes before a Shadow Sandslash appeared out of no where. It looked like once it had been broken, but the Black Lighting must have healed it somehow, or forced it to keep going. My blood went cold when I realiezed no one had seen the clawed monster yet, and it raised its claws to strike. I shouted out a warning, but it was already dashing towards Kyiko, who was struggling to divert another blast from the Flygon. I ran towards it, slamming into its chest with a poorly executed tackle, but it was enough for Katherine to notice it, and realize there was no one left open to deal with it, as Star and Myst were still attacking the Shadow Arbok. It swung its claws down, and a pellet of…mud…hit it in the face, making its attack miss. I turned to see a small Sandshrew puff up its chest and then shoot another Mud shot at the Shadow Sandslash, further blinding it but otherwise not doing much.

"A hero is brave!" The little guy yelled, probably more to himself as he worked up the courage to run forward and strike again. He managed to get in only one hit before Myst blasted the Shadow Sandslash with a geyser of water. I lost my nerve, in the midst of all this fighting, what was I supposed to do?

The Flygon screeched and swooped low again, wings outstretched and intimidating. This time Violet shot a green orb of energy at the dragon, but it barrel rolled again out of the way, coming in fast. Kyiko stepped up and forcibly yanked the wind out from its wings with her physic power, causing the monster to fall helplessly to the ground. The impact threw up a cloud of dust, obscuring its view. On my right, Myst slammed the larger serpent with her tail, and then Star shocked it again and again, clinging onto its hood, unleashing thousands of volts without restraint.

_"Katherine…" _ Kyiko said and I looked and saw a strange look of resolve in both of their eyes. Kyiko was exhausted, and the dragon was unscathed. The Arbok was still kicking strong, and there was no way the little kid could hold back the Sandslash on his own. Suddenly, Myst cried out as a red streak hit her in the side. I stared in horror at he jet black Scizor before it left the fight to find other victims to hurt.

"No you're not getting away!" Star shouted, launching herself into combat agains the steel bug before it could leave. I realized at his moment that there was no one else awake, or strong to take on these monsters. But there were so many, and I couldn't do anything…

A hyper beam shot out of the dust cloud, and Kyiko barely managed to stop it with a Protect, but doing so obviously wore her out. The Dragon took flight again, but then something else happened that froze everypne, even Katherine's blood into ice.

Another roar sounded, and this one was so much more terrifying than the others.

_"Katherine…" _Kyiko said again, this time even more worried.

"Azure you have to run." Katherine told me, but I could see that she was absoulutly terrified.

A monstrous green dinosaur like shape was emerging into the dim lighted battleground, more menacing than all the others, every bit as strong and terrifying as the Shadow Flygon, but more so by a league than the Shadow Arbok and Sandslash. It was terrifying, and as it emerged, I felt my courage leave.

Star's flash was dimming, soon it would go out entirely, and the battleground would be plunged into darkness. The street lights weren't enough light to fight with…

"Azure run, please…"

"But-"

_"Azure, you are the only one out of all of us that needs to live. Run damn it, what can you do here, you'll only get in the way. Please…" _ She trailed off in the end, unable to finish the comment because she had to focus to divert another purple blast of energy from the Flygon. Undaunted, the winged monster rose up then started to dive strait at Kyiko.

_"Run Azure…" _

I started backing up, unable to work up the courage to start running yet. Kyiko teleported to disorient the dragon, but it somehow found her too quickly, and changd its trajectory. Too late Kyiko realized with startling horror that the building behind her was no mere shop like the others, it was a large apartment. So many people would be killed if she dodged. I took more steps back, my mind screaming at me to run so I wouldn't have to see this. More steps backwards, and yet I was unable to tear my gaze from the scene.

The dragon roared, zooming in impossibly fast with claws and wings outstretched, strait for Kyiko. Despite her exhaustion, she produced a barrier in front of her, guarding the building behind her which was filled with so many innocent lives.

Katherine was crying as she called out something, but I couldn't watch, I fled, not wanting to see what happens next. All I heard were Kyiko say softly, as if speaking to comfort a child or a baby…

_"Don't even think about it Katherine, this is goodbye."_

The light from Star's flash behind me went out, and I ran, stricken with guilt for not being able to do anything. I ran, rearing my gaze from the horrible scene and Katherine's panicked and scared face, brimming with tears. An explosion and a roar sounded behind me, and small pellets of rubble struck my fur, but I kept running. Fear and adrenaline were fueling my strides as I raced across the hard pavement, not knowing where to go and trusting fate and instinct. It was happening, just like what I had seen in the first Dimensional scream with the black monsters with glowing red eyes killing everyone. The vision had been too vauge at the time, and now with horror it was coming true. The Final Confrontation was happening, if they were here that meant that Michael was here too. Was he like them, a monster, or was he still like how I had remembered him? I heard more sounds of fighting from behind me, and it hurt, because I knew I was running while they were fighting for their life. What could I do, they could tear me to pieces in an instant.

_"The world will be saved if you can sing the right song."_

I could feel the awful power of Perish Song within me, the horrible screech of its melody would kill anyone who heard it. Evryone was going to die if I didn't do something, but what do I do. The song will kill him, I can't do that. I don't care if he's a monster like them, I just couldn't do it. But…if I don't everyone is going to die and the Dark Matter will be released. I don't want to sing the Perish Song, I want to save him, but what can I do?

There was a roar and everything around me shook alarmingly from the shockwave. Ahead I heard a yell and the unmistakeable flash of lighting, but it wasn't Star's attacks. There was another battle going on, was it Michael? Was he in trouble, what was going on?

A red and black blur suddenly moved in the corner of my eye. Instictivly I cowered to the ground to evade a searing blast of fire that shot out of no where. Tears started in the corners of my eyes as the fur on my back was grazed by the flame, erupting in pain. I turned to run, and a massive paw hit the side of my body and I was slammed back like a rag doll, tumbling and bouncing against the stone ground painfully. Choking out a cry, I looked up as my attacker approached…

And all my courage fled. My eyes went as wide as saucers and my legs locked up in fear. It was impossible, he was dead. He…he…he…was…

"A-Arcanine!" I shrieked, and an icy chill shot up my spine.

He was changed, his fur was all black, with hints of red still lingering around some parts. His back was misshapen, and it looked like the Dark Matter was the only thing keeping him together. If anything, he looked even more fearsome than before. His claws were huge and scythe shaped, and his fangs were now overgrown and sticking out of his mouth. The worse part where his eyes, there was no way to describe the pain and torture and murderous intent showing in those eyes that scared me so much.

He said nothing, but charged strait at me. I ran, using my small size to my advantage to try and dodge, but his claws hooked into my haunch and he caught me painfully, leaving red streaks of blood in their grip. I was lifted and tossed, slamming into a wall.

"It hurts…." He said, but I realized with a start that he was speaking, but too late I saw him move again, and then everything flashed as he cuffed the side of my head. I was on the ground, dazed, tasting blood.

He wasn't planning on killing me quickly, he was planning on making it painful. I tried to struggle to my feet, but a paw planted on my back, just hard enough not to utterly break my spine and ribs.

"What still drives you, even now, TELL ME!" he said, and in the fog of confusion my dazed mind I saw he was not all gone, some part of him was still there, and hurting. He was not a monster. The others were dead, he wasn't.

The paw clenched and lifted, dragging me into the air by my fur. Helpless, I could only recall being thrown again before I impacted the ground hard.

_"I need to run, I can't let him kill me."_

I struggled to my feet, feeling the claw marks in my back hurt so much. I almost was able to stand up before he hit me again. It hurt, so much. Arcanine started moving towards me, where I was panting and hopelessly trying to stand up and run. The wounds he had inflicted earlier were burning with pain. Yet, Arcanine seemed to stand and wait for me to rise before speeding forward. I tensed in fright and allowed my frightened instincts to take over, darting to the right and somehow managing to dodge Arcanine's full on tackle. I started running, a stream of fire cutting through where I had been a moment earlier. I ran, turning swiftly around a corner using my small size to my advantage and then turning again. My heart sank when I realized I had run into a dead end, but there was a large crack in the wall, and I dashed forward and pressed myself into the crevice. I had to get away, he was going to kill me. I was so scared…

And I was on my own. I had to be brave, but I couldn't, not even knowing that Michael and Katherine and everyone's lives were at stake. Not even with the experience I had with my Shadow Self. This was too much, my back hurt, and my legs wanted to just fold and collapse with strain. I was failing, miserably. I was still scared, I was a failure.

Thud

The footstep was so close and heavy, I had to almost bite myself to stop from screaming. I pressed myself soundlessly in the crevice, my heart racing so fast that it felt like a hammer in my chest. He was so close, and I was utterly trapped. The burnt fur on my back stung, and the claw marks on my side were dripping blood down my fur. Still fighting to quiet my panicked breathing, I sunk further into the crack.

Thud.

He was getting closer, soon he would see me at the opening and spew fire and burn me to death. There was no escape, if I broke and ran he would see me and kill me before I could get very far, he was faster than me.

Thud

I couldn't outrun him, or even fight back. Kyiko and Katherine and everyone were relying on me, and I couldn't even get to Michael. I don't even know which song to sing, I am a failure.

Thud.

What do I do, he's going to kill me in a moment. I am scared. What do I do, someone please I have to get to Michael, I don't want to die, I failed everyone, I am so sorry.

"_Azure…"_

My ear perked at the sound of my name, and I dared to look around, but there was no one here. Who was speaking to me …. was it…Gardevoir?

"_Azure listen to me, you have to get to Michael."_

"I can't Arcanine-"

"_You don't have to kill him or even fight, just get past him. I know now what Medicham foresaw on the day of the Final Confrontation. You have to go to him, he needs you."_

"But-"

"_Hurry, before it's too late. You can do it Azure, you can change the world. All of our hopes are on you now. GO!"_

"But-" I started to say but I could sense she was gone.

Thud.

I was scared. I knew that. I was more scared than I had ever been in my life, even when my parents died, even when Michael took on Arcanine for me. Even when my other side tried to kill me. I was so scared…

_"However, never think that fear is a bad thing. To be scared means you care about something. Its heartless not to be scared for someone you love, and foolish not to be scared in the face of death. Its when you draw the line and decide that you are not going to run anymore, that something is more important than yourself at this moment, that true courage emerges."_

I was so scared…but I was done running.

Arcanine emerged at the opening of the crevice. In the split second before be spotted me huddling in the shadows I lunged, running as fast as I could. A faint feeling of warmth and light licked my strides and when I leaped, Arcanine moved to block me and I slammed him backwards, the crimson light radiating light brilliantly like a starburst. I felt strong, unstoppable. Without pausing I sprinted away from the fire beast, narrowly dodging a stream of fire that singed my ankles and tail. It hurt, but I kept running. This time, I felt strong. This time I wasn't going to let Arcanine stop me, I was going to get past him.

I turned, my small size making it easy while Arcanine in his clumsy speed crashed into the side of a building. I got too confident with my new speed, and suddenly he was right in front of me, his tail aglow with a metallic sheen. I reacted instinctively, ducking low to the ground as the insanely powerful attack missed me and I sprang from my couched position, bowling over Arcanine. He recovered and swiped at me, but I leapt into the air to dodge. I realied too late I couldn't doge in the air and Arcanine plowed into me…hard.

I went skidding into a dark alley, where there was very little light from the city lights. There were large boulders of rubble overhead, and I wasn't able to get up in time.

Arcanine sped at me with Extreamespeed, so fast that I don't know if I was somehow able to dodge with the power granted by Return,…or if he missed on purpose.

He slammed into the wall behind me, and something heavy came crashing down, then many something's. I watched in horror him dodge the first object, but the next crushed him completely, his head and torso still sticking out horribly. For a moment, all was silent. While I stared in horror at my broken tormenter, defeated and dying. Somewhere inside of me, wanted to feel joy at seeing him in pain, but all that I felt was numb shock.

((Authors Note: For maximum effect, open a tab and listen to this music while reading the next scene. Final Fantasy XIII Sustained by Hate.))

Arcanine wheezed something, and stirred a bit, unable to dislodge the boulders of rubble that were crushing him. I don't know why, but for some reason, I felt compelled and walked up to him until we were face to face. He couldn't move, and I could see the fight had gone out of his eyes.

Those eyes which I had feared, once hated…were in so much pain. They had always been in so much pain, since the beginning. I saw for the first time why he was hurting, I saw his pain…and I understood for the first time. How could I have been so blind.

They were the tortured eyes of someone, who had been alone all his life. Michael had those eyes too when I met him…I had once had them too…

"I wanted to know…what it was…that made them want to keep living…what it was like…to have a heart…I never found it…no one ever bothered to help me…I was alone…and no one ever reached out to me…I hated them for that..." He managed to utter, a bit of blood leaking out of the corner of his mouth as he was saying this. I realized at this moment how terrible life must have been like for him. To be raised as a weapon, made to fight. He never chose that path, but he did it to try and find someplace where he belonged. Others feared him, and he was left alone, even by the one who brought him up to be a fighter. It wasn't enough, he wanted to see others in pain, he hurt people because he was tired of being invisible to the world.

I knew exactly how he felt, to see a smile, and wonder what it was that person was so happy about, to envy everyone else and their happy simple lives. The pain that comes from loneliness, the terrible excruciating pain. Was fighting the only way he ever knew how to reach out to others. Had he been fighting, hoping someone would understand, because he couldn't.

No one even knew his name.

"Arcanine, I forgive you….I never…hated you." I said, saying the words he had been longing to hear all his life. I felt a wetness coming on my eyes and realized I was crying. I was crying for Arcanine, a murderer, a fighter…yet…he never wanted to be those things. He just wanted what everyone really wants, to not be alone. I had always thought of Arcanine as being evil…but…he was just misunderstood.

"I don't want to die…I have no where to go…the pain won't ever end…" He said again, and I realized he was crying too. He never wanted things to end like this, he never wanted…

"Its okay, this isn't the end Arcanine, this is only the beginning. You will go to someplace, where anyone can be happy. A place of peace, where there is no conflict, where you can rest, forever."

"I don't…get to go there…I…"

"You still can…Arcanine-"

"Its…Kiro…" He said, his last words, before he died, and his great head lowered to the ground forever.

Arcanine had never wanted to be evil, he was just misunderstood…I finally understood, and in that moment, I realized what I had to do. I knew now what to do, how to save Michael. Why he was hurting, what it was, that even the most fearless warrior feared above all else, feared deep inside of his heart. What everyone feared, deep down…loneliness.

There was no time to sing for Arcanine, I finally tore my gaze from the scene and fled, promising myself that if I made it through this I would return and sing for Arcanine…no…Kiro. I didn't know where I was running, but I knew somehow in my heart that I was running the right way.

I heard a scream of anguish in the distance, and an ominous resonate through the air, and a strong streak of lighting arced off into the night, and then faded away…


	30. Chapter 30

**Authors note: **Hey guys, I am officially back, sorry for the wait, you wouldn't believe the kind of work that I have been doing lately, but I assume that you are not interested in excuses, even if my Senior Paper did keep me up past midnight for two weeks in a row. Fortunately, I have been planning this chapter for a **Very **long time, so the events that will happen in this chapter have been killing me since this part of the story began. This is the second part of the trilogy of the Final Confrontation, the climax of the story I have been building to all this time.

I did end up writing a poem about this chapter with the same title, and for a while I considered working it into the chapter itself, but I did not find a way to do that and not reveal too much about his chapter. If you would like to see it, maybe I might do a bonus chapter with a few other poems as well.

To Driftingthought and all the other people who reviewed last chapter, tank you guys so much. For your predictions, I can laugh and say that NONE of you have guessed yet what will happen in the end of this story. Though I kind of prefer it that way, so that when it happens it will be a surprise. Some of you have very good theories, however one part that you are forgetting is there is an important character that has appeared many times in this story so far, and everyone seems to have forgotten him. To Eeveeinheat, while you can no longer be on this site for the time being, I want to thank you for staying in touch, feel free to talk anytime. To everyone else, if I have failed to respond to your review, please do not be offended, this is in fact the third time I have been on fanfiction since I last updated, with my schedule tightening up I have not even had much time to sleep.

Also, Merry Christmas to everyone reading this, weather I finish this in time or not. I hope all of you had a great holiday season.

To fully understand this chapter, you might want to backtrack a few chapters, specifically chapter 27: Coming Dawn. This is in my opinion the highest point thus far in the story, the one he set out to rescue, now fights him. Its Michael verses Sparky in this epic penultimate chapter of the climax of this story.

Please pay attention to the name of this chapter. It carries a LOT of symbolism and significance, and with it you will be able to understand this chapter better. Originally this chapter was called "Friends to the End" but this new title is much better. I can only try my best to live up to the expectations of this chapter, so without further ado, may I present…..

THE CHRONICLES OF

LEGENDARY EEVEE

Chapter Thirty

IMPERFECT HERO

_._

If someone had told me that one day it would have come to this, I wouldn't have believed another word out of there mouth. And yet…here I stood, defiantly facing down the one person I never believed would one day, be my enemy.

He was changed. Only a shadow of the friend I had known so well was there behind those black and red eyes. His fur was hideously spiked and a patchwork of black and brown. His left ear was completely tattered and torn, and there were many patches of black fur that looked like they might have once been burned. The sun was not up yet, the only light was from the numerous surrounding streetlights all around us, throwing the entire area into a giant pattern of shadow and light. He carried this air of power and fear around him, his presence seeming to fill the entire area. He was almost a completely different person than before, nearly unrecognizable. Yet, I still knew him for who he was. He was still Michael, my best friend…my partner…my comrade.

_How did it come to this?_

He glared at me with those frighteningly different eyes, as if he was seeing me for the first time. There were claws gouging the ground in his step, and black static seemed to resonate from his fur.

"Sparky…" He said, and it was all I could do to not show emotion. I had a mission, and that was the only thing that was keeping me together right now. It was heartrending, this was no reunion, if I could not find a way to save him…I would have to kill him.

"What are you doing here!" he growled, an angry edge on his tone. I clenched my fists against my sides, feeling the cold sliver key against my chest begin to feel sharp and heavy. With a determined glance, I returned his glare, not moving an inch from where I was opposite him on the faintly illuminated stone clearing.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do this." I said, sounding more confident that I was feeling in my heart. A wind blew in the silence that followed, ruffling both of our furs and blowing dust around the edges of the stone ground. His eyes narrowed in frustration, and he took a step forward and growled.

"Get out of my way Sparky."

"I will not. Think about what you are doing, this is not right, taking revenge on Giovanni won't solve anything, it will only make the pain worse."

"Why are you defending him, he is the reason that all of this happened, EVERYTHING IS HIS FAULT!" he roared back, and I could feel a slight sting on the air.

"Don't you see what is happening, you are letting revenge twist you! This isn't just about Giovanni anymore and you know that! Please listen to me!" I yelled back desperately, hoping against all odds that he would somehow hear my voice beyond all the insanity that had taken hold of him. I didn't want to fight him, but I knew that he was not in the right state of mind, everything was all warped and twisted. Even those of us fighting against the terrible future were wrong, they wanted me to kill him. Everyone was twisted and violent, that's why the world is so wrong.

"You're just like everyone else in the world, no one understands me, I am all alone now, and its all his fault. I am going to kill him, and I'll kill you too if you get in my way. I will kill them all, then…it won't hurt so much." He growled in anger, breaking off sadly in the end. I said nothing in the midst of his anger, knowing, more than he every would, what it was like to be utterly alone, the pain and anger that comes from it…

"_Leave and never come back, we'll kill you if you ever set foot here again you hear!"_

_Everywhere he had gone._

"_Get out of here you monster, crawl back to someplace and die hybrid!"_

_People hated him, and he never even knew why._

"_You're a danger to the world, you shouldn't be allowed to exist!"_

_That's why we became such close friends. _

_Because both of us had no one in the world. _

_Everyone seemed to want us to just fade away and die._

"_So long as we have each other, we will not let them win got it! We are going to show the world, that's what it means to be a member of Team Hope."_

_You were the only friend I had too. _

"_Because doing what is right is what a hero is all about, that is what we will do, we will be hero's, just you wait, we will show them. _

.

"I never wanted to fight you Michael,….but….you've left me no choice. There is too much at stake."

Empty words.

"Just **t**ry and stop m**e** then!" he yelled back in fury, insanity clear on his voice. He bunched his back legs in preparation to lunge at me.

_Forgive me my friend…_

He dashed forward with an insane blur of speed, whizzing past me before I could even comprehend that he had moved. It was unbelievable that he could move _that _fast. I felt pain in my side, but it was distant, as if this was all happening elsewhere. I let myself respond instinctively, letting loose a powerful thunderbolt as he ran past. He changed direction causing him to slide for a bit on the stone ground before launching himself at me again, fangs bared in fury. I side stepped robotically, spinning so that my Iron Tail struck him in the back as I dodged his attack. He tumbled to the ground from the unexpected blow to his spine, tumbling to a heap on the ground for a second,

I waited for him to get up, not able to bring myself to use the window of opportunity to strike while he was down.

His face was twisted in a furious snarl as he lunged at me again, caught off guard by his blast of speed, I was hit directly. The attack was powerful enough to launch me through the air and slam me into a wall behind me. I coughed, and managed to bring myself to my feet.

"This is your big chance isn't it, you've always wanted to be the _chosen hero_ haven't you! That is the only reason you stuck with me for so long isn't it! This is what you have wanted all along!" he yelled, yet through the snarl, I could see pain and sadness. He didn't know what he was doing.

The words still hurt.

"That's not true…," is the only reply I was able to manage in the face of his insane tirade. In another instant, he dashed directly at me again in a blur of speed. I leapt over him, unleashing a thunderbolt as he shot below me. The static electricity clinging to him made him cringe in pain for a moment before he whipped around and swiped at me with his claws. I ducked, and retaliated instinctively with a roundhouse kick to his jaw, then a follow up kick to his shoulder in a double kick attack. He staggered for only a moment before blindly growling and striking again. Instead I jumped back to put distance between us.

"_We'll be friends forever, nothing can change that. Even if the world is against us, know that I will always be fighting on your side no matter what. That's what it means to be a friend."_

Growling insanely in frustration, he opened his mouth and formed a shadow ball. Knowing he would aim directly at me, I leapt to the side with three of my paws for speed. I reversed the charges of electricity in my spare paw and formed a swirling ball of lighting, which I hurled at him before the shadow ball had even connected with a solid stone structure behind me. He had no time to react for the attack, and I heard him cry out in pain as my lighting ball struck him, knocking him on his side with its power. Like before, I stood motionless and sad as I waited for him to rise to his feet again.

"I'm tired of being too weak…of not being good enough. I am not going to let you or anyone else stop me!" he yelled, firing another poorly aimed Shadow Ball at me. This one was powerful enough that when it struck the ground some distance from where I had dodged, the shards of rock hit my face and hurt. The instant my feet touched the ground I leapt back to where I was a moment ago and launched myself forward with Quick Attack. As I predicted, another powerful Shadow Ball attack hit where I was a moment ago, and the direction change was so skillful that he barely had time to turn before I spun around in midair with the momentum of my quick attack and struck his side with my Iron Tail, purposely blunting the edge so it wouldn't cut him in half.

I felt no rush of adrenaline or surge of excitement from the fight. There was no thrilling symphony of excitement or even anger in the fight, it all felt dull and lifeless. My heart was rebelling against me, and I just hid behind my instincts as a fighter. If I didn't win this fight and stop Michael, then the entire world would be at risk, so many people would die. It was a fight to end the suffering of my friend, to set things right. But I felt nothing, none of that mattered anymore. He was my friend…, I shouldn't be fighting him. I should be there fighting by his side.

_All of this is my fault, because I was too weak _

He recoiled from the attack, then swept at me with his own Iron tail, which was powerful enough to make a woosh as I leaned back and it crushed the air overhead my face. Continuing my momentum of leaning back, I leaped onto my front paws, kicking him in the face twice in the process and hand-springed backwards as he blew up the ground in front of him, landing a short distance away.

_I have always done what is right, that's what it means to be a hero. But this…_

_Is this right?_

He shot another Shadow Ball at me and I leaped over it, landing behind him. As he spun around to strike me, I blasted him point blank with a powerful electric attack that sent him head over heels. He cried out in pain again, and it took a moment before he picked his scorched, patchwork fur off of the stone ground and lunged at me again. I sent electricity surging through every muscle and fiber of my being, and dodged him easily with the speed granted by my Agility. As he turned around to face me when I zipped behind him, I shot him again, with a Thunder Wave this time.

_I don't know what is right anymore_

Struggling with the effects of the paralysis, he managed to get up and launch himself at me again with fury, but now his speed was much more manageable. I easily dodged him, and when he skidded to a halt to try and change direction, I was right there ahead of him, and struck him with a Thunderpunch. I followed through with muscle memory and swept my hardened tail at him, striking him again.

_Is it because I am weak that I don't know what to do_

He lashed back in fury, backhanding me across the face with one of his paws and throwing me to the ground with the force of the attack. He was far stronger than normal, so much so that it seemed to defy the laws of nature. He leapt in the air to land on me with his claws bared, and I blasted him backwards with a powerful thunderbolt attack. When he landed in a crumpled heap of fur, he didn't try to get up. I started to take a step forward, when I heard him speak, sounding more like a sad cry than a curse.

"You've always had everything right from the start. You were always stronger than me, everyone liked you, the only reason you ever bothered to stand by me is because I was a human."

He started to get up, and I saw that his eyes were even more infected with red than before, and the black lighting was picking up in intensity as he spoke.

"Everyone I met, everywhere I went, I couldn't escape that one inescapable fact. I could never redeem myself in there eyes, I was an aberration. A monster….why…."

Despite the sad, subsiding tone of his voice, the black lighting was now so strong it was shooting out in multiple directions.

"I was never anything but an outcast!" He roared, and I felt my feet slide back a bit on the stone from the sheer force of the dark matter in the air. The black Lighting was making a screeching sound as it shot around through the air. My eyes went wide when I remembered Gardevoir's warning about the toll that the Dark Matter took on his body.

"Stop it Michael, you're going to kill yourself!" I yelled, but he could not hear me over the vortex of agitated air swirling around with the twisted strands of Dark Matter.

_What is driving him to keep fighting, even when it hurts so much. _

He suddenly disappeared and I didn't have enough time to react before he slammed into my midsection headfirst. I was sent tumbling backwards, all the breath knocked out of my lungs from the impact. His insane speed forced him to slide on the stone ground when he tried to change directions to hit me again, giving me enough time to stagger to my feet.

He roared, and suddenly I felt my paws slide backwards on the stone and the air stung like wasps. I was lifted off my feet by the sheer force of it, and slammed into the wall behind me. It hurt, what was that attack? His roar of anguish had been an attack on its own, I had never seen the likes of it before, how could I dodge something like that?

_Why would you try so hard, even knowing that everything is all for strife? _

He dashed at me again, and I leapt to the side to dodge as he slammed into the wall I had just been against a moment ago. The impact with the wall stunned him, and it gave me enough time to jump away, preparing another ball of electricity in my paws.

_What is it he is really fighting for? Underneath all this anger._

I heard him snarl and a Shadow Ball was launched in my direction. I leapt over it like before, and as he came in charging I shot it at him. The attack hit him directly, but it didn't stop him, he just barreled through the attack and all the pain, striking me again. I hit the ground hard, stunned for a moment before letting instinct take over and roll backwards to my feet. Michael ran at me again with his insane speed, and it was all I could do to sidestep his attack. With this kind of speed, there was very little room to dodge, if at all.

_Is it because you don't know what to do anymore, is that why you keep fighting this pointless battle_

He went skidding on the stone when he tried to change direction due to his speed, and I used the window of opportunity to blast him with a Thunderbolt. Like before, it didn't appear to affect him on the outside, but I could see pain in his eyes. He launched at me again, and without the time necessary to dodge I hardened my tail and spun around, striking him on the forehead as he leapt at me. My attack wasn't strong enough to stop his momentum entirely as we still crashed into each other, but my attack had done significant damage. I threw him off of me, and he was much slower to get up than before, though he attacked with the same vigor.  
><em>All this anger, is it because you are lost and confused, and feel abandoned when you need help. Deep down, under this mask of hatred and battle lust, are you really just sad?<em>

I leaned back as he shot over me, barely evading his tearing claws and teeth. I blasted him with another Thunderbolt when he turned around, strong enough to throw him back this time. My breathing was getting heavier, and I was feeling the strain of the battle after every attack. How long was he going to keep this up?

_Is it because you feel that no one understands you, that you act this way?_

He bolted at me again in another reckless charge, and this time I was hit because I wasn't able to move fast enough. Before I could get up, Michael landed on me again with a crude pounce intending on pinning me. I fought and struggled, but he was so unnaturally strong it was impossible. Pinned on my back, he glared at me baring his teeth. I closed my eyes and unleashed electricity from my body until he let go, unable to look him in the eye and attack him. It hurt to fight him, he was my best friend, we had saved each others lives countless times. Why did it have to come down to this horrible battle where only one of us is supposed to survive? We both are just going through the motions, he could have killed me right then, neither of us wants to keep fighting.

_I thought we understood each other… _

We both faced off for a moment before Michael suddenly roared and black flames covered him and he charged at me in an attack I had never seen before that looked remarkably similar to Volt Tackle. With no way to match his increased agility and no hope for a clean dodge, I unleashed all the electricity I could muster and dropped to all fours to dash at him with my own attack. The instant before we collided, time seemed to slow down as our two attacks approached, and when we collided our attacks threw up a shockwave that shattered stone and black and yellow lighting annihilated everything nearby, toppling the steel street lamps and other small structures. While our two attacks struggled to overcome the other, locked in a standstill, I heard the screaming agony of the Dark Matter. I felt it touch me, and my head began to hurt and deep inside somewhere within me I felt a cold flame spark. Our attacks held against each other for another few seconds, until his shadow attack overpowered mine and we were rolling backwards, our attacks still locked together.

_What kind of hero am I…_

I was thrown backwards, sliding on the stone for a bit before I came to a halt on the broken stone ground. The aftereffects of using Volt Tackle were painful, and I felt so drained it would be a wonder if I could even stand. Then I remembered what I was fighting for, and I got up. I remembered that I could not afford to lose this, and a small reserve of strength returned. I took a deep breath, and cupped my paws to make another glob of electricity. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and watched Michael extract himself from a pile of rubble, looking much worse than I was from the fight. He let loose a frustrated snarl and lunged himself at me despite his injuries.

_I can't save you, and I can't fight you._

_Nothing seems right anymore._

_I am no hero…_

I blasted him with the ball of electricity as he approached, and like before he pushed through the attack and struck me again. We went tumbling to the ground, and I grabbed onto him and shocked him as much as I could before kicking him twice in the side and face with Double Kick. Stunned from my attack, I did a small jump and front flipped to bring my Iron Tail down upon him.

The edge was dull, despite my ability to make it sharp enough to slice him in half. Winded from the attack, I couldn't dodge in time as he stun around and caught me across the chest with a wild swipe of his claws. The serrated edges of the claws drew blood, but the pain felt distant, like before. He bunched his legs and struck me with a follow up attack, still strong enough to send me back a distance. He roared, and suddenly his tail became covered in Dark Matter and seemed to grow and multiply. My exhaustion numbed mind barely registered it was a lethal attack in time as the tails arched overhead and all stabbed downward. Rather than try to dodge them all, I waited and twisted to the side to skillfully evade all of the deadly assaults as they pierced into the ground. One of them reared up to strike me and I ducked under it, only to have all my breath knocked out of me as another hit me in the stomach. Pushing through the pain and exhaustion I forced myself to dodge the next two attacks which tried to slam into me by leaping to the side.

_I think I understand you now_

The tails seemed to decay in midair, and then all of them dissolved as Michael was apparently unable to sustain them. When I looked at him again, I saw that blood was trailing out of the corners of his mouth from the strain, and his legs were bent with fatigue. Yet, spurred on by the Dark Matter and his own reckless hate he ran at me again with his insane speed.

_I understand why you hurt so much inside. Its because ever since you first woke up in that forest, you have been searching for something with all your being. _

_Yet, you were never able to find it. You blamed it on your own weakness, rationalizing that if you were stronger than you would be able to find it, but that isn't the truth. You fought to save others then…because you wanted to find someone who would understand you, because that…is all that you ever wanted. _

_._

_This understanding that you were willing to risk everything for…goes by another name…_

He let loose a roar, baring his fanged teeth as he ran at me in a blur of speed. I did not slide backwards from the force of his roar, I stood confidently as he approached focusing all of my remaining electricity and all of my willpower into one final attack, which would be easily enough to end it. His claws were bared as they scrapped the ground for traction, and I knew that he intended to once and for all shred me with them. He was approaching me insanely fast despite his injuries, yet to me, in this one final moment, he seemed to be moving in slow motion.

I came down to this, and I made my decision, facing my fate with confidence and strength.

_I am no hero, I choose instead to follow my heart. I am an imperfect hero, because I couldn't even do what's right. This last act…is my own. _

He leapt at me with his claws bared menacingly to kill

I fired the deadly bolt of lighting from my outstretched paws

Blood splattered all over the cold stone ground as his clawed paw plunged strait through my chest, splattering blood all over the cold stone ground.

The bolt of lighting arced harmlessly away, illuminating the night for one brilliant moment before fading away.

I coughed, now feeling the pain shoot through all my nerves from the deadly wound he had inflicted. I watched the anger in his eyes turn into shock. He took a step back with a horrified expression on his face, then stumbled. I crumpled to the ground, getting steadily dizzy as I lost blood. With horror on his face, he saw his bloodstained paw, and me hunched over on the ground. Tears were starting to well up in his huge, horrified eyes.

"NO….I…I didn't mean to…I…I'm sorry…" he whispered taking more steps back as if in denial of the gruesome scene before him. Even now, when death was only mere moments from me, I saw my best friend's expression, and I looked him in the eye…and smiled.

It was a smile that laid no blame, an innocent smile that was almost its own way of saying goodbye to a dear friend.

"It's…I….for…f…" I stammered, trying to say something, but there was too much blood and I just couldn't say those last words to comfort my best friend. I heard the sound of sobbing and the sweet smell of Lilac flowers as a crippling wave of pain made me cringe, and then everything went black…

* * *

><p>This isn't the end, the worst has yet to come...<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

**Authors note****: **It has been a while…hasn't it?

First off I must apologize to everyone for disappearing for so long at the climax of this story. I never intended to go on a hiatus, and being completely honest I never saw myself being one of those authors who did. I had plans for this chapter, I knew what was going to happen, I was not in the dark with this chapter as with some previous chapters. I guess I just let life get in the way of writing. I know that none of you want to hear any excuses, so I will offer none. This chapter however would have been out one week sooner had it not been for me getting in a car wreck.

This chapter was very difficult for me to write for several reasons, however I will not go into them now due to the fact that you did not come back months later to hear me ramble on about how difficult it is to write the final chapters of a story.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed and sent me messages even when it seemed like I was gone from this site. Thank you, it was you guys who helped me get back on my feet as an author. I just couldn't leave the story hanging.

This is my reawakening as an author. While I know that things are only going to get more difficult for me in the future, this time I will be more diligent about my writing. I am going to finish all of my stories. Even if I don't end up fulfilling every story that I had planned to write, I will at least finish the ones that I started before I log out of my account for the last time.

To Driftingthought, I know this is a VERY long time to wait for a chapter and I do hope that you are still active. I would love to hear your thoughts about this chapter, since this is the chapter in which everything comes together.

To Eeveeinheat, thank you for supporting me, it does mean a lot

To Shamekeeper12- thank you for your review, it was your review that really helped me start to work on this chapter again.

To everyone else- thank you so much for putting up with me and returning even after my long hiatus. I promise that I shall not disappoint and this time I will see this story through.

Also, this is not the final chapter of this story…but this is the end of the final confrontation trilogy…the final chapter of the climax of this long story…

Pay attention to the title of this chapter. As always I pay close attention to the title, but especially so this time. There is a very strong reason I chose this title for the final chapter of the three chapter climax of the story. There is a connection to earlier in the story, around chapter eighteen where this chapter takes its name from.

Now, Last Warrior 7 present this long overdue chapter, the finale of the story.

* * *

><p><em>Two hearts as one, now three in one<em>

_When the Battle long awaited has come at last,_

_And the Dawns light shine upon the bloodshed to come,_

_The three shall be known to the world_

_The Free, the Hero, and the Warrior_

_But without the understanding,_

_The knowledge of the origin of Darkness itself,_

_And the great lie Evil really is,_

_Then all three shall fail_

_The Free shall fall, consumed by his hatred,_

_Reduced to ash by the fires of jealousy,_

_Bound with the black chains of his own making_

_Only the Hero can save the Free_

_The Hero will fall through no fault of strength,_

_His blindness shall prevent his from seeing,_

_What must truly be done_

_Only the Warrior can save them now_

_Alone the Warrior shall fall,_

_Kept hidden from the world by the Free's hate,_

_And the Hero's misunderstanding,_

_Left to fade in darkness eternal_

_But as long as the Warrior is strong,_

_Not a life will be taken,_

_Only in the end will the Warrior fall_

_The Red moon will eclipse the Black,_

_And all will rely upon his answer_

_The hatred will be unleashed to the world_

_And its unending torment shall not fade_

_The Trinity shall bear darkness, Accompanied by Destruction_

_And Death upon Death_

_Till Death turn in upon itself._

_._

_._

_._

_Death will decide the fate of the world…_

* * *

><p><em>THE CHRONICLES OF<em>

_LEGENDARY EEVEE_

_Chapter Thirty One_

_._

**_WISH_**

_._

* * *

><p><em>The pain only lasted a second in this strange darkness as he felt himself falling before he found himself in a strange landscape, staring at a mirrored version of himself with red eyes. The copy hissed and spat in rage, and the other half of himself picked himself up off the ground and strode majestically over to his other self, the two facing off against each other. Suddenly, he embraced his other self in a deep hug. The red eyes widened in shock, then closed. In the next moment…he was gone…<em>

_And then the black lighting and fire turned into a brilliant crimson._

_A presence suddenly flooded the area with light and warmth. For a second he thought he saw a ghostly white flowing figure appear before him, but then as quick as the image had appeared it was gone. A warm wind passed through the mindscape…a wind that smelled faintly of lilac flowers…_

_And then everything was blinded by a pure light…_

* * *

><p>"It's…I….for…f…"<p>

The world seemed to stop and freeze in numbed silence. My breath caught in my chest and made it impossible to breathe as I watched the light in my best friends eyes slip away until he was staring into space. Time itself seemed to stand still in the sheer shock as I realized what I had done. I took a step backwards, for a second refusing to believe the reality around me. I felt something wet fall from my eyes and leave a cold trail down my face, the only thing that I could feel in this utter shock. I took one more step backwards, and the spell was broken.

I ran.

In sheer shock I ran, refusing to believe that I had just…killed him. I tore my eyes from the gruesome scene, closing them as I ran and feeling the tears leak out uncontrollably. I didn't care where I was running, I had to get away. Get away from the spell of blood. Run away from the shock. To escape…the murder I had just committed. To run away…from myself.

_I killed Sparky…I…I am a monster_

I tripped over something and fell to the ground, unable to feel anything from the sheer numb shock that I still felt. I made no effort to get up, I curled in agony on the ground, clutching my chest with my paws. I could still feel the warmth of his blood on me. I cried and howled to the wind, feeling pain like I had never felt before. I couldn't stop staring, I wasn't blinking, it was if everything else was nonexistent.

_I didn't….I didn't mean…to kill…him…I…_

I had killed him…he was my best friend…and I killed him…what am I? I killed Azure…I killed Sparky….I killed them all...for what? There's only pain now…nothing else matters…I killed them both…I…I am alone…

_It hurts_

In sheer agony I clenched my chest with my claws, feeling a small amount of pain that couldn't compare to the soul tearing torture that I was feeling inside. I cried again, feeling completely abandoned and hurt. All that I could feel now…was pain. I was alone…forever…I had always been alone…I…killed…Sparky…I…killed…Sparky…I…

A few strands of black lightning danced across his fur, growing in intensity.

_Why am I still here…why am I still alive at all_

_What reason do I have…to still go on_

_My life…is meaningless…I…have no purpose…_

_I am alone…_

_I am a monster…_

Violent arcs of Black Lightning started appearing in the air, twisting and jumping as if alive. The ominous sound carried a resounding ring of doom that echoed across the darkened empty streets. As more dark lightning appeared in the air, starting to spiral around the hunched figure within, the strands of Dark Matter increased in number as they erupted from his form, emitting a screeching sound as it continued to grow in magnitude.

_Make it stop…_

_Make the pain go away…_

_I don't care anymore…please…just make the pain go away_

A ring of black fire started swirling around the figure hunched within. All the warmth left, replaced by a freezing cold. The figure within suddenly lurched upright and howled in agony, the kind of soul tearing agony that words cannot possibly hope to describe. The howl ended as a cry of madness, and the black fire picked up into a storm, run through with streaks of lightning and more blobs of black bursting forth into reality. Giant arcs of lightning that seemed to appear like wings in the twisted light seemed to appear for an instant as the massive surge of black lightning was called into reality. The storm of black fire became a maelstrom of screeching black lightning that shattered and tore the ground.

_There's nothing left now…it's all gone dark…_

_I don't want to live anymore…_

_Someone kill me…please…_

The red that had been growing in his eyes was now completely overshadowed by red. Like two pools of madness, no pupils…malevolent and glowing like the monsters before him and yet to come in the future. The eyes… of a Shadow. The eyes…of someone in agony…someone…who had given up hope. Red…eyes…the eyes of a Shadow…

_I don't care anymore…I want to die…just…kill..me…_

_There's nothing left for me now…I want to die…_

_I don't care anymore…nothing matters anymore…_

The black lighting erupted in force and shattered the surrounding structures in a shockwave. The figure within became obscured by the whirlwind of lighting save for the eyes, which were bright and glowing. Red pools without pupils…portals into madness. Those red eyes closed and the figure hunched over, and black flame like wraiths sprouted from its form, howling and screeching into the night. The shape of a monster was borne within the spiraling vortex of black lightning. It roared, and the earth shook. Despite the devastation and destruction…the figure within was crying.

All who saw the storm of unnatural power or felt the might of the shockwave fled in fear. Giovanni himself ran past the monster, and it never moved to stop him. Revenge…had been forgotten in the shock and utter despair. Not even so much as a twitch from the tortured figure within the storm of unnatural power. All that remained…was darkness. Glass shattered and the stonework crumbled before the awesome might of the Trinity.

And yet, among the destruction and fleeing figures, one stood alone in the face of everything.

One solitary figure remained, standing in the wake of all the terror before her.

Red eyes stared back into deep blue eyes.

Before the terrifying storm of black lighting,… stood Azure.

Θ STAR THE PIKACHU'S POV Θ

Star gazed upwards as the ball of light that she had made sputtered and dimmed, casting everything into semi darkness. Katherine took a frightened glance at the approaching Shadow Pokemon, holding the unresponsive Kyiko in her arms like a child. Myst and Sandy were down for the count, and now only Star herself was able to stand against the monsters. Utter hopelessness filled the area with despair, despite everything, they had not been able to defeat the unnatural aberrations with their strange Dark Matter auras. It was over. With one last flutter, the ball of light went out, and with their last hope extinguished the malevolent glowing red eyes glared back from the darkness, surrounding them. Desperately Star tried to shoot one last spark of electricity to warn off the approaching monsters, but it was no use. Nearly blinded by the absolute darkness, Star watched as death itself towered over them, spreading a cold sense of despair that filled the area with numbing cold.

Star closed her eyes as Katherine hunched over in fear. At least…Azure had gotten away. They had been able to fight long enough to give her time to get away. As long as she was alive, everyone had a chance. We never mattered anyway…what were we, in the grand scheme of things besides some misguided group seeking out the Trinity and playing hero. Star and vowed that she would follow Katherine anywhere…and when Kyiko had her dream of the future it only seemed right for her to accompany her. And now…everything they had hoped for was about to end.

She cried, a mixture of utter terror and sadness ripping her strength apart and leaving her on the ground as if kneeling before the darkness before her. The creature's claws glowed, and Katherine screamed something as Star closed her eyes, hoping the end will be painless…

A ray of light suddenly appeared in the east, illuminating the area with faint light as the sun peaked out over the horizon. Suddenly all at once the cold presence in the air was completely eradicated by a rush of emotion. The Shadows paused and glanced back as the black aura and static they carried was brushed aside as if by a great wind by this rush of warmth and feeling. Star opened her eyes again to this rush of warmth and song and saw.

A single figure appeared before the group of shadows, illuminated by the first ray of dawn.

"Elysuim,…this is her doing…"

Katherine looked shocked at Kyiko's sudden words, and saw that she had opened her eyes, which were filled with reverence and awe.

The Riachu suddenly expelled a bolt of lightning which caught the light and set it into a brilliant display of light as it struck the towering Shadow Tyranitar full in the chest, knocking back and staggering the seemingly invincible monster. The illuminated figure suddenly leapt forward with blinding speed and kicked the Tyranitar in the chest with astonishing strength. Lightning surged once more, tinged with traces of brilliant crimson.

"Those that face themselves…and uncover the truth…the ones that awaken…are the strongest at heart…those that can accept the darkness within themselves…and the light…and know who they are…accept the truth… can face of darkness…" Kyiko stammered, not making sense to anyone except for Katherine, who stared back with wide eyed awe at the illuminated figure before them. The overpowering fearful presence in the air was now challenged by this new crimson light, and the Riachu stood between them and the horde of shadows.

The Flygon reared up like a dragon and the Tyranitar roared, shaking the ground with its sheer magnitude of unnatural power, the other shadows closed in, and yet…he stood there defiantly, clutching his tail blade in one paw like a sword. The hero before the storm of darkness. The crimson light that radiated forth grappled with the black shadows that the monsters carried with them in a brilliant display.

"She…she gave up everything…to heal him…" Kyiko said, looking somehow revived by the warm crimson light. The Shadow Arbok attacked and the Riachu counterattacked with fury, sending the abomination flying into a wall where it was then assaulted by a crushing bolt of lightning. The Shadow Flygon shot a purple blast at the Riachu and it leapt into the air with such speed that it was as if it teleported, appearing above the dragon and slamming it down to the ground with a spinning kick to its spine.

"The Dawn's Light…" Katherine said in awe, straining to hear the ethereal song in the background that accompanied the warm crimson light. The air brought with it the scent of lilac flowers. Several shadows attacked at once, and were all repelled by a massive surge of crimson tinged lightning.

Sparky stood steadfast, taking his place as the hero he so desired, enwrapped in a warm wind that smelled faintly of lilac flowers. Crimson light bathed the area as the hero charged forth to confront the Shadows.

Θ AZURE'S POV Θ

I stood there, feeling the wind rip at my fur and forcing me to squint my eyes in the face of the awesome power before me. There was a cold feeling in the air, and I could feel remnants of Dark Matter licking my feet as I slowly approached the one that I had come to reclaim. He was not visible through the thick, screeching curtain of Black Lighting that surrounded him in a vortex. Yet, I could feel his presence through the cold and despair that lingered in the darkness. The Dark Matter could not touch me, in cleared out before me as I slowly walked forward in the face of all the darkness and power, determined to save the one that I loved. I understood now, Arcanine…Kiro, he had shown me what do to. I was not going to sing Perish Song, I was not going to fight anymore. Mew, Violet, Katherine, Kyiko, even Michael. Everyone was counting on me, I wasn't going to let them down, never again. I was here to end this tragedy once and for all.

Another spike of power made my feet slide on the ground, feeling a sliver of cold and terror run down my spine from the amount of dark matter in the air. This feeling, I had felt it before…when I was trapped inside of my mind and faced off against myself. It felt…sad…like something that never existed in the first place and is lashing out to prove its own existence. I felt fear in the face of the awesome power before me that shattered stone with its mere presence, power that could rend souls in two and breaks minds. What was I in the face of this awesome power?

"Michael!" I called out, hoping somehow that he would hear me above the screeching Dark Matter, but only silence answered me. I tried calling again, and this time my voice sounded empty and meaningless amidst the darkness. I closed my eyes and let a warm crimson aura rise up from within me, its presence seemed amplified by all the Dark Matter surrounding me. He couldn't hear me. I had to do something to bring him back to his senses, I had to fight. Somehow…I had to reach him…

_Darkness…and Light…they both exist within the other. Like a painting on a blank canvas a person is made of light and darkness, we are nothing without the other. No matter how deep the darkness, there is always light…this…I choose to believe…_

A bolt of Dark Matter shot out at me and hit me before I could have the chance to dodge, catching me unawares. I went skidding on the ground and felt the crimson aura around me burst out and challenge the blackness. The two attacks cancelled each other out as the crimson took on a golden hue that seemed to magnify its brilliance. This feeling, it was like when I had fought Arcanine for the first time, only it was stronger. Was this Return…or something more?

The two energies spiraled around each other strangely before cancelling each other out, making the ground around me a battlefield of gold and black. Light and Dark. Existence and nothingness…

Here I stood, in the midst of all of this, feeling overwhelmed by the majesty and power. I was…afraid. Who was I, to change the fate of the world. Little me, why is it that I am so important, that everything rests on my back in this one moment in time when the entire course of history could be changed simply by what I choose to do. And what could I do? My voice could not reach him, all I could do is avoid being killed by his awesome display of power. This darkness was so strong that it could shatter minds and tear stone apart…what could I do? In the face of this screeching black lightning sprouting wing like arcs of power into the dark night sky, what could I do to save him? For a few seconds if felt like I was suffocating in the face of this terrible darkness and power. Surely this was the end of the world, what could I do about it? I have never…amounted to anything in my own life…I…I am just me. What could I do, I asked myself and felt utter hopelessness. I faltered, and the instinctual urge to run and hide became stronger in the face of my uncertainty.

He suddenly leapt forth from the curtain of darkness and struck out at me, barely missing me as I somehow managed to dodge his wild attack. I took a step backwards, the feeling of being overpowered growing worse with how close he was and all the screeching black lighting swirling around us and mixing with my own golden crimson light and sending everything into chaos. Yet, we stood face to face for the first time since he had fallen, my blue eyes staring into his red eyes, both of us surrounded by the swirling and screeching power…

For that brief moment, we stared at each other, unmoving. I saw through the anger and the hate and all the madness that was shone there and saw what was really within those staring red eyes. Even though it was just an instant, somehow we both recognized each other for one brief moment in time. Our hearts connected somehow in that brief moment when our eyes met and I felt the sadness and the tearing anguish that he felt… I felt it all. It was only a brief moment, when my blue eyes stared back into his red eyes through the darkness, but that moment…in that moment…I saw and felt what he had really been feeling all this time. I understood him more than I had ever understood him before. In that brief moment, I knew what I had to do.

"_The world will be saved if you sing the right song."_

The black that had been eating away at the edges of my aura was suddenly repelled and the golden light suddenly reclaimed its brilliance and shown with new colors and brightness. I finally understood. All of this reference to song…It meant something else entirely. Streaks of pure white appeared in the light as I finally understood. Spurred on by the Dark Matter he lashed out at me, and when we touched there was a flash and we were both propelled backwards. As the brilliant light emerged forth to challenge the darkness the screeching black lighting grew in intensity as well, turning everything into a giant pattern of shadow and light in a indescribably beautiful display. Michael suddenly hunched over and then howled in fury, all of the Dark Matter suddenly latching onto him and the spiraling vortex condensed as my own aura did the same until we were each polar ends of the vortex. He howled, now covered in a flame like aura as every scrap of Dark Matter merged and then he charged at me with all the unbelievable might he possessed. The white and gold crimson light did the same for me, yet I remained where I was and closed my eyes…

_Even if I die, I will know that this was meant to be. I know we will meet again, even after death. You might not know it's me, and I might not know it's you, but I am sure of this now more than anything in my life. This is what I was meant to do. This story has been told before, this tale of light and darkness and life and death and existence and nothingness._

_This endless story…_

I opened my eyes, all of my doubt and hesitation erased as I leapt forward to meet him head on.

There was an ominous sound like a gong, and the world seemed to fall away. I felt myself rolling and grappling with an unseen force as the black and crimson light mixed and fought, two opposites forced together. All the colors and sound fell away like panels in a bizarre display until all that was left was the screeching maelstrom of gold tinged crimson and red tinged black. There was no sense of direction, or anything tangible at all, was I falling or lying still?

"MICHAEL!" I called, feeling my voice echo and resonate all around, seeming to have an effect on the display of light before me. I didn't care where I was or what I had just done, all I cared about now, was that he could somehow hear me. It was something I felt in my heart that even in this bizarre limbo I had somehow been thrust into, he could hear me, and was somewhere close.

I closed my eyes, quieting the storm and summoning forth all of my feeling…and sang.

.

_Who saw the end of the world_

_Who is it that announces the end of the journey_

_Why is it that we always have to say goodbye_

_Why must everything come to an end_

_But despite this, I choose to believe_

_That something always remains_

_._

_I never had a dream come true_

_Until the day that I found you_

_It matters not what we've done_

_What matters is who we are_

_Sometimes we have to have someone love us first_

_Then we can see through their eyes_

_And see and love the person that we are_

_._

_Even if you walk down the wrong path_

_Even if you never turn back_

_I'll always be right there by your side_

_Even now the song that you taught me_

_It echoes in my heart_

_._

_Everything that you can see around you_

_All the feelings that we all carry_

_This song is just another name for what we all have_

_This song is all that I have to say_

_This song is life_

_This song is love_

_._

_I love you_

_I trust you_

_I want you to share your loneliness with me_

_I love you_

_I trust you_

_Open your eyes and see where you are_

_You are not alone, it's not over yet_

_Please don't let go_

_._

_I'll always be by your side_

_I want you to move on with the path that you really believe in_

_Because from this point forth, the light is waiting for you_

_._

_Hikari Demo Yami Demo…..._

_Please don't let go…_

_._

Θ SPARKY'S POV Θ

I leapt upward with unbelievable speed as the hyper Beam attack from the Shadow Flygon exploded at my feet, throwing a cloud of debris into the air beneath me. Kicking my feet and twisting in midair, I turned the lightning bolt shaped blade on the end of my tail down on the Flygon's back, striking it with much more power than I thought I had. I rained down lightning as I touched the ground and then used the blinding light to shoot forward and strike at the Shadow Sandslash. All of my movements were supercharged by the crimson light that covered me like a shroud. I knew now what Elysium had done, it was her power and mine together that made this light. She had sacrificed herself, to bring me back. It had taken me this long, to realize just what a hero is.

I leapt back into the air after my attack to avoid the deadly sweep of the SandSlash's claws, doing a slow standing backflip through the air effortlessly and then landing on the Shadow Arbok in a kick that brought its face to the ground and cracked the ground. This new power was almost too much to control, I could feel it bursting forth as I let loose a storm of lightning to the Shadow, ending it. The Shadow Sandslash attacked again, firing a blast of some sort from its mouth. I cupped my hands and formed a blob of lightning and shot it at the attack, countering his attack and sending a cloud of dust into the air. The Shadow had no time to react as I leapt out from the dust cloud, striking with my tail blade like a sword and leaving a crimson arc in its wake. I heard a roar and responded insticutively, jumping to the side as the Shadow Flygon obliterated the space I used to be with a Dark Matter enhanced Hyper beam. My dodge put me within range of the Tyranitar, who attempted to catch me in his claws and shred me but I spin on the ground and kicked its legs out from under it and blasted it with another glob of lightning to buy me my escape.

I knew that this rush of power was not entirely my own. I could still feel her presence with me, fighting alongside me even though others could not see her. I understood now my role as the Dawn's Light, but most of all what it meant to be a hero. My whole life I had been misguided, thinking that rescuing others and saving people was all that was required to be a hero. I was crushed by the prospect that there could be no great truth, that everyone had their own version of what was right. I did what others thought being a hero meant. But that is not what a hero is.

The Tyranitar recovered and charged me, roaring with all its might and sending a shockwave through the air. I leapt over its bulk, summersaulting so that my tail blade struck it on the back as I flipped over it. No sooner had my feet hit the ground then did a feral screech fill the air and the Flygon swooped down to try upon me. Turning my tail into hard iron with a crimson sheen, I spun around and struck it successively with my tail, stopping its momentum with my power and then bringing a fist down on its crest of horns to smash its face into the ground. Still not defeated, its tail lashed out at me and I blocked it with a forearm and sent both lightning and crimson light to my tail blade and caught it in my paw and struck downward like with a sword. It screeched, and I unleashed power in a shockwave of my own before kicking it with a Mega Kick attack that knocked it away. The Shadow thrashed in its death throes, smashing some more buildings before the unnatural and malevolent creature finally succumbed.

I owed it to Michael who fought for acceptance and peace as a hero. I owed it to the hunter who showed me that people can change and that no one is default evil. I owed it to Elysium for showing me something that I had never understood before, the concept that good and evil is something that we decide for ourselves. That others can have their reasons for everything, and to try and follow anything defined by others will lead to confusion. I owed it to everyone who had come before me and told me their story. I owed it to them, to carry on and win this, to do my part in saving the world.

A hero is one who follows his heart and chooses to follow the path that he believe to be right.

"Elysium, I understand now.." I whispered, feeling her presence remain steadfast with me. I felt all of her sorrow, the pain of becoming a spirit and the agony of not knowing which path to follow, which path is light. I felt her longing for peace, and her pure heart. I felt her story, her life. She was with me, I was not alone in this. I had faced myself, seen the dark reflection of myself that arises when someone comes into contact with Dark Matter. I understood things so much clearer now. I would continue on this path of the hero with untainted eyes.

Two aura's, one crimson and the other black grappled with each other as the two beings faced each other, sending the area into a dazzling spectacle of crimson gold and black. The Shadow Tyranitar roared, the shockwave shattering winding and throwing gale force winds that ripped and tore at my fur and sent my own light ablaze. In response the crimson aura responded with its warm light that countered the cold darkness. The wind swirled around the two, responding in fury to the strength of the power within the two.

I leapt high into the sky, using the newly risen sun to blind my opponent and bringing down a storm of crimson tinged lightning, filling the area with screeching lightning. All of the electricity was shoved aside as a purple and black blast shot forth from the Tyranitar's mouth, exploding on contact with the lighting and then following through with another attack at me while I was still falling. I twisted in midair with my enhanced speed and barely dodged the black Lightning enhanced hyper beam. Still spinning, I fired a bolt of lightning at the Tyranitar in return and touched the ground before shooting off and striking with a spinning Mega Kick. Shadow and light raged as I fought and dodged and twisted in close quarter combat, grapping with the very foe that I had fought against and lost so long ago.

It was a fight of legendary proportions, with everything at stake. The predestined fight between Shadow and Pure, the fight that would determine the course of history. The fight that had been fought before and lead to the entire tragedy of the Trinity. The fight that had to be won to end it all, the fight that was raging forth now, in all its glory of lightning and fury.

I countered its backhand strike with a kick and unleashed a Thunderpunch on its face, then handspringed backwards to dodge its tail strike. Leaping forward I flipped and struck out with both of my hind legs at once in a double kick and used the same movement to leap off of its purple stomach into the air above it, where I spun around and brought my tail blade down upon it. My attack bounced harmlessly off of its tough armor on its upper body, and it grabbed my tail and threw me to the ground, attempting to stomp my life out with its feet. Rolling aside, I filled the clearing with crimson tinged lightning, buying me a moment to leap backwards to the other end of the stone clearing.

The Shadow Tyranitar roared and sent a tsunami of black fire at me, shaking the ground with its unnatural power. I struck out, and cut through the darkness with a horizontal slash of crimson golden light. Again and again the black fire raged and was met with my own crimson light. I stood steadfast in the might of all its power, able to fight against the Dark Matter. I was one who had faced himself, and realized the truth. The Dark Matter could not touch me. When the raging subsided we were on opposite ends of the clearing that we had made through the destruction of our fight.

The Tyranitar roared again, and this time black lightning crackled and covered its entire right arm, followed by a rush of power and dark fire. Its red eyes glowed, and it charged forth with all its power to deliver the final blow that would decide the fight. I closed my eyes and felt Elysium's presence and knew that she was still with me, and would see through this to the end. I looked back at all the pain and suffering that had been born because of this prophecy, and steeled myself with the determination that this was something that I can do to change fate. My own role to play in this final turn of events. I closed my eyes and summoned forth all the electricity I could muster in a giant blazing aura of lightning and crimson light. I thought of Michael, and knew that he would come back and become the hero that he was meant to be. I thought of all my time that I had spent as a rescue team leader, and knew that now everything I had done my whole life lead up to this one moment. More lighting crackled around me and I steeled myself with determination and charged forth with unbelievable speed, feeling the lighting change shape and course around me with Volt Tackle. As I ran towards my assailant, my Volt Tackle once more caught the light of the dawn and set it alight in a spectacular display of light.

The two attacks met, and sent a shockwave of sound that resonated across all the steel structures of the city and sound akin to a typhoon itself…

Θ MICHAEL'S POV Θ

"Azure…" I called out, reaching out and feeling a soft tuff of fur in the darkness. Her warm touch felt like lightning in this bizarre void. She moved to embrace me, and I felt her warmth replace the cold and pain.

"I'm here." She said, her voice sounding angelic and bright in the darkness. I could feel her, I could barely see or even make out her shape, but I knew it was her. Our hearts touched, and in that moment nothing else mattered. Enwrapped in the warm light and feeling, I tried to cling onto her but she was slipping away, fading in this incorporeal world.

"Please hold on." I heard her say.

"I'm trying…"

"Michael…I know, what it is you really sought. It's okay now, stop fighting, everything will turn out okay just don't let go, hold on! You know, what lies within yourself. What you have really been fighting for…please…don't…let go…."

I felt her touch fade away, and then all I could see was darkness. I was alone again...Or...was I? I could still feel her presence, even though I could no longer see or feel anything in this void. What did she mean, what I had really been fighting for...I...had I been...denying myself from the beginning. I wanted power, but why?

A faint line of white suddenly shot across the darkness, and I suddenly remembered a time that I had seen a shooting star. The wish I made...It wasn't to be stronger...It wasn't for revenge or even for Azure. For the first time in my life, I saw myself for who I was...and how weak I had been.

Its true I was never strong enough to defend Sparky when the hunter attacked. It's true that I was not strong enough to defend Azure when Arcanine attacked us. It's true…that I have never been strong enough to be able to shield the ones I care about from harm. I will never be strong enough…

But…

That's not what strength is about. You don't have to be strong enough to protect the ones that you love. You will never be able to shield them from everything, and you would spend your whole life trying. The only strength, I…anyone…has ever needed…

Is to be strong enough to keep going.

That's all that matters, to have the small amount of strength necessary to keep going.

I've been a fool…I never wanted this…

All I have ever wanted…

The thing that I wished for…

The thing that I have always wanted…

What I have been striving my whole life to achieve…

The reason that I became a rescue team leader, the reason I wanted to save Sparky, the reason that I wanted to protect Azure, everything that I have done…

I did it because I wanted to be happy…

That's all I ever wanted…to be happy.

I thought, if I was just stronger, than I could be powerful enough to bring me happiness. But that isn't how it works…look at me…I…I chose the wrong path…I lost sight of what I really wanted in this mad pursuit of power and revenge…

I never wanted Giovanni's life…I just wanted to be able to be happy again…I thought that if I killed him then the pain would go away…but nothing would change…

I killed Sparky…But…I can still save Azure! She came back for me, I won't let her die. This time, I WILL NOT FALL.

I fought and struggled, trying desperately to find a way out of the darkness. I had felt her touch for a moment, but it was slipping away. I thrust my paw back into the darkness to try and grasp hers, but it was gone. I stuck again and again through the thick blackness, but it was like thrashing in the depths of a great dark sea. As if black chains were binding me. There was no way out, it was just darkness. Even with the light, but even that was fading now. I had to win, I had to, this one time I had to be strong enough. No…I couldn't lose…why…

"Shadow…"

I heard nothing. I summoned forth my voice and focused on the sound of Azure's song, blotting out all other thoughts. I finally had something to fight for, I had to win, I had to overcome this. My whole life…is waiting for me. This couldn't be the end, it was my fault that things turned out this way. I had to be able to do at least this…I had to. I…couldn't…

"Shadow! Help me…please…"

I suddenly felt a warm rush of power and the darkness suddenly was laced through with crimson light. There was no one beside me but I felt as if someone was with me, a warm, bright, majestic presence. I closed my eyes, feeling the darkness slip away as me and Shadow were together for the first time.

"**I have been with you this whole time, I won't abandon you now!"**

* * *

><p>The dazzling spectacle of light lasted only for a few moments, shining and radiating with beauty that defied reality and existence. It shown with something that was not in our ability to understand. Something…beyond. It rippled, and when it disappeared two figures were launched backwards in opposite directions from the light as it vanished, creating a shockwave that cracked the steel structures and buildings around it. One of the figures stirred, opening her blue eyes and trying to rise to her feet when a deafening crack suddenly sounded through the silence. The building overhead…collapsed.<p>

There was not even a second's time between the buildings collapse and Azure's scream before the huge structure crashed to the ground right on top of her and made the earth shake. Dust filled the air, and for a few moments there was silence until the dust cleared and showed Azure a short distance away from where she had been before, safe. Standing over her, was Michael.

Azure looked up and realized in an instant that the one standing over her was not the one she had known. Brilliant, majestic, crimson eyes stared back at her with emotion. The clouds broke and the figure turned from her and looked at the sunrise, and she saw in those eyes a longing fulfilled. As if those sad eyes had been hopelessly searching for something for the longest time, and had finally seen…finally felt. Azure was overcome by the newfound emotion that showed in those eyes, and for a slit second she was in awe of the being that stood before her. A single tear trailed down from those eyes, and fell upon the ground…and then those eyes closed and he shuddered. Without even a cry, Azure watched as he fell to the ground, collapsing before her eyes.

He didn't hear her screaming his name, or her frantically shaking him. He didn't see or feel anything around him. It was as if each voice was farther off, echoing strangely as he felt himself falling…falling as his heart within his chest went silent…

falling…

* * *

><p>Hikari Demo Yami Demo...<p>

Japanese for "Even in light, even in darkness


	32. Chapter 32

**Authors Note: **This is it, this is the chapter that I have been waiting so long to finally write. This chapter, is what inspired me early on to write the chronicles. Despite all of the changes that I have made to the story in the two years that I have been writing it, this ending has remained the same. This chapter is the finale of the trio of chapters that this story was written around. The Yin and Yang Chapters, were what first inspired me. Among everything else that is in the story, this came first. While small details might have changed, this story of Shadow and Michael ultimately is the same as I first wrote so long ago.

However first I think I owe an explanation of events that occurred in the previous chapter. No, I did not kill Sparky and bring him back to life, he was dying when he was revived by Gardevior/Elysium who used the Thunderstone and the very last of her power to help him. Evolution cures injuries. He awakened as the prophesied Dawns Light and eradicated the other shadows. Azure appeared to Michael and even though she faltered in the face of the terrible power of the Trinity, she was able to reach him by attacking with the very opposite of Dark Matter. For if negative emotions can be used as power, why not Positive under the same circumstances. The two energies seemed to feed off of each other when they fought, and propelled Azure into a strange limbo in which her song was able to reach Michael. Hearing her song, Michael finally realized how he had gone astray and confronted his true feelings and the fact that he never really wanted to take revenge on Giovanni, he just wanted to be happy again. He fights back against the dark matter to reach Azure but on his own he fails and he calls out to Shadow. Shadow answers his call with the statement "I have been with you this whole time, I won't abandon you now" and pulls him out of the darkness. When the aftermath of the battle causes a building to collapse on top of Azure, it is Shadow who saves her. He witnesses the sunrise for a brief instant before he collapses and Michael seemingly dies…

Two years I have been writing this story. And now that it is finally coming to an end, it is just hard to believe. This chapter was very difficult for me to write because there was so much I wanted to show in it that I didn't even think I could as a writer. If you pay attention, then everything in the story will be explained. May I present the penultimate chapter to the Chronicles of Legendary Eevee, the chapter that first made me believe, made me see that there was so much more to this story that I first thought. The chapter that inspired me to write thirty one chapters of what would become my first story as an author. May I present the chapter I wrote this story to tell.

* * *

><p>2014 revision<p>

There is a lot that I want to say, partly to make up for the fact that it has taken me several months to write this, and partly to speak about this story as I have always. I kept the authors note I had when I was first writing this, and saved the one that I would have written for the epilogue.

Why was this chapter so hard to write? Well, many reason, but most of all because I honestly didn't believe I had the skill necessary to tell this scene correctly. Maybe I had been writing this story for this scene for so long, that when it came time to write it, I didn't know what to do. This is enough of an authors note, I'll save the rest of what I have to say for the epilogue.

Last Warrior 7 finally, presents…

THE CHRONICLES OF

LEGENDARY EEVEE

Chapter thirty two

**Yin and Yang: Part 3**

_Where…am I…_

_Am I…dead…?_

The sensation of falling subsided, and the darkness was replaced with a strange half-light. I could see around me, and yet there was nothing but an endless void around me; glassy darkness without stars, and silence. There was no ground beneath my feet, almost like I was suspended in space. I finally became aware that there was something in the darkness, and realized with a start that I was inside my mind again. Only everything was dark, the sky had no stars and there was not even the faintest whisper of anything. It was a feeling that I could not describe, this strange sense of stillness within the strange darkness. It was not fear, nor peace. Stillness, like time did not matter at all anymore, and utter silence. I wandered forward just a little, and found out the source of the strange feeling. Everything was fading. The edges of my vision were dissipating like wisps of light, disappearing into nothingness. I sat staring into the void for a long time, trying to come to terms with the feelings that even now were disappearing.

At last, I turned and faced Shadow within this fading world.

We said nothing, and for a moment we just stood there. He looked the same as he always had, only it was like a mask had been removed. There was light in his crimson eyes now, a strong unyielding light and strength that I had never seen before. The space around him seemed to be consumed by his majestic presence, like flames of golden crimson. He was more than something that could be described, more than a shadow. In that moment, when I turned and saw Shadow, he was like a god.

**"Did you find your answer?" **He said simply, moving from where he stood and walking towards me. His presence was overpowering, and mine weakening. From deep inside, I knew what it was he was asking. It was what I had been asking of myself this whole time. That question I had first dared to say to Shadow, and the one that he never answered.

**"Death will decide the fate of the world," **he quoted, still moving until he stood at my side while I did not face him. Both of us, looking in different directions, just as we always had. There was a sense of dread in what he was saying, I could feel it somehow. **"I always knew …from the first moment. This story was ours from the beginning. The decision now, is what decides everything." **

I spun around with surprise, seeing Shadow some length behind me. Death would decide the fate of the world, it was referring to me and Shadow? Which one of us would die, did that mean…I was going to have to fight Shadow!?

He stood there as he always had, as something that I could never be. He was powerful, I was weak. I had given in, I had given up. It was him that had saved me. I was the one who had hated, I was the one who had fallen. Always, he was the stronger. The edges of the landscape were all but gone now, it was just an empty void of blackness around me and Shadow. This was the moment of decision, the moment of everything. There was nothing that I could do, except watch as Shadow moved forward suddenly, and said one sentence.

**"I have found my answer…" **

He shot forward, passing right through me and in that instant there was this searing pain and bright light that flooded everything. It tore through the darkness like a wave and a great warmth and strength surged through me. I felt something change, and in another instant the light was gone, leaving only a few weakly burning golden crimson flames. I knew what it was he had done, almost like in that moment he touched me the world had revolved around and switched places. I turned my head and saw Shadow standing behind me with a strong, yet incredibly sad expression.

A small piece of Shadow cracked like a mirror and broke apart, drifting and fading away into the nonexistent wind. He smiled at me, then collapsed as more cracks appeared all over him, small bits of shadow dissipating away from him like smoke and stardust. Frantically I rushed over to where he lay, to see him open his eyes once more.

_Who are you!_

_Who me? I'm nobody._

"Shadow!" I said, seeing more pieces of him crack and break as if he were a piece of glass. I felt fear now, and the pain I knew all too well as grief. The way that he was fading…

It reminded me of after Sky Tower with Sparky…I had faded away then too. Here though, in this place that was so unearthly silent, this was the end. Only now, it was his end, and not mine.

"You're dying…" I said, seeing Shadow try and fail to stand up again, more cracks appearing on his body as if he were made of dark glass.

**"If something that never lived…can die…," **He said, turning to look at me with his bright crimson eyes. **"What happens after this…where do I go? I…never was here to begin with. I…was only a piece of you that did…not exist. I am…me. But…what happens after this…where do I go?" **He said, showing no sign of fear, only this sorrow. I had no answer to give him in his despair, and it made me feel guilt. I didn't know that answer either, no one ever did. What could I possibly say then? I was silent in shared sorrow.

**"Tell me…did you find your answer?" **He asked again, and I thought back to the revelation that I had after Azure was able to reach out to me and save me from the agony and despair. That moment when I finally realized what I wanted all along, was that the answer I had been seeking? Or was it something deeper. I nodded, not saying anything again. I did find it, it had been with me all along, I was just too stubborn to see it until the end. Shadow had, he had always known.

**"I…I hated you," **Shadow said, **"You had…what I always wanted. I was the…you…" **Shadow paused for a moment, **"I was always watching, through your eyes. That which I longed for the most…wanted above all else. Always…to be beyond my grasp…I…never…was."**

"Then why!" I exclaimed, "Why did you…save me? Why did you do it?"

"**Because…even if just for a moment…I felt what it was like to be alive…" **He said, and then my eyes widened with realization.

It had been Shadow all along.

It had been him that had saved me when I had recklessly challenged the Bounty Hunter and his gang, and him that had stopped me from killing him. It had been him that had lent me strength so that I could keep going, him that had helped me win the fight against Manectric to save Azure. It had been him that had saved me so that I could escape Arcanine, him that had helped me break free of the cage. It had been him that had lent me the power to fight Arcanine, and him that stopped me from killing Azure when I went mad with power. It had been him who had stopped me from killing Flygon in the height of my madness, and him who had stayed with me even in that time of darkness. It was always him, fighting an endless battle to save someone who had screamed "I hate you!"Always being there to make sure that it was never hopeless, and to make sure I never gave up. In those days when I had been wandering lost and broken, Shadow had been there to lend me strength. In the end, it was him that had rescued me, saved me. And now…it was him, saving me for the last time…

Everything he had done, it was to protect that precious spark of life. Every single action, had been fueled by that innermost desire, to protect it with all his being…because he did not have it himself.

I could only imagine the agony he must have felt all this time, to want something with all your heart and soul, and to know without a doubt that you will never be able to live, that you do not exist. And yet, he had refused to simply give in to the sadness like I had. He had found a way to prove his existence, at the cost of his own being…

I finally understood Shadow, and why he had been so sad. It was because he knew that it would end this way, he made sure of it. He knew that he didn't exist, that he would never get the chance to live life on his own and experience the joy of living that he so longed for. He knew it, and yet he did not give up. Instead he fought to protect that precious spark. The crushing despair he faced, so much greater than my own, he had somehow overcome. Shadow saved me, because, even if just for a moment, he made his choice and felt what it was like to be alive.

"It's not fair! You were the one that saved everyone, not me. You pulled me out of the darkness, you saved Azure, and now…you save me. You're the hero…not me. I was too weak…I gave in…I even hated you, blamed you for everything that happened. Why am I the one who remains-

Shadow touched my forehead, cutting me off.

"**This was my choice, my own…decision. For the first time…I made my own choice, and I choose to save you," **He said, cutting me off. **"We all take turns walking in darkness, journeying blind through misery and despair. In our darkest hour, in our weakest moments and most painful times, we exist more. There is somewhere we are going, and while we cannot always see it, it will be worth it. The light at the end of the tunnel." **He paused for a moment to look up, into the still darkness all around us that contained no stars. I wondered for a moment what he could have seen, when there was nothing there at all.

"**I…I want you…to… make me a promise." **He said, his voice only a whisper in the silence. I listened carefully, trying not to cry as I was losing someone who had been with me for the longest time.

"**I never got the chance…so you'll have to live for the both of us" **He said, moving across my forehead to over my closed eyes. I felt a warm rush of power flow through me, Shadow's last gift to give. It was my memories, he had kept them all safe for me through my insanity. He had given me something else as well, and I felt changed for it.

"**We are always as strong as we need to be, and we are never weak. Remember this…please." **He said, and I truly was crying now. This was what had plagued me from the beginning, the belief that if I was stronger, then I could protect the ones I loved. If I could protect them, if I could just be strong enough…that was my mantra then. Not strong enough. Shadow was giving me this, so that I would never worry again. I ingrained his words, realizing the truth in what he had said. In everything that I had gone through, even if I was not strong enough, I was never weak.

"**I saw the light…and it was beautiful. It was all worth it..." **He said, and then there was a silent crack or binding undone.

"**Michael…your light is just up ahead."**

Shadow closed his eyes and then as if an imaginary wind had blown he disappeared into a flurry of small black lights. There was a sad sense of peace as the lights all faded and dissipated, gradually disappearing into the darkness. Two small stains were left on the ground from where he had been lying just a moment before, his only legacy. They remained for a moment, seeming to have a light of their own before they too turned into small lights and disappeared. Shadow was gone.

I remained there for a few moments, waiting in the peaceful dark abyss, trying to see what Shadow had seen in those final moments. There was still no ground beneath my feet, like I was suspended in empty black space. Not even the faintest whisper of anything, it was peaceful silence. I closed my eyes, and waited for a while longer in this place of peace before turning away.

"I promise, and I will never forget, Shadow."


	33. Chapter 33

**Authors note:** To keep this authors note from getting very long, I have actually compressed most of my remarks about this story and so on into the authors note in the next chapter, which is not part of the story. This is the final chapter, as I have had it planned for almost a year now. All of the loose ends will be tied, including two that I feel, really give a meaning to the beginning of the story. The next chapter will be an extended authors note, some answered questions, and even a few bonus scenes of things I did not have time to or cut out while writing. Now I want to say a few things about this chapter, it has actually turned out to be the longest chapter I have written for this story, and one of the chapters I am most proud of. This is somewhat of an emotional chapter, but this is the actual ending of the story. Everything will be addressed here, and it will be easy to figure out what happens to each character, and also more importantly, some needed closure between characters. It was very painful for me to write this chapter, as I was writing the final scenes and goodbyes of characters I have grown really attached too. For the scene with Gardevoir in this chapter, I wrote it while listening to "Hepatica 3: I Believe in you". I can't do links, but it is an amazing piece of music and I would recommend listening to it while reading if you would like. Also you may notice that the Scene breaks are different. This time you are going to have to live it with, I couldn't format things correctly and I wanted to get this chapter out, so the stars serve as the scene breaks. Now, I am going to stop here to prevent this authors note from getting much longer than I intended, so without further ado I may present the last, and final chapter to the Chronicles of Legendary Eevee.

I wrote this chapter listening to "Dearly Beloved" from Kingdom Hearts.

THE CHRONICLES OF

LEGENDARY EEVEE

Chapter thirty two

**Final Chapter: Journeys End**

It was almost as if waking up from a dream, where the details between this world and wherever I had been were fused for a few moments before I finally came to my senses. I was in some room, and it was very dark. I moved slightly, expecting to feel pain from moving after what had been the greatest tribulation of my life, yet there wasn't any. There was a window in this room, and luck would have it that the half moon was shining directly into the window, so there was enough light to see. More than that, for some reason I could see in the darkness better than I had ever been able to before. It only took me a moment to realize that I must have evolved. The thought was not strange or startling, it even felt normal. I was an umbreon now, this must have been how Shadow had saved me. Passing aside that fact I looked around in the dark. I must be in someone's house, because I was seated on a makeshift bed made out of blankets in the middle of a room. I started to get up and felt something very warm and furry pressed against me.

There was Azure, curled up and sleeping next to me, fast asleep and breathing lightly. My heart caught in my chest as I realized she was not the only one here. In the room, there was Katherine, Star, Kyiko, a sandshrew I didn't know, and a Raichu. It took me a moment to realize that it was Sparky, complete with a star shaped scar across his chest from where I had…or almost killed him. I looked around, as if expecting Gardevoir or Medicham to be here, but they were nowhere to be found. As if in response a faint breeze blew outside, but I would never know if it was here.

No one was watching, I started crying. It was not like the tears that I had shed many times earlier, for the first time, I was happy enough to be moved to tears. After everything that had happened, _that I had put them through_, they were still all here. They cared enough to wait for me, all of them. I wasn't alone anymore. I turned to look at Azure, who was peacefully asleep in whatever dream she was having. I had found love too.

She saved me. I owed all of this to her. She was willing to sacrifice everything for the chance to save me. Maybe it's selfish to think so, but I was happy, that I had found someone, who could love me more than I could ever try to love her back. I would protect her, and stay with her, as long as I could.

Still though, the nagging thought at the back of my mind told me that I still owed her an apology for the scar that she had barely visible on her left shoulder. I was my fault, so I should talk to her about it. Just…not right now.

Right now, I was happy. For the first time, in what had been the longest time, I was happy. It was over, the prophecy had come to pass, and both Sparky and Azure were ok. Everyone had made it though…except for Shadow. I still remembered, that even as he was fading away, he was happy. I was going to live that way too, so that when my time came, I would have lived the life that I…and Shadow…and fought so hard for. It was hard to think of it at the time, that it was all over, finally done. The question remained though…now what?

I chose not to think of it, and laid down to sleep again with Azure at my side, surround by people that cared. I was smiling. I had made it after all. That time, when I was so adamant that I would never find home, or anywhere. I was wrong. I was home.

****************The silver glade*********

In the middle of a field, the moon was bright and clear, turning the grass into silver. The gashes in the ground and the broken limbs of the trees, seemed a little less harsh in the soft light. A single figure was propped up against the tree, leaning back and breathing so faintly. He had been there for hours, all alone. The glade was quiet, almost in remorse as the old warrior was dying. The old warrior, who despite misfortune and sorrow had just keep going. The old warrior, who had seen his love die for him when he was but young. The old warrior, who just kept going, remembered by many of those he had helped, and now he was here, alone in the end. The old warrior, who had never seen the end of his journey until those final moments.

The old warrior, who after so, so long, could no longer keep going.

Here he waited, remembering that time when he loved someone so dear. She had given her life, and become a ghost so that he could live when he should have died. As a ghost she lived on, while he grew old though the years. He waited, alone in the silent, silver glade, for her to appear. The grass rustled, and carried with it the faint smell of lilac flowers as a white spirit appeared before the old warrior. He smiled, weary with the weight of so many years he had been waiting, for the day that he could finally no longer keep going.

"Medicham," She said, flying down to him in her spirit sense. She was no longer as she had been, eternal. Now she was fading, all of her gradually disappearing as her life had been given to another so that he may keep going in her sense. She was the one that he loved, and she loved him too. And now, in the end, she was crying.

"Elysium…I waited…" he said, ever so silently. He reached out a hand, and she cupped it in hers, even though she was a spirit and not material as he was.

"You fought so bravely, now it is time to rest…" She said, saying the words that she had known she was always going to have to say, as she had watched her love grow old and weary. She was crying, for all the time that they had not been able to spend together. For all the time she had wasted, trying to avoid this one day, when she would have to say goodbye, as a spirit by his side.

"Move on, go to paradise." Elysium said, a few tears falling from her face and disappearing as she was. Medicham glanced back at her with that careworn smile of his and said,

"I would rather be a ghost by your side than move on to a world without you. As long as I am with you, that is paradise for me. We can be together again, even if we both are nothing. We will know that we are with each other on the wind. I want to fade away…but with you."

"Medicham…" she cried, unable to express her feelings because she had no words. Nothing needed to be said. Even after all this time. She felt the warm glow of his spirit in her hands as he closed his eyes and breathed a long, peaceful sigh a peaceful expression on his face, in the end.

She held the warmth close to her, smiling and crying at the same time. Feeling for the first time in a long time, she held what was left of him close to her, as she too, faded. She disappeared into the night sky, dissolving into nothingness and earning the peace that had been denied to her as a spirit.

The wind was warm, and smelled like Lilac flowers…for the last time.

******Michael's POV*****

The house we were staying at for the moment was Katherine's house. As it turns out, the small red haired girl that I had saved much earlier in the story was actually her little sister…somehow. For the moment at least, we were all going to stay here. It had been a day or so since I had awaken, and Sparky and me pretty much tackled each other in excitement over seeing each other again. After all this time, we were still best friends. He was a Raichu now, and I was an Umbreon, but we still had that same spark of friendship a we always had. There was just one thing I needed to do, I had to talk to Azure. She had been in the background or been busy for most of the time so far, I could only guess she was waiting for me to come and talk to her.

I had just asked Sparky where she was, which was apparently behind the house talking to Violet the Delcatty for advice on something. I gulped. I really had no idea what to say beyond just apologizing. I knew that Azure wouldn't be mad even if I messed this up completely, but for her sake I wanted to at least try and make it special…right? Whatever, there she was.

Both of them noticed me, and Violet shot Azure a look and a grin before politely getting up and walking away. She sat down and curled her tail around her paws, looking at me with those big blue eyes of hers. She almost looked amused.

"Hey Azure..."

"Hey!" She said more enthusiastically. She continued sitting there with that expression on her face.

"Listen…I wanted to say that, that I am sorry for…hurting you," I said, looking at the barely visible scar on her shoulder. "I never meant to, and I'm sorry Azure-"

"I forgive you." She said with a smile, not missing a beat.

"And I'm sorry for leaving you behind and I'm sorry for-

"I forgive you." She said again.

"And I put you in danger and now this is getting really long and-

"I forgive you." She said again.

"How can you forgive me so easily?" I said after she interrupted me a third time. She got up from sitting down and brushed against my side.

"Because I love you. You don't need to say sorry, I already knew," She said and tapped her paw against my chest. She seemed a little smaller now that I was evolved. "I was here remember? You don't ever need to ask for forgiveness, I have already forgiven you."

"Azure…" I said then tried to avert her gaze but she moved somehow, teasingly so I was staring into those deep blue eyes of hers.

"Yes?"

"I want to be with you...I had been searching for home all this time, but it is you I was really looking for all along. As long as I am with you, I am home. No matter where we go, no matter what happens from now on, as long as I am by your side, I will have all the strength I need with you. You are home for me, wherever you are," I said in one long breath. "I love you Azure."

She smiled, and reached her paw around my neck, getting very close.

"I love you too." She whispered, and then without thinking, I kissed her.

As it would have, Sparky was taking a convenient walk at that very moment, turned the corner of the house and quickly spun around and kept walking without missing a beat. He was grinning from ear to ear. While he was walking, Star the Pikachu was watching him as well. Sparky had noticed her admiring him a while ago, but decided on pretending he didn't notice. He did though, and he smiled for that.

****Later that Night****

It was a good night for stargazing. The air was warm with the coming summer and the sky was clearer than I had ever seen it. So beautiful, the million lights across the black night sky. When I tried to think back, I could not remember there being any stars in the sky during those nights when I had been slowly losing it after I hurt Azure. Then it had seemed like the sky was just utterly black, but the stars must have been there. I must have just not seen them.

I wondered what had become of Gardevoir, I had not seen her since that time when I chased her away. If I ever saw her again, I wanted to tell her that I was wrong. That it was okay, that I understood. At the time I had hated her because she would not simply just tell me what I needed to do, but it was only now that I actually did understand that it would not have solved anything for her to do so. I needed to deal with the revenge as means of hiding my sadness. I needed to deal with the fact that I did know all along what I wanted even when I claimed I didn't. I needed to learn about strength on my own. If she had just told me, I would have never understood. She had tried to guide me to the answer, even showing me visions of what would happen. It had been all that she could do on her own, that much I understood now.

Sadly though, somehow I doubted that I would see her again. Everything had been fulfilled, so why should she appear to me again. Maybe, she had earned her own sense of peace.

"Hey, are you asleep already?" Sparky joked, walking up from behind me. "Scoot over, I want to talk to you."

At this hour, almost everyone else was already asleep, except for us two. I had become at least a little better at getting up without waking up Azure. I looked at Sparky, who sat down in the grass besides me, so that we were both looking down from the hill below. You could see a little ways from the hill, but it was no mountain.

"So we both have been dodging this question, but now what?" he said.

"Where are you going to go Sparky? I don't think that you actually do want to remain here much longer." I said. There wasn't any wind blowing, so it was almost complete silence in the night.

"I'm actually going to head back to the Temple pretty soon. It isn't actually that far from here, because it was located in the mountain range, I know where to go. And we both know that I travel fast." Sparky said, boasting a little at the end to try and lighten the mood. He waited, and I didn't say anything.

"You aren't coming back are you?" he said. There was silence for a long time.

"I don't think that I want to go back there." I said.

"Azure can come with you, I'm sure that she would be welcome and you two could get your own house and the adventures could keep going…" Sparky said, trailing off a bit at the end.

"That's…actually why I don't think I am going to go back. I know Azure would follow me wherever I went, but…I want to stay here. In this world. There is so much I haven't seen, so much I haven't done. This place, it is entirely new," I said and paused a moment before continuing. "And Sparky, I think that we both know, I would not be as welcome as you think back there."

"What about our Rescue Team? Is this where it really ends, after all that both of us have gone through?" Sparky said.

"Sparky, I don't want to quit the rescue team, but I don't think I should go back too. Team Hope has graduated now, I'm officially making you the leader right now." I said.

"Oh gee thanks, I'm really so honored," Sparky said sarcastically. "You know, I think that Sandy and Star want to go back with me too. That kid really has the makings for a great leader. You should have seen his eyes, they remind me a lot of you."

"Oh really? What did I have back then that you saw a lot Sparky?" I said. He turned and gave me this incredulous look.

"Well for one, you never gave up. No matter how much pain or torment it was, you never stopped going. You had that inner heart, a kindness that didn't come from expecting something in return. You were willing to fight hard to protect someone else. You were a leader." Sparky said. "Just because you lost your way, doesn't make you any less than anyone else. In fact, I think that you are stronger now, because you know without a doubt where your heart lies. You have been there, in the dark, and you made it out alive. That's more than most people who never give in can say, they haven't been truly tested."

"…Thank you for that Sparky." I said.

"You know, more has changed in you than simply evolving into an Umbreon." He said, and we both stopped talking to continue watching the stars together.

"Hey Sparky, was there ever a time when you didn't know what to do? When it seemed like you were alone and there was nothing you could do, or when there was no hope or light waiting at the end?" I asked, remember both the times I felt truly lost and alone. It had seemed then that there was no hope at all, and everything was dark.

"Yes, there were many times. Like when I was trapped in that cage, and didn't know if I was going to live another day, or just survive indefinitely in the cell. Then when the hunter freed me, I didn't know what to do then because everything was all wrong. I wanted to be a hero who saved, not one that destroyed. I went to the Temple for answers and all I got was a mission. Then there were those moments when I was searching for you, still undecided on what I was going to have to do. I honestly, did not know if either of us were ever going to make it home after all." He said, speaking slowly on the last part.

"You know, I learned a lot from that battle with you. What it means to be a hero I mean." He said.

"So why, did you not strike me in the end?" I asked.

"I think you know why. I made my own decision, rather than blindly following what I thought it meant to be a hero." He explained. There was more silence afterwards as both of us just starred at the sky, the beautiful, beautiful sky.

"You know, it has been a long time since I looked up at the sky. The stars here are different, but they carry the same light." Sparky said after a while, breaking the silence.

"You know, I would like to hear your story, and we can fill in the blanks for each other and have one fantastic tale to tell." Sparky said.

"That sounds like a good idea!" I said and smiled.

"Then it's decided. We'll travel together to the Temple. We'll finish this conversation then, it is getting late." He said.

"One last journey back home, alright. Let's travel together at least back to the Temple, and then we can say goodbye." I said. Sparky smile and made to leave before stopping for a moment.

"You know I heard some legends around this part. They talk about an eevee that saved the world, one of such heart and soul that it would appear and save others. I think they have you and Azure mixed up for parts though. According to the legend, you saved the world. They call you "Legendary Eevee", fitting isn't it?" Sparky said, and then left.

I stayed outside for a moment longer, enjoying the beautiful sky. It was so peaceful right now, and even though I knew that the peace would never last forever, and there would be more challenges to come, I would be ready. It was just like I said, as long as I have Azure by my side, I have all the strength I will ever need. Those days, when I was a rescue team leader were not exactly over, I would remain one all my life. One day I would tell my own stories about those times, and the kinds of adventures that me and Sparky had to go through. All my life I had been practically making stories, now I had someone to tell them too. I had more stories waiting for me, I had so much in front of me to look forward to now. This wasn't really the end, it was another beginning.

****The next few days****

It was the happiest journey that I had ever had. We all travelled together, me, Sparky, Azure, Katherine, Kyiko, Star, Violet, and even Sandy. We left the next day without too much of a hassle, Katherine packing enough food for a month, even though it was only a few days trip. Sparky did know where he was going, and he led the way. It was somewhat exhilarating that I was going back, after more than a year, I was going back to that old temple again. We travelled slowly, so no one had trouble keeping up.

Sparky and I told the story from the very beginning, with both of us talking in turn. We walking in front, interrupting each other constantly for more details while Azure and the others listened. We didn't leave a detail out, right up to the point where we encountered the bounty hunters. Sparky took over in his own monologue for a bit of what happened to him after he was captured, and then I began my long story of how I made that promise on the doors of the Temple. I told, honestly, how I went from saving people to just being obsessed with finding the bounty hunter. How my desire to rescue Sparky turned into a desire for revenge. How I was overcome with jealousy of others and their lives, how I stopped rescuing people to try and train to make myself stronger. I told about my fight with the bounty hunter, and my anger at finding that Sparky was not there.

I thought about telling them about Shadow, but I left him out of the story. I think it was better this way, because Shadow was something that only concerned me now. He wanted me to live my life on, so I told the story without him. As I told more and more of the story, I became so much more aware of how much Shadow was there for me. Shadow would want me to tell my story, his had made mine possible.

Sparky told the story of how he escaped from the facility, and I was shocked to hear about the Bounty Hunter committing suicide. I learned about how Sparky went back to the Temple to try and find me, only finding the stuff that I had buried to keep safe. I then told about my wandering after the battle, and the ways people had treated me.

Azure finally started in with her story, beginning back with how she was captured from the wild with her parents being killed to how she became friends with Eva. She told about the various ways the Espeon had helped her, and how she had managed to survive there as a test subject. She talked about the first Dimensional Scream and how it lead to all of the events unfolding. Then she talked about how Eva had helped her escape, even covering up for her so that she would stand a better chance of getting away.

I talked then about how I had found Azure, and the first few days when we began travelling together. All three of us were talking then, about what Sparky was doing while this was happening and Azure telling her side of the story. She talked about the dark tunnel that we had to go through and the terrifying Golbat that had tried to suck her blood dry. I talked about fighting Arcanine, and Azure chimed in at that point to mention that his name was Kiro.

Both me and Azure told about the day that Kiro lost it and killed Corvey and Mightyena, and how we tried to escape in the burning forest. Azure told her point of view of the battle and I mentioned her standing up to save me when it seemed like I was going to get killed by Kiro. Our stories split off then, and Katherine told about her tale about how she came to be where she was when she found Azure and caught her. Kyiko did the translating for her so that she could take part in the storytelling too.

I talked briefly about the insanity that I had to go through then, and Azure talked about how she didn't want to give up on me. I learned about the Dimensional Scream that she went through, and even learned that she now had the power to sing Perish Song. Sparky then talked about how Gardevoir came to him, telling him he had to fight me otherwise the world would perish. That apparently he was mentioned in the prophecy as the Dawn's Light.

Sparky then talked about our battle, and Azure and the others joined in with their fight against the various Shadow Pokemon that I had created. It really was epic to hear about, and Sparky talked about how Gardevoir saved him and then evolved him, turning him into the Dawn's Light. The others talked about how he came in the nick of time to fight and save them. They spoke of his absolutely thrilling fight with the Shadow Tyranitar, whom he had defeated. I talked about how Azure came and confronted me, and she talked about how she struggled with doubt before using Return to fight back. We both spoke of the limbo that resulted from it, and it was strange how similar our tales had been.

Then, before I knew it, the story was over.

****************Sparky's POV************

Once again everyone else was asleep and I was sneaking off into the night for peace of mind. That, and there was still something I wanted to do. The silver key that I had been we, carrying around my neck with the blue bandanna, was now in my paw. The edges were not so sharp anymore, and the key was dull now. I made sure that Michael and Azure were asleep before I headed off. This was something that I wanted to face alone. I wanted to let go.

The sky was clear again, and I was grateful. I walked far into the forest, clearing my mind while I walked and thinking about when the Hunter had first set me free. I remembered the confusion I had faced then. The agony of knowing that I was going to have to fight my friend if I was going to save the world. My agony over the fact that against all reason I was in agony because despite how many people were on the line, I was experiencing so much hardship coming to terms with fighting my friend. It had been hard then, it really had, but at the end I had learned.

I stopped walking over where the forest had taken me to a cliff of sorts. I waited there, and then smiled. Throughout it all, I had finally learned what it meant to be a hero. From now on, no matter what, I would follow my heart and do what I believed was right. No longer would I be blindly following what I thought a hero was supposed to be. I was no longer lost. I opened my arms to the empty sky and felt, free. I knew at last, who I was, and what I wanted. The struggle was over.

I clutched the silver key one last time, then threw it as hard as I could into the distance. I did not try and see where it fell, I turned and started walking back.

I let it go.

***********Michael's POV****************

"Sparky, do you mind if we stop here for a moment? There is something I want to do." I said when we reached a very familiar clearing, complete with the tire marks and gouges in the ground. Sparky simply nodded, understanding and moved on, leading the others ahead. Azure remained for a moment behind the others.

"I'm all right, I promise. It's just, this is the place where it happened." I said. She seemed to get it too, and left, giving me one last look of confidence before leaving. Both of us understood there were some times when you wanted to be alone. I waited a few moments to make sure that they were all out of sight before I turned around.

I walked to where I could see the imprint of a paw that had been made in the mud. I placed my own over it. The print was smaller than my paw was now, especially since I had evolved. I was something I had needed to face since the journey had come to an end.

Let it go. Just let it go…

But how could I? More than an entire year of my life had been spent in this long journey of revenge and pursuit. That anger was a part of me, it had driven me through my hardest times. In those moments, when I was most lost and just kept going, did I have to let those go too? No…how could I? It had been those hard times, that made me into what I am. It was the anger that I needed to let go. The sadness, the hopelessness, the anger, everything…that had kept me going. I needed to let it go, there is no need for them now or ever again.

My quest was over, I needed to move on. I had been victorious, everything had happened, everyone had made it out alright. But I needed to let this go, because if I depended on Azure from now on, then I wouldn't be able to be…me. In a sense, I needed to let this go, so that I could move on and actually be happy.

This was in the past now, I could remember, and let it go.

I sat down. I was so misguided then, that I believed that if only I was more powerful then everything would work out in the end. Look what I had ended up doing with all the power in the world, I hurt the ones that I cared about the most. I thought back to that feeling I had, when I first heard Azure singing through the darkness to bring me back. She had the power then to kill me, but instead she reclaimed me with love. It was not the same as the others, who had fought to destroy me or stop me. I understood then, that Azure truly had saved the world because she did so through love.

It all made sense then. Only love can destroy hate.

I felt a little stronger right then. I was not perfect, I would have scars for a long time now. But all the anger and hate that I still had inside, it would heal. The wonderful thing I understood right then, is that I wasn't done changing. I didn't have to forget all about anger and what it had felt like then, but there would be a day when the memories wouldn't hurt so much. When I would be able to look back on my life with a smile, despite all that had happened. There would be a day I would look back, and be so grateful to Azure, who had healed me with her love.

I stood up and started walking back to where the others where ahead. My walk broke into a jog, and then a sprint, and then I was running. It was exhilarating. I felt…free. Those emotions, I had not forgotten them, but they were no longer chaining me. I smiled, and ran faster.

I let it go.

The Temple was every bit as majestic as I remember it. Even cracked and faded, the old structure stood tall and strong as it had for many centuries now. It even looked unchanged with all that had happened since I had last been here in a fit of anger and despair. I marveled on its ability to look the same, after all this time. Both me and Sparky had known that it was coming up, the landscape here was just as we recognized. Somehow, this place felt separate from the rest of the world or anything that had happened. Like a place on its own, to which there was nothing attached save the beginning and the end.

"So Azure, are you going to stay as Katherine's Pokemon?" I asked, using a moment of silence to my advantage.

"Yeah I am, though she is willing to let me just wander around the place. There is actually something I had in mind," She said. "Katherine is going to Sinnoh, another Continent to take place in some contests. She can take you along as well."

"Even though I can't be captured?" I asked.

"Oh course silly. You don't have to be captured to technically be accompanying her. But, she wanted to explore Sinnoh a bit first before undertaking the Contest challenge, which gives us some free time." She said and shot me this flirtatious look with that last statement.

"You know that the Leaf Stone or whatever it is, is in Sinnoh as well Azure. With it you can become a Leafeon." Violet interrupted, as she had been listening to our whole conversation.

"Do you want to become a Leafeon Azure?" I asked, currently enjoying my evolved status as being so much bigger than she was.

"I think so. I mean, it's a big decision so I am going to think about it some more, but my mother was a Leafeon too, so I think that is what I want to become." She said.

"You remember when I didn't believe there was a grass type evolution!" I said jokingly.

"Yeah, or an ice type" she giggled back.

"Wait, what? There is an ice evolution too?" I said.

"Yeah, Glaceon … You really didn't know this" She said and broke out laughing. Great, so there was another type I didn't know. What was next? Dragon, flying…fairy? Whatever, I would learn as I went. Besides, I was an Umbreon now, I didn't have to worry about evolution.

"So…This is it…" I said to Sparky. His two companions, Sandy and Star, were busy looking with awe at the huge temple. Katherine was busy talking to Star through Kyiko, and the two of them seemed to be having some serious conversation. Star embraced Kyiko, before running over to sit next to Star. She stood up and talked to everyone.

"Well, Michael and Sparky, it has really been fun travelling with you. To Sparky, I do believe that you have it in you to be a hero, never lose sight of yourself, too many people do. We all owe you one for saving us, please, anytime you come back just say hi. You are always welcome with us. Star, I expect to hear great things from you, and please be safe over there. Make sure you drag the group of them to visit at least once." She said and patted both Sparky and Star's head before turning to Azure.

"Now Azure, I really don't have to worry about you anymore, and that makes me happy. You are so much stronger now than when I first met you, and it has really been inspiring to have been with you all this time. I know this isn't really a goodbye since I will be seeing you guys soon, or eventually. However, I can say that you have it in you to make it though anything, more than that, you are not going to be alone. Remember honey, it's okay to cry sometimes, and if you need me I am never far away." She said and bent down to pet Azure.

"I promise we won't be gone that long, I am really looking forward to contests with you. Thank you Katherine, for being family." Azure said. Katherine smiled after Kyiko translated, and then walked over to Michael.

"Now Michael, I have met you before and I didn't know what to think of you then, but I do now. Before you were lost, and before I wouldn't have trusted you a day with poor Azure over here. But she risked everything to save you, and never stopped loving you. Even when the rest of us tried to convince her to give up on you, she never did. I will forgive you too now for the Trinity, I can see that I do have a good heart, one that is so, so strong. Don't you ever forget how special Azure is, and how lucky you are to have her by your side. I'll see both of you in about a year or so. Take care of her." Katherine said and then reached down to pet me as well. I had forgotten how nice it felt to be pet.

"That goes for you too Sparky, take care of Star. She can be a bit energetic, but you will never find anyone else like her. Both of you, be safe." Katherine said as a final remark. "Now I think that I will be leaving. All of you are always welcome, no matter what!" She said, and for a moment it seemed like there was something else she wanted to add before leaving.

I turned towards Sparky and pushed past the large oaken doors into the Temple. There, in all its majesty were the enormous bronze doors, as detailed as the day when I first saw them. Again I was in awe of the enormous beauty of them, before walking forward and placing my paw on the door and speaking the phrase I knew so well "Two hearts as one." The doors opened slowly, and I stepped back to allow them to swing open. There were no detail of what was on the other side, only a great white light.

"I guess…this is it Sparky." I said, turning towards my friend. It felt so strange to be parting ways now…after so much, after all I had gone through. The moment felt surreal, and also sincere.

"It doesn't have to be, you know. Maybe I can open those doors well, I will never know. Either way…," He said and then changed subject "You know when I mentioned that you had changed, I never realized how much."

"Before, we went everywhere together, and no matter what happened we were always by each other side. Through thick and thin we endured, even when it came to the end of times. I was tormented with trying to find you as well when we were separated, but I have been thinking…that maybe it is for the best after all." Sparky said.

"Before, we were both following each other down the same path, neither of us were leading. We were not one person, both of us depended so much on the other that neither of us were complete. I think, that more than anything, is why this had to happen. Why both of us were unable to move on before. We were not separate people, we depended too much on each other." Sparky continued.

"And now we are to walk down different paths." I finished.

"We have been walking the same one together for too long. I understand now why you don't want to come back. There will always be a place for you back home, I want you to know that. I will tell your story, so that people will know what happened here. Even if they don't want to believe, I will do everything I can to make sure the stories of you never die, so that it won't be like you were never here. After all, you saved the entire world, I can't ever let them forget that." Sparky said and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you Sparky. You know, you are always welcome with us too. You were my closest friend for my entire life until now, that is something I will never forget. It was you that found me in the woods, so in a way, I owe all of this to you." I said, and put a paw on his shoulder as well. "You seem more focused now, and a lot stronger. The Sparky that I once knew has changed. You are more sure of yourself now Sparky, you don't need me to help you anymore. You can be the leader now, you know where to go."

"I will always need you Michael, you are my closest friend. I won't forget that either. You are so much stronger now too. I don't have to stop and think if you are ever ok, I already know it. I heard how much you have gone through already. There isn't anything that can stop you now. You can make it through anything, and that is one thing that I admire about you. " I said.

Both of us were trying very hard not to cry at this point.

"You know, this isn't the end. You should come sometime, with Azure." Sparky said.

"Same for you Sparky. There are people here that need help too, come by sometime." I said. We both embraced each other right then.

"To you Sparky, I wish that you will have an amazing future, one that people there will be telling stories about for centuries." I said.

"To you Michael, I wish that you will have the kind of life that can last for centuries." He said.

We let go of each other, and then Sparky turned towards the light waiting at the open doors.

"Remember, this isn't the end!" Sparky said, and then turned to move through the light. I quickly yelled back "I promise", and in another moment Sparky was gone. He had gone through the open doors, back to the first world that I had known. It felt weird, for the first time, I was not following Sparky anymore. From now on, I would be going where my path led me.

I turned towards Azure, who was sitting and waiting for me at the entrance of the enormous temple. My heart rose in my chest, and I went to join her. We had spent most of the day travelling, so now the sun was low on the horizon and orange, throwing long shadows everywhere.

"Are you ready to go Azure? This time the adventure is anywhere we choose to go." I said.

"I think I can handle it" She said with a smile and brushed close to my side.

We twined our tails together and walked away from the temple towards the setting sun. We never looked back at the bronze doors as they finally shut. Behind us, it almost looked like two shadowy versions of us were walking in time with their tails entwined. Like two shadows of who we were, also walking together as we were. For a moment, it almost looked like Shadow and Dark Azure were walking together, but we would never know. All I knew then was I could feel the warm rays of the sun on my back, and Azure was by my side.

Ever so faintly, I heard the wind whisper…

"**Take care, my friend"**


End file.
